Le rêve d'April
by DemonKill
Summary: Une histoire remplie de chapitre passionant qui souvent dégénère. Ils vous ferrons pleurer, rire et même vous rendra hystérique! Plein de moemnt crousstillant avec April et Donatello! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

 **Une nuit inoubliable**

Après la guerre contre le Kraang, April accepta de venir quelque temps dormir chez les quatre frères dans leur repère.

Michelangelo avait préparé une chambre exprès pour elle, tellement qu'il était content de savoir qu'une fille canon allait dormir chez eux. Donatello avait bricolé un grand lit à deux places par peur qu'elle n'ait pas assez d'espace. Il avait rassemblé des boîtes à pizzas et un vieux matelas.

Mickey avait rajouté une petite touche personnelle en plaçant une radio dans le coin de la chambre.

April était en route avec quelques affaires pour passer quelque temps avec eux.

oOoOoOoOoOo

April entra dans les égouts puis dans le repère. Elle avait un carton dans ses bras qui semblait être très lourds.

«Salut les gars !» S'écria joyeusement April en entrant dans le centre.

«APRIL ! Tu es enfin là !» Hurla Mickey d'excitation en s'entraînant avec ses nunchakus de l'autre côté de la pièce.

«Mais Mickey, ça fait même pas une demi-heure que je suis partie ?!» Elle resserra ses mains autour de son gros carton remplis de livres et de photos.

«Pour moi ça fait une éternité … Ah ! Mais attend April je vais t'aider ! Laisse faire le triple B !» Dit Mickey en rangeant ses armes sur les crochets contre le mur du fond.

«Non ça va allez merci !» Répondit April en resserrant ses mains sur les bords du carton, un petit sourire timide.

«Alors laisse-moi au moins te montrer là où tu vas dormir ! Dans ta chambre de tes rêves !» Continua le Ninja avec le bandeau orange en montrant de la main une petite porte un-peu rouillée. Ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce et entrèrent. Elle était assez propre comparée aux autres chambres ! S'étonna April.

«Merci, tu peux m'aider a cherché le reste des cartons ?» Demanda-t-elle en posant le carton sur une petite table de chevet à côté du lit.

«Mais bien sûr ma très chère April ! C'est comme si c'était fait !» Dit-t-il en s'inclinant, et reparti prendre le reste des cartons dans le couloir.

April regarda un peu autour d'elle et s'aperçut que la chambre était plutôt bien soignée puis commença à ranger ses affaires une par une. Mickey entra dans la pièce avec un carton dans ses bras et le posa sur le lit, puis Donatello et Raphael entrèrent aussi avec le reste des cartons.

«Voilà April et j'ai même trouvé du renfort !» Expliqua d'une voix malicieuse Michelangelo en ouvrant grand ses bras et par maladresse donna un coup sur le ventre de Donatello qui le fit renverser le carton rempli de sous-vêtements d'April.

«Oh ! Je suis désolé April j-je … Zut alors !» S'excusa le pauvre Donatello en ramassant les habits tombés à terre, gêné et tremblotant de honte, les joues rougies.

April l'aida à ramasser les affaires dans le carton quand elle posa sa main sur celle du Ninja au bandeau violet tout paniqué sans l'avoir fait exprès. Ils se regardèrent étrangement puis continuèrent à ramasser les affaires en rougissant nerveusement sans dire un seule mot beaucoup trop en panique.

«Tête d'œuf ! Tu pourrais faire plus attention !» Raphael donna une claque sur l'arrière de la tête de Mickey pour la bêtise qu'il venait de faire. Michelangelo se frotta l'arrière de sa tête en rigolant comme un fou.

April et Donatello avaient enfin finis de ramasser les vêtements dans le carton puis le posa sur le lit.

«Merci beaucoup Donnie !» Remercia April en souriant doucement. Donatello redressa ses lunettes sur son nez et sourit d'un air timide.

Les trois tortues sortirent de la chambre pour laisser de l'intimité à April et pour qu'elle a le temps de s'installer. Elle sortit un cadre à photos ou une photo de son père était dessus, elle laissa glisser des larmes sur ses joues pales puis fit un petit sourire sur ses lèvres roses foncées.

Elle continua à déballer ses affaires en finissant dans la soirée.

La nuit était tombée et Raph, Mickey, Leonardo et Splinter venaient de se couchés après une journée plutôt mouvementée.

Donatello travaillait encore sur un prototype à côté de ses ordinateurs, ayant perdu la notion du temps.

April était en train de se préparer pour se coucher, elle avait mis son pyjama préféré. Un soutien-gorge noir et au-dessus, un vieux t-shirt gris et un petit short tout gris. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et commença à penser aux dernières heures.

Elle trouvait Donatello un-peu distant avec elle depuis le petit accident de tout à l'heure. Elle avait l'impression qu'il l'évitait … Il n'aimait pas trop s'approcher d'elle quand les autres étaient là.

Elle se laissa ensuite tomber sur le lit avec un soupir tout en se posant des questions elle sentait au fond d'elle que quelque chose avait changé depuis qu'elle avait passé plus de temps avec les tortues, surtout avec Donatello.

Toc Toc Toc…

Elle se redressa sur son lit les jambes en tailleur quand elle entendit un léger bruit de frappe à la porte.

«Oui ? Entrer !»Dit-elle pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller les autres. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Donatello s'avança dans la pièce.

«Euh … Salut April ! Je … ne te dérange pas trop j'espère ? J'avais juste quelque chose à te dire … C'est assez important.» Demanda-t-il en redressant ses lunettes nerveusement sur son museau.

«Non pas du tout Donnie, tu ne me dérange pas. Moi aussi j'avais quelque chose à te dire justement !» Répondit-elle en souriant gentiment à son Geek préféré.

« Ah ouais ?! »Dit-il avec un sourire s'installant sur ses lèvres.

Donatello ferma la porte silencieusement mais s'arrêta dans ses pas quand il s'aperçut qu'elle portait l'un des vêtements qu'il avait fait tomber il y a quelques heures auparavant.

«Je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure…» Dit Donnie en serrant ses mains derrière sa carapace, la tête baissée, son pied grattant le sol.

«Non ne t'en fait pas ! Ce n'est rien ! Sa arrive à tout le monde se genre de chose.» Répondit April avec un léger soupir bienveillant en laissant tomber sa main vers l'avant.

« Même aux gens qui vivent en haut ? »Demanda-t-il curieux.

« Il leurs arrive bien d'autre chose… Bien pire… »Soupira April.

Donnie rougit en se grattant l'arrière de la tête ne sachant plus quoi dire.

«Oh ! Mais viens donc t'assoir a coter de moi, je ne vais pas te manger tu sais.» Expliqua-t-elle en tapotant le matelas à côté d'elle.

Donatello s'avança hésitent et s'assis en laissant le plus d'espace possible entre elle et lui.

«Que voulais-tu me dire ?» Demanda-t-elle en se mettant à genoux sur le matelas, les mains en boules sur ses genoux.

«Je … Je voulais te dire que …» Il s'arrêta en regardant partout sauf sur April puis mis sa tête dans ses mains et repris son souffle.

«Ça ne va pas ? Je te sens tendu ?» Demanda-t-elle en rapprochant sa tête vers celle du Ninja extrêmement nerveux et tremblant.

«Si !» Répondit-il en se redressant rapidement, les lunettes glissantes de son museau avec un mouvement rapide.

«Je voulais te dire … que tu es la personne sur qui ont peux vraiment compter, tu es honnête et tu as le sens de la famille…je sais que ça peut te prêtre étrange de ma part, mais…tu la seule personne sur qui je peux vraiment compter. »Dit-il en se tordent les mains nerveusement mais Donatello nu le courage de continuer.

« Tu sais Donnie tu peux tous me dire tous ce que tu ressens je ne dirais rien à personne je te le promets. »Dit April en posant ses mains sur celle de Donatello.

Donatello rougit et senti son cœur battre tellement fort au fond de lui qu'il croyait que son plastron allait exploser.

« Ou tu veux en venir avec tous ses compliments ? »Demanda April en le coupant dans ses pensées un peu intriguer de toute ces belle paroles.

Donatello la regarda d'un air perdu et lui répondit nerveusement.

« A oui ! Hum… Je voulais juste te dire que je suis content que nous nous passons de plus en plus de temps ses temps si, c'est… C'est cool ! »Dit-il en toussant nerveusement en se levant du lit d'April trop mal à l'aise.

« Euh… Je vais te laisser dormir maintenant April ! Dor bien et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis dans mon labo, comme d'habitude… »Dit-il en se mélangent dans ses paroles.

« Mais tu n'as pas fini ta phrase ?! »Dit April avant que Donatello ne ferme la porte complètement paniqué.

« Mmm… Etrange ? »Dit April n'ayant pas compris la réaction de son ami.

April se coucha sur son lit et réfléchit ses mains sur sa poitrine les yeux vers le plafond fissurer, quand elle allongea ses jambes elle toucha un objet métallique qui le fit tomber au sol.

April se releva brutalement et regarda au sol, c'était un des objets fabriquer par Donatello, elle le prit et le regarda avec un sourit pensif sur son visage.

Elle se leva et sorti silencieusement de sa chambre pour aller voir Donatello l'objet en main, elle regarda de droite à gauche et traversa la pièce centrale. Enfin elle arriva au laboratoire de Donatello et l'aperçut couché sur son clavier en train de dormir.

April le regarda avec un sourire et pris une couverture qu'elle lui glissa sur les épaules, elle s'approcha de son visage et lui chuchota quelque chose.

« Bonne nuit Donatello… »Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle posa l'objet sur le bureau et reparti dans sa chambre sens faire un seul bruit.

Le lendemain, April et Donatello avait passé toute la journée a trainer ensemble et faire des expériences scientifique dans le laboratoire de Donatello, Léonardo sentait désormais que quelque chose de terrible allait se passé entre April et Donatello.

Il devait absolument parler à son frère pour son bien.

Léonardo avait peur pour son frère en ce qui concernait ses journées avec April.

Pendant qu'April était allé à la cuisine, Donatello rangeait son laboratoire pour une prochaine expérience, alors Léonardo en profita pour aller lui parler.

Il regarda dans l'écart de la porte et observa Donatello qui avait l'aire heureux, il frappa a la porte et entra.

« Salut Donnie. »Dit-il d'une voix trainent.

« Oh ! Salut Léo ! »Répondit Donatello toujours heureux.

« Donnie écoute moi, j'aimerais te parler d'un sujet important. »Dit-il en regardant son frère nettoyer sa table avec un chiffon.

« Donnie je pense que tu devrais prendre une certaine distance entre April et toi. »Dit Léonardo en faisant un pas vers lui.

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles Léo ? »Demanda Donatello aillant peur d'avoir vraiment compris.

« Donnie, April est une humaine et toi tu es un… »Mais Léonardo se fit coupé dans sa phrase.

« Un mutant c'est ça ? Et Alors, April n'est pas comme les autres, elle, elle c'est nous accepter comme nous somme. Et tu le sais très bien. Alors pourquoi tu doutes tout à coup de son amitié ?!»S'énerva Donatello protégeant April un maximum.

« Donnie je te dis sa parce que je ne veux pas que tu as le cœur brisé ! »Dit Léonardo en s'approchant de Donatello.

« Léo je ne te comprends pas vraiment je suis désoler. »Dit Donatello en croisant ses bras sur son plastron.

« Il y a des moment dans la vie ou nous passons des moment difficile Donnie, et tu n'es pas seule à les traverser. Je t'ai simplement mis en garde c'est tous, tu risques d'être dessus de la réaction d'April, et sa tu devras le comprendre et l'affronter seule. »Dit Léonardo avant de sortir de la pièce.

Donatello regarda son frère sortir du laboratoire puis baissa la tête au sol en réfléchissant aux conseils de son grand frère.

April entra dans la pièce avec en main des sandwichs qu'elle venait de préparer un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Donatello lui sourit avec un visage blessé des mots que son frère qui venait de lui dire.

« Ça ne va pas Donnie ? »Demanda April en s'avançant vers lui, bien sûr April n'avait pas entendu la conversation des deux frères.

« Si ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je suis un peu fatigué. »Dit-il.

« Tu veux aller te reposer parce que tu n'as pas l'aire bien Donnie ? »Dit-elle en posant ses sandwichs, elle posa ses mains sur les joues de Donatello pour l'examiner de plus près.

« Ça va aller April ca m'arrive parfois, mais ça va vite passer ! »Dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère en prenant les mains d'April et les repoussant gentiment.

« Si tu veux je t'ai préparé un sandwich ! »Dit-elle en lui tendant son sandwich au beur de cacahouète ne prétendent pas attention au rejet de son ami.

Donatello lui sourit et pris le sandwich pour lui faire plaisir, April et Donatello mangèrent leurs sandwich en silence se lançant des regards interrogateur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

April était dans sa chambre et se préparait à aller prendre une bonne douche chaude, car Donatello avait refait la salle de bain pour qu'April se sente chez elle.

April entra dans la belle salle de bain toute neuve et alluma l'eau chaude, elle se déshabilla et entra.

Et leva le visage laissant couler l'eau chaude sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de pensé a Donatello, il avait changé si soudainement ? C'était étrange…

Après s'être bien lavé elle se rhabilla de simple sous vêtement quand tout à coup elle s'aperçut que c'était des sous-vêtements que Donatello avait fait sens le faire expert tomber au sol.

April revoyait se moment dans sa tête et s'aperçut que Donatello était très embarrasser à ce moment mais April trouverait sa adorable de sa part de sens faire pour elle et de s'inquiété pour un moindre détail, il était très protecteur avec elle en ce moment et April adorait ça.

Après avoir fini son toilettage April sorti de la salle de bain et rentra dans sa chambre quand tout à coup elle s'aperçut que quelque chose avait changé dans la pièce, il y avait un meuble en plus.

C'était une petite table à côté de son lit ou il y avait une petite fleur jaune posé dessus, April sourit puis s'habilla elle regarda son portable et vit l'heure, il était plus de 22 heures passé. Alors April prit le livre projet renaissance de son père et s'installa dans son lit une musique reposante a son très bas de la radio que Michelangelo lui avait donner.

April était concentré dans sa lecture passionnante de chaque petit détail de ses expériences quand tout à coup elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« Entré ! »Dit-elle à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

« Quand tout à coup Donatello apparut dans la chambre un aire presser.

« April je suis désoler de t'interpeler aussi tard mais il faut absolument que tu viennes voir sa de tes propre yeux ! »Dit-il surexciter.

April se leva en souriant contente que Donatello l'appelle elle et pas Léonardo, sa avait l'air d'être quelque chose de très impressionnant vue la tête que faisait son meilleur ami.

Il l'amena dans son laboratoire et lui montra une pipete de verre remplie de liquide mauve.

« WOW ! Tu as réussi a recréé le fluide mauve ?! »Dit April émerveiller.

« C'est grâce à toi tu m'a beaucoup aider ! »Dit-il en lui souriant, mais pour April ce n'était pas un sourire comme les autre se sourire avait quelque chose de particulier, quelque chose en plus...

Elle lui rendit un sourire quand tout à coup Donatello lui tendit la main. April le regarda d'un air confus et posa sa main dans la sienne, il mit la pipete au-dessus de sa main pale et versa deux gouttes du fluide sur sa main.

April leva sa main et la vie se transformer petit à petit, des poils roux apparue et des griffes sortir du bout de ses doigts, April rigola d'émerveillement et bougea sa main lentement pour l'admiré jusqu'à ce que sa fourrure rousse tombe au sol et ses griffes disparaitre.

« Wouaw ! Donnie c'était… C'était magique ! »Dit-elle encore sous le choc.

« Oui magnifique… »Dit-il en la regardant perdu dans ses pensées.

« Donnie je te trouve très calme pour une réussite comme celle-là ? »Dit April inquiète pour son ami, mais était-il vraiment un simple ami a ses yeux ?

« Je sais mais je n'ai pas réussi à améliorer le fluide pour que ça nous soit utile. »Dit tristement Donatello.

« Et tu veux l'utiliser pour faire quoi exactement ? »Demanda April en espèrent que ce n'est pas pour changer d'apparence.

« Pour que mes frères et moi peut passer inaperçu dans une foule dans un temps limité. On pourra enfin sortir et se fondre dans la masse. On sera enfin nous-même. »Répondit Donatello.

April baissa les yeux au sol sentent de la tristesse au fond d'elle de savoir que Donatello veuille absolument changer de physique.

« Donnie il faut que tu sache que tu resteras un grand scientifique sens doute le plus grand, mais… il faut accepter certaine chose que nous ne voulions pas forcément accepter mais pour vivre il le faut. Changé d'apparence a peut-être une importance pour toi, mais pour moi, je t'aime que tu es. »Dit April en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine fixant le sol gris.

Donatello senti son cœur se serrer sous son plastron, il posa sa pipete sur son bureau et fit un vers April.

« Donnie je t'aimerais toujours toi et tes frères comme vous êtes, courageux, sens peur, ni regret ! »Dit-elle en rigolant en repensent à Raphaël.

« Mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui m'intrigue chez chacun de vous mais… »

« Mais prêt de toi j'ai toujours ressenti quelque chose d'autre que chez tes frères, toi tu es plus… protecteur … doux … et je me sens toujours en sécurité avec toi. Tu as quelque chose en plus que tes frères. Dit-elle.

« Tu comprends maintenant, j'ai peur que un jour tu changes et que nous n'aurons plus les mêmes liens si particulier entre nous. »Dit-elle en affrontant enfin son regard les larmes aux yeux, quand tout à coup elle s'aperçut que Donatello avait lui aussi une larme dévalant sa joue touché par les mots d'April.

« A-April, je-je ne m'attendais pas a-a sa… Moi qui pensait qu'un mutant comme moi te dégouterais de savoir qu'il ressent des sentiments pour toi. »Répondit Donatello n'ausant pas continuer sa phrase en pensant qu'il se trompait sur les sentiments qu'April avait pour lui.

April sourit gentiment en baissant son regard et renifla, elle sentait comme une atmosphère très pesante sur ses épaules mais des lourds secrets allait se révélé ce soir-là, elle entendait son cœur battre mais aussi celui de Donatello ce qui prouverait que tout deux avait une certaine craintes et tension.

« Quand… quand je me suis aperçu que je ressentais quelque chose de spéciale avec toi, je ne pensais que j'étais le seule et que je devrais toute ma vie me morfondre que par mon physique. Je pensais que c'était sa ma barrière. »Dit-il quand tout à coup elle senti les mains de Donatello se poser doucement sur ses cotes, elle sentait qu'il tremblait de peur mais pour une simple nervosité.

« A-April ?»Dit Donatello.

April leva les yeux vers lui et l'écouta attentivement le cœur grand ouvert.

« Je… Je… »Mais Donatello nu le courage de continuer.

April posa ses mais sur les joues de Donatello et l'embrassa amoureusement son cœur battant a mille à l'heure.

April colla sa poitrine contre le plastron de Donatello pour être plus à l'aise, elle pouvait sentir le cœur de Donatello battre aussi fort qu'elle n'entendait même plus le sien.

« Tu sais Donnie je ne suis pas comme les autres humaines du monde extérieur, moi au moins j'ai une vie de rêve. »Dit-elle avec humour, Donatello ricana doucement encore sous le choc.

Donatello senti un soulagement au fond de lui, peut-être qu'April avait vraiment envie de commencer quelque chose de nouveau entre eux ?

April repris et s'avança de nouveau vers Donatello et l'embrassa à nouveau trop prise par l'amour.

April et Donatello éloigna leur visages les yeux encore fermer sous l'emprise de l'instant qui venait de se produire. April regarda Donatello et sourit timidement son cœur encore sous tension se balançant da sa poitrine.

Donatello sourit et senti comme un aimant le poussé encore plus vers April, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais senti aussi fort avec April.

Mais soudainement April senti une envie pressante de se retirer un moment.

« Donnie tu m'excuseras mais, hum… comment dire je dois vite fait aller faire un tour au petit coin… »Dit April agacé.

Donatello ricana nerveusement.

« Tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre après dans ma chambre, je dois te montrer quelque chose. »Dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Donatello soupira très fortement de soulagement, il n'arrivait même plus à respirer tellement que l'instant était intense.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'April et s'assis sur son lit se sentant mal à l'aise.

April entra dans la chambre et s'assis en face de lui.

« Tu voulais me montrer quoi ? »Demanda Donatello.

« Ca. »Dit-elle en lui tendant ses cheveux.

Donatello ne compris l'explication d'April.

« Tes cheveux ? »

« Oui. Toi et Mickey je vous ai entendu une fois parler ensemble de mes cheveux, que vous rêvez de toucher mes cheveux. Vu que vous en avez pas et bien je te laisse les toucher. »Dit April.

Donatello rougit et tendit la main, il prit une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts et la laissa glisser.

« Tu veux peut-être toucher ma carapaces ? Comme sa tu découvriras toi aussi quelque chose de nouveau ? »Demanda Donatello lâchant la mèche de cheveux d'April.

April acquiesça en souriant contente de sa proposition. Il se tourna retirant toutes ses affaires technologiques.

April posa doucement sa main sur la carapace de Donatello. Elle s'attendait a quelque chose de rugueux mais au final sa carapace était lisse même douce s'étonna April.

« C'est tout lisse ! »Dit-elle impressionner.

Elle glissa ses doigts entre chaque interstice et laissa apparaitre un sourire qui mourut en découvrant quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas auparavant.

Donatello se remit face à April, et la regarda avec admiration ayant perdu la naution du temps, mais le temps n'a pas d'importance quand on est amoureux.

April s'avança lentement près de Donatello et lui caressa la joue avec son pouce perdu dans ses pensées. Donatello lui sourit tendrement ne sachant pas exactement ou cette histoire les mènera.

Elle posa sa deuxième main puis approcha son visage vers celui de Donatello et l'embrassa à nouveau. Donatello ne fit que suivre le mouvement plus heureux que jamais son rêve devenait réalité à présent.

Mais très vite il perdit le rythme les souvenir de Léonardo lui revint à l'esprit, ce que son frère lui avait dit ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu.

Donatello se retira un instant et ferma les yeux, il ne pouvait pas continuer dans cette direction… Les mots de son frère lui tournait dans la tête il ne savait plus quoi faire. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne fit pas attention a April qui elle le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Donnie ? Ça ne va pas ? Je me suis peut être laissé emporter… »Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Donatello la regarda dans ses yeux humide, il glissa sa main sur sa joue jusqu'à son épaule ne rêvant que d'elle.

« Non s'a n'a rien à voir avec toi c'est juste que… peut être ont ne devrais pas continuer dans cette voix. »Dit-il n'ouvrant toujours pas les yeux aux bords des larmes.

« Tu est une humaine et moi je sui… »Mais Donatello se fit coupé.

« Un mutant ? »Dit-elle le regardant avec tristesse, il n'avait pas forcément tort, leur relation pourrait en détruire d'autre.

April ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il n'avait pas l'aire très à l'aise avec elle. Alors April posa une main sur sa main pour le réconforter.

April avança sa tête jusqu'à toucher le front de Donatello. Ils restaient un bref instant dans cette position sans dire un mot pour percer se silence.

« Donnie je comprends que tu ne veux pas pousser tes limites… Je l'accepte très bien. »Dit April fermant les yeux.

« April je sais que tu es différente des autres, tu nous accepte comme nous somme mais… serait tu prêtes à aller aussi loin avec moi ? »Demanda Donatello sur le bord des larmes la regardant dans les yeux.

April réfléchi à cette réflexion quelque minute, avait-il raison ? Certainement. April ne savait même pas si elle était vraiment prête pour ce genre d'expérience, malgré son amour cette question restera coincée dans son cœur.

April s'éloigna un peux un visage perplexe ne sachant plus quoi pensé ou regardé. Donatello ne savait non plus quoi dire ou quoi faire, il la regarda un instant et lui caressa la joue.

April commença un sujet de conversation pour d'étendre l'atmosphère tendu. Donatello le suivi reprenant le sourire peu à peu.

Ils auront pleuré, rit sur des sujet parfois intime et d'autre sur des sujets plus triste.

Mais pendant ce temps-là, Léonardo était sorti du repère pour faire le point dans son esprit embrouiller.

Il était assis sur le bord d'un immeuble regardant la ville dormir, la lune était bien ronde et pas un seul nuage ne passait à l'horizon, se bon mois de novembre était bien calme et frais.

En cette soirée Léonardo se demandais si lui aussi aurais la chance de Donatello de trouver peut-être lui aussi l'amour ? Pourquoi pas, lui aussi a un cœur et des sentiments, bien cacher mais ils étaient bien là.

Il baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds pendants dans le vides les voiture roulant et klaxonnant sans arrêt, mais Léo aimait ça. Sans ses bruits qu'il connaissait depuis enfant il ne pourrait pas vivre tranquillement.

 _« Les gens disent toujours que ce qui ne ressemble pas aux humains ne devrait pas être ici ? Mais sans nous ils sont tous perdu…_ Dit Léonardo pensif.

 _Malgré qu'ils sachent que nous les sauvons ils ne prêtent pas grande attention. C'est injuste !_ »Léonardo se leva brutalement puis soupira. Quand tout à coup il senti une odeur, une odeur familière. Il sorti se katanas bleu et se mis en position de combat.

Mais ce n'était que Michelangelo qui était monté voir son frère si tous se passe bien.

« Alors frérot ? Tu ne fermes pas l'œil toi non plus ? »Demanda-t-il en se mettant en face de lui. Léonardo rangea ses katanas et s'assis à nouveau sur le bord du toit.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir à cause de Donatello et d'April ! Je n'arrête pas de les enttendre ! »Ragea Michelangelo.

« QUOI ?! »S'étouffa Léonardo.

« Oui ! Ils sont tous le temps entrain de rire et de parler de leur vie de misérable. »Répondit Michelangelo.

Léonardo soupira et roula ses yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais Mickey, je m'inquiète pour Donnie en ce moment. »Dit le plus âgé.

« Pourquoi ? Il n'a rien fait de mal ? »

« Non c'est jusqu'il commence à être aveugler depuis qu'il traine avec April, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il croit toujours tous savoir tout avant moi ! »Commença à s'énerver Léonardo.

« Sa c'est quand ont vie avec des frères ! »

« Non il commence à être indépendant et ça m'inquiète. »

« Tu veux dire que Donnie va partir avec April ?! »

« Je ne s'est pas. Peut-être. »Répondit Léonardo en regardant le ciel pensifment.

« Mais j'pi-je toujours que dalle ?! »Répondit son petit frère n'ayant rien suivi.

« Laisse tomber. »Soupira de désespérassions Léonardo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **Une légère brise toxique**

April se réveillait à peine, elle sentait une certaine chaleur le long de son dos et en même tant de la froideur. Elle réfléchit un moment pour se rappeler que pouvait bien être derrière elle, quand soudain elle se rappela de la fabuleuse nuit passé avec Donatello.

Ils avait passé la nuit à discuter de tout et de rien, de leur passé ou de leurs problème qu'ils ont hue autre fois. April avait alors décidé que Donatello pouvait dormir avec elle cette nuit. Malgré les hésitations de Donatello, April parvint à le faire changer d'avis et très vite ils s'endormirent.

Elle décida alors de se retourner pour y apercevoir son bien aimé Donatello dormir encore, elle l'admira c'était son meilleur ami, c'est bien sur la personne qu'elle pourrait donner sa vie.

Elle se leva et s'habilla pour la journée.

Après c'être bien réveiller April alla à nouveau dans sa chambre en reboutonnant sa chemise grise. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vite fait sur le lit puis s'aperçut que Donatello était debout lui aussi, il venait à peine de se réveiller.

April sourit un bref instant puis se dirigea ver la cuisine, elle avait une journée bien chargé devant elle.

oOoOoOoOoOo

April décida de remonter dans la ville et se dirigea vers sa pharmacie habituel elle demanda des médicaments ordinaire plus une petite boite qui contenait un contrôleur. Puis elle alla dans un magasin d'habilles pour homme, elle prit plusieurs hauts surtout des pantalons et des chaussures.

Mais elle eut du mal à trouver la taille quel cherchait ne sachant pas ce qu'il fallait prendre pour ses amis tortues.

Elle s'arrêta dans un petit café avec plein de fleurs de couleurs varié qui pendait des rebord de fenêtres, le petit café était au bord de la route principale de new York tapant dans l'œil de chaque passent.

April reprit sa mission et alla dans un magasin de technologie, elle acheta quelque petit objets de faible valeurs, puis elle aperçut un magasin de musculature et acheta des serviettes spécial et une boisson énergisante, puis se dirigea vers la sortie quand elle avait fini de payer ses achats. Au passage elle croisa Casey Jones qui lui fit un grand signe de la main.

« Et Casey ! Salut ça fait longtemps qu'on c'était pas vue ? » Cria April dans la grande salle remplie de bipes assourdissent des caisses.

« Salut April ! Effectivement ça fait longtemps ! » Il répondit avec beaucoup de surprise et d'hantousiassme en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle pour mieux l'entendre. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc dans le parc d'accoté et discutèrent de leurs problèmes quotidiens.

« Tu deviens quoi maintenant toi ? » Demanda curieuse April en s'attendant à une réponse banale.

« Je me suis marié il y a deux mois environs et ma femme viens d'accouché il y a deux semaines. » Répondit-il avec une petite larme de joie. Il sorti son portable et lui montra des photos.

« Fille ou garçons ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Des triplés, deux garçons et une fille ! » Répondit-t-il en lui montrant une photo.

« Et toi April ? » Il rangea son portable dans sa poches et avala une gorgé de sa boisson.

« Je…euh »Hésita April en rougissant.

« Je viens de commencer une relation avec… Euh Donatello. » Dit-elle en ravalent sa peur.

Casey recracha immédiatement sa boisson sur le coter sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Ah ah ! C'est super ! Sa se passent hum… Bien ? » Demanda-t-il en se grattant l'arrièrent de sa tête.

Auparavant Casey avait eu des problèmeS avec Donatello, ils c'étaient gravement battu ensemble quelque mois après le départ du Kraang. April n'avait jamais su pourquoi exactement, ils ne voulaient pas le dire. Certainement par honte ou peur ?

Après cette dispute Casey est parti et n'a plus jamais donner de nouvelle.

« Oh oui il est super gentille avec moi, il est parfait ! C'est l'homme de ma vie. » Ajouta-t-elle à la fin de sa phrase si tendrement.

« T'es difficile toi comme nana ?! »Répondit-il encore sous le choc.

« Oui je sais on me le dit souvent… »Répondit April la tête dans les nuages un sourire angélique sur ses lèvres rouge.

Après quelque instant encore ensemble, Casey et April retournèrent chacun de leur coter.

April retourna dans les égouts discrètement évitant que quelqu'un l'apercoit. Elle donna a Donatello les boite de médicaments et les petits appareilles électronique.

Donatello la regarda d'un aire surpris et lui fit un câlin tendre dans la joie, il se précipita immédiatement dans son l'laboratoire et commença des expériences et ses calculs.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la salle ou Raphaël faisait ses musculations d'habitude et posa la boisson énergisante et la serviette en laissant un petit mot sur le matelas.

Elle donna a Léonardo un pantalon et un t-shirt et a Michelangelo un gilet neuf à accrocher autour de sa taille. Les trois tortues présentes la serra en la remerciant de ce qu'elle leur avait acheté.

Raphaël entra dans la pièce avec le mot qu'April lui avait laissé et la remercia.

« Euh… Les gars ?! »La voix de Donatello résonna à travers la grande pièce des égouts, ils se retournaient tous en même temps en attendant la suite du problème.

« Les foots ont franchi les limites d'une entreprise nommé Chimiconne, ce sont des produit chimique extrêmement toxique, les plus toxique au monde surement. »Dit-il d'une voie hésitante.

« Qu'esse ce qu'on peut faire Donnie ? »Demanda Léonardo en s'approchant de lui.

« Nous pourront aller maître une bonne raclé à ses ninjas foots une bonne fois pour toute ! »Dit le grand Raphaël en tapant son poing dans sa main.

« T'est sourd ou quoi il a dit que c'était des produit toxiques ! »Réprimanda Michelangelo.

« Si nous pouvons, nous avons un système cardiologique basculaires à la hauteur pour s'introduire là-bas. Le produit que je crains que les foots veulent lâcher sur la ville est le cyanure, c'est l'un des gaz le plus toxique au monde. » Il finassa enfin sa phrase très rapidement et repris son souffle.

« Ok les gars on n'y va tous ensembles ! »Commanda Léonardo le leader en prenant un élan dans sa course suivit de Raphaël et de Michelangelo.

« Attendez ! Je veux venir avec ! »Hurla April en les voyant courir dans la pièce principale.

« Quoi ?! Non non non ! Tu restes là il y a 98,95% Trop dangereux pour toi April ! » Ordonna Donatello en la prenant par le bras toute en la regardant dans ses yeux apeuré.

Les joues d'April vira au rouge de colère du feu des enfers, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le fixa.

« Je peux aider dans cette usine il y a des garde à l'entrer il faudra bien quelqu'un pour les distraire ? Non ? » Lui répondit-t-elle en le narguant un peux.

« Elle a raison elle nous sera d'une grande utilité, et puis elle n'ira pas dans les salles de produit dangereux. Tu devrais lui faire un peu confiance de temps en temps. » Ordonna Léonardo en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Quand il s'aperçu que Donatello était hyper protecteur en vers April un regard amoureux dès qu'il pose les yeux sur elle, Léonardo se doutait de quelque chose, il craignait le pire.

« Non ! Je ne veux pas ! » Donatello croisa ses mains sur son plastron et ferma les yeux car il n'approuvait toujours pas.

Il rouvrit les yeux et April avait déjà filé avec les autres.

« Aller viens Donnie ! »Elle lui fit signe de la main et rejoignirent les autres dehors, Donatello la suivie de très près en roulant ses yeux au ciel.

« Bon ! Ok, April tu va entrer à l'intérieur et distraient les garde, et essai de trouver un moyen de couper l'électricité pour le reste on sans occupe. Les autres vous savez ce qui nous reste à faire. » Commanda Léonardo en partant avec les deux autres pendant que Donatello glissa quelque chose dans la main d'April.

« Sa pourrait beaucoup t'aidé. » Il la regarda avant qu'April posa ses mains sur ses joues puis l'embrassa et repartie en regardant derrière elle. Donatello rejoignit les autres, mais ses frères se doutaient de quelque chose, qu'il avait un truc entre April et Donatello.

« Dit-donc Donnie ?! Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire ?! » Demanda Mickey en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Aller les gars on n'a pas que ça à faire ! » Chuchota Léonardo en faisant signe de la main à ses frères.

April entra a l'accueille, et commença la diversion, elle assomma le garde avec un extincteur, puis elle accéda aux caméras de surveillances et les éteigna.

Les quarte frères montèrent sur le toit et entra dans un conduit d'aération, il accéda à la salle remplie de ninjas foots qui magnigancait quelque chose, quelque chose de gros.

« Et ben dit-donc il sorte d'où tous ses foots ? Il nous en a beaucoup pondu Schreder ! » Dit Mickey dans un rire sarcastique.

Léonardo souffla de désespérassions de son petit frère désespérant, Ils descendirent un apparait l'autre Mickey le dernier comme d'habitude.

« COWABUNGA ! »Cria-t-il en plongeant dans le vide pour rejoindre ses frères et combattre à leur côté.

April regarda dans les dossiers de l'entreprise et s'aperçut que cette usine fabriquait pour l'entreprise T.C.R.I, elle voulut vite prévenir les autres, alors elle se dirigea vers une porte coulissante, mais un ninja foot l'attrapa par derrière et la poussa, il la dirigea vers un immense porte métallique et étanche.

Les tortues se bâtèrent de toute leur force, les ninjas foots beaucoup trop lâche battaient en retrait et la plus par sorti par des fenêtres immense.

« Ouvrer les vanne on va les étouffé ! » Cria un membre du clan des foots a trois autres, ils exécutaient immédiatement l'ordre et ouvra une vanne, puis les autres sorti et ferma les fenêtres.

Un gaz rouge sen échappa et la salle en était remplie, les frères s'aperçu même plus.

La grande porte métallique s'ouvrir et April se fit jeter à l'intérieur elle tomba sur le sol dans un boucan, ses os craquèrent suivi d'un cri de détresse et de douleur, Donatello entendit immédiatement le cri de détresse d'April.

La porte se referma et se verrouilla dans un vacarme.

April cria dans la douleur sentent ses os craquer, des larmes coulèrent à flot de ses yeux glissant sur ses joues pale, elle respirait très rapidement ne sachant pas ou elle était.

Il faisait très sombre dans la pièce, seule des voix aux loin on pouvait entendre.

Donatello cherchai désespérément April dans le gaz aveuglant.

« April ! Surtout retient ta respiration ! Ne… ne respire pas se gaz ! » Hurla d'effrois Donatello en tentant de la trouver.

April pris chercha le masque à gaz que Donatello lui avait donné au début de l'expédition. April l'aperçut il était à quelque pas d'elle, il devait être tombé lors que le ninja foot la balancer sur le sol.

Il courra vers la toue répétitif de plus en plus faible d'April, puis il la trouva allonger sur le sol une respiration très faible et bruyant.

« April ! Non April je tem supplie reste avec moi ! » Cria Donatello en pleur prenant April dans ses bras tous en la berçant pour la réveiller.

Elle avait les yeux fermés et ne respirait presque plus, Donatello pensait que c'était la fin, il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de la sauvé.

oOoOoOoOoOo

April se réveilla difficilement et sentais une main poser sur son cout, comme si on voulait prendre son rythme cardiaque.

Elle ouvrit les yeux en ne voyait que du flou, des images changeait. Une fois elle était dans un hôpital avec des médecins autour d'elle et en autre moment elle était dans le repère des tortues avec Donatello à ses côtés.

« D-Donnie ? »Dit-elle dans un son étouffé.

« Oui April je suis, à tes coter. »Répondit-il lui caressant la joue.

April sourit mais dans la douleur que ses poumons lui faisaient, elle referma les yeux aussitôt et retomba dans un sommeil profond.

Quelque semaine plus tard, April pouvait à nouveau marcher auprès de ses amis, les tortues. Elle ne pouvait plus se passé d'eux ! C'était le paradis pour elle de voir leur grand sourire s'illuminer sur leurs lèvres.

Elle c'était assise et les regardait s'entrainer entre gillemait, car cela dépendait comment on voyait la chose.

Raphaël marchait comme un hors la loi au centre du repère une batte de base ball sur les épaules, Donatello, lui était à coter d'April à attendre qu'elle est besoin de quelque chose.

Par contre Mickey et Léonardo n'était pas présent ce matin-là. April ne le savait pas encore mais, les deux frères sont partis pour trouver des informations au sujet de l'embuscade foot il y a quelque semaine de cela.

Donatello entendit tous à coup son téléphone carapace et reçus un message très important de son frère.

Il le prit et le regarda avec des yeux inquiet, il se dirigea vers son laboratoire et examina sa de plus près.

Maître Splinter fit son apparition dans la pièce, il salua ses fils puis se dirigea vers April.

« Bonjours ma chère April, comment te sen tu se matin ? »Demanda-t-il passant ses longs doigts dans sa barbe.

« Oui ! Beaucoup mieux depuis que Donatello ma soigner. »Dit-elle laissant apparaitre un sourire sur ses lèvres rose.

« Tu penses que tu pourrais rester quelque temps avec nous ? Car tu voix Donatello a beau être serviable a resté près de toi la nuit quand tu es chez toi, mais… Il commence à perdre la tête. »Expliqua Maître Splinter un regard inquiet.

April tourna son regard vers le laboratoire de Donatello et senti un pincement dans son cœur. Elle ne pensait pas que Donatello pouvait être infecté à son handicape aux poumons.

« Vous-voulez dire quoi par perdes la tête ? »Demanda April.

« Il s'est battu avec Léonardo hier soir pour quelconque raison. Ils sont rentrés avec beaucoup d'égratignure et cela m'inquiète beaucoup. »

« En effet. »Répondit April ne pensent pas que Donatello pouvait devenir aussi fou.

« Tous deux ne mon absolument pas parler de cette accrochage. Je pense qu'il sera préférable que tu aille lui parler, tu es la seule qu'il écoute. »Précisa Splinter.

April se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le laboratoire, à ce moment elle vit enfin les marques de Donatello. Sa a dû être un combat son relâche, mais pourquoi autant de violence ?

« Donnie ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? »Demanda April cherchant le regard de son geek préféré.

Donatello tourna son regard vers celui d'April et ne sut répondre. Il avait des petit yeux fatiguer et ses mais tremblait étrangement.

« Euh… Je sais plus trop April, il se faisait tard. »Dit-il voulant a tous pris éviter le sujet.

« Pourquoi tu me cache des choses ? On c'était promit qu'on se dirait tous ? »Dit April en haussant la voix.

Donatello jeta un vite coup d'œil à Maître Splinter puis soupira, il posa à nouveau les yeux sur April puis prit une expression tendu.

« Je t'en parle ce soir, d'accord ? »Dit-il posant une main sur son épaule.

April fronça les sourcils puis acquiesça.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

La nuit tomba sur l'immense ville de New York, et April attendait patiemment Donatello assis sur le lit les jambes croisé.

Malgré qu'il se faisait tard, April attendait. Elle regarda l'heure sur son portable et s'appercut qu'il était minuit passé. Elle grognia puis se leva et sorti de sa chambre.

Elle se dirigea vers le laboratoir de Donatelloquand tou à coup elle entendit des éclats de voix.

Elle se cacha derrière l'un des poteaux et écouta. C'était Léonardo et Donatello, mais que se passait-il encore ?

« Donatello ce n'est pas ma faute si c'est arrivé ! Il faut que tu comprenne. »Dit-Léonardo sur un ton agacer.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû accepter de la faire venir. »Murmura Donatello.

« Elle est en grand danger maintenant, il faudra que tu t'y face. Et sa n'est certainement pas à cause de cette incident. Le clan des foots la connaisse depuis notre première rencontre. »Expliqua Léonardo.

April posa sa main sur sa bouche puis se tourna dos contre le mur, ils se disputaient à cause de l'incident.

Donatello était très étranges tout à coup, et April trouvait sa étrange de sa part.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de la surprotéger comme si c'était ta femelle. »Rajouta Léonardo.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas dit ! April n'entendit qu'un grognement puis le silence complet dans le laboratoire du scientifique.

Elle entendit des pas venir vers elle alors elle se cacha le plus vite possible derrière le poteau et respira silencieusement.

Léonardo repartie dans sa chambre laissant un lent soupir s'échapper de sa gorge. April baissa les yeux puis soupira fortement par le nez ne faisant pas un bruit. Est-ce que cette histoire a vraiment un sens ? Oui, bien important.

April réfléchit quelque minute puis se releva pour retourner dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte puis se coucha.

Mais avant de dormir elle réfléchit à un plan pour découvrir d'elle-même se qui se passait vraiment avec Donatello.

Elle laissa un sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres puis s'endormir paisiblement. Mais la nuit n'était pas paisible pour tout le monde. Donatello n'arrivait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, beaucoup trop de questions se posant dans sa tête.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien éprouver pour April pour réagir de la sorte ? Pourtant April a bien été claire à ce sujet. Elle ne voulait pas de relation pour le moment, les jours bien trop compliquer.

Il se tourna dans son lit cherchant désespérément une position, mais sa carapace imposante le dérangeait.

Il souffla puis se tourna dans une autre position et trouva le creux parfait dans son conduit d'égout, avec sa belle laide bleu.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter dans son subcontinent les rêves l'emmènent loin de tous se problèmes…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Les mal comprises**

Donatello ouvrit les yeux reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Il se leva de sa chaise et sortie de la pièce d'un pas rapide, quelque chose d'important en tête. Il prit son Bô et sorti à l'extérieur alors qu'il faisait encore noir à l'éxtérieur. Il grimpa sur un toit de building assez haut et s'assis au bord laissant ses pieds pendre dans le vide. Les émotions trop fortes il senti des larmes couler sur son visage. Il ne savait même pas vraiment pourquoi il était là. Quelque instant plus tard, il entendit un rire sarcastique derrière lui et aussitôt il se retourna, mais il nue même pas le temps de s'apercevoir ce qui se passait qu'il se prit un coup de poing en plaine face et tomba au bord du toit gardant en mais son Bô.

Il réussit à se relever et vit en face de lui une tortue mutante avec un masque violet foncé et un Bô mécanique, son corps était assez foncé par rapport à lui. Donatello se mis en position de combat avec son Bô en main et l'autre fit de même.

Ils se frappèrent entre eux comme si l'un et l'autre avait un interrai de se battre, l'étrange tortue en face de lui avait toujours un sourire au coin de ses lèvres et un regard noir, Donatello le frappa en plaine face qui le fit voler sur le sol, il se releva en ricanant, puis il claqua une fois des doigts et April apparue elle était debout mais elle ne boguait pas d'un poil le regard vide.

Donatello couru vers elle pour la protéger quand les yeux de la femme possédé dévernirent rouge de la fumé en sortent, elle le frappa plusieurs fois au ventre et au visage. La tortue mutante du fond se contenta de regarder Donatello se faire massacré par April dans un plaisir noire.

Donatello n'ausai pas la frappé car c'était son April, il ne savait pas trop qu'es qu'elle avait mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Donatello lui sauta dessus et la paralysa en lui tenant les bras au sol.

Il était juste au-dessus d'elle le regard apeuré, elle tenta de se délivré en bougeant dans tous les sens mais quand elle vit son regard elle cessa et le fixé dans ses yeux.

Elle tourna la tête vers la tortue au bandeau violet foncé un sourire toujours au lèvre, puis elle regarda à nouveau Donatello un sourire mesquin a la bouche April lui mis un coup de boule en plaine face qui cassa ses lunette en deux.

Donatello se redressa et repris son bô en main, elle le refrappa au ventre qui le fit craché du sang. Il tenta de la frappé pour qu'elle part mais il ne voyait rien sans ses lunette. April tendit la main devant elle et une arme apparut dans sa main. Une arme qui pouvait tous transpercé. Elle le fit tombé au sol et sauta au-dessus de lui et…

Donatello se réveilla dans un sursaut tous en tremblant de la sueur dégoulinant sur ses bras il regarda a coter de lui et vit April dormir presque paisiblement, il venait de rêver de se cauchemar le plus improbable.

April entendis une respiration forte à coter d'elle, alors elle ouvra ses yeux humides pour voire que c'était Donatello a ses coter, il avait passé toute la nuit à ses coter.

Il se leva et pris la main d'April en lui expliquant ce qu'elle avait et se qui c'était passé, Léonardo et Mickey était dans la pièce centrale, quand il entendit un immense pleure d'April. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce pour voir ce qui se passait. April était en pleur dans les bras de Donatello.

Alors ils ressortie pour les laisser seule un instant, Donatello eux tellement peur que son cauchemar était réalité mais ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Elle se redressa sur le lit et essuya ses larmes, elle avait toujours le masque que le scientifique avait fabriqué.

Le soleil perdit ses rayons lumineux pour laisser place à la lumière berçante de la lune froide.

April se redressa de son lit et pencha brusquement la tête de côté en laissent sortir de sa bouche un liquide verdâtre, Donatello apparut dans la pièce comme si il c'était téléporter.

« April ! Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il en la prenant par les bras tous en la regardent dans ses yeux pour chercher une réponse, il se mit accroupi pour mieux la contemplé. Ces yeux était humide ses cheveux ébouriffer le visage pale, mais April resta positive et lui sourit plutôt étonner qu'elle ne la dégoutait pas. Il se redressa et la borda pour qu'elle se repose encore un peu.

« Tu dois te reposer encore, tu n'es pas totalement rétabli. » Conseilla-t-il en lui faisant un bisou sur son front chaud. Il se baissa et nettoya le sol avec une serpière jusqu'à que le sol brille. Puis il se raseilla a son bureau rempli d'ordinateur tapant quelque touche puis se releva et alla dans son laboratoire, il avait dans quelque béchers du sang d'April.

Il mit une goutte de se sang sur une lame de verre et la regarda dans le microscope, tout a cou Donatello recula de quelque pas et perdit l'équilibre renversant quelque fioles sur le sol. Il se cogna la tête contre le mur dans son élant et tous ses liquides se mélangèrent en créant une explosion résonnant dans le repère.

« C'est, ce n'est... pas… pas… possible !? » Se répétait-il en boucle en murmurant des formules chimiques.

« J'ai déjà vue cette formule quelque part, mais où ! » Cria le scientifique couvert de ses liquides de ses flacon qui on exploser. Il s'asseya un instant et mis ses mains sur son crâne, pour reprendre son calme, il se leva et alla voire April qui c'était déjà endormi, il s'appuyât contre le cadre de la porte et la regarda avec inquiétude pour son avenir

''Si elle restait encore plus longtemps avec nous, elle s'attirait plus d'ennui que ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré, il faut qu'elle retrouve sa vie normal a tout pris !'' Pensa Donatello, il retourna a son laboratoire pour approfondir ses recherches.

April ne pensait plus qu'à pouvoir bien dormir, elle senti enfin son subcontinent l'emporter.

Quand tous à coup un vacarme résonna dans tous le repère comme si une table était balancée contre un mur. April se réveilla dans un sursaut de peur, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle principale pour y jeter un œil, mais elle n'aperçut rien d'anormal elle approfondi un peu plus ses recherche en allant voire dans la cuisine, mais rien elle en profita pour se servir un vers d'eau quand tous à coup sa main se mis à trembler, elle la retenir avec son autre main et posa le verre.

Elle voulut voire Donatello si il avait entendu le bruit étrange mais elle ne le trouva point pas même dans son laboratoire, ni même les autres frères. Elle pensa qu'il était parti voir un match de basketball derrière les écrans géants, alors elle appela Donatello sur son téléphone mais rien.

Sa sonna trois fois puis raccrocha. April ne savant qu'est ce qui se passait décida de chercher Splinter, mais elle ne le trouva point non plus dans sa chambre. Un autre vacarme recommença dans la grande salle, comme si quel qu'un lui jouai un movait tour, elle sorti la tête mais personne.

Quand tout a cou elle aperçut une ombre sur le mur. Elle se rapprocha mais l'ombre disparue et réapparut sur un autre mur. Un rire mesquin retentie dans tous le repère vide, April s'avança doucement vers l'ombre April la fixa.

Brusquement des mains l'attrapa par derrière qui la tira en arrièrent l'entrainant dans un trou noire. April était tombé sur un tas d'os qui craquèrent sous son poids, quand elle entendit au loin plusieurs bruits de pas s'approchait très rapidement d'elle comme si quelque chose marchai à quatre pattes lui courue dessus !

April se réveilla une main posée sur son front bouillant dans un lit d'hôpital sous perfusion, des machines étrange l'entouraient du sang était dans plusieurs tubes bizzard, c'était sen doute scientifique tous cela. Puis une forme d'ombre apparue au fond de la pièce, ce visage lui était familier c'était sens doute Baxter Stockman !

Stockman avait un seringue entre les doigts et la planta dans le cou d'April sentent le produit entré dans ses veines qui commença à brûler.

April se réveilla dans un cri d'effroi les yeux d'dégoulinant de larmes, elle hue la peur de sa vie de se cauchemar le plus terrifiant au monde. Donatello apparut encore à moitié endormie les lunettes de travers sur son museau, il avait un boxer noir avec un élastique violet qui le rendait plus beau que jamais.

«Es-se-que tout va bien April ?! »Demanda-t-il en bayant tous en se frottant les yeux sous ses lunettes.

« Euh… Oui, désoler je ne voulais pas te réveiller… » Répondit-elle en rapprochant ses genoux de son visage les yeux toujours dégoulinant de larmes.

« Oh mais non tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tout le monde fais des cauchemars ?! » Répondis-t-il en s'assaillant au bord du lit de la jeune femme encore épuiser.

Donatello lui caressa le front en la regardant dans les yeux amoureusement, puis il se baissa et déposa un baiser chaud sur les lèvres froides d'April qui la réchauffa un peu. April s'allongea dans son lit pour peut-être dormir enfin correctement, Donatello se dirigea vers la sortie pour aller se recoucher, mais April l'attrapa par le bras un regard apeurer de rester toute seule à nouveau.

« S'il te plaît reste avec moi je ne veux pas faire de cauchemar à nouveau. » Répondit-elle des larmes toujours dégoulinant de ses yeux, c'était la fatigue qui lui fessai cette effet la sans aucun doute. Alors Donatello haucha la tête un sourire au lèvre et se glissa dans le lit d'April, il passa ses bras musclé autour de la fine taille d'April pour la rassuré et lui montré qu'il resterait avec elle.

« Bonne nuit April ! » Dit-il d'une voie douce et réconfortante. Elle senti un souffle chaud dans son cou et rassurant pour elle.

April souria enfin et se tourna ver Donatello pour mieux le voire, il avait posé ses lunettes sur le coter pour pouvoir dormir avec plus de confore et pour ne pas gêner April. La jeune femme fatigué passa une main sur la taille du mutant parfais en face d'elle.

« Bonne nuit Donatello ! » Répondit-elle en le regardant avec admiration.

April embrassa Donatello avec amour et ténacité, qui lui rendit le baiser plus fort en se mettant au-dessus d'elle entraîner par la tentation du désire ultime. Leurs amour était plus puissant que celui de n'importe qui, ils ne pouvaient plus se s'éparer l'un a l'autre comme deux aimants très puissant. Les mains de Donatello se baladèrent sur le corps d'April un peu partout. Elle prit le visage de Donatello et se stoppa dans son élan pour le regarder dans les yeux

Une larme de joie coula sur les deux joues de l'un et l'autre, puis April voulut aller plus loin alors elle recommença ses baisers entrainant les deux corps a poussé les limite.

Donatello l'embrassa plusieurs fois dans le cou puis sur son ventre de chair de poule qu'il aima tant.

April laissa sortir un petit cri de plaisir de sa bouche par l'acte osé de Donatello, qui lui ne pensai plus qu'à April et leur avenir.

Tous essoufflé de leur acte créant un lien unique entre les deux âmes, ils se jetèrent sur le côté du lit en fixant le plafond la bouche entre ouverte le cœur battant a cent a l'heure, la respiration forte. April se rhabilla et alla vers la cuisine se chercher un verre d'eau. Toute suante elle avala des grosses gorgées d'eau de son petit goblet.

Elle entendit derrière elle un bruit d'étouffement suivi d'un petit ricanement, elle se retourna et aperçus le plus jeune frère en train de manger un gâteau.

« Tien tien April tu ma l'aire bien essoufflé dit donc ?! » Ricana Michelangelo dans son coin.

« A non c'est normal j'ai fait du sport de lit ! Euh Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire je voulais dire du ménage ! » Rattrapa-elle rapidement en s'arrêtant quand elle vit Donatello enter dans la pièce. Elle avait la tête qui tournai comme une toupi.

Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba, mais elle nu le temps de touché le sol qu'elle était déjà dans les bras de Donatello. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux et senti la peur de celui qui la portait, Donatello senti un pincement au cœur que April ne se réveillai plus et qu'elle ne pouvait même plus tenir debout correctement il devait améliorer cette machine pour April.

La nuit paraissait courte pour les autres mais pourtant pour Léonardo se fut la nuit la plus longue de toute sa vie, il se balada dans les égouts pour son entrainement matinal quand il se fessa prendre en chasse par un chien métallique aux crocs acérer un liquide étrange dégoulinant de sa gueule.

Léonardo n'u pas le choix il devait se battre pas fuir, il sortit ses katana et se mis en position de combat, un combat sanglant se déclara, des cris résonna dans tous les tunnels des égouts.

C'était le matin la nuit fut longue, le soleil amplifiait les vitres des grands buildings de New York de lumière agréable et de chaleur douce, une légère brise fessai volé les déchets délécé sur le sol qui résonna jusque dans les égouts.

Le bruit de la télé cassait les oreilles dans tous le repère, April sursauta dans le lit dans son élan tomba sur le sol, Donatello se réveilla dans le vacarme et aperçu April sur le sol.

« Oh ! April es-se-que ça va ?! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?! » Demanda Donatello en panique tendant la main a la jeune femme au sol pour l'aider à se relever. April se releva en posant une main sur sa tête.

« Euh… Oui ça va merci ! » Répondis-t-elle en passant ses main sur son t-shirt, le grésillement de la télé tapa sur le système de Raphaël qui se leva de son lit et d'un coup de poing il écrasa la machine bruillante.

« ET ! NAN MAIS SA VA PAS LA TÊTE ! » Hurla le plus jeune frère en se levant de son fauteille. Raphaël mis sa main sur le visage de Michelangelo et la poussa en arrière en bougeant son curdant entre ses dents. April et Donatello se regardaient dans la confusion de la scène.

Léonardo rentra enfin de son entraînement intensif matinal, Donatello rebrancha la perfusion au bras d'April pour pas qu'elle tombe dans les pommes. Puis il alla voire Léonardo pour lui parler d'une certaine chose.

« Léo, il faudrait que je te parle de quelque chose. » Demanda-t-il une lames de verre avec une goutte de sang posé délicatement dessus a la main, Léonardo se tourna vers lui pour l'écouter.

« Je voudrai que tu m'aide à trouver la formule dans mes livre je n'arriverai pas sen de l'aide. » Proposa-t-il nerveusement en redressant ses lunettes sur son museau.

« D'accord donne-moi la formule. »Répondit-il en lui tendant la main.

Les deux frères se mirent à chercher dans un silence pesant, quand Léonardo persa se silence pour poser une question.

« Et tu as une idée de ce que cette formule voudrait dire ? » Demanda –t-il en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Mais aucune réponse ne parvenu à ses oreilles, alors il décida de chercher dans un autre côté.

« Ça pourrait être grave pour son état? » Retenta le plus grand des frères, en croisant ses bras sur son plastron et en se tournant vers le scientifique.

Donatello se retourna brusquement vers son frère, les sourcils froncé.

« Oui si on se dépêche pas de trouver cette foutu formule ! » Cria-t-il en balançant des livres derrière sa carapace, puis il s'asseilla contre une étagère la tête dans ses mains. Léonardo se mis accroupi en face de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas on va la trouver cette formule, mais dit moi que veut dire cette formule ? Si c'est celle que tu crois. » Redemanda-t-il avec plus de ténacité en le regardant avec une espérance que ce n'était pas grave.

« April est enceinte. » Répondit-il en le regardant derrière ses lunettes qui glissa, Léonardo se redressa devant lui, sa pomme dadant montant et decendie.

« Mais je n'en suis pas sûre a 100%, c'est pour ça que je veux retrouver cette formule, peut être que c'est autre chose ?! Et je l'espère du plus profond de moi ! » Répondit Donatello en sueur et terroriser au futur à venir.

« Mais… de qui ?! »Demanda Léonardo dans la surprise et paniqué en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens. Donatello se releva les bras croisé.

« Quoi ! Je viens de te dire qu'April est enceinte et la seul chose que tu me répond c'est de qui !? Mais tu te fiche de moi !? » Cria Donatello dans la panique et la nervosité.

« Ah ton avis de qui elle est enceinte ?! » Répondit-t-il en mettant ses poings sur ses hanche le regard menaçant.

« Quoi tu veux dire que… c'est… t-toi ?! »Répondit Léo les yeux écarquillés, la sueur coulant sur leurs fronts.

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seule a lavoir sue, au même moment de leur discutions peut discrète le plus jeune frère était passé à côté de la scène et avait tous entendit tout sur tout ! Mais les deux plus âgé étaient trop occupés à se disputer.

Michelangelo se dépêcha d'aller l'annoncer à April en courant le plus vite possible.

TOC, TOC, TOC…

Michelangelo ouvra la porte tout doucement pour ne pas effrayer la jeune femme allongé sur le lit médicale.

« Euh… Salut April ! J'espère que ça va parce que je voulais t'annoncer quelque chose… »Dit-sa le plus jeune en mettant ses mains derrière sa carapace le pied tournant sur le sol.

La femme tourna la tête vers lui en signe qu'elle était à l'écoute, elle avait même un appareil d'oxygénation dans les narines.

« Euh je suis passé à côté de la bibliothèque quand j'ai entendu des éclats de voix, alors je me suis baisser pour mieux entendre, et j'ai entendue… que…que tu étais… enceinte. »Finissa t-il le plus rapidement sa phrase. April se redressa de son lit choqué et bouleverser de la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'attendre.

«Mais ce n'est pas sûr, tu sais Donatello n'est pas certain ! »Se rattrapa Michelangelo en s'avançant vers elle pour la retenir de se lever.

« Quoi ? »Répondit April bouleversé de cette annonce. Mickey vit des larmes couler sur le visage d'April, il s'avança vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Mais tu c'est, c'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose ? » Réconforta Mickey en esséillant de rattraper sa bêtise.

April se jeta dans ses bras et pleura à chaud de larmes, sa tête dans son épaule.

« Et comment je suis sensé le savoir, tu nous dis jamais rien ! » Cria Léonardo en sortant de la bibliothèque les mains au ciel.

« Je ne dis rien pour certaine bonne raison ! » Répondit Donatello en le suivant d'un pas rapide.

« Quoi, et qu'elle raisons ?! » Dit-il en s'arrêtent et se retourna vers son frère. Tout le monde se réunit au centre pour mieux entendre la conversation, même Splinter était là.

« Car toi et nos frères ne peuvent pas ressentire ce que je ressens pour April ! » Avoua Donatello dans la colère et le stresse qui l'envahissait de l'intérieur.

Un silence s'installa dans la salle, tout le monde se regardèrent avec souciensse Donatello marchai lentement dans tous les sens les mains sur sa tête, la panique se crée au fond de chacun.

Ils tournairent tous la tête vers la salle médicale quand April en sortie a pas légé, Donatello se tourna vers elle et avec crainte écrite dans ses yeux. Il se dépêcha de sortir de cet endroit pesant, mais April le suivi pour aller le réconforter.

« Donnie attent ! » Cria April enfin arriver à la surface. Donatello s'arrêta et s'aseilla sur un tat de sacs poubelles et mis sa tête dans ses mains, des larmes se déversa sur ses joues écailleuse qui plait tellement a April. April se mis à genoux devant lui et posa sa douce mains sur son épaule.

« Donnie que s'est-il passé ? »Demanda la jeune femme les yeux encore humide de ses émotion, il la regarda et la sera dans ses bras pour cacher à son April sa peine.

« Je… je… » Donatello ne réussit pas à contrôler ses émotions, il ne pouvait même plus parler correctement.

« Chute, ça va aller. » Rassura April En le tapotant gentiment sur la tête pour le calmer, elle posa ses deux mains sur ses joue et le regarda dans ses yeux gorger de larmes, il regarda le sol pour éviter son regard puis il posa sa main sur une de celle d'April en la regardant enfin dans les yeux.

« Et ne t'inquiet pas ça va aller ! Tant qu'on est ensemble tous va bien se passer ! » Répondit April pour qu'il n'est pas d'avantage peur, elle prit sa tête et la posa sur sa poitrine.

Donatello redressa ses lunettes sur son museau, il mit ses bras autour de la taille d'April et la sera en fermant les yeux dans la peur cherchant du réconfort auprès de sa bien aimé April.

« Bon très bien, ils se sont diriger vers cette sortie, donc il faudra chercher dans ce coin-là. » Expliqua Raphaël le doit poser sur la carte des égouts de New York.

Quand tous à coup les alarmes se mirent à sonner dans tous les coins du repère, les trois frères pris leurs armes et se mettaient en position de combat.

Un mur explosa au fond là où il y a le lit de Léonardo, des débris volèrent dans tous les sens en fumé. Des sbires entrèrent en masse les armes pointer vers les mutants, Raphaël sera son curdent entre ses dents le regard sévères pointer vers ses affreux.

Dans l'ombre ils aperçu une ombre dans la poucier, quand son visage apparut. Léonardo hue le regard noire et énerver.

C'était Sax ! Il avait réussi à s'enfuir de prison grâce au clan des foots, il était entouré des sbires plus redouteu que jamais. Et il avait une idée bien précise en tête, des pats lourds suivis derrière lui, des très gros poids lourds !

Les frères reconaissai ses pats, ils l'avaient déjà entendu au pare avant.

« Et ! On déchire ma gueule ! »Cria l'un des deux, une crête violet se distingua puis à coté une grosse corne pointue.

Donatello s'endormie un bref instant quand April lui caressa la tête avec admiration. Quand une secousse les mirent en alerte, Donatello se leva et se mis devant April en posant une main sur son abdomen fin.

« Que se passe-t-il Donnie ?! » Demanda la jeune femme inquiète en passant sa tête contre le bras musclé de Donatello en position de garde.

« C'était un séisme de degré V, ce n'est pas tellement grave mais il vaudrait mieux que l'on aille voir ce qui a provoqué cela, et encore mieux qu'on rentre au près des autres avant qu'il y a trop de dégâts. » Répondis-t-il en se tournant vers April plein de confiance dans sa phrase, elle le suivi dans ses trottinements se dirigeant vers une plaque d'égout.

Un combat sens répit se déclara dans leurs maison, le bruit des lames des katana coupèrent le vent comme quand ils coupent les armes des intrues habillé en noire.

Les sons déclaré des saïs sifflèrent et effraye les sbires, surtout quand ils sont touchés, puis c'est le bruit des nunchakus qui eux ne coupent pas le vent mais le traverse comme un hélicoptère qui survole New York pour tuer des innocents.

Splinter avait trop peur pour ses fils il devait les protéger a tous pris !

Mais parviendra-t-il ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Le début d'une future vie**

Les alarmes des ordinateurs du scientifique cassèrent les tympans à tous bout de champs mais ça ne déconcentrèrent gèrent les combattant, des ninjas foots volèrent en permanence à travers la salle.

Léonardo donna tous ce qu'il avait dans le ventre pour repousser les ennemis loin de son sensei qui se faisait attaquer le plus souvent, car c'était leur maître et ils ne voulaient pas seulement les anéantir mais aussi les détruire moralement.

Le gros facauchère fonça dans le plastron de Raphaël puis le fit voler au plafond d'un coup de tête vers le haut, il se cogna brusquement la carapace sur le plafond de béton, il entendit un craquement à nouveau le faisant hurler.

Une petite porte du fond s'ouvra doucement quand un œil doré regarda entre l'interstice, Donatello analysa la situation et se tourna vers April qui se cachait derrière sa carapace.

« Ecoute moi, tu vas rester la pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien, si ils s'aperçoivent que tu es la et qu'il s'approche de toi tu m'appelle immédiatement ! D'accord ? »Demanda la tortue plus qu'inquiet pour sa femelle qu'il protège avec amour.

April acquiesça avec confiance en signe qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle le fera.

Donatello entra dans la salle qui était avant leurs pièce familiale qui est devenu un champ de bataille désormais, il prit son bô a deux mains et courue qui le fait faire une pirouette bien calculé qui le fit atterrie sur un ninja foot armé qui tira à plein nez.

Son bâton venait écraser à chaque fois des vertèbres du prochain qui s'approchait, April entrouvrit la porte pour y jeter un coup d'œil à la bagarre a la quel elle voudrait participer, mais ses veux ne tardera pas car un ninja foot s'approcha d'elle en courant, elle ouvra la bouche pour appeler Donatello mais une main violente et forte se cola a sa bouche et à sa gorge.

« Je te tien maintenant je vais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser de toi une bonne fois pour toute ! » Cette vois menaçante, elle la reconnaitre entre milles !

« Sax ! »Répondit la jeune femme remplit de haine dans un étouffement a la prise de l'homme habiller en noire, c'est l'homme qui a tuer son père ! Elle devait absolument se venger de ses actes qu'il avait comites.

Elle lui donna un gros coup de coude dans les cotes qui craqua sou l'impact, puis un autre ninja qui était derrière elle l'attrapa par la nuque et la jeta violament au sol. Un cri de douleur sortie de sa gorge, Donatello l'entendit immédiatement, il tourna la tête vers la porte et aperçue Sax tenir April à la gorge pour l'étouffer.

« April ! » Cria Donatello en se dirigeant le plus vite possible vers elle pour la secourir, elle se débatta sur le sol en essayant de le frapper au visage mais rien à faire il la sera trop fort. Donatello donna toute sa force dans son bô qui vint se fraquacer sur le visage de Sax qui cassa son bô en deux tellement son coup était fort emporter dans la rage, sa tête vola en arrière laissant du sang sortir de sa bouche et de son nez qui venait d'être exploser.

April ferma les yeux perdu dans la douleur et le manque d'oxygène laissant une marque noire autour de son coup, elle ne sentie que la douleur et la douce voix de son bien aimé Donatello qui tenta de la tenir consciente.

Les trois autres frères réussi à les faire déguerpir de leur maison, Splinter se redressa de leur combat la tête haute et plein de fierté quand tous a cou il entendi les pleurs d'un de ses fils, il tourna la tête et aperçue Donatello à genoux la main d'April en mains et son autre mains caressant le coup devenu noire de la jeune femme allongé sur le sol en souriant tendrement au ninja au bandeau violet.

Elle leva sa mains près de la joue écailleuse et douce de Donatello puis la posa doucement, elle lui lenca un regard douloureux et tendre à la fois quand il senti sa mains glisser le long de sa joue puis de son plastron, il lui rattrapa la main les larmes aux yeux puis pris la jeune femme mal aux point dans ses bras laissant des regard soucieux a ses frères et la déposa dans son lit fait de boites a pizzas vide et d'un vieux matelas, c'était la seul salle qui n'a pas été trop endommagé.

April ouvra ses yeux quand elle entendit des voix s'éxclamer autour d'elle.

« Ça y est les gars elle se réveille ! »Cria l'un des frères remplie de joie.

Elle hue encore du mal a bien voire, puis elle sentie deux doits toucher son cout pour sentir son pou. Elle avait dormir depuis longtemps on dirait.

Une voix aigu se rajouta dans la conversation déjà élevé, puis elle entendi une grosse voix marmonner au fond de la salle, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et aperçue Donatello avec ses lunette de scientifique bipant la regarder de quelque centimètre. Il les remit sur son front et la regarda avec de la joie les larmes aux yeux.

« April es ce que ça va ? A tu mal quelque part ? » Demanda-t-il en reprenant son pou. April tenta de parler mais ses mots sortie en un simple gémissement, elle posa une main sur sa gorge douloureuse et regarda Donatello qui lui avait un visage choqué de la marque que sa avait laissé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas se n'est que temporaire, c'est juste que tes cordes vocale ont pris un sacré coup sa se remettra en place dans un jour au deux. »Rassura Donatello en la regardant dans les yeux plein de s'insérité.

April se redressa sur ses coudes, puis pris rapidement la tête du scientifique qu'elle embrassa amoureusement de tous son cœur, Splinter pris la tête du plus jeune et lui couvrit les yeux, quant aux autres il éssaillèrent de regarder partout sauf le couple qui s'embrassait dans la folie de l'amour, ils étaient tellement pris dans cette amour qu'ils oublièrent qu'il n'était pas seule. Elle retira ses lèvres tendres de celle de Donatello en souriant de satisfaction.

Le scientifique toussa nerveusement et se gratta l'arrièrent de la tête en ricanant bêtement.

« Bon moi je sors parce qu'il y a trop d'amour dans cette pièce pour moi ! » Grogna Raphaël en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la pièce.

Puis le reste suivi derrière l'imposant Raphaël pour leur laisser de l'intimité.

Donatello caressa lentement la joue d'April en la regardant amoureusement, elle posa sa main sur son plastron dure qu'elle aime tant.

La lune s'installa entre les immeubles de verre et d'acier qui reflétait sur plusieurs vitres brillantes, les klaxons des voitures résonnèrent en permanence dans la ville de New York.

April se leva de son lit pour aller voire Donatello la tête scotché sur ses écrans, elle pouvait dire qu'il était très technologie. Les autres frères était en train de dégager les débris qui trainait un peu partout pour pouvoir réunirent leur objets encore entier et aller habité ailleurs car désormais Sax savait ou les trouver.

« Donnie ! Tu as repéré une présence dans la prochaine bouche d'égout? » Cria Léonardo en soulevant un gros morceau de béton avec Raphaël.

« Non aucune intrusion ! »Répondit Donatello en se tournant vers lui sur sa chaise fait de skate bord. Les quatre frères ramassèrent des affaires à eux et les mis dans des sacs fait de tissu. April rangea elle aussi des affaires à elle dans un carton qu'elle avait rangé sou son lit. April se joigna a eu pour les aider a ranger les objets dans ses fameux sacs.

Donatello fut surpris de voire April en ''pleine forme'' et de ranger tous cela qui pouvait être parfois lourd.

« Aller les gars ont y va ! »Ordonna le leader de la bande en prenant un des sacs sur son épaule. Les autres le suivi de près en prenant chacun un sac, et April pris son gros carton de main ferme.

Quant à Donatello, lui il prit un sac remplie d'ordinateur et de béchers très fragile.

Michelangelo avait un sac remplie de BD inutile aux yeux de Raphaël qui lui avait pris des trucs de musculations et sa radio. Maître Splinter lui avait amené ses bougies de cires blanches, des armes différentes et un livre du ninjusu et des bonzaïs de sa collection.

April elle avait pris ses habilles, des classeurs du projet renaissance et des cadres a photo. On pouvait aussi voire une petite caméra dépassé de son carton.

Léonardo lui son sac était remplie de livre des arts martiaux et de plusieurs katanas. Il ne restait plus qu'un sac, c'était le garde-manger, il y avait des céréales, du lait, de la salade, de la mayonnaise et un gros pot de glace XL. Mais bien sûr c'était Raphaël qui portait tout ça.

Le voyage ne fut pas si long ils durent marcher seulement une heure, c'était le même endroit mais sauf vide et sans dégâts. Il y avait beaucoup de saletés qui trainait un peu partout, surtout des déchait, il y avait aussi des poutres en métal au-dessus d'eux qui ne s'emblait pas très solide mais ils ne firent pas attention à ce genre de problème.

« Beurk ! C'est dégoutent tous se qui traîne ! C'est pire que la chambre de Raphaël ! » Ricana Michelangelo en regardant un peu partout autour de lui.

« Et ! » Raphaël se rapprocha du plus jeune et lui cola une claque derrière la tête en grognant. Mickey ricana en se frottant l'arrière de la tête en regardant les autre en signe de sous mission.

Le bruit d'un cartons qui craqua sou un trop lourd poids résonna dans l'entrepôt, le carton D'April avait craqué en dessous, tous ses affaire tomba au sol et encore une fois ses sous-vêtements, April s'effraya toujours tenant son carton dans l'incompréhension.

« Attend April on va t'aider. » Proposa Raphaël en posant ses sacs sur le côté, Michelangelo posa aussi son sac et se baissa pour ramasser les affaires tomber au sol.

Donatello tourna la tête vers l'accident et posa son sac pour venir l'aider mais ils avaient déjà tous ramasser, alors il prit sa montre connecté et l'alluma dans un grand écran tactil puis il chercha un endroit où il y aurait une faille.

« C'est bon tous est opérationnel ! » Cria le scientifique a l'autre bout de la grande pièce, il y avait quand même quelque chose qui changeait dans se repère, ce n'était pas des grand tuyaux qui pourrai faire des chambre mais cette fois si c'était des vraie pièce assez grande, il y avait un grand conduit d'eau chaude en forme de petit lacs au milieu de la grande pièce, et une chambre ou il y avait une porte coulissante.

« Mes enfant écouté moi maintenant que nous avons trouvé un endroit au pour pouvoir habiter nous devons tous nettoyer, et ensuite vous pouvez chacun trouver votre chambre. » Ordonna Splinter en les regardant tous dans les yeux avec sincérité.

Les quatre frères posèrent tous leurs sacs au milieu et commença tous nettoyé.

« Oh non ! Encore nettoyer ?! » Cria Michelangelo en mettant ses mains sur sa tête.

« Il le faut mon fils »Répondit maitre Splinter ou plainte de son fils.

Raphaël souleva plein de morceaux de métal et les jetaire dehors du nouveau repère qui a son retour étaient déjà propre. Il n'y avait plus un seule déchet qui trainait, plus un seul débris tous était en parfait ordre.

April commença a rangé des affaires sur les étagères que Donatello venait de fabriquer, puis elle passa un petit coup de chiffon. Ils avaient fait tous sa durant toute la nuit, leurs repère était enfin près à être habité. Chacun trouva sa chambre, Michelangelo avait une chambre en hauteur au-dessus de la cuisine ou ils avaient installé un petit réfrigérateur.

Raphaël lui avait sa chambre a côté de celle de Michelangelo, aussi en hauteur il avait déjà installé sa table de muscule et sa radio. Léonardo c'était installé en face du bain chauffant, Splinter lui avait pris la chambre à la porte coulissante. Donatello lui n'avait pas cherché loin il prit la chambre la plus grande pour installer une table avec tous ses affaire de scientifique ainsi que ses béchers, et une table pour installer ses ordinateurs.

April, elle, prit une chambre chaleureuse la seule qui avait une porte normale, c'était avant la ou on rangeait les matériaux de réparation. Elle posa son carton cassé et le posa sur le sol. Chaque pièce n'avait pas encore de meuble, seulement les meubles qu'ils avaient emmenés.

Il y avait un vieux canapé qui traina dans une des chambres libres, alors April ci installa pour se reposer.

La lune disparaisse derrière les rayons de soleil, qui laissa place au petit matin agréable.

April se réveilla en s'étirent dans un gémissement de sa nuit agréable passé sur ce petit canapé bleu un peu abimé.

« Bon, aujourd'hui nous devons aller dans notre enceint repère pour récupérer des affaires. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur ancien repère pour chercher le reste des affaires en laissant April se réveiller, seul Splinter et Michelangelo restaient au repère.

Quelque heures plus tard ils revenirent des sacs remplie d'affaires pour aménager leur repères. Apparait avoir passé du temps à ranger les affaires, Léonardo sorti pour prendre un peu l'aire, sa le brisa tellement que leur repère venait d'être détruire.

Il s'asseila sur une cheminer en voyant le soleil se recoucher à nouveau, quand il vit une lumière s'allumer dans un petit appartement, il vit une petite fille entrer dans la cuisine avec ses parent quand ils commencèrent à faire à manger ensemble comme une famille heureuse sans aucun problème familiaux. Il repensait à ses frères quand ils étaient petits, comme ils s'amusaient entre eux.

Donatello fabriqua un nouveau lit pour April un ultra confore ! Il mit tous son amour dans son travail.

Deux semaines plus tard…

April se réveilla de son lit en tenant son ventre dans la douleur, un cri de douleur en sortie violement de sa bouche, elle tenta de se lever mais la douleur si forte la fit se mettre à genoux sur le sol.

Donatello entendit immédiatement son crie et se leva de son lit et courra vers sa chambre, il toqua doucement a la porte et entendit plusieurs cries de douleurs d'April, alors il entra et aperçu April sur le sol en pleur de douleur.

« April que se passe-t-il ?! » Demanda Donatello en la tenant par les bras pour quel ne tombe davantage. April souffla dans la douleur insoutenable provenant de son abdomen.

Donatello se mit à côté d'elle et passa son bras en-dessous de celui de la jeune femme pour la soulever. Il la souleva et la posa sur le lit, April avait une main poser sur son ventre toujours en soufflant.

« Ça va aller April, ça doit être l'effet du cyanure » Répondit Donatello en la regardant dans ses yeux appeuré.

Puis la douleur disparut petit à petit, April se redressa en s'appuyant sur le lit. Elle s'asseilla et regarda Donatello avec inquiétude.

Donatello lui passa la couverture au-dessus d'elle pour la bordé et qu'elle dorme encore un peu, puis il sorti dans un silence.

Léonardo en avait marre que Donatello paniquai a l'idée que April n'aimerait pas être enceinte de lui, il s'avait au fond de lui que April ne penserai jamais une chose pareil ! Ou peut-être ?

Toc, Toc, Toc…

Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte, April se leva et ouvra la porte, c'était Léonardo.

« Euh salut April je peux te parler ? » Demanda-t-il tous gainer.

« Oui bien sûr ! » Répondis-t-elle à la demande avec enthousiasme.

« Tu sais Donatello il est très inquiet pour toi ? Il travail dure pour te soigner. »

« Oui je sais et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. »Répondit April en se tenant les mains devant son abdomen.

« Ah oui ! Je voulais te demander si tu aimais les enfants ?! »Demanda le leader d'un ton curieux. April savait qu'il cachait quelque chose, alors elle décida de jouer le jeu.

« Non pas du tout ! »Dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en levant la tête. Elle le disa d'un ton moqueur.

Léonardo s'étouffa dans sa gorge qui serait, il toussa dans la confusion et le désespoir.

« Mais non je rigole ! J'adore les enfants ! » Répondit elle en ouvrant grand ses bras de joie.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda t'elle d'un aire suspect et en recroisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Non comme ça. »Répondit-il en se levant et se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre.

April resta fixe de la question de Léonardo très bizard, elle avait une petite idée derrière la tête pourquoi toute ses question. Elle se leva et se rappela de la boite contenant le contrôleur qu'elle avait acheté à la pharmacie. Elle entra dans la salle de bain un peu inquiète.

Donatello travaillait sur une radio cassé par Mickey qui lui jouait avec son skate bord dans les aires. Quand Léonardo entra dans la pièce très nerveux.

« Euh, Donnie ? Je peux te perler ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant d'être le plus discret possible pour que les autres ne l'entende pas.

« Que se passe-t-il encore ?! » Répondit-il en se tournant de sa chaise roulante les poings posé sur ses hanches un tourne visse en main.

« Euh tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter au sujet d'April, elle, elle ne tend voudra pas. »

Le visage de Donatello se transforma de colère a pensif, Léonardo partie au fond de la salle rejoindre ses frères.

Le scientifique avait peur qu'April le repousse si elle apprenait qu'elle était enceinte de lui, d'un mutant comme lui ! Il se leva de sa chaise en se tenant le mantont en réfléchissent a plusieurs réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir.

April sorti de la salle de bain en se tenant la bouche dans le choc, elle ferma la porte puis se laissa glisser dessus. Elle souria et se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans le doute et la joie.

Elle avait peur que si se quel pensai était réel, que Donatello la repousserait loin de lui et qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais la voire, elle avait tellement peur pour les prochains mois qui viendrait, la jeune femme plongé dans l'inquiétude rapprocha ses genoux et posa ses bras croisé en laissant tomber sa tête dessus, des larmes coulait à flot dans la panique.

April sorti de la chambre quand ses larmes avait cessé de coulé, elle avait rassemblé plusieurs affaire à elle dans un carton et laissa un mot derrière elle, elle avait décidé de retourner chez elle mais qu'elle reviendrait chaque soir.

Donatello rentra dans la chambre pour lui parler de certaine chose, mais il n'aperçut personne à l'horizon. Il vit le mot laissé d'April et le lu, il sentie des larmes monter aux yeux dans le choc de cette écrit sur ce petit bout de papier.

April avait enroulé une écharpe autour de son cou pour que personne ne vit la marque laisser par Sax, elle tourna la clé et ouvra la porte. Ça lui fessai bizard de retrouver son foyer dans ce genre de situation.

Le téléphone d'April sonna de sa poche, elle regarda, c'était Donatello qui l'appelait. April ferma les yeux dans des larmes et ignora l'appel.

Donatello savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, ce n'était pas April pour lui.

« Il faut que j'aille la sauver elle à des ennuis ! »Cria Donatello en se levant de sa chaise.

« Wow wow wow ! Ou es que tu vas comme ça ?! » Stoppa Léonardo en posant une main sur son plastron pour l'arrêter.

« Je vais chercher April elle a des ennuis ! »Cria le scientifique paniquer.

« Non elle n'a pas d'ennui, elle voulait peut être simplement prendre du recul ?! » Répondit Léonardo en le lâchant.

Donatello réfléchisa quelque secondes, et fit demi-tour, il attendi que la nuit tomba pour aller voire April a son appartement.

Toc, toc, toc…

April se leva de sa chaise et ouvra la fenêtre, elle aperçut Donatello d'une tête de chien battu.

« Donnie ! Entre je temps pris ! »Il entra d'un pas légé pour se faire le plus discrè possible.

Il se méta devant elle le buste gonflé, son imposant corps était trop parfait pour elle, April n'arrivait même pas a retiré son regard de son corps qu'elle regrattait d'avoir quitté.

« Je voulais te demander pourquoi tu es partit comme sa sans nous avoir rien laissé, sen me dire un mot ?! » Demanda-t-il avec de la souffrance dans la gorge.

« Tu n'as rien à me cacher April je comprendrais toujours tes décision. » Dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule dénudé.

« Non, sa tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Mais comprendre quoi ?! » Demanda-t-il en posant ses deux mains sur son épaule en cherchant le regard d'April.

« Je… Je ne peux pas te le dire ! » Répondis-t-elle en se délivrant de son emprise des larmes aux yeux, elle avait tellement honte de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle évitait à chaque fois son regard.

« April quoi que ce soit je t'aimerai toujours ! Jamais je ne cesserais de t'aimer ! »Répondit Donatello en s'inquiétant de plus en plus de la réaction d'April.

« Je… Je… »April se tena les bras et pleura à chaud de larmes elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, c'était un trop gros poids lourd pour elle.

« April, je ne vais pas te forcé à dire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas avouer, mais je tent supplie revient auprès de moi. » Donatello se baissa pour la regarder dans ses yeux dégoulinant de larmes.

« J'ai besoin de toi plus que tu ne me t'imagine. » Il mis son front contre celui d'April, il senti une larme couler sur son visage quand tout a cou il dévernit tout pale a la nouvelle qu'elle lui annonça enfin.

« Je suis enceinte de toi. » April parvenu enfin à lui dire cette fameuse nouvelle.

Donatello la regarda dans les yeux un visage choqué, un sourire explosa sur son visage la joie l'emporta il prit April a la taille et la fit tourner dans les airs en rigolant en permanence, puis il la sera dans ses bras. April fut soulager qu'il était enthousiaste a l'idée qu'il alla être papa.

« Tu n'es pas déçu ? »Demanda April quand il la posa au sol délicatement.

« Déçu ? Non je suis la tortue la plus heureuse au monde ! »Cria-t-il dans un regain joie.

Donatello se calma enfin et mit son front contre le front de la jeune femme.

April le sera dans ses bras un sourire aux lèvres la joie l'électrifiait de tous l'intérieur de son corps, elle le regarda dans les yeux plus heureuse que jamais.

April s'allongea sur le lit et glissa son t-shirt le long de son abdomen, Donatello déposa un baiser sur son doux ventre qui contenait son enfant.

April proposa un café à Donatello qui lui accepta, temps qu'il pouvait rester le plus longtemps avec son April, sa tendre et douce April.

Le jour commença à se lever le reflet des rayons du soleil reflétait dans ses yeux vert bleu turquoise, cela les interpela.

« Il faut que je rentre ou sinon on va me voir. »Dit-il-en ouvrant la fenêtre.

« Attend ! »Demanda-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« Laisse-moi récupérer mes affaire et j'arrive ! » Dit-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre un regard gai.

Elle reprit son carton et descendis les escaliers métallique coller a la paroi de l'immeuble.

Léonardo s'entrainait au milieu de la salle principale de leur repère, quant à Raphaël lui il s'entraina en choutant dans un sac rafistoler de box.

« Et les gars April est de retour » Cria le plus jeune des frères en descendant de son skate volant.

Il courut vers elle et lui fit un gros câlin attendrissent, Donatello posa son carton sur le sol et croisa les bras de jalousie.

« Mais pourquoi t'est partie ?! On ta chercher partout ! Surtout Donatello. » Marmonna-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son plastron.

« Euh je t'expliquerait plus tard. »

Ils prirent tous un repas délicieux préparer par April, la joie remplicait tout le monde, mais maître Splinter se doutait de quelque chose.

Apparait se repas ils choisissaient de regarder un film d'horreur.

« Et si vous voulez j'ai amené des films ! » Demanda April en sortant une pochette rempli de film d'horreur.

« Ouai ! » Cria Mickey en s'asseyent sur le sol à l'écoute des propositions.

« Alors nous avons, Massacre a la tronçonneuse ? » Proposa-t-elle en montrant le dvd.

« Non, trop violent pour Mickey ! » Dit Léonardo en le regardant perdre de son enthousiasme.

« Alors Le cercle ?! »

« Non trop compliqué pour Mickey ! » Répondit Raphaël en le regardant d'un air mesquin.

« AH ! Peut-être Conjuring ! » Cria April pour effrayer le ninja au bandeau orange qui sursauta en arrière et se cogna la tête au genou de Raphaël.

« Ah ça par contre je ne connais pas celui-là ?! » Répondit Léonardo en s'installant dans le grand canapé bleu.

« Moi je l'ai acheté il y a déjà un bout de temps, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le regarder. » Dit-elle en l'insérant dans le lecteur.

Puis elle s'installa à côté de Donatello, le film commença dans un silence pesant, tout le monde était concentré dans les images et le dialogue au niveau assez élever.

Splinter méditait tranquillement dans sa salle quand il entendit un cri aigu suivit de rires en masse. Il se leva de sa position et alla voir, c'était Michelangelo, il profita que personne ne l'avait entendu pour leurs faire des farces effrayantes quand il sut que c'était un film d'horreur qu'ils regardaient.

Michelangelo sentie une présence derrière lui qui le dérangeai, alors il se retourna et ne vit personne, puis il continua à regarder le film en avalant difficilement.

Un bruit de grif glissant sur le comptoir de la cuisine les interpelaient, ils se retournèrent tous et ne vit rien. Alors ils se retournèrent et continua à regarder le film encore plus effrayer.

April avait tellement peur qu'elle s'accrocha au bras de Donnie dans l'angoisse et la peur l'envahissent, il tourna la tête vers la femme apeuré et passa un bras autour de son corps pour la rassurer.

La respiration d'April se ralentie en sentant ses bras musclé autour d'elle pour la protégé, elle posa sa tête contre le plastron montant et descendant suivant le rythme de sa respiration.

April senti une respiration sur son épaule au il n'y avait personne, elle tourna la tête et aperçût des yeux brillant au loin, elle vit maître Splinter lui faire un clin d'œil et mettre son doit sur sa bouche signe qu'il allait leurs faire un sal cou.

April souri et tourna la tête vers l'écran, on sentait de l'angoisse dans l'aire venant des quatre tortues stresser par le film et les bruit bizzard au-dessus de leurs tête.

Quand tout a cou Splinter se mit derrière le canapé et hurla en leur prenant les épaules et les secouant.

Les quatres se leva en position de combat, quant a Michelangelo il hue tellement peur qu'il hurla en raprochant sa jambe de son visage dans la panique.

« Maître Splinter ?! » Cria Léonardo dans la confusion et la nervosité, April était resté sur le canapé en se tordant de rire à la tête des tortues paniqué.

Le vieux rat rigolait sens cesse, ce qui énerva les quatre frères. Michelangelo croisa ses bras sur son plastron et fit une petite mou.

« Alors mes garçons ? Vous vous amusez sans moi ?! » Dit Splinter suivi d'un rire sarcastique.

« C'est pas drôle Sensei !» Cria Mickey en s'essuyant les yeux de ses larmes de peur.

« Vener maître Splinter regarder le film avec nous ! » Demanda April en tapotant le canapé pour lui dire de s'assoir auprès de ses fils.

« De toute façon il venait juste de commencer. » Rajouta-t-elle en remettant le film en arrière. Puis les frères se rasseilla confortablement.

La famille fut enfin complète, une atmosphère agréable entre chaque personne, a pare les crie du plus jeune tout le monde fut silencieux.

Au milieu du film survenu une scène effrayante qui fit crier de peur l'imposant Raphaël qui fit rire tout le monde.

Le film leur avait fait oublier la notion du temps, c'était largement l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Le film se termina enfin, chacun alla se couché, a pare Donatello et April qui restèrent sur le canapé.

« Alors on a bien flippé monsieur le ninja ?! » Taquina April en se mettant au-dessus de lui et le pinçant un biceps.

« Toi aussi je te rappelle ! » Répondit-t-il un regard dragueur et envoutant.

April ne résista pas à son regard, elle l'embrassa immédiatement langoureusement d'un profond amour, puis elle se retira en se mordant la lèvre inférieure un sourire coquin.

Elle se redressa sur le canapé en souriant toujours de la même façon, Donatello se redressa lui aussi à côté d'elle en la regardant heureux des nouvelles choses qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Donatello passa sa main le long de la joue d'April et l'embrassa lentement.

April se leva et pris la main de Donatello, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre a couché, puis elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Elle demanda a Donatello de se couché, elle ne voulait plus dormir seule désormais. Elle se déshabilla et se mis en pyjama, elle se glissa dans le lit et regarda Donatello dans ses yeux doré.

La jeune femme passa une main douce le long du plastron de son chère scientifique qui lui était un massage agréable. Ils sentirent leurs paupières se fermer petit à petit.

La nuit était silencieuse dans le repère, même si on entendait le son sourd des klaxons des voitures à l'extérieur.

1h27

April se leva rapidement de son lit en sursaut, Donatello se réveilla aussi et vit April au bord du lit se tenant la bouche. Il se dépêcha de chercher un saut et le mit sous sa bouche, la pauvre femme n'arrêta pas de vomir, heureusement que Donatello était là pour l'aider.

Il se méta à côté d'elle et lui caressa le dos gentiment pour la soutenir de ses efforts qu'elle endurait à vomir.

Donatello s'avait pourquoi elle vomissait autant, la cause et les effets secondaires. Mais il lui fallait des médicaments à tous pris mais il ne pouvait pas aller les chercher car on lui tirait dessus.

Mais il se rappela de certain allié qui pourrait se fié de toute confiance, il attendit toute la nuit et appela Casey Johns qui décrocha immédiatement le téléphone.

Donatello lui demanda de passer à la pharmacie pour April, il accepta et racrocha. Quelque minute plus tard Casey arriva un sachet de médicament en main.

« Tien Donnie, mais pourquoi tu ma demander de chercher des médocs pour femme enceinte ? T'est pas enceinte à ce que je sache ? »Demanda-t-il pour le taquiner, Donatello pris le sachet et le regarda d'un aire d'incompréhension.

« Nan, c'est pour April. » Répondit en cherchant une boite violette dans le sachet blanc.

« April est enceinte ?! » Demanda-t-il en s'étouffant dans ses mots.

« Mais de qui ? » Demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

« Ca, ça ne te regarde pas pour le moment. Merci Casey tu peux rentrer chez toi. »Remercia Donatello en allant dans la chambre d'April. Casey resta fixe dans la cuisine en réfléchissent ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Casey vit Raphaël et Michelangelo faire un bras de fer alors il se rapprocha pour mieu voire la scène.

« Aller trois, deux, un ! C'est parti ! »Cria Mickey en poussant de toute ses force dans sa main, Raphaël, lui, avait son curdent en bouche un sourire taquineur et agacent pour le plus jeune. Mais tout le monde sens doutait, c'était toujours Mickey qui perdait.

Mickey se leva en renversant la table dans la jalousie de la force de son frère, Casey rigola les bras croisé en s'appuyant contre une poutre.

Le ninja au bandeau orange croisa ses bras sur son plastron et parti a la cuisine, puis il ouvra le frigo et manga un vieux croissant en boudant regardant Casey et Raphaël chuchoter entre eux et le regarder en rigolant.

Donatello sorti de la chambre et alla à ses ordinateurs faire des recherche, puis c'était April qui en sorti, elle regarda Casey très impressionner de sa venue.

« Tien, tien casier jaune, ça fait un bye ! »Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

« April ! »Répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, il lui prit le bras en signe qu'il voulait lui parler en priver.

« Je viens d'apprendre que t'est enceinte ?! » Dit-il en chuchotant.

« Oui, ça te pose un problème ?! »Répondit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine un regard sévère.

« AH ! Non, non, c'est juste que, tu t'es trouvé un petit copain ? » Demandât-il en passant une main le long de son menton nerveux.

« Ça fait longtemps, et je te signale que tu le connait. »

« Quoi ! Attend laisse-moi deviner, Vernon Fenwick ? »

« Quoi !? Tu te fou de moi ?! » Cria-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

« Ben je ne sais pas tu m'aide pas la ! » Répondit-t-il en levant les mains au ciel.

« Il est ici. »

« Quoi, ici avec nous ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant derrière lui les tortue chacun a leur occupations. April fit un signe de tête, elle passa sa lange sur ses dents signe d'agacement.

« Alors, Léonardo ? » Proposa-t-il a voix basse dans le doute.

« Non. »

« Michelangelo ? »

« Non t'es fou il est largement trop jeune. » Dit-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Ecoute je vais pas passer mon temps à jouer les devinettes ! » dit-t-elle en le pointant du doigt, puis elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Mais je veux s'avoir moi ! »

April recroisa ses bras en passant sa lange sur sa joue et regarda le scientifique plonger dans ses ordinateurs.

Casey s'étouffa en reconnaissant qui c'était.

« Donatello ?! » Cria-t-il en le regardant.

April le rejoignit et s'appuya sur son épaule en regardant ses doigts tapé le clavier d'une manière rapide. Il tourna la tête et l'embrassa puis continua son travail, Casey garda la bouche ouverte choqué de ce qu'il venait de voire.

''C'est impossible ! Donatello plus April, enceinte ?!'' Se disa-t-il en faisant des mouvements avec ces mains.

« Et ! Salut Casey, alors tu n'as toujours pas remplie tes t-shirts à ce que je voie ?! » Un rire explosa de la bouche de Mickey de sa propre blague idiote, Raphaël se rapprocha pour mieux entendre la conversation puis il croisa ses bras sur son plastron.

« Et toi, sa se voie que tu te laisses allé sur les pizzas ! Va s'y mollo quand même ! » Répondit-il en pointant son corps écailleux avec ses mains. Michelangelo regarda sa taille en s'effrayant.

« Oh punaise ! » Dit-il dans la panique.

« Mais non idiot il te fait marcher ! » Répondit Raphaël en lui donnant une claque sur la tête.

« Ouf. » Répondit Mickey en s'essuyant le front.

« Bon alors esse que c'est vraie ce qu'on raconte ? April est enceinte ? » Demanda Casey en croisant ses bras.

« Quoi ?! » Cria Raphaël en s'effrayant des mots sortant de la bouche de Casey.

« Ben oui t'était pas au courant ? » Demanda Mickey naïf que jamais.

« Comment j'aurais pu être au courant ! On ne me dit jamais rien ici ! Je suis toujours le dernier à être au courant ! » Rajouta –t-il à la fin de sa phrase en tournant en rond.

« Calme toi, Raphaël ce n'est pas la fin du monde. » Dit Casey en roulant des yeux.

Raphaël croisa ses bras et se laissa tomber sur le mur en mordant son curdent nerveusement.

« Hé les gars sa vous dit de regarde un film ?! »Cria April en secouent une pochette d'un aire intrigant.

« Ouai ! Chouette ! Mais cette fois si on le commence avec maître Splinter, je n'ai pas envie qu'il nous fait peur ! » Répondit Mickey en regardant nerveusement autour de lui.

La famille s'asseilla tranquillement sur le canapé, Mickey lui se prépara des popcorns. April attendit tout le monde et pris la télécommande avec elle. Casey s'installa sur un fauteuil a pare, Mickey sur son tapi habituel et Maître Splinter entre Raphaël et Léonardo. Donatello lui se méta sur un canapé a deux place pour April et lui.

April éteigna toute les lumières et s'installa à côté de son scientifique, le film pouvait enfin commencer.

Le film commença dans une concentration totale des six cerveaux. Mais April ne se concentrait pas vraiment sur le film, elle préférait regarde Donatello qui lui se concentrait sur chaque détailles.

Une heure plus tard le film se termina enfin, Michelangelo resta crisper de frayeur et le titre apparue enfin, c'était Friends request.

« Bon maintenant au lit tout le monde ! » Cria April en tapant dans ses mains pour effrayer Mickey qui paniqua.

« April ne fait plus jamais ça ! Il ne faut jamais faire peur à un ninja ! » Cria Mickey de son tapi en la menacent de son doigt.

Splinter se leva et alla se coucher.

« Bonne nuits mes très chers enfants ! » Dit-il en passant ses longs doigts dans sa barbe et sa moustache.

Puis les autres se levèrent et alla se coucher, April aussi se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents.

Quand a Donatello, chercha une bacine et la posa dans la chambre du côté d'April.

La jeune femme épuiser se coucha ainsi que Donatello, la nuit fut calme dans les égouts mais très pénible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Un vrai délice**

Le soleil réchauffa le sol de bitume ou roulait les voitures en alerte et klaxonnant dans New York, April se réveilla s'entend un bras musclé l'entourer comme pour la protéger durant son sommeil.

Son souffle caressa sa peau comme un oiseau flottant dans les nuages blancs comme la neige, mais la pression de son bras contre son ventre ne lui donna pas l'envie de se lever et plutôt de rester là et de profiter de l'instant présent qu'ils pourront encore passer avant le moment venue.

A l'instant même un cri de peur résonna dans toutes les chambres, tous le mondes sursauta et alla voire la source du cri. Comme d'habitude c'était Michelangelo, mais pourquoi ?

C'est Raphaël qui courrai en calsson apprait Michelangelo qui lui criai dans tous les sens les bras en l'air pour lui donner une sacrer racler.

« Mais qu'esse qui se passe encore ?! »Cria Léonardo encore a moitié endormie.

« Euh non c'est rien c'est juste Mickey qui va se faire bouffé par Raph ! Tu peux te recoucher. »Répondis April en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine devant la porte de sa chambre. Puis elle se mit entre les deux frères pour les calmer avant que Raphaël ne le tu.

« Wow wow wow, on se calms! Quesque Mickey ta fait pour que tu sois en rage Raph ? » Demanda April en gardant ses bras écarter pour les retenires.

« Il m'a fait bouffé une punaise pendant mon sommeil ! » Cria Raphaël en le menacent du doigt.

April ne put résister plus longtemps un éclat de rire s'échappa de sa bouche.

« Oh mon dieu Raph chui désoler je ne peux pas me retenir, il la vraiment gober ?! » Rigola April en se tournant vers Mickey.

« Oui ! » Mickey se roula par terre de rire ne pouvant plus se retenir. Raphaël parti en marmonnant humilié de la scène.

« Oh Raph non reste ce n'est pas pour se moquer de toi qu'on rigole ?! C'est… c'est juste que, c'est trop drôle ! » Cria Michelangelo plonger dans le rire totale.

Donatello dormait encore profondément dans son cauchemar terrifiant qui lui glassai le sang. April se calma enfin et alla se recouché auprès de son scientifique, Donatello bougeai dans tous les sens dans le lit, il se tournait plusieurs fois alors qu'il dormai toujours, sa respiration était rapide, et il transpirait beaucoup, April se méta au-dessus de lui et déposa un doux baiser sur son front chaud.

Il cessa de bouger et ralenti sa respiration, mais étrangement il dormait toujours. Elle se mit dans le lit et pris le bras de Donatello et la posa sur son ventre son dos contre son plastron dure.

Maître Splinter se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine se préparer un capuccino, c'était le seul a c'être lever.

April pris la main de Donatello et tripota ses doigt, elle aimait bien regarder comment c'était possible qu'ils ont que trois doigts.

C'était enfin l'heure de se lever, le seul à rester encore au lit c'était Mickey, il faisait toujours la grâce matiner.

April entra dans la cuisine pour préparer un bon repas pour ses amies, quand elle vit que la pièce était en salle était. Des assiettes sale trainait dans tous les recoins des meubles, des boite à pizzas vides, des briques de lait et même que de la moisissure c'était installer.

April mis une main sur sa bouche dans le choc du bordel dans cette cuisine, puis elle sorti pour dire deux mos aux garçons, mais des alarmes l'interrompue.

« Les gars c'est les foots il son pénétrer dans une entreprise pour d'éroder des sorte de produits ? » Cria Donatello la tête scotcher sur ses écrants.

« Allez les gars on si colle ! » Ordonna Léonardo en cherchant ses katanas.

« Et Mickey ? » Demanda Raphaël.

« Euh on va le laisser s'occuper d'April ! » Répondit-t-il en se dépêchant de partir.

« Ou plutôt April s'occuper de Mickey ! » Marmonna Raphaël en suivant son frère April était juste derrière eux les bras croisé.

Donatello s'approcha rapidement d'April et l'embrassa sur le front puis reparti avec ses frères.

Une fois tous dehors April pris un sot avec des produits de nettoyage et des gants en plastique rose.

Elle commença à jeter toutes les boites à pizzas dans un sac poubelle, puis elle frotta la moisissure qui avait sur les rebords de l'évier reconstruit par le scientifique le plus habille de ses mains.

Puis quelque heure à avoir frotté les taches tenace et la moisissure elle commença la vaisselle.

Les trois frères rentrèrent enfin de leur mission, puis Donatello vit April en train de faire leurs vaisselles alors que ce n'était pas son bordel. Il s'approcha d'elle et mis ses mains autour de sa taille et l'embrassa dans le cout ce qui fait rire la jeune femme qui adorait.

« Laisse-moi faire April je m'occupe de la vaisselle, tu sais ce n'est pas à toi de le faire ! » Dit-il en prenant les mains d'April pour lui chiper l'éponge.

« Non moi je lave toi tu essuie ! » Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui une serviette tendant vers lui.

Il prit la serviette en main avec un petit sourire en coin, il essuya chaque assiette et chaque couvert avec soin. Ils se lancèrent des petits regards coquins de temps en temps.

Une fois la vaisselle terminer April entendit subitement le ventre de Donatello crier famine.

Elle mit ses mains sur sa taille en rigolant, puis elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue écailleuse et si douce pourtant.

« J'ai une idée ! » Dit-elle ne claquant des doigts. Elle se baissa cherchant une casserole dans un meuble bas.

« Ah non April ! Cette fois c'est moi qui s'en occupes, tu en as déjà fait assez pour aujourd'hui ! » Dit-il en lui prenant le poigné gentiment.

« Non non ! C'est moi qui m'en occupe et c'est toi qui dégusteras si tu oses toucher à un seul objet de cette cuisine ! Est-se-que c'est clair ?! » Ordonna April en le pointant avec sa casserole d'un aire menacante.

Donatello leva les mains au ciel en signe de sous mission.

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Alors laisse-moi au moin t'aider ?! » Dit-il en souriant gentille ment.

« Non ! » Dit-elle en un mouvement brusque avec sa casserole a moitié morte de rire.

« Alors préparer la table ?! »Redemanda Donatello un regard provocateur et malin.

« Oh, oui bien sûr ! » Répondit April en baissant sa casserole, elle se retourna et commença sa cuisine.

L'odeur pénétra dans ses narines ainsi que de celle de Donatello endormie pare cette odeur enivrante.

April avait enfin terminé sa cuisine délicieuse, c'était des frites bien doré avec un poulet d'une peau croustillante.

Donatello avait préparé une superbe table avec des couverts et des belles assiettes et des serviettes différente. La table était propre et net, ce qui plaisait beaucoup a April.

« A table ! »Cria-t-elle avec le poulet dans un plat fumant et des gants de cuisines.

Mickey courut en trébuchan su le coin du canapé qui le fit tomber sur le sol.

« ARG ! Mon Orteille ! » Hurla Mickey en se tenant le pied dans la douleur.

« Roh arrête de faire le bébé et vient manger tête d'œuf ! » Conseilla Raphaël en le tapant au passage sur la tête.

Puis ce fut Léonardo et Maître Splinter qui fit leur apparition, ils s'installèrent dans le calme et en attente du délicieux repas qu'April leur avait préparé.

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que notre délicieuse April nous a préparé ! » Dit Maître Splinter assis à coter de Léonardo qui l'écoutait attentivement et en accord avec son sensei.

April posa le plat chaud sur la table son décolleter tombant que Donatello aperçus tous de suite et rougi en baissant les yeux. Puis Donatello se leva brusquement dans la percions de voire April sous cette angle.

« J-je vais chercher les frites ! » Dit-il en se dépêchant de quitter la table, un grand souffle de soulagement sorti de sa bouche et ses épaules se relâchèrent dans la détente quand il atteint la cuisine.

Puis il prit le plat et puis attrapa une frite pour penser à autre chose, quand il se retourna il vit April juste devant le plat à quelque centimètre de lui. Il avait toujours sa frite dépassant de sa bouche, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à la jeune femme, elle se rapprocha un regard charmeur et croqua la frite.

Elle repartie en ricanant sarcastiquement, il avait retenu sa respiration plus de dix secondes. Ce fut drôle pour April elle aimai lui faire peur comme ça.

Le repas était dans une atmosphère joyeuse et apaisante, ils parlaient un peu de tous et de n'importe quoi. April et Donatello se lancèrent de tant en tant des petits regards intriguant.

Le repas était enfin terminer vers les 20 heures, tout le monde était allé se coucher. April était dans le lit en train de se préparer pour dormir, mais Donatello n'était pas encore là, alors elle sorti la tête de sa chambre et vit la lumière de son laboratoire.

Elle alla voire son scientifique préféré qui travaillait encore sur un prototype, April croisa ses bras et s'appuya sur le pas de la porte. Tellement concentrer le scientifique ne s'aperçu même pas de sa présence.

Au moment qu'elle se racla la gorge Donatello se crispa et son tournevis pivota dans les airs avant d'atterrie au sol.

« A-April ?! Ça va ?! » Demanda-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête nerveusement.

« Je suis venu parce que je me sentait un peu seule. » Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

« J'avais l'intention de venir quand j'aurais fini se ! Se prototype ! »Dit-il en se dépêchant de cacher sa machine avec un drap.

April regarda curieusement la réaction de se très cher Donatello.

« Et c'est quoi ce prototype ? » demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du drap les mains dans le dos.

« Rien ! Il n'est pas au point ! Tu devrais m'attendre dans le lit j'arrive tout de suite ! » Dit-il en mettant une main sur sa machine bien caché.

« D'accord mais tu me promets que tu viens !? » Dit-elle en s'appuyant sur le cadre de la porte puis alla se coucher.

Donatello attendit qu'elle repartie pour enlever le drap pour travailler sur sa machine a écographie pour April en cadeau surprise.

April se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant d'ennui, puis elle entendit la porte grincer en s'ouvrant, elle se redressa sur ce coude et vit Donatello faire son apparition.

Il ferma la porte et s'approcha d'elle un regard charmeur qu'April adorait et en rigolait, il se méta au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa langoureusement avec amour.

Puis April le prit et le bascula sur le coter et se coucha sur lui tous en continuant à l'embrasser.

Après de longue minute de papouillages, ils s'étaient finalement endormies l'un sur l'autre.

April se tourna vers Donatello qui dormait sans ses luettes et sans son bandeau, elle l'admirait tellement qu'elle ne put détacher son regard de sa petite frimousse.

Son museau remuai de tant en tant au rythmes de sa respiration, elle se rapprocha un peu plus et déposa un doux baiser sur son museau, elle remarqua un beau sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres qu'elle aime tant voire.

Le matin allait enfin faire son apparition sur New York, la nuit fut assez reposante pour April, les quatre frères et Maître Splinter.

April entendit le son des jeux vidéo que Mickey se dépêcha d'allumer avant de se faire prendre la place par son grand frère Raphaël.

La jeune femme se leva le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller les autres, puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortie du pain de mie qu'elle mit dans un grille-pain. L'odeur du pain de mie grillée se propagea dans toutes les pièces du repère.

Maître Splinter entra dans la cuisine ses mains joint dans ses manches, il regarda April cuisiné dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

« Bonjours Maître Splinter ! Vous avez bien dormi ? J'ai préparé des tartines grillées ! » Dit-elle en lui montrant un plateau remplie de toastes.

« Oh je te remercie ma chère enfant ! Cela est très gentille de ta part de t'occuper de nous dans l'état que tu es ! » Répondit-il en souriant. Au moment où les mots de Maître Splinter atteint les oreilles d'April, la jeune femme qui avait pratiquement oublié cette histoire sentie son cœur se serrée brusquement dans sa poitrine, son sourire se transforma en un visage étourdit.

« Bon on se revoit tout à l'heure ! » Répondit le vieux rat en croisant ses bras derrière son dos et marchant vers le centre du repère.

April posa le plateau en maitant une main sur sin front dans l'inquiettude qui venait jusqu'à elle à nouveau, elle n'avait plus pensé à sa depuis un moment, mais les phrase de Maître Splinter lui rappela le jour où elle sut qu'elle était enceinte de l'homme qu'elle aime. Un sourire apparut sur son visage suivi d'une larme de peur et de joie.

Donatello venait enfin de se lever de sa nuit passé, quant au moment présent il aperçut April sur le comptoir un regard confus et une larme perlant sur sa joue.

« April es ce que ça va ?! » Demanda-t-il en marchant plus vite vers elle et en cherchant son regard.

« Oui je vais bien ! » Répondit-elle en souriant bêtement, mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher a Donatello ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle.

« Non ça ne va pas ! On ta menacer a la surface ?! » Dit-il d'un ton énerver, par peur que c'était cela la cause du stresse d'April.

« Non, c'est juste q-que j'ai peur. » Les mots sortie tous seule de la bouche d'April, elle ne voulait pas l'embêter à propos de ce genre de problème, elle était adulte il est temps pour elle de se prendre en mains.

« Peur pour… ? »Donatello sen doutai un peu de la réponse d'April.

« Oui. » April baissa les yeux dans la honte pour ce genre de chose.

Il posa une main douce sur sa joue et le caressa avec son pouce, April a tellement peur de décevoir celui qu'elle aime.

Donatello mis ses bras musclé autour de la taille de la jeune femme qui avait les larmes aux yeux dans la peur.

Le mutant posa une main rassurante sur la tête de la femme apeuré, April pris la main de Donatello et la posa sur son ventre.

Donatello regarda April dans un sourire émerveiller de l'instant présent. Puis dans le moment de la joie Donatello posa une main sur la joue d'April et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Les jeux vidéo résonna en permanence dans le repère, se sont fut insupportable pour Donatello plongé dans son travaille sur cette fameuse machine échographique.

April était couché sur son lit lisant un roman, Raphaël lui regarda la télé avec Mickey, ils se chamaillaient toujours la télécommande. Léonardo s'entraînait avec Maître Splinter.

April fut amporter par son livre qu'elle n'entendit même pas la voix de Donatello l'appeler.

Toc, Toc…

Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte ? Ou c'était l'imagination d'April ? Elle haussa les épaules et continua sa lecture.

« A-April ? C'est moi ! Je peux entrer ? » Demanda une voix tremblante derrière la porte.

« Oh oui Donnie je viens t'ouvrir ! » Dit-elle maladroitement.

April ouvra la porte et vit Donatello cachant quelque chose derrière sa carapace recouvert d'une vieille serviette.

« Vien je t'en prie entre ! » Dit-elle en lui ouvrant la porte. Il entra en rougissant et très nerveux.

Il posa l'objet sur le lit et s'avança devant April, il lui prit les mains en la regardant timidement.

« April, je tien a t'offrir ce cadeau en guise de mon amour pour toi et en vers ce que nous avons créé ensemble. » Dit-il en prenant la machine la tendant vers elle. April souleva la serviette qui laissa place à une machine pour faire des échographies. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche et le regarda.

Donatello vit le regard d'April et s'aperçu qu'il venait de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie, il n'aurait jamais dû lui montrer cette machine, en tout cas pas maintenant, pas dans l'état ou elle était.

April pleura et recula de deux pas puis elle s'enfuit dans la salle de bain. Donatello, dans le choc, tomba à genoux et laissa glisser de sa main sa machine sur le sol qui explosa.

« Donnie réveille-toi ! Donnie ! »Chuchota April en le secouant de dans son lit, il se redressa de son lit et s'aperçu que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Il regarda April et la sera en répétant s'en arrêt « J'ai cru que c'était vraie ! J'ai vraiment crue ! » Répétât t-il. Il c'était endormi après le repas d'April qu'elle leur avait fait.

« Mais quoi Donnie ?! » Demanda-t-elle paniqué de le voir comme ça dans cet état.

Donatello ne la lâcha plus et sa respiration était plus rapide que d'habitude, April le rassura et lui caressa la tête pour le calmer.

Après quelque minute de calme Donatello desserra sa prise et s'excusa.

« J-je suis désoler je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. » Dit-il en tournant la tête vers le sol les yeux fermé.

« Et ! Chute tu n'as pas à t'excusé, tout le monde fait des cauchemars ! » Dit-t-elle lui tournant sa tête vers elle avec sa main.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, un regard sincère et confus, April déposa un biser sur ses lèvre douce d'un mouvement tendre qu'il suivi.

Tout à coup l'odeur du brûler vint jusque dans leur narines, Donatello courut vers la cuisine suivi d'April.

« Mickey qu'es que tu fais ?! » Cria Donatello de rage interrompu pour des bêtises pareille.

« Mais je voulais juste me faire des tartine grillé mais April c'est toujours mieux les faire.

« Mais Mickey ? Tu pouvais me demander ? J'aurai pue te les faire ?!»Dit April en lui posant une main sur son épaule.

Le plus jeune des frères baissa la tête au sol les mains joint derrière sa carapace.

Puis April repartit dans la chambre, Raphaël se mis derrière lui et lui tapa l'arrière de la tête.

« Maintenant tu peux tous nettoyer ! » Taquina Raphaël.

Le lendemain matin les frères du partir dans les égouts, car le scientifique Baxter Stocam avait laissé des traces derrière lui. April se leva et immédiatement elle se rassit, elle posa une main sur sa tête, sa tête tournait comme une toupie.

Apprêt quelque minutes, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle ferma la porte à clé et alluma la douche, sa lui fera du bien une bonne douche.

Elle réfléchissa un instant et ressortit vit fait de la salle de bain, elle pris un plat déjà tous fait et le mis dans le four, puis elle mit le bi peur pour 20 minutes.

Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et referma la porte à double tour.

April commença a se déshabiller et posa sa trousse de soin, elle prit deux shampoings et les rangea dans les étagères ou était rangé ceux des frères et de Splinter.

Elle mit sa main sous l'eau pour vérifier la température, Mmm… ? Environ 38 dégrée. Ce dit April en sent les gouttes d'eau tombé sur sa peau désormais mouillé.

La buée c'était installer dans toute la pièce, la douche était iprécionement grande remarqua April.

Elle se faufila dans la douche et ferma le grand rideau, elle leva la tête et ferma les yeux, sa la détendait de prendre une douche.

Les quatre frères sont à la poursuite des traces de Baxter Stocam, Donatello avait trouvé plusieurs documents concernant des machines errant dans les égouts. Des bruits de pas métalliques résonnaient derrière eux. Ils se retournaient et aperçu une armer de robot une tête arrondit, deux pattes et des dents acérer, mais par chance il n'était pas de grande taille.

Donatello sorti son bô, Michelangelo ses nunchakus, Raphaël ses saïs et Léonardo ses katanas pour battre ses robots.

« Attendez les gars ! Il m'en faut un pour mes expériences ! » Cria Donatello en regardant ses frères.

Léonardo tourna la tête et lui fit signe qu'il ferait attention de ne pas tous les détruires.

« Leurs points faible c'est leurs tête ! Ils doivent avoir des commandes à distance. » Dit le scientifique an écrasant en deux la tête d'un de ses robots.

Michelangelo fit voler plusieurs robots en faisant tournoiller ses nunchakus, Raphaël, lui, planta ses saïs dans chaque tête de robots qui se présentait. D'un saut Léonardo coupa la tête en deux de plusieurs robots en même temps.

Pendant ce temps April prenait sa douche, la spacieuse douche que Donatello avait amélioré, des jets était de tous les coter des proies ils n'étaient pas trop fort ni trop chaud, juste parfait.

Maître Splinter lui méditait paisiblement au milieu du repère sur un doigt les pattes arrière (croiser) et l'autre main dans son dos les yeux fermé, il y avait des bougies blanches tous autour de lui, il y avait une voix sortante d'une radio qui guidait Maître Splinter.

Il ne restait plus que quelque robots a combattre les tortues ninjas, mais jamais ils ne battraient en retrè il était que des robots commander par une âme sombre.

Apprêt quelque dernier coup d'armes il ne restait plus qu'un seul de ce petit robot mécanique.

Donatello se dépêcha de le prendre dans un sac plastique qui trainait à coter, le robot se débâta dans tous les sens avec son cri mécanique.

« Yes ! Je l'ai hue ! » Cria-t-il dans un regain de victoire.

Les frères se dirigea vers leurs repère pour se détendre un peu, Mickey avait hâte de voir, surtout ! De manger ce que April leurs avait préparé.

April sorti de sa douche la peau encore fumante et mouiller, des gouttes perlai le long de son corps. Elle mit une serviette autour de son corps et une serviette autour de ses cheveux, elle sortit un pot de crème pour le corps, puis elle l'appliqua le long de ses jambes. Quand tout à coup quelqu'un frappa a la porte, elle se leva et ouvra, c'était encore Donatello.

« Salut April il faut trop que je te parle ! »Demanda-t-il surexcité.

« Oui bien sûr ! Tu m'a l'air bien excité. » Répondit April en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Elle se rasseila sur le rebord de la baignoire et continua à étaler sa crème sur ses jambes, il n'avait même pas fait attention qu'April était a moitié nue, qu'elle avait juste une serviette.

« Alors mes frères et moi nous avons fait une nouvelle découverte ! »Dit-il en faisant des allers retours de la largeur de la pièce pas très grande.

April continua toujours de masser la crème sur ses jambes puis sur ses bras.

« Nous croyons que… que Baxter Stocman est toujours en vie ! » Dit-il d'un ton flippant.

April cessa de mêtre la crème et le regarda avec inquiétude, elle se leva vers lui en réfléchissant.

« Si comme tu dis Baxter serait toujours en vie sa voudrai dire que… Shrieder l'est aussi ! Et si Shrieder et en vie le Kraag aussi ! Sa serait la fin du monde ! » Dit April en panique.

« Mais April c'est impossible ! Et puis si il revient nous le combattrons nouveau c'est notre travaille. » Répondit-il tentant de rassuré la jeune femme inquiète.

« Mais Donnie je ne veux pas qu'ils vous arrive du mal ! Ou qu'il t'arrive du mal ! »Dit-elle en se rasseillant sur le rebord, puis elle pris un autre pot de crème et l'étala.

Donatello la regarda et s'aperçut de l'action avala une grosse gorger de salive sa pomme d'Adam montant et descendit.

Il tenta de détacher son regard en faisant genre de plusieurs petits problèmes défaillent dans son bureau.

April le regarda d'un air confus et rangea ses pots de crèmes, puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer.

Elle ferma la porte et laissa glisser la serviette le long de son corps de top model, elle enfila ses sou vêtements un apparait les autres.

Au moment où Donatello entra dans la pièce brutalement, April s'effraya et tomba dans un carton, heureusement elle était en soutien-gorge et en culotte. Donatello se précipitât vers elle en ne répétant que son pardon, il la prit et la reposa sur le sol doucement.

April n'eut jamais autant peur de sa vie, elle avait trébuché sur s serviette qui c'était emmêler dans ses pieds et la renversa dans un carton.

« April esse que ça va tu n'as rien ?! » Demanda-t-il tous paniqué en regardant tous autour d'elle pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas de dégât physique.

« Je suis opérationnel ne tant fait pas, mais la prochaine fois tu frappes avant d'entrer ! » Conseilla-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

April repris ses habilles et les enfilas, Donatello regarda ailleurs pour éviter de mettre April plus mal alaise qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Puis elle sorti de la chambre accompagner de Donatello, ils se dirigèrent vers ses ordinateurs de haute technologie car il voulait lui montrer quelque chose qu'il craignait.

Le scientifique sortie plusieurs flacons d'un petit frigo, il le secoua de petits coup et le montra a April en lui expliquant des formules chimique.

« Voici un échantillon de métal fondu des robots que mes frères et moi nous avons capturé, ses molécules son constitué d'atomes très spéciale. Tu vois d'habitude les métaux purs ont le plus souvent une conductivité électrique, une conductivité thermique et une masse volumique élevées. L'argent est ainsi le meilleur conducteur électrique (6,30×107 S•m-1), suivi par le cuivre (5,96×107 S•m-1), l'or (4,10×107 S•m-1) et l'aluminium (3,50×107 S•m-1). La conductivité électrique du fer est de 107 S•m-1, tandis que celle de l'acier au carbone 1010 (fer à 0,10 % de carbone) est de seulement 6,99×106 S•m-1, ce qui illustre l'effet des impuretés sur la conductivité des métaux. Mais ce métal n'est pas répertoyer dans toute les base de donné qui excite. J'ai essayé de le faire fondre, de le faire rouiller et de le brûler mais a chaque essai il ne réagissait pas pareillement. » Lui expliqua le scientifique concentrer dans ses formules. April l'écoutait attentivement les bras croisé sur sa poitrine étonner des nouvelles.

« J'ai aussi remarquer que bien que la plupart des métaux aient une masse volumique supérieure à celle de la plupart des non-métaux, celle-ci est très variable selon les matériaux considérés. Parmi les corps simples métalliques, le lithium est le moins dense (0,534 g•cm-3 à 25 °C) tandis que l'osmium est le plus dense (22,59 g•cm-3). Mais ce fameux métal est entre les deux ! Les métaux alcalins (dont fait partie le lithium) et alcalino-terreux sont les moins denses des métaux ; ils sont également les moins durs, et les métaux alcalins ont un point de fusion particulièrement bas : hormis le lithium, ils sont tous liquides à 100 °C. La densité élevée de la plupart des métaux provient de leur structure cristalline compacte. Ce qui est étrange aussi chez se métal c'est qu'il a une structure cristalline déférente de tous les autres métaux. » Continua-t-il en regardant dans son microscope son œil de cercle doré.

« Je me demande comment le docteur Stocman nous a créé ce métal et avec quel matériaux. » Répondit April en se mettant à coter de lui.

« Et c'est quoi sa densité ? »Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Ca densité est de (4,034 g•cm-2). » Répondit-il en la regardant.

« Ça c'est très étrange… » Dit-elle en posant un doit sur sa bouche en réfléchissant.

« April ! Tu peux venir s'il te plait ?! » Cria Mickey a l'autres bout de la salle dans la cuisine.

April sorti de ses pensées et alla voire la source du problème, elle entra dans la cuisine et vit Michelangelo en train d'essayer de faire une tartine qui était en miette.

« Mickey ! Quesque tu essaie de nous faire là !? » Demanda-t-elle en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Attend laisse-moi faire. »Dit-elle d'une voix tendre, elle prit le couteau et repris un nouveau morceau de pain.

Le beur se fendu au contact de la lame puis vin s'étaler sur la tranche de pain, se fut la confiture le prochain sur la liste, elle s'étala sur le beur pour donner un gout acide et sucré à la fois. Michelangelo n'en revenait pas de la maniabilité du couteau d'April, il était fasciné surtout pour la tartine qu'il va engloutir a lui tous seule.

April lui donna la tartine en lui souriant gentiment, puis elle se leva pour aller voire Donatello.

« Merci April ! » Remercia Michelangelo en mangeant sa tartine.

April retourna auprès de son chère Donatello, il continua de parler de ses formules très compliqué mais comprise par April, elle n'est pas simple d'esprit comme certain.

Après quelque heure de recherche intensive, April entendit un gargouillement provenant d'en-dessous du plastron du scientifique qui n'y fesai pas trop attention.

« Je vais préparer à manger. » Dit-elle en se levant.

« April on peut commander des pizzas si tu veux ! Tu n'es pas obliger de tout le temps nous préparer à manger ?! Laisse-moi faire j'ai envie de préparer à manger pour une fois. » Dit-il en se levant a son tour en essayant de la convaincre.

« Non Donnie m'occupe au moins ! Je ne sais pas comment vous faisait avant que je sois la pour ne pas s'ennuyer, moi je parfaire faire a mangé pour ne pas perdre la boule. »Dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle, puis elle approcha sa tête de son corps et renifla en faisant une grimace.

« Pars contre toi tu devrais mieux prendre un bon bain ! »Dit-elle en haussant la vois au milieu de sa phrase.

Donatello acquiesça et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, quand a April elle croisa les bras un sourire aux lèvres en le regardant rougir.

Elle avait acheté des ingrédients au super marché il y a quelque jour de là, elle les assembla et les découpa en petit cubes, qu'elle jeta dans une poêle rempli d'huiles bouillante.

Les poivrons sautaient dans la poêle avec des ognons, des morceaux de piments et des poivrons jaunes. Elle avait allumé la radio de la cuisine qui était pose sur une étagère en face du comptoir de cuisine, la musique ''Stay'' de Rihanna résonnait dans la cuisine ouverte, April fessait juste le mouvement des lèvres aux paroles de la chanson qu'elle apprécie beaucoup.

Elle ajouta des arômes et de la crème a sa sauce qui a l'aire succulente, puis elle mit dans le four une viande rouge avec plusieurs légumes.

Puis elle entendit le bruit de l'eau se déverser dans la grande bénoire créé par Donatello et amélioré.

Elle était tellement concentrer dans sa cuisine qu'elle ne pensait même plus à ses problèmes, elle pensait surtout à tous ce qu'elle a déjà vécu avec Donatello et ce qu'elle continuera à vivre avec toujours un bonheur au fond d'elle, c'est surtout un rêve devenu réalité d'être avec lui.

C'est le rêve d'une petite fille de trouver son prince charmant, depuis deux ans qu'elle a trouvé.

Sa concentration fut coupé quand elle entendit des voix, elle pensait que sa venait de la radio alors elle la coupa mais entendit toujours ses voix, sa provenait de la chambre de Michelangelo.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et aperçut le ninja au bandeau orange de dos en train de lire une bd, ou plut tôt en train de l'animée en donnant plusieurs voix d'différant, elles partaient de aigu a grave.

''Bientôt il y aura deux enfant dans cette maison.'' Ce dit-elle dans sa tête les bras croisé sur sa poitrine en souriant, puis elle reparti dans la cuisine.

Elle mit une minuterie sur le four et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle frappa a la porte et entra quand elle entendit un ''Oui ?'' à travers la porte fine en bois.

La pièce mal éclairé par les bougies sentait bon le shampoing à la pomme verte, la bénoire débordait de bulle parfumé, Donatello était assis dans la bénoire les mains flottant dans l'eau, il regarda April attendant sa question, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

« April es ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il inquiet de voir la jeune femme le fixé un sourire aux lèvres. Elle leva sa main au niveau de son épaule et fesa glisser sa brotelle le long de son bras, puis elle enleva le reste de ses habilles.

Quand vint le moment d'enlever ses sous-vêtements, elle lui lança un regard coquin puis elle décrocha son soutien-gorge et le laissa tomber au sol. Elle baissa les yeux où son sous vêtement résidait puis, avec un mouvement lent de ses doigts fins, elle laissa glissée sa culotte le long de ses jambes d'une manière sexy.

Elle mit son pied dans l'eau chaude et s'asseilla à coter de Donatello en baissant les yeux.

Donatello la regarda timidement et lui pris tendrement la main, le regard amoureux d'April lui tranchait à chaque fois le cœur. April posa sa tête sur son plastron en fermant les yeux emporté par la douceur de Donatello qui lui caressait la main tendrement.

Les bulles recouvrait leurs corps mal illuminé par les bougies autours d'eux, April rouvri les yeux et regarda Donatello qui avait les yeux fermés dans la détente du moment. Ils profitaient tout deux du moment calme entre les deux âmes sœur.

Il avait mis sa main sur le bras d'April pour lui faire ressentir sa protection qu'il avait envers elle.

Après quelque seconde de détente le four bipa, April sursauta et se dépêcha de sortir de la bénori mais dérapa dans la bénoire.

April et Donatello explosa un fou rire et se regarda l'un dans les yeux, April se méta au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa amoureusement, Donatello suivi le mouvement et posa une main sur sa joue.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Donatello était dans son laboratoire en train de fabriquer une machine de dimension parallèle. Après quelque heure de travail et d'effort avec l'aide d'April, ils réussirent enfin à finir la machine.

April posa une main sur son ventre et regarda le scientifique tout heureux en criant de joie de leurs exploits.

« Bon et maintenant il ne manque plus qua branché ! » Dit-il tout exciter.

Le portail s'alluma dans des éclats de lumière et dans un boucan,

Donatello mis sa main devant April pour la protéger et l'éloigné du danger, le portail fit des bruits d'explosion et de l'électricité giclai dans tous les sens.

Il se méta devant April sa carapace vers l'explosion pour la protéger le plus possible. Les bruits cessèrent et la lumière diminua, mais il était encore ouvert et Donatello ne pouvaient pas manquer cette expérience.

« Je reviens dans même pas deux minutes d'accord ? Toi reste là en sécurité ! » Dit-il en lui tenant les mains.

« Non Donnie tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas à moi ! » Cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux lui tenant les mains le plus fort possible pour qu'il ne parte pas loin d'elle.

Mais Donatello lui lenca un dernier regard et se jeta dans le portail qui le fit disparaitre dans la lumière l'emportant.

April, choqué, attendit devant le portail qui perdait peut a peut sa lumière, deux heures passaient dans un silence pesant pour la jeune femme perdant de plus en plus espoir de revoir un jour ou l'autre l'homme qu'elle aime.

April perdit son calme et cria de désespoir et de rage agenouille devant le portail éteint, elle mit ses coude au sol sa tête plongeant dedans. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes dégoulinant sur son visage.

Quelque minutes passaient et April c'était endormie sur le sol humide et froid de béton.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Coincé entre deux mondes**

''Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'a fait ça, il n'a pas pu partir comme ça ! C'était si étrange ce soir-là.'' La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et entendit son ventre crier famine, elle se leva difficilement encore plongé dans ses larmes, elle hue subitement un espoir quand elle entendit un bruis de bouteille dans la cuisine. Elle court vers la cuisine et vit un rat courir sur le sol se cachant le plus vite possible dans un creux.

April regarda autour d'elle cherchant du regard chaque recoin de la pièce Donatello, mais son regard se décomposa en larmes de désespoir.

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur perdu dans ses émotions la détruisant, quand elle entendit la porte du fond s'ouvrir elle nue même pas la force de soulever sa tête qui était dans ses bras croiser.

« Nous revoilà ! » Cria Mickey les bras grand ouvert.

Puis il vit April assise sur le sol pleurant de peine, son visage passa de heureux a apeuré.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qui se passait mais il avait très peur, il s'approcha d'April et posa une main sur son épaule.

April leva la tête et lui expliqua tout dans tous les détails.

« Mais April Donnie est là ? Il est sorti d'un tourbillon de lumière devant nous quand on s'entrainait sur les toits ?! » Dit-il en pointant du doigt le ninja au bandeau violet en train de rentrer dans la pièce tout naturellement comme si de rien n'était, mais April n'y fesa pas trop attention a se détaille et couru vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras.

Ils basculèrent sur le sol dans un boucan écrasant ses machines, mais personne ne s'attendait à la réaction de Donatello qu'ils allèrent avoir. April ne le lâcha pas une seconde encore ses larmes aux yeux, Donatello ne réagissais même pas et ne la serra même pas en retour.

Les frères se regarda dans les yeux dans la confusion, April se redressa tremblante comme une feuille de peur.

« D-Donnie… Es ce que c'est toi ? »Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangler dans ses larmes.

« Mais oui April c'est moi qui d'autre veut tu que ce soit ! »Répondit-il d'un ton sec en se redressant.

April fronça les sourcils avec un regard plein de dégout, puis elle s'enfuilla dans sa chambre baissant la tête de honte.

« April attend ! » Cria Raph.

« A Quoi tu joues Donnie ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ! Elle t'a rien fait de mal ?! » Demanda Raphaël en haussant la voie.

Il lui donna un coup sur le plastron en l'engeulant.

« Mais de quoi tu parles Raph ? Elle n'est pas censée être à Hawaï avec Casey ?! » Répondis-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

« Quoi ?! Mais tu perds la boule ou quoi ?! Et puis pourquoi avec Casey ?! » Demanda Raphaël en le regardant de travers.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi elle est avec Casey, je ne reviendrais pas sur ce sujet. » Dit-il en posant ses mains sur la table à coter de lui en baissant sa tête les yeux fermé la mâchoire serré.

« Mais depuis quand April est avec Casey ?! Et pourquoi à Hawaï ? »

« Elle est à Hawaï avec Casey pour leurs lune de miel ! OK ! ALORS MAINTENAT TU ME LAISSE TRANQUILLE AVEC CETTE HISTOIRE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS EN PARLER ! » Donatello explosa de rage et hurla sur Raphaël presque tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Si t'a quelque chose à nous dire Donnie je suis ton homme ! »Cria Léonardo les bras croisé sur son plastron.

« Non je ne direrait rien de plus à se propos. » Répondit le scientifique en partant à son laboratoire.

« Donnie explique nous ! » Demanda Michelangelo.

« Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là ! April vous la dit dans tous les détails. »Répondit-il en se perdant dans ses larmes de colères.

« Donnie raconte nous s'il te plait ? » Redemanda Mickey en posant une main sur son épaule.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les trois frères étaient en plein entrainement intensif, quand il fut coupé par un tourbillon de lumière et d'électricité.

Donatello sorti du tourbillon émerveiller, ses frères le regarda dans la confusion.

« Les gars ?! Quoi mon portail parallèle est un portail de téléportation ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'April et moi nous avons prévu. Bon pas grave elle va quand même apprécier ! » Dit-il plein d'hanthousiassme.

« Euh Donnie ? Tu nous explique ce qui vient de se passer !? » Demanda Léonardo encore sous le choc.

« Ta enfin réussi à sortir de ton labo ? » Demanda Raphaël derrière Léonardo.

« A oui pardon ! Avec April j'ai fabriqué un portail de téléportation ! A la base on voulait fabriquer un portail parallèle mais bon la science reste un mystère ! » Répondit-il en calculant quelque chose sur sa montre connecter.

« Quoi ? Mais April est à Hawaï Donnie, avec Casey ! » Répondit Michelangelo a voix basse.

« Quoi ?! M-mais c'est… c'est impossible ?! Ça fait combien de temps que je suis partie !? » Son visage se décomposa de douleur et de peur.

« Sa fait plus de six mois tu es resté enfermer dans ta chambre après ce qu'April ta fait, c'est même la première fois qu'on te voit depuis ses six mois ! »Répondis Raphaël en rangeant ses saïs.

« Q-quoi ? April n'aurai jamais pu me faire ça ! Elle n'aurait jamais pu ! April même ! Et je l'aime ! » Cria Donatello s'enfonçant de ses larmes.

« Donnie April ta laisser tomber pour Casey elle ne te pas laisser une seule chance ! C'est ce qui ta fait disparaitre ! » Répondit Raphaël confus.

« Non ce n'est pas possible April est enceinte de moi elle n'aurai jamais osé me faire ça ! » Cria Donatello en cherchant désespérément des réponses correctes.

« Donnie April c'est mariée avec Casey la semaine dernière et il son partit a Hawaï pour leur lune de miel ! April n'a jamais était enceinte ni amoureuse de toi ! »Cria Raphaël en essayant de terminer cette conversation qu'il ne voulait pas aborder.

« Non je suis en train de faire un mouvait rêve ce n'ait pas possible ?! »Se répétât-il en reculant les bras devant lui tentant de se calmer.

« Le seule moyen de me réveiller est de produire une sensation effrayante pour que mon subcontinent arrête de me faire des mouvait tour. » Il recula de plus en plus dangereusement du bord du toit de l'immeuble.

Ses frères tenta de le résonner pour ma qu'il se suicide.

« Donnie nan ! Arrête ce n'est pas un rêve c'est seulement le cour de la vie ! »Léonardo tenta de résonner son frère inquiétant.

« Laisse-moi te le prouver ! »Demanda son grand frère.

Les quatre frères rentrèrent au repère en lui parlant de son passé, il ne sortait que la nuit pour manger et boire, et le reste de la journée il s'enfermait dans son laboratoire.

Enfin arrivé lis s'installèrent a la table et discutèrent de ce qui c'était passé pendant son ''soi-disant'' absence, l'histoire que ses frères lui racontait n'avait aucun rapport avec celle qu'il a vraiment vécu. April ne lui aurait jamais fait sa se n'est pas son genre. Puis Léonardo sortie une image d'un tiroire et la montra a Donatello, le visage de Donatello se décomposa et des larmes monta.

Donatello se leva et sorti prendre l'air il ne pouvait plus supporter cette atmosphère, il devait s'éclaircir les idées.

Il s'asseilla au rebord du toit d'un immeuble les pieds pendant dans le vide, il repensa a l'image, celle ou April et Casey s'embrassai au coucher de soleil a Hawaï.

Des larmes remonta à ses yeux dégoulinant sur ses joues d'écailles, il ferma la bouche et passa sa langue sur ses dents dans la frustration.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

April avait ses jambes replier vers son visage qui était cacher par ses bras qui était croiser poser sur ses genoux, elle pleurai les yeux fermés dans la peine et la rage elle ne pouvait plus pensé à autre chose que ça, puis elle entendit des éclats de voix au centre du repère.

Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda discrètement pour écouter la conversation.

« April ma laisser pour Casey et c'est tous ce que tu as à me dire qu'elle est tout pour moi ?! Mais ta quoi dans la tête ! Qui ta dit une idiotie pareilles ! April n'aime pas ce qui est anormale, elle ne m'aime pas tout simplement elle ne m'a jamais aimé comme moi je l'aime… »Cria Donatello suivi de larmes de rage qui brisa le cœur de la jeune femme qui gémissat d'un cri d'horreur, elle mit sa main devant la bouche pour ne pas qu'on la remarque.

« Quoi mais n'importe quoi ta même fabriquer une machine avec elle ! » Cria Raph en pointant de la main la salle ou était le portail.

April sorti de la chambre en respirant difficilement.

« Arrêter ! Tous les deux ! » Ordonna-t-elle un doigt pointant le sol.

« Toi j'aimerais beaucoup savoir à quoi tu joues ! Et pour quoi tu nous men ! »Demanda-t-elle en le pointant agressivement du doigt les larmes aux yeux.

Elle avait des coupures de respiration anormale dans sa phrase ce qui inquiéta Raphaël, malgré le temps passé de soin elle avait toujours ses problème d'intoxication, la cause, le cyanure.

April vit le regard de Donatello, ce n'était pas celui de l'homme qu'elle aime, son doigt redescendit tandis que son visage se crispa de douleur, à présent le pire allait venir, où était son vraie Donatello ?

Elle avait la bouche fermée et le souffle fort les yeux gorger de larmes, son regard lui transperça le cœur devenu douleur et solitude désormais.

« Ce n'est pas mon Donatello, pas celui que j'aime. » Dit-elle en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

« Quesque tu me raconte April ? Tu ne m'as jamais aimé ! Jamais ! Et à force de ressentir cette douleur de t'aimer j'ai appris à te haïr et à te détester ! » Cria Donatello en s'approchant brusquement d'elle.

La phrase de Donatella brisa April, son cœur qui était remplie d'amour pour lui se transforma en douleurs qui la détruit à petit feu.

Les émotions si forte l'assomma et sa température chuta, son sang se glaça, elle ouvrit la bouche dans le choc, sa respiration qui était déjà rapide au pare avant s'arrêta brusquement, ses yeux montèrent au ciel, la jeune femme perdit l'équilibre et tomba, mais heureusement Raphaël était là pour la rattrapé.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la posa sur le canapé et lui posa un sac de glace sur le front.

Donatello n'avait pas bougé d'un poil de sa position, il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de dire, des larmes glissa sur son visage en perle.

« Ça y est ta réussit à la faire tomber dans les pommes ! Tu sais très bien qu'elle a des problèmes pour les émotions fortes ! Et toi tu joues encore avec ça ! »Di Raphaël en tentant de se calmer le plus possible pour ne pas frapper son frère.

« Quoi comme genre de problèmes ? » Demanda-t-il ignorant des dégâts.

« Ne joue pas avec ce genre de chose Donnie ! »Répondit Léonardo au fond de la pièce les bras croisé sur son plastron.

« Nan je veux savoir quel genre de problème ? »Redemanda-t-il.

Michelangelo se rapprocha de son frère et lui expliqua les genres de problème qu'April avait surmonté a ses coter.

Donatello secoua la tête dans le regret de ses mots, la jeune femme entendit des voix et ouvra les yeux, elle regarda Donatello poser une main sur son visage complètement choqué.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme qui avait refermé les yeux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Donatello se releva et rentra au repère, il s'asseilla et mis ses coudes sur la table puis sa tête dans ses mains.

Il repensait au moment qu'il avait passé avec April, cette histoire n'avait aucun sens, puis après plusieurs calculs il se souvenu du portail. Ca y est, il à trouver d'où était le problème.

Le portail était vraiment vers un monde parallèle, il est entré en contact avec un monde ou April et lui ne se sont jamais aimé il devait a tout pris reconstruire se portail pour retrouver April.

Il se dirigea vers son laboratoire et rassembla des outils et des morceaux de métaux, il commença à assembler des plaque, puis il passa au conduit électrique.

Léonardo passa devant le laboratoire et s'aperçut que rien n'avait changé il était à nouveau enfermer dans sa chambre comme avant.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

April se redressa sur le canapé et se leva, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et servi un verre d'eau. Ses pensé se perdit et s'assombrie, April n'avait plus qu'une pierre lourd au fond d'elle a la place de l'amour qu'elle portait pour Donatello.

Elle prit une gorger en fixant le mur en face d'elle des souvenir heureux défilent, les larmes lu monta aux yeux ne pouvant pas résister, dans la tristesse April posa violament le verre en baissant la tête au sol.

Elle serra la mâchoire et ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait oublier ce que Donatello lui avait dit, mais ce n'était pas son Donatello qu'elle connaissait, pas celui avec qui elle a passé ses nuits inoubliable.

Elle se retourna et regarda le ninja au bandeau rouge qui la fixait du fond de la salle les bras croisé sur son plastron.

Donatello était au milieu de la salle assis a la table en fessant des calculs pour se changer les idées, mais impossible avec le regard froid d'April et de son frère Raphaël.

« Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ? Ca me déconcentre ! » Cria-t-il avec son crayon à la main entre ses doigts.

« Et calme toi Donnie ! On t'a rien fait. »Répondit Léonardo en lisant un livre sur le canapé du salon.

Donatello se leva et retourna dans sa chambre et la ferma a clé.

April regarda la porte de claquer, elle voulut le voire quand qu'elle que chose l'attira, il avait laissé ses feuilles sur la table. Elle posa sa main dessus et pris une feuille, elle laissa un sourire apparaitre sur son visage.

Ce n'était pas que des calculs mais aussi des dessins d'elle, il l'avait dessiné entre ses calculs.

April s'avança vers la porte de la chambre de Donatello et se prépara pour frapper les dessins à la main.

Toc, toc, toc…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Donatello la regarda timidement, April baissa les yeux et lui tendu ses dessins.

Les joues du scientifique devenu rouge d'embarra, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en riant nerveusement, puis il les prit en la remerciant.

« Merci, euh… Tu veux entrer ? »Demanda-t-il en béguéillant.

April hocha la tête et entra sen dire un seul mot, il referma la porte derrière elle avec un sourire en coin dans la surexcitation de pouvoir faire entrer April dans sa chambre, normalement elle aurait refusé immédiatement.

Donatello bloqua sa respiration et ouvra la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais April le coupa, elle leva le doigt en fermant les yeux.

« Attend, avant de dire quelque chose qui va tous cassé j'aimerai dire quelque chose, si tu dis que je censé être avec Casey à Hawaï, ou est sa famille ? »Demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Ca famille ? »

« Oui sa femme et ses enfant ? »Redemanda-t-elle.

« Mais Casey n'a pas d'enfant ? Et sa femme c'est toi !? » Répondit-il dans l'incompréhension de ce que la jeune femme lui tentai de lui faire comprendre.

« Je ne suis pas marié avec Casey pour la millième fois ! »Répondit April en serrant les dents dans l'agacement.

« Mais si vous nous avez même envoyé une vidéo de votre mariage !? »Répondis-t-il toujours confus.

« Quoi une vidéo ? »

« Oui ! Tien. »Donatello lui tendis un disque en regardant sa main, il voulait tellement lui prendre la main.

April pris la pochette et mis le cd dans le lecteur, elle alluma la télé quand un grésillement frappa leur timpants, l'image était brouiller de point de noire et de blanc.

« Ce sont certainement les circuits qui son mort, je vais régler sa. »Dit-il en se baissant derrière le téléviseur et bricolant quelque câbles.

Quelque seconde plus tard les images apparut, April posa une main sur sa bouche dans la concentration de ce qu'elle voyait, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Casey et elle se son marié à Hawaï comment es possible ?

« Non ce n'est pas possible cette vidéo a été truqué ! »

« J'ai déjà vérifié plusieurs fois, et puis vous êtes passé le soir avant de partir. Tu m'a même nargué en me montrant ta bague en rigolant avec Casey. »Répondis Donatello en baissant les yeux au sol.

« Quoi ?! Mais Donnie jamais je ne te ferais de mal ! Tu c'est très bien que je t'aime et que jamais je ne pourrais te faire autant souffrir ! »Répondit April en posant se main sur ses joues écailleuse cherchant son regard désespéré.

« Arrêt April de me mentir ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne peux plus supporter se genre de réaction ! » Cria Donatello en se retirant de l'emprise d'April, même si il le regrette de c'être retire de cette emprise si proche d'April.

« Donnie je ne te men pas ! Je ne t'ai jamais menti de toute ma vie ! »Cria April déjà en pleur en se baissant légèrement tout en reculant jusqu'à que son dos atteindre le mur.

« April s'il te plait c'est déjà compliquer comme ça n'empire pas les choses. »Dit-il en posant ses mains sur sa tête en faisant des ronds dans la pièce.

«Casey c'est marié avec une femme appelé Elina et ils ont eu trois enfant ! Je l'ai croisé il y a trois mois c'est ce qu'il m'a dit ! »April tenta de le résonner sur ce qu'elle a entendu, mais aucun effets.

Donatello se tourna dos a April tentant de garder son calme.

« Donnie, jamais je ne te ferais ce genre de chose et tu le sais, j'en suis sûr et certaine que tu le c'est du plus profond de ton cœur ! »Dit-elle en posant une main légère sur son épaul tendu dans la frustration.

« Jamais mon cœur ne cesserai de battre pour toi, je ne peux une minute pensé a tout ce qu'on a construit toi et moi, personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui se serrai passé se soirée là, même pas un scientifique comme toi. »Continua April en retirant sa main, puis baissa les yeux au sol laissant couler une larme sur son visage fatigué.

Il se retourna et regarda la jeune femme désespérer, il mit son doigts sou son menton et lui releva la tête en la regardant laissant un sourire apparaitre.

«Depuis que tu as sauté dans ce portail tout est devenu sombre autour de moi, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. »Dit-elle gardant les yeux fixés au sol.

« Quoi ? Mais je n'ai pas sauté dans le portail, je me suis fait aspiré par un tourbillon de lumière quand j'étais dans mon laboratoire ?! »Répondit-il en retirant son doigt de son menton un regard interrogatif.

« Non je t'ai vu sauté dans le portail tu m'a même dit que tu reviendrais dans deux minute ?! »Répondit la jeune femme perdu dans ses pensé.

« C'est impossible on ne sait pas parler une fois depuis que tu as commencé ta relation avec Casey ?! »

« Attend ! On est en train de semelle, si tu viens de me dire que je suis censé être mariée avec Casey sa voudrai dire que… Donnie ! Tu n'es pas le vraie Donatello ! » Cria la jeune femme qui venait de comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

« Euh… Quoi ? »

« Je vais t'expliquer, Donatello, l'autre Donatello pas toi, avec lui j'ai créé un portail qui était censé être un portail parallèle, on croyait que ça n'avait pas marché mais en fait si ! Tu as échangé ta place avec mon Donatello ! Donc ça veut dire… que mon Donatello est dans ta dimension parallèle ! »Réexpliqua April en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux brun.

« Quoi tu veux dire que je suis dans un autre monde parallèle ?! »Commenta Donatello en regardant autour de lui.

« Oui c'est exactement ça ! Alors maintenant tu vas m'aider à trouver la solution pour te remettre dans ton monde et mon Donatello dans mon monde, ok !? »Demanda April en clignant de l'œil le pouce lever et l'index pointant suivi d'un claquement de langue.

« D'accord alors on va devoir inverser les circuit gravitationnel avec ceux de magnétisation. »Dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

April le suivi en l'écoutant attentivement, elle prit avec elle une boite d'outilles et des vis.

Ils se mirent au travaille avec une atmosphère agréable, Donatello dû posé le portail horizontalement pour mieux atteindre derrière la plat forme, ils l'avaient posé sur des poutres solide.

Après quelque retouche il dû aller en-dessous du portail couché sur une planche à roulette pendant qu'April était allé leurs prépare des sandwichs.

Elle chercha dans le frigo des ingrédients néssecaire et les mis entre deux tranche de pain. Sa lui fessait bizzard de voire Donatello sen être celui qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Elle finit enfin et retourna auprès de Donatello un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Voilà le casse-croute ! »Cria-t-elle en fermant les yeux un grand sourire de satisfaction.

Le scientifique sursauta et se cogna la tête au portail.

« Oh ! Donnie ça va ?! »Demanda-t-elle en reposant le plateau sur le coter a alla le voire.

Elle lui prit le bras et l'aida à se relever, le pauvre Donatello posa sa main sur sa tête en gémissant.

« Oui merci April ! »Répondit-il en rigolant pour ne pas l'inquiété d'avantage.

Il se redressa et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Tien je t'es apporter des sandwichs ! »Dit-elle en tendant le plateau.

« Oh merci ! Tu n'étais pas obligé ! »Répondit-il.

« Si j'insiste ! Ne me dit pas que je les ai faits pour rien ? »Dit-elle un regard supliant.

« Nan pas du tout ! »Répondit-il en se servant.

April en pris un et croqua en le fixant un regard taquineur, sa faisait bizzard pour Donatello de voire April aussi gentille avec lui, après se qui c'était passé, c'était comme si elle était devenu amnésique et que tout avait recommencé à zéros.

Elle posa une main sur son avant-bras en le regardant dans les yeux amoureusement, elle glissa sa main à son épaule quand elle sentie des coupures siquattriser, elle s'arrêta et retourna son bras, elle regarda et passa ses doigts dessus.

April releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, elle se rapprocha lentement près de son visage et ferma les yeux quand elle toucha ses lèvre chaude, elle venait de lui déposer un baiser sensuelle sur ses lèvre, Donatello n'en revint pas, April venait de l'embrasse ? C'était juste un rêve dont il avait toujours rêvé qui venait de se réaliser.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

On entendait plus que le fer à souder dans le repère de jour comme de nuit, le scientifique bien silencieux travaillai sans relâche sur son portail, il voulait a tout pris retrouver son April qu'il aime tant.

Les frères trouvait sa bizzard de trouver leur frère comme sa sortir de nul par au beau milieu de New York, cette histoire de portail ils n'avaient pas trop compris ce genre de chose trop compliquer pour eux.

Donatello se tourna sur sa chaise de skate bord pour atteindre ses ordinateurs quand il aperçut quelque chose briller dans un tiroir. Il se leva et l'ouvrit, c'était un couteau avec du sang séché dessus qu'il examina avec ses lunette de scientifique.

« C'est étrange dit-il ? »Marmonna-t-il un doigt replié posé sur son menton portant toujours ses lunettes regardant l'objet en le tournant lentement.

« D'après mon scanne se serai le sang de… ?Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible ?! »Cria-t-il en faisant un pas en arrière.

« Je ne me souviens pas de m'avoir coupé ?! »Se répéta-t-il en boucle en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait fait au paravent.

Après plusieurs réflexions, il se rappela qu'il n'était pas dans son vrai monde, perdu dans ses pensé des bons moments passé avec April, des larmes lui montaient aux yeux et le fit arrêter toute activités.

Il posa l'objet et se laissa glisser le long d'un mure, il rapprocha ses jambes de son visage et croisa ses bras sur ses genoux en laissant tomber sa tête.

Il ne put retenir ses émotions, Donatello ne supportait pas d'avoir l'idée qu'April n'est pas à ses coter, de ne pas pouvoir la câliner ou même l'embrasser et de savoir qu'elle va bien qu'elle n'a pas d'ennuis.

C'est pour lui la plus grosse torture au monde, mais cela n'allait pas l'empêcher de continuer ce portail pour enfin bouché se trou qu'il a au fond de lui et de les remplires d'amour qu'April lui offre.

Il se redressa en essuyant ses larmes et se remis au travail, il n'avait pas fini, loin de là. Malheureusement il était rongé par la culpabilité d'être parti comme sa sens vraiment savoir ce qui allait se passé.

Après plusieurs heures à être fixé sur cet objet, plusieurs crises de colère et de chagrin Donatello parvint à la nuit. Ses yeux se fermèrent tout doucement sou le lourd poids de ses paupières qui ne pouvait plus tenir.

Léonardo entra dans la pièce un verre en main.

« Tien c'est pour toi ! »Dit-il gentiment en lui tendant l'objet.

Donatello pris le vers en le remerciant et bue une grosse gorger.

Puis son grand frère reparti a ses occupation.

Il se leva de sa position inconfortable et s'étira dans un bayement étranglé, quand il aperçut le visage d'April apparaitre devant lui les points sur sa taille la bouche serré, il se redressa et s'étouffa, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de tousser au regard soutenu d'April.

« A-April !? Tu n'étais pas à Hawaï ? »Dit-il pour changer l'atmosphère et surpris de la voire, son cœur le poussa pour aller lui faire un câlin mais son cerveau lui en empêchait, car il savait que ce n'était pas son April, pas dans ce monde.

La jeune femme croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en bougeant sa langue dans sa bouche d'énervement.

« Ci ! »Dit-elle d'un ton fort qui fit sursauter Donatello.

« Mais ça arrive à tout le monde de rentrer un jour chez eux ! Ça devrait être pourtant facile a comprendre pour une grosse tête comme toi ! Nan ?! »Dit-elle énerver en le regardant de la tête aux pieds un regard assassin.

« Ah oui je sais mais »

« Mais quoi ?! »April coupa brusquement le scientifique déjà un peu perdu.

« Mais j'ai entendu que tu t'était installé là-bas dans une charmante maison. »Continua Donatello pour éviter de perdre son calme.

« Oui mais Casey et moi avons décidé de rentrer pour… Euh vous faire un petit cou cou ! » April se rattrapa bizarrement sur sa phrase.

April ressorti de la chambre d'un pas rapide, les poings à ses côtés.

Donatello relâcha sa respiration lentement en perdant son sourire, il n'aimait pas voire April sous cette angle, ce n'était pas l'April qu'il connait si bien.

April rejoignit les autres aux centre du repère, au passage elle embrassa Casey amoureusement, mais cette scène n'échappa au scientifique, il était apparu derrière un mur discrètement en baissant les yeux.

Il les rejoignit en reprenant un sourire faux que Léonardo remarqua immédiatement, il avait les bras croisé sur son plastron beige, en le regardant derrière le couple qui se bécotait juste devant lui.

« Ah ! Maintenant que tout le monde est là April et Casey vont enfin pouvoir nous dire ce qui était si pressent. »Cria Michelangelo.

Casey les regarda en maitant sa mains au niveau de son coup pour qu'il se taise car ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le dire devant Donatello déjà mal a l'aise de revoir April, mais rien à faire April pris la parole.

« Alors Casey et moi on voulait vous annoncer que… ! »April s'arrêta brusquement en ricanant bêtement, elle jeta un coup d'œil au scientifique qui avait ses bras croisé adossé contre un mur.

« Je suis enceinte ! » Fini-t-elle enfin à dire, un silence monstrueux s'imposa coupant les rire des tortues qui tout à coup ne rit plus.

Donatello s'étrangla dans sa salive en faisant exprès un boucan pour attirer l'attention vers lui, il avait en tête une idée bien précise ! Il en profitait que ce n'était pas on monde pour ajouter son grain de sel.

April se retournant en le regardant de travers les bras croiser, Donatello se redressa de sa position en commençant à rire, c'était certainement l'effet de la fatigue qui le faisait réagir de la sorte.

« Quoi ! Qu'es qui a de drôle ?! »Demanda la jeune femme dans un ton sec.

« Non il n'y a rien de drôle c'est juste que tu me fais rire ! C'est tout rien de plus ! »Répondit-il toujours en souriant dans le rire, il avançait lentement vers le groupe les mains à coter de sa tête.

« Quoi ? Moi je te fais rire !? On va voir si je te fais toujours rire si on va s'expliquer tous les deux ! »Cria la femme en se rapprochant de lui le regardant dans les yeux.

« Oh du calme April ! Je ne vais pas te faire la morale ! »

« Et je suis pas venu ici pour perdre mon temps avec toi, ok! »Répondit la jeune femme d'une voix étranglée.

Donatello fronça les sourcils touché par les phrases d'April.

Donatello bougea la tête légèrement de gauche à droite toujours les sourcils froncé.

« Mais moi non plus April ! Je ne fais que passer ! »Répondit le scientifique en reprenant son sourire taquineur.

April trouverait Donatello bizzard soudainement, c'était étrange la façon dont il se comportait.

« Je trouvais sa bizzard que tu nous annonce ça ! Alors que sa nous intéresse peut être pas ! »Répondit-il en cherchant April, il avait besoin de se disputer un peu après ce qu'elle avait fait pour le Donatello de ce monde.

« Je voulais juste vous mettre au courant c'est tout ! »Répondit-elle en recroisant ses bras sur sa veste en cuir jaune.

« Mais on n'est pas venu que pour ça, April tu te rappelles ?! »La voix de Casey interrompu la conversation qui avait déjà mal commencé.

« Ah ! Ah bon tu as autre chose à nous annoncer ?! Peut-être plus important, attend laisse-moi deviné. Mmm… Ah oui je sais ! Tu voulais t'excuser d'avoir oublié de nous dire au revoir avant de partir mais tu as préféré t'enfuir avec ton Roméo de paquotie qui ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire aimé s'incrément une personne qu'il pourrait mourir pour elle ! »Donatello vida enfin son sac de douleurs qu'il avait éprouvé depuis ses quelque jour de voire April avec Casey.

« Non c'est tous sauf sa, je ne suis pas parti sans vous dire au revoir. J'Avais organisé une fête d'adieu mais encore une fois tu n'étais pas là, tu pourrais être content de me voire heureuse avec Casey ! Mais encore une fois la jalousie l'emporte. »April répondit d'une voix calme et triste.

« Tu sais pourquoi je n'étais pas là ?! Parce que je n'avais pas forcément envie de faire une boulette emporté par la jalousie comme tu le dit si bien! »Cria Donatello en croisant brusquement ses bras sur son plastron.

« Et quoi comme genre de boulette ?! »Demanda-t-elle sur un ton sec les bras toujours croisé.

« Du genre que tu n'aimerai pas entendre. »Répondit-il en se retournant dos à la jeune femme, puis quelque pas avant de se faire arrêter.

La jeune femme se méta en travers de son chemin pour l'arrêter dans son parcours vers son labo, elle le regarda dans les yeux un regard interrogateur.

« Je n'ai plus envie de me battre avec toi April. »Répondit le mutant essayant de partir.

« Moi je veux savoir ce que tu as sur le cœur ! »Répondit-elle d'une voix appésante.

« Non tu n'aimerais pas le savoir. »Il parvint enfin à partir de l'emprise d'April.

« Donnie ! Dit moi j'ai besoin de le savoir ! »Redemanda la jeune femme en lui attrapant le bras.

Donatello trouvais sa étrange la façon qu'elle se comportait avec lui.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis rentré ?! Je suis rentré parce qu'on m'a dit que tu étais enfin sorti de ton labo depuis ses six moi. Je voulais savoir si tu allais mieux depuis qu'on c'était vue. »La jeune femme c'était arrêter de le suivre et lui révéla enfin le vraie du pourquoi.

« Tous sa pour ça !? Et tu as préféré le cacher jusqu'à qu'on en arrive là ?! A la dispute ? C'est ça que tu voulais !? »Le scientifique ne put garder son calme il allait éclater de rage, son ressentiment le tourmentait de questions, pourquoi elle aurait voulu cacher sa a lui ?

« Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs Donnie ! »Cria la femme noyer dans ses larmes de culpabilité.

« Des faux espoirs ? De quoi tu parles?! »Demanda le ninja au bandeau violet dans l'incompréhension.

« Quoi de quoi je parle ? Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

« Non mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Le soir ou tu m'as révéler les sentiments que tu avais pour moi ? Ça ne te revient pas à l'esprit ? »April ne savait pas trop ce qui se passai.

« Quel soir ? »Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

April se sentie toute petite face au corps de Donatello qui respirait assez fort.

« Le soir ou… »La jeune femme ne put continuer sa phrase prise au piège de ses larmes.

« Je, je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait pris ce soir-là. »April baissa la tête vers le sol les yeux fermé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« Bon il faudrait mieux monter le portail a la surface pour éviter de faire des dégâts ici, c'est juste au cas où il y aurait des défaillance. »Dit-elle en évitant le sujet.

« D'accord mais par ou on va le passer ? »Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de la machine.

« Par-là ! »Dit-elle en montrant un vieux ascenseur de l'autre coter du repère.

« Mais la machine est y père lourde ! On n'y arrivera jamais ! » Dit-il en calculant sur son écran géant venant de sa montre connecter.

« Mais ne tant fais pas tout iras bien, tu avais déjà tous prévue, euh…, je voulais dire mon Donatello ! »Dit-elle en souriant bêtement de sa bêtise pour ne pas empirer les choses.

« Il avait créé un système de poulissage avec des skates bords, on aura juste à poser le portail dessus et à tirer avec ses cordes là-haut. »Dit-elle en pointant du doigt le passage à prendre.

Le système était de poser le portail sur une planche de skate bord pour le faire avancer en tirant une corde qui fera avancé la cargaison.

April et Donatello parvint à monter le portail dans une ferme abandonné entre deux immeubles, c'était un endroit où personne ne risquait e venir. Un endroit sans danger, et sur.

Ils posèrent le portail enfin à terre dans le coin du bâtiment remplies de déchets et de morceau de métal.

« Il me manque plus qu'as faire mes finitions et on pourras le tester ! »Dit-il dans l'enthousiasme.

April sourie aux mots du scientifique, puis regarda le sol avec tristesse. Il se retourna et la regarda.

« April ça ne va pas ?! »Demanda-t-il en lui levant le menton avec son doigt.

Mais April ne répondit pas, elle avait toujours les yeux fixé au sol un regard sombre.

Donatello se baissa légèrement pour se mettre à sa petite taille, puis il se redressa quand il aperçut qu'une larme glissa le long de son visage. Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

«Qu'es que je t'ai fait dans ton monde pour que tu me déteste autant ? »Dit-elle dans un gémissement de pleure.

Donatello pris une grande inspiration retenant de la colère qu'il traine dans son corps puis expira pas son museau.

« Eh bien, tu n'es pas la même que dans mon monde, un soir j'ai toqué a la porte d'April, je voulais lui annoncer quelque chose que j'avais sur le cœur a son propos. Elle me fit entrer et me demanda de m'installer a coter d'elle.

J'hue enfin lui courage de lui annoncer, au début elle me regardait comme si elle n'avait pas compris ce que je lui disais, puis elle s'est approcher de moi doucement et ma embrasser sans me dire un mot. J'ai cru qu'elle ressentait la même chose que ce que moi j'éprouvais pour elle, mais je me trompais.

Le lendemain matin elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre à son heure habituelle, alors j'ai toqué. Mais personne n'était venu m'ouvrir. La porte était fermée à clé mais aucun bruit n'était de l'autre coter.

Quelque heures plus tard April revins enfin, mais malheureusement avec Casey se tenant la main en rigolant, je n'oublierais jamais leurs regards qu'ils se lancèrent à chaque seconde.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi April m'avait fait ça, si elle ne m'aimai pas alors… »April le coupa soudainement.

« Pourquoi elle ta embrasser ? »April coupa Donatello dans sa phrase en regardant le sol les yeux ne bougeant d'un poil perdu dans ses théories.

« Elle ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi elle m'avait fait se faut espoir douloureux, à chaque fois que j'abordais le sujet soit elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre ou elle explosai de rire. » Donatello se tourna dos à la jeune femme en larmes.

Donatello baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, la douleur l'envahissait à nouveau et les souvenirs était trop brutale. April ressentie de la culpabilité au fond d'elle même si ce n'était pas vraiment la fautive de cette histoire qui s'appelle la réalité.

April posa une main sur l'épaule de Donatello tentant de lui faire oublier.

« Je suis désoler Donnie, je n'aurais pas dû te demander cela. »Répondit April tristement.

Elle laissa glisser sa main pour la retirer le long de son épaule écailleuse, mais Donatello lui pris la main et se retourna en lui souriant les larmes aux yeux.

« Bon il faut continuer ! »Dit-il comme si de rien ne c'était passé.

April lui sourit gentiment en essuyant ses larmes.

Après de longs efforts, April et Donatello fini enfin à terminer le portail de monde parallèle.

« Puces électroniques ? »

« C'est bon ! »

« Câblage ? »

« C'est ok ! »

« Pompe a rotation universel? »

« Opérationnel ! »Répondit le scientifique en levant le pouce.

« Il ne manque plus qu'à la brancher ! »Dit April en regardant le sol tristement, puis un regain de joie la fit sourires de ses pensé de enfin retrouver Donatello l'homme de sa vie, puis elle releva la tête toujours souriante.

« Ça ne va pas April ? »Demanda le scientifique en remarquant les réactions de la jeune femme perdu dans ses pensé.

« Euh… ci ci. »Répondit la femme a la veste jaune.

« Tu ne m'a pas l'aire en forme, tu as envie de vomir ? »Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« Vomir ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« D'après les scannèrent que j'ai fait tu es enceinte de deux mois et une semaine. »Répondit-il un sourire en coin.

« Oui je sais, de toi. »La femme aux cheveux brun se retourna et continua de branché des câbles mal rafistoler.

Elle finit enfin de tout brancher et de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de défaillance, pour ensuite brancher le câble d'alimentation.

Le portail s'ouvra dans des rayons de lumière et des grand courant d'aires frôlait leurs jambes poussant tous se qui avait sur son passage.

« C'est bon il est complètement opérationnel ! »Cria le scientifique un grand sourire sur son visage de mutant heureux de ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir.

Il prit avec lui des plan du portail avec lui et pris les mains pâle d'April en la regardant dans les yeux.

« April promet moi qu'on se reverra à nouveau dans cette dimension !? »Demanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux dans la peur.

April se rapprocha rapidement de son visage et l'embrassa quelque secondes pour après lui lancer un regard timide.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Donnie ! On se reverra ! »

Quand tout à coup la grande porte barricadé tomba au sol dans un vacarme laissent des sbires du clan des foots.

Donatello se mis devant April pour éviter qu'elle ne se fait touché par les bals des mitraillettes tiré de leurs première ligne qu'ils avaient formé.

« Ils ont dû détecter l'énergies du portail ! »Dit Donatello énervé en sortant son Bô.

Donatello ordonna a April de se cacher derrière un carton a coter du portail derrière le ninja protégeant son April.

Donatello se retourna quand il s'aperçut que le portail était resté trop longtemps ouvert ce qui a créé un trou noir.

Il frappa quel que ninja et les mis chao, mais un des ninjas grand et acer muscler avec un naginata accrocher dans son dos, lui tira une balle dans les côtes et d'un coup de pieds le ninja étrange le poussa dans le trou noir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **La machine a deux mondes universels**

April ressenti une monter de colère au fond d'elle de voire Donatello se faire tirer une balle de mitraillette dans les côtes et en plus comme si ce n'était pas suffisant de se faire pousser dans un trou noir interrdimantionel !

La jeune femme désespéré tomba au sol dans le choc de la scène dévastatrice de perdre son ami de l'autre monde. Léonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo entrèrent dans le bâtiment effondré, ils aperçurent April au sol et en pleure entourer des sbires voulant la tuer.

« April ! »Cria le grand Raphaël dans sa colère habituel.

Il avait ses saïs aiguiser dans ses mains, serrant son curdent entre ses dents de traviole.

Léonardo sorti ses katanas en position de combat vers un sbire tenant aussi un katana, Michelangelo lui sorti ses nunchakus les faisant tourner pour éviter les balle des mitraillettes.

April tourna la tête vers le trou noir sen trop faire attention à ce qui se passait autour, elle ne voyait presque plus rien autour d'elle, chaque forme en face d'elle était en double et floux.

Elle rampât au sol se dirigeant vers le portail quand une massue remplie de clou d'un des sbires lui rentra dans la jambe gauche, les clous rentrant dans sa chaire frôlant son tibia, April ne sentait même plus sa jambe perdu dans la douleur insupportable.

April hurla dans la douleur puis serra ses lèvres les unes contre les autres perdu dans cette sensation atroce.

Le sbire retira sa massue en tirant dans toute ses forces, quand il réussit à la sortir Raphaël lui donna un coup de boule qui le fit voler en arrière dans le trou noir.

« April ! Tous va aller je vais te ramener à la maison ! »Dit-il en rangeant ses saïs puis il la souleva dans ses bras musclé.

Léonardo et Michelangelo continuèrent à combattre les sbires très agressifs.

Raphaël parvint enfin à atteindre les égouts malgré qui du poser plusieurs fois la jeune femme a terre car des sbires le suivait.

Enfin arriver au repère Raphaël se dépêcha de la poser sur la table médicale pour chercher une trousse de soin.

April resta assise en tenant le haut de sa jambe tout en soufflant les yeux dégoulinant de larmes.

« April ou est Donnie ? »Demanda-t-il très lentement pour bien se faire comprendre par la femme tordue de douleurs.

« Il, il est dans le portail ! Il ne reviendra jamais il est tombé dedans on la poussé à l'intérieur ! »Répondit-elle en gémissant du choc qu'elle éprouvait pour ce qui c'était passé de son ami.

« Quoi !? Et comment je peux le sortir de là ?! »Demanda-t-il en panique.

« C'est impossible ! On ne s'est pas à quel cordonné il se trouve ! »April baissa la tête tentant d'étouffé ses pleure.

April senti un gout métallique dans sa gorge remonter à sa bouche, c'était du sang ! Du sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler en masse de sa jambe.

Raphaël posa un chiffon humide sur la plaie tentant de un peut arrêter le sang, mais rien à faire, des morceaux de chaires était a mortier en train de tomber de sa jambes ensanglanter.

Des clous étaient encore planter dans la jambe d'April ce qui était fatal pour elle de les retirer.

« Il ne faut surtout pas retirer les, les clous qui sont dans m-ma jambe sa accéléra l'hémorragie. »Demanda April à moitié dans un sommeil profond.

« Continue de parler April ! Il faut que tu me parle pour ne pas que tu tombes dans les vapes ! »Demanda le grand Raphaël tenant le chiffon.

« Il faut me faire un garrot tout de suite avant que je ne perds trop de sang et qu'il soit trop tard. »

« Un garrot mais c'est quoi ! Qu'esse que je dois faire ?! »Demanda Raphaël en se mettant un peu plus sur le coter pour mieux appuyer.

April regarda autour d'elle les yeux plissé la tête appuyer sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle aperçut un chiffon et tous ce qui allait avec.

« Là-bas, tu p-prend le grand morceau de chiffon et le Bô replier. »Dit-elle en pointant d'un doigt faible les objets à prendre.

Il se leva et chercha en courant le tissu blanc et le Bô, puis il revint en courant le plus vite possible, pendent que la jeune femme tenait fortement le chiffon.

« Et maintenant ?! »Demanda-t-il en déroulant tous le tissu qui étaient un peu enrouler.

« Tu-tu l'enroule autour de ma jambe en serrant le plus fort possible tout en laissant le chiffon sur la plaie, puis tu ferras deux ne et tu poseras le Bô dessus puis…»Répondit April en fermant lentement les yeux.

Elle les rouvrir quelque seconde après et pris un coussin qu'elle serra entre ses dents pour ne pas crier de douleur a l'action de Raphaël qui tentait de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait pour la soigné malgré qu'il n'était pas un scientifique ou un médecin.

Raphaël posa une main sur le chiffon appuyant sur la blessure, puis avec son autre main il commença à enrouler autour du mollet de la jeune femme qui criait de douleur.

Maître Splinter entendit les cris de détresse d'April, ce qui le fit venir d'un pas rapide.

Il regarda la scène les yeux inquiet, il venait de comprendre ce que son fils faisait, il prit la main de la femme remplie de douleur presque endormie dans la douleur.

« Reste avec nous ma très chère April. »Dit-il calmement tentant de la rassuré.

April hurla de douleur quand Raphaël fit le troisième tour avec le tissu, les clous s'enfonça plus profondément dans le muscle et toucha l'os. April se redressa et toussa fortement laissant sortir du sang de sa gorge.

Après le dernier tour il fit deux neu serré, puis il posa le Bô.

« Et maintenant April ?! »Demanda Raphaël sans lâcher le bandage.

«Tu-tu tourne le Bô dans un seule sens pour stopper le sang… et après il ne faut plus qu'il ne bouge, pour cela tu fais un neu, il faut au moins faire trois tours. »Répondit-elle avant de tomber dans son sommeil de sa douleur.

« April ! April ! »Raphaël senti des larmes lui monter aux yeux dans le stress et la panique.

Il se dépêcha de faire trois tours et fit un neu, après quelque minutes le sang coulai moins vite et se stoppa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Donatello se retourna et sentie au fond de lui quelque chose qu'il avait déjà sentie au paravent, mais seulement quand April était en détresse.

Il leva la tête brusquement vers son laboratoire ou se trouvait le portail, il se dirigeât avec un pas rapide mais se fit retenir par April.

« Non Donnie ne va pas t'enfermer à nouveau dans ton labo s'il te plait ! »Demanda-t-elle en lui serrant le bras.

« Non April il faut que tu me laisse je dois rentrer chez moi ! »Dit-il en panique sentant dans un lien devenu de plus en plus fort.

« Mais tu es chez toi ? »

« Non je ne suis pas dans mon monde d'origine car j'ai dû échanger de place avec un Donatello de ce monde parallèle ! »Dit-il en se délivrant de sa prise.

« Je dois retrouver mon April ! A tout pris elle est en danger ! »Dit-il en courant vers son laboratoire. Il prit un skateboard et ses tourne vis et se remit a son travail.

Des étincèles sortait du laboratoire du scientifique concentré sur ce portail, il avait enfin fini les finitions, il brancha le câble d'alimentation et le régla au même cordonné de son monde.

Le portail s'ouvra avec des rayons lumineux comme si il était revenu à la case d'épart, Donatello se mis devant le portail les points serrer, il sourit content de pouvoir enfin retrouver son April qu'il lui manque désespérément.

Il s'avanssa et sauta dans le portail, il traversa et retomba sur un sol de béton. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui, il était sur un toit d'immeuble comme quand il est arrivé. Puis il sentie tout à coup une douleur dans ses cotes, il posa une main sur le poing douloureux et passa sa main dessus, il regarda sa main et vit du sang disparaitre.

Il leva les yeux et ne senti plus la douleur, la seule chose qu'il sentait était l'appel à l'aide d'April.

Il tourna la tête pour se repéré ou il était dans New York, des images apparut en face de lui comme si c'était un hologramme, il se vit mettre ses mais sur sa tête dans la colère, il reculait de quelque pas et tomba, puis une autre image apparut encore lui en train de regarder April embrasser Casey, il avait un coteau et se l'enfonça dans le bras.

Il ressenti la douleur dans son bras et posa une main en gémissant, mais encore une fois c'était un hologramme.

Le sang disparu à nouveau, il releva la tête et continua à regarder les images qui défilaient.

Plusieurs fois on pouvait apercevoir Donatello pleuré enfermer dans son laboratoire sen rien faire a rester assis devant un mur sur son lit, pleuré nuits et jours.

Il sortait que la nuit et passait le reste de ses jour a fixé une photo sur un mur, c'était une femme avec le visage découper sur la photo.

Donatello ne comprenait pas vraiment, car il n'avait pas vécu sa au pare avant avec April, étaisse le passer de l'autre Donatello ?

Les hologrammes disparut et laissa Donatello remplit de questions, il reprit ses esprit et commença de sauter d'immeubles en immeubles, pour pouvoir ensuite retourner dans les égouts.

Donatello parvint à attendre a nouveau le repère et entra avec une espérance d'être enfin retourné à la maison, sa vraie maison, son monde où il a créé une vie avec April.

Donatello courut un peu dans tout le repère et s'arrêta brusquement devant la salle médicale, celle qu'il craignait de retrouver April.

Il fixa la pièce en avalant difficilement sa salive, les larmes remontaient à ses yeux d'or et la culpabilité l'écrasa violamment comme un rocher l'écrasant.

Il s'avanssa d'un pas tremblants et fixa la jeune femme couché sur la couchette la jambe bander de tissus imbibé de sang quasiment sécher, il y en avait même sur le sol qui coulait encore.

Donatello continua d'avancer et regarda la jambe il se mit accroupie et pris en-dessous de son genoux avec une main, et son pied avec son autre main.

Il souleva doucement pour mieux pouvoir les dégâts, c'est alors à ce moment qu'il comprit tous, il reposa doucement sa jambe et se releva. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses deux mains sur son visage pâle, en la regardant remplie de haine et de culpabilité.

« J-je suis désoler April je n'aurais jamais du sauter dans sa portail j'aurais dû rester à tes coter ! Tu ne serai pas dans cette était en ce moment. Tous est ma faute ! A cause de moi tu vas peut être mourir !

A cause de mon ignorance ! Jamais tu ne me pardonnerais de ce que je tais fait et sa je le comprendrais ! »Dit-il en pleurant toute sa peine et sa rage, la culpabilité lui monta trop vite à la tête. Il baissa la tête toujours tenant la tête d'April en pleurant bruyamment.

Raphaël entendit les pleurs de son frère et le rejoignit dans la pièce, il le vit complètement dans un sale état ses pleures ne cessant.

« Donnie ?! »Dit-il en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Le scientifique anrranger contre lui-même ne se retourna même pas toujours s'apitoyant sur son sort.

« C'est de ma faute ! Tous est de ma faute ! Je n'aurais jamais dû partir ! Jamais ! Mais qu'esse ce qui m'a pris !»Dit-il sans arrêt la tête baisser les mains poser sur les joues de la jeune femme endormie.

Il leva la tête quand il entendit des gémissements sortir de la bouche ensanglanter d'April.

« April ? »Demanda Donatello d'une voix faible et tremblante en cessant ses pleurs.

Mais la femme ne se réveilla quand même pas, il enleva ses mains et se redressa devant son frère.

« Que s'est-il passé ?! »Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

Raphaël lui expliqua tous dans les moindre détaille ce qui c'était passer pendant son absence.

Donatello se laissa tomber sur une chaise le regard vide d'horreur, il n'y avait plus que le pire à passer.

« Elle ira surement mieux dans quelque jours. »Raphaël tenta de lui donner du courage même s'il s'avait qu'elle avait peu d'espoir qu'un jour elle se réveil dans l'état qu'elle est.

« Raph, je ne suis pas idiot à ce point, je sais qu'elle risque de ne pas se réveiller, elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang. Elle a 67% de chance de mourir vue la quantité de sang qui est au sol et dans le tissu. »Dit-il en se levant de sa chaise désespérer.

Raphaël sorti de la chambre pour le laisser un peu seule pour réfléchi tranquillement.

Donatello regarda la jeune femme silencieusement, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa propre faute que tous sa était arrivé. C'était plus fort que lui de penser à toute ses choses négatifs, mais pourtant c'est la réalité pure.

Il sorti de la chambre bouillonnant comme une casserole de colère, il se dirigea vers l'entrepôt ou se trouvait le portail et le descendit dans une pièce a part le débrancha complètement et mis une couverture par-dessus cachant ses plus grand regret, puis il décida qu'il devait sortir prendre l'aire. Il était resté plus de trois heures a coter du corps inanimé d'April.

Léonardo et Michelangelo rentrèrent au repère juste après le d'épart de Donatello, ils étaient remplies de bleu et de petites plaies.

Le leader tenait son bras droit et Michelangelo boitait, ils c'était pris une sacré raclé.

« Et ben dit donc ! Vous vous êtes battue longtemps ?! »Dit Raphaël les bras croiser sur son plastron en ricanant pour les faire un peu rire, ce qui marcha.

« Tu veux dire qu'ont leurs a foutue une méchante raclé plutôt ! »Répondit Michelangelo en rigolant avec son frère à peine plus âgé que lui.

« Donatello est revenu il y a environ trois heures. Mais il est ressortie prendre l'aire quand il a vue l'état d'April. »Dit Raphaël toujours les bras croiser gardant sa position.

« Les dégâts sont grave ?! »Demanda Léonardo en aidant Michelangelo à marcher vers la salle d'April ou elle était allongé.

April c'était enfin réveiller et c'était redresser sur sa couchette, elle tenait sa jambe non blesser sa bouche poser dessus les yeux humides.

« Salut April. Donnie est rentré ! »Dit Léonardo avec un peu de joie de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Elle redressa sa tête et tourna ses jambes au bord de la couchette pour faire contre poids et attendre le sol.

« Non attend April ! Il n'est pas encore rentré ! Il est sorti avant ! »Cria Léonardo tentant de l'empêcher de se lever.

Mais la jeune femme ne l'écouta point elle se leva dans un gémissement de doleur sentant les clous s'enfoncer encore plus profondément dans sa chaire.

Donatello était rentré, il avait encore les larmes aux yeux.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre trainant les pieds dans la honte, il releva la tête quand il entendit les gémissements d'April.

« April qu'es ce que tu fais !Tu ne dois pas te lever ! »Cria-t-il en la rattrapant dans sa chute.

Elle se rattrapa sur ses bras musclé et le regarda dans les yeux, elle cherchait à savoir si il était le vraie Donatello qu'elle attend désespérément. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses joues écailleuses, en le regardant dans chaque œil les yeux humides.

« A-April ? »Demanda Donatello inquiet en la tenant par la taille.

Donatello se crispa dans la frustration du doute de la personne qu'il avait en face de lui, si c'était vraiment April, sa vraie April qu'il aime profondément.

April tremblai comme une feuille dans les bras de Donatello, sa jambe lui faisait tellement mal, mais elle en oubliait la douleur dans l'instant présent, elle ne voulait pas gâcher se moment de retrouvaille juste à cause d'une douleur.

« Esse que tu es rentré ? »Demanda telle timidement.

« Me revoilà ! »Dit-il en lui souriant un sourire traçant son visage une larme coulant sur sa joue.

« Donnie ! »Cria-t-elle en le serrant le plus fort qu'elle pouvait par peur qu'il reparte.

Le cri de joie d'April se transforma en pleure de peur, la crainte et la joie se mélangea dans la tête de la jeune femme.

« Donnie ! Ne me laisse plus jamais toute seule ! Je ne peux pas vivre une seconde de plus sen toi ! »Cria la jeune femme en enfonçant ses doigts dans le coup du scientifique.

« Je te le promets April plus jamais je ne te laisserai seule de toute ma vie ! »Répondit-il en mettant son museau dans le coup d'April.

Le couple ne se lâcha pas une seconde, des larmes coulai à flots sur les deux visages. Ce n'était pas que de la tristesse ou de la peur mais aussi de la joie de la retrouvaille.

April se redressa devant Donatello et remis ses mains sur ses joue pour l'embrasser amoureusement, ce qui durait une éternité pour Raphaël qui lui sorti de la chambre en grognant.

« April j'ai cru que jamais je ne te retrouverais ! J'ai hue si peur !? »Dit-il en la regardant dans la panique.

Le visage d'April se transforma de grand sourire avec des larmes à grosse douleurs. Donatello la vit se courbé quand elle gémissait de douleur.

« April acier-toi ! »Ordonna-t-il en l'aidant à s'assoir.

April senti à nouveau les clous bougé implanter dans son os, malgré la joie des retrouvailles la douleur ne s'oublie pas aussi rapidement.

Donatello l'aida a se couché sur le lit médicale en lui soulevant la jambe lentement et en la tournant.

« Fait moi voire. »Dit-il en commençant à dérouler lentement le bandage imbibé de sang presque sec.

« Non Donnie tu na pas besoin de t'en occupé ! »Dit-elle en posant une main sur son avant-bras en fermant les yeux dans la douleur.

« Mais April je ne vais pas te laisser dans cette état ? Tu risquerais de perdre ta jambe si je ne fais rien ! »Dit-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil puis il continua.

April souri et le laissa faire, elle aimait beaucoup le regarder soigné les gens, car c'est ce qu'il aime faire.

Il déroula complètement le bandage pour laisser apparaître une grosse plaie encore fraîche de sang qui coulait à flot. April laissa sortir des gémissements de terreur et de douleur.

Donatello remetta le bandage et se leva pour discuter avec ses frères dans une autre pièce.

« On peut voir que le Kanabo c'est implanté dans la chaire du mollet d'April, et au moment où il la retirer sa a également arraché des gros morceaux de chair. »Expliqua Donatello à Raphaël et a Léonardo qui avaient tous deux les bras croiser.

« Ah ! Et on dirait qu'il n'avait pas un bon Kanabo de bonne qualité, ses clous se sont détacher et son venu s'implanté dans l'os d'April ?! »Les deux frères se tournaient vers Donatello et aperçut qu'il était devenu tout à coup silencieux, il prit un de ses morceaux métallique et le torda dans tous les sens pour défoulé sa rage qu'il contenait pour tuer se crétin.

« Si je le retrouve il aura à faire à moi, et croyez-moi il va passer un sal cardeur. »Dit-il en fermant la bouche regardant le sol entre ses frères.

Léonardo et Raphaël se jetèrent un coup d'œil et commencèrent à partir pour éviter de se prendre un objet volant lancé par Donatello.

« Euh écoute nous on va te laisser on va voire un truc ?! Ok ?! »Dits ils a l'unisson en se tournant vers la sortir.

Les frères reparti de leur coter pour le laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir dans le calme.

Le scientifique s'asseilla a son bureau remplie d'ordinateur Hitesh et chercha des informations de médecine.

April posa son menton sur ses bras croisé sur ses jambes repliée, elle se demanda si c'était normale qu'elle était tous le temps blaisé, peut être qu'elle est trop faible pour rester avec les tortues ? Ces meilleurs amis ?

April fut perse dans ses pensé dans l'entré de Donatello, il s'installa a coter d'elle en soupirant, puis il posa une main rassurante sur sa main un sourire déçut.

« A-April, je suis allé voire des cite médicaux et chacun me disait la même chose. Il faut que je retire les clous, car sinon ils risquent de rouillé et empirer les choses. »April ne le regarda pas une seule fois dans les yeux par peur de le blessé, Donatello sentie sa main séré les draps se trouvent en dessous d'elle.

« Mais malheureusement, si je rate, tu risquerais de perdre ta jambe. »Fini-t-il en baissant les yeux dans la nervosité.

April leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux en lui souriant.

« Je sais que tu ne louperas jamais, car tu es Donatello pas n'importe qui ! »Dit-elle pleine de sincérité.

Donatello lui sourit gentiment pour cacher sa peur et la panique. April s'avança vers lui et le sera tendrement pour le réconforter de ses craintes.

« Je t'aime Donnie ! »Murmura-t-elle toujours le serrant.

« Moi aussi April ! »Répondit-il en la serrant un peu plus fort tout en fermant les yeux.

April ressenti de la peur au fond d'elle malgré la confiance qu'elle avait envers Donatello, April ne passait pas de bon moment ses temps si, elle les vivait même très mal. Donatello n'était pas au courant encore mais April lui cachait ses douleur, elle n'ausait pas lui poser plus d'inquiétude que ce qu'il avait déjà en se moment.

Donatello sentait au fond qu'April ne se sentait pas en forme en ce moment, il se redressa et la regarda dans les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

« April tu na pas l'aire en forme ses temps si ? A tu mal ? »Demanda-t-il inquiet plus que jamais.

« Ne t'inquiet pas pour moi Donnie, tu devrais un peu plus parler à tes frères et t'amusé avec eux, pas tous le temps resté là a mes coter et t'ennuie. »Dit-elle sur un ton froid et malheureux.

Donatello baissa la tête et reconnue qu'il n'avait pas passé un bon moment avec ses frères depuis longtemps, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser April toute seule sans son aide et sans son réconfort, et il avait besoin d'elle a ses coter.

« April jamais je ne te laisserai seule, et surtout pas dans ses circonstance ! »Dit-il en levant la tête de la jeune femme avec son index replier poser sou son menton.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la radio, il appuya sur un bouton et mis une chaine au hasard, puis il ressorti de la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte.

« N'hésite surtout pas à m'appeler tu as besoin de quelque chose ! »Dit-il en partant.

April acquiesça et s'allongea toujours sen sourire, April fixa le plafond tristement toujours la même douleur la rongeant.

Après les minuits passés April se leva difficilement pour aller aux toilettes, mais malheureusement elle trébucha sur le pied d'une chaise et tomba au sol dans un vacarme.

Les quatre frères se leva tous en même temps pour l'aidé à se relevé, même maître Splinter était venu voire la source du bruit une bougie a la main.

« April es ce que ça va ?! »Demanda sans arrêt Michelangelo en tournant en rond autour de Raphaël et Donatello qui l'aidèrent à se lever.

April grimassa et souri joyeusement au plus jeune.

« D'où tu sors toute cette énergie ?! »Demanda-elle en ricanant pour déstresser l'atmosphère déjà tendu.

April sentait que Donatello était très tendu et paniqué, déjà au départ quand il a appris qu'elle était enceinte et maintenant elle est blessé ? Un jour ou l'autre tous va exploser !

April se mis enfin en équilibre sur une jambe et se tenu sur une table juste a coter d'elle et regarda les frères se chamailler pour une raison quelquonque.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas trop le moment de demander sa mais…Sa vous dit de regarder un film avec moi ?! »Demanda-t-elle timidement en passant sa main sur son bras.

Michelangelo sauta dans tous les sens dans l'envie de la proposition d'April.

Les trois autres frères acceptaient à leur tour et s'installa sur le canapé.

« Alors Mickey ? Que ce que tu nous propose ?! »Demanda April en s'aseilla doucement sur le canapé aidé de Donatello et Raphaël.

« Euh…Euh ? Je reviens je vais chercher ma boite a dvd ! »Dit-il en courant vers sa chambre.

April rigola et croisa ses bras, puis Donatello s'installa à coter d'elle en lui prenant l'épaule inverse de lui.

Raphaël se méta sur le canapé à coter des deux tourteauros en gardant un œil sur April, il n'y avait pas que Donatello qui se fessait du souci pour elle Raphaël aussi était inquiet pour elle et très protecteur.

Michelangelo réapparu une boite remplie de dvd bancale et mal rangé, il le posa sur la table devant eux et leurs proposa des films différent.

Après quelque proposition ils finissent a trouvé un film.

April s'en dormi sur l'épaule de Donatello au milieu de film que Michelangelo leur avait gentiment proposé, même Raphaël et Léonardo c'était endormi l'un sur l'autre.

Malgré leur conflit les deux frères s'aimai entre eux et même si il le montrait pas il le savait au fond de leur cœur, cela faisait mal au cœur a Donatello de voir ces frère en conflit.

(oOoOoOoOoOoOo)

Donatello entra dans la chambre pour faire certain soin pour April, il commença à retirer le vieux bandage pour en remettre un stérile. April grimassa et laissa un gémissement de douleurs sortir de sa gorge étrangler de douleur.

Donatello la regarda et arrêta.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? »Demanda-t-il en ne bougeant plus le bandage pour éviter plus de douleur à April.

« Non non ! Surtout pas ! »Dit-elle espérant que sa passera plus vite.

Donatello se reconcentra sur son activité et continua d'un rythme plus doux et lent. Il parvint a retiré tout le bandage et le méta de coter, puis il prit un désinfectant et un chiffon de soin avec du désinfectant.

Il taponna le chiffon sur la plaie d'April en faisant attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir, April il détestait sa plus que tout au monde, c'était la chose qu'il craignait le plus.

Après avoir fini le nettoyage il dut à présent retirer les clous mais d'abord il faut endormir April avec du chloroforme.

Pour éviter le pire, Donatello craignait qu'April perte connaissance et ne se réveille plus jamais la douleur beaucoup trop importante.

« Bon écoute moi April, je vais commencer à t'endormir avec du chloroforme, puis je vais enfin pouvoir sortir les clous. Je finirais avec un nettoyage complet et des points de suture. »Expliqua Donatello a la femme très attentive assise en face de lui.

April avala difficilement sa salive en serrant les draps, elle regarda le scientifique toute apeuré que la douleur survienne.

« Ne t'inquiète pas April je serai là pour toi. »Dit-il en lui souriant gentiment pour la rassuré.

April acquiesça et le sera dans ses bras, elle sentait son plastron chaud touché son ventre au rythme de sa respiration, cela la rassurait énormément de savoir que c'est Donatello qui va l'hospitalisé.

« Je crois en toi Donatello. »Chuchota-t-elle dans son coup en le serrant du plus fort de son cœur.

Donatello se redressa et allongea April sur le lit, il prit le mouchoir de chloroforme et le posa doucement sur le nez et le bouche de la jeune femme qui s'endormi lentement sou l'effet du produit.

Sa faisait mal a Donatello de devoir assumé cette responsabilité, il a tellement peur de faire quelque chose qui ne faut pas qu'il en hue une boule au ventre.

April s'endormie complètement et ferma les yeux, Donatello pris la jambe d'April et la positionna sur un coussin souillé.

Il était assis sur sa chaise skate bord et roulai avec de droite à gauche pour chercher ses matériaux de chirurgie.

Donatello avait même fabriqué une machine pour voire le rythme cardiaque d'April, ce qu'il vérifiait de près.

Il prit sa pince et chercha dans la chaire les clous égarer, il du plusieurs fois soulever certain morceau de chaire, ce qui faisait accélérer de tant en tant le rythme cardiaque qui affolait la machine d'un bipe assourdissant.

Il trouva enfin un clou profondément implanté dans l'os d'April au moment où il le retira il senti un gros soulagement, par chance l'objet n'était pas rouiller et n'avait pas touché la mole épinière, ce qui ne cossera pas de gros de dégât.

Il passa un scanner de métal pour voir si n'y avait pas d'autre clous, mais le malheur s'abatta sur le visage du scientifique, il en restait encore deux près du tibia de la patiente.

Il continua désespérément ses recherche et trouva le deuxième, cette fois si le clou était juste a coter de l'os d'April, donc le danger est plus là pour se clou. Il le retira rapidement, Donatello baissa les yeux et vit que le coussin en dessous de la jambe d'April était entièrement rempli de sang.

Il passa au suivant cherchant en priant qu'il n'était pas trop implanté faisant des blessures qui pourrait se dégrader.

Donatello parvint enfin à trouver le troisième, mais ce qu'il craignait le plus au monde c'est réaliser, il ne pouvait pas avoir pire que ça, le clou du Kanabo était tordue et à presser la môle épinière.

Donatello devra sortir se clous a tous a pris malgré les dégâts que sa pourrait faire, cela est pour éviter les dégâts.

Donatello pris une pince plus petite et commença a tiré sur le clou qui ne voulait pas sortir, cela était difficile pour Donatello de sortir un clou tordu bien profondément enfoncé dans un tibia.

Le bruit était fort et très assourdissant des bipes à droite et à gauche, les yeux voyant peut et seulement entre ouvert, la lumière aveuglante, quand une vague de douleur surgie de sa jambe, Donatello sentie la main d'April le serer le biceps dans un vent de terreur.

Donatello se rendit compte qu'April était à nouveau contente, elle c'était réveillé, l'effet du chloroforme n'a pas duré suffisamment longtemps.

April senti la douleur monter jusque dans tous son corps, même une sueur froide lui coulai dans le dos pour lui prouver et lui annoncer la venue de la douleur.

La jeune femme paniquée regarda en panique autour d'elle en respirant très fort et très rapidement, les bipemant à coter de son oreille la paniquaient encore plus.

Elle sentie ses paupière se refermer lentement, mais les douleurs ne repartie pas April sentait toujours la douleur atroce de sa jambe. Donatello se leva brusquement de sa chaise et pris le mouchoir de chloroforme et le mis sur le visage d'April pour la rendormir.

Le scientifique sentait son cœur battre contre son plastron comme si il voulait sortir de sa poitrine.

Il reprit son souffle et retenta son expérience, il reprit le clou et tira doucement pour éviter de dégrader la situation déjà compliquer comme ça.

« Bon je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. »Dit-il sur un ton agacer et énerver.

« Il va falloir que je le laisse le temps que je trouve un moyen de le retirer »Se dit-il en rangeant ses matériaux.

Il enleva les morceaux de chair trop endommager, et recousue la plaie avec un file violet, puis il désinfecta le contour.

Donatello se leva de sa chaise et rangea le bordel causé pour qu'au réveille d'April elle se sente a l'aise et dans le propre.

Il mit un bandage autour de la jambe d'April et un désinfectant.

Puis il sorti et se dirigea vers la cuisine préparé un bon repas plein de vitamine pour sa très cher April.

La musique de Raphaël résonnait dans sa chambre quand brusquement elle s'arrêta sans aucune raison. Donatello rassembla quelque ingrédients et les cuisina, il était en train de découpé des carottes et sésuilla les yeux de ses larmes coulant sur ses joues le couteau à la main, sa frustration l'embarquai dans des vagues de larmes.

Les pieds de Raphaël frappèrent le sol brutalement, il s'approcha de son frère dans sa démarche habituel, il passa derrière Donatello et ouvra le petit frigo sortant une canette de bière.

April ouvra les yeux lentement encore l'esprit chambouler, elle c'était réveiller à cause d'un gros bruit de saut du salon, elle regarda le plafond puis autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était toute seule et que Donatello n'était pas à coter d'elle.

« Alors ? Ça c'est bien passé ? »Demanda Raphaël d'un ton agaçant pour Donatello cachant sa peine.

« Pour le moment. »Répondit Donatello priant que cette discussion embarrassante se taise.

« Comment-ca pour le moment ?! Tu veux dire qu'elle n'est pas hors de danger !? »S'énerva Raphaël se tournant vers son frère un regard menacent.

« Je-je n'est pas réussi à sortir le dernier clou il était trop profond ! »Répondit Donatello en posant brutalement son couteau sur la planche a découpé.

« Quoi ! Mais sa pourrait être fatal pour April ! Pense un peu à elle ! Elle ne pourrait pas marcher tant qu'elle a se clou dans la jambe ! Réfléchi un peu ! A moins que tu veux qu'elle souffre le reste de sa vie ?! »Cria Raphaël sur son frère en éclatant sa canete dans sa main.

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! »Répondit Donatello en se mettant face à son frère imposant.

« Alors pourquoi ta fait ça ?! »

« J-je… »Donatello ne put répondre à son frère, il n'ausait pas lui répondre droit dans les yeux ce qu'il ressentait et le fond de sa pensé, il s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour April pour trouver ses mots a l'instant.

« April n'aurait jamais dû te faire confiance sur ce coup-là ! »Termina Raphaël en sen allant dans sa chambre.

Donatello soupira et repris son couteau continuant a coupé ses carottes mais beaucoup plus rapidement et avec ténacité.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère était si intéressé par April, il ne réagissait pas comme sa avant.

April entendit des pas venir vers elle, alors elle s'aseilla sur le lit les bras croiser sur ses jambes replier.

Donatello finit enfin de préparer son plat et l'apporta sur un plateau avec une petite fleur jaune dans un verre à sa chère April.

Donatello poussa la porte avec son pied laissant la lumière entré dans la chambre mal éclairé.

Donatello vis April le regarder un regard heureux, ce qui le mis mal à l'aise, il s'asseilla sur le bord du lit et posa le plateau devant April.

« Tien c'est pour toi, pour que tu aille un peu mieux. »Dit-il d'une voix tremblante et hésitante.

April le regarda dans les yeux les larmes montant à ses yeux ne pouvant pas les retenir, elle avait entendu la conversation dans la cuisine entre les deux frères, elle sentait comme une grosse mauvaise ambiance entre eux deux.

April était bouleverser par ce qu'elle avait entendu, elle ne comprenait pas trop la réaction que les frères avait hue.

Cela la mettait mal à l'aise cette histoire, elle était terrifier de savoir qu'elle avait un clou encore dans la jambe l'empêchant de marcher.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **Le destin est un choix que nous décidons par nos actes**

Donatello se doutait un peu de la réaction qu'April allait avoir, il la comprendrait tous a fait si elle serait énervé contre lui.

« Qu'esse que Raph a dit pour que tu sois triste tous à coup ? »Demanda-t-elle ne tournant la tête vers lui attendant la réponse avec impatience.

« Rien il est juste un peu fatiguer c'est tous. »Répondit-il essayant de faire passer la discussion ne voulant simplement pas chercher les problèmes là où ils n'y en a pas.

April remis sa tête sur ses jambe et regarda le mur en face d'elle.

Donatello frappa a la porte et entra chez April, il avait une révélation a lui dire.

« April il faut que je te parle. »Demanda timidement Donatello.

« Que se passe-t-il Donnie ? »

« Tu te souviens la fois ou tu étais tombé dans les pommes à cause du gaz du cyanure ? »

« Oui comment l'oublier ! Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien si tu n'aurais pas été en contact avec ce gaz, jamais tu aurais pu être enceinte d'un mutant comme moi. Et tu n'aurais jamais survécu aux accidents qui ont suivi ! »Dit-il plein de joie en prenant les mains pâle de la jeune femme.

« C'est merveilleux Donnie ! »Répondit-elle un grand sourire sur ses lèvres rouge et desséché par la souffrance.

« Mais ça n'a pas que des bon effets, il empêche le chloroforme à agir longtemps sur toi. »Dit-il en perdant son sourire un regard perdu dans ses pensé pour contrer le problème.

« Il faudrait trouver un moyen, un remède assez puissant mais pas top. »Se demanda le scientifique en posant son index replier sous son menton.

April adorait voire Donatello réfléchir toujours la même position, elle le regardait un sourire permanant sur son visage qui ne cessai d'une seconde. Donatello s'aperçut qu'il était observé ou plus tôt fixé par April.

Ca beauté était trop pour elle, il n'existait pas plus beau que lui sur la terre ou ailleurs à ses yeux étincelant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »Demanda-t-il en espérant qu'elle détachera son regard fixe sur lui qui était trop embarrassant pour lui.

April soupira toujours un regard enivrant et un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Donnie je peux te poser une question ? »Demanda-t-elle-en détachant son regard oppressant perdant son sourire.

Donatello revissa un de ses gadgets et acquiesça à l'écoute des paroles d'April.

« Es ce que tu sais comment ça va se passer ? Quand le moment sera venu ? »Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante et timide en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

Donatello s'arrêta de viser et regarda la jeune femme trembler et regarder ses mains bouger dans tous les sens.

Il posa sa main sur celle d'April pour la rassuré, April senti comme un lien protecteur au touché apaisant des mains de Donatello.

« Ne t'inquiète pas April je serai là à tes coter pour te protéger. »Dit-il plus sincère au monde.

April leva la tête vers son mutant préféré en lui souriant gentiment quand les larmes lui montèrent ou yeux dévalant ses joues blanches et froide.

« J'ai peur Donnie. »Dit-elle en baissant la tête perdue dans ses émotions.

Donatello leva sa main et passa ses doigts sur la joue d'April pour venir essuyer sa larme dévalant à toute vitesse sa joue.

« Moi aussi April, mais je ferais tous mon possible pour que rien ne se passe mal. »Répondit-il en caressant tendrement sa joue avec son pouce.

April sourie des larmes toujours dégoulinante de ses yeux verts de perle. Donatello n'aimait pas voire April se mettre dans cette états.

April s'avança et se mis contre son plastron brun cherchant du réconfort, le scientifique mis sa main sur l'épaule nu d'April en la berçant doucement pour la calmé de ses larmes.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux en gardant la bouche ouverte laissant des gémissements de pleur. Donatello posa son autre main sur une des joues d'April lui disant des mots rassurant.

April se calma doucement et s'endormi sur le plastron confortable de Donatello, il c'était aussi endormi le menton poser sur la tête d'April maintenant devenu silencieuse.

April se réveilla dans les bras du scientifique encore chamboulé de ses émotions, ils étaient allongés sur le lit médical le dos contre le mur de béton.

Le téléphone sonna de Donatello qui le réveilla dans un sursaut, il le pris et décrocha.

« Salut Donnie ! Comment ça va ! »Hurla Casey d'enthousiasme à travers le hautparleur.

Donatello éloigna le téléphone de son timpant pour éviter de ne plus en avoir par les cris de joies de Casey.

« Oui Casey je t'écoute ? »Demanda le scientifique en bayant à la fin de sa phrase.

« C'était pour savoir si tout le monde allait bien ou si il n'avait pas de problème ! Et ne fait pas la fête sans moi ! »Dit-il pour le taquiner.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Casey personne ne risque de faire la fête ici. »Répondit Donatello tristement en redressant ses lunettes avec un doigt.

Le scientifique caressait la tête de la jeune femme couché sur ses jambes en la regardant tristement.

« Commença Donnie ? Il y a des problèmes ? »Demanda Casey devenu moins joyeux a l'autre bout du fil.

« Ne bouge pas je te rejoins tous de suite ! »Prometta Casey en raccrochant immédiatement.

« Non Attend !... »Mais trop tard Casey était déjà en route.

April avait les yeux ouvert fixant le mur en face d'elle un regard vide et sans âme, elle avait ses main jointe sous sa tête qui lui servait de coussin.

Donatello rangea le téléphone et soupira bruyamment en regardant la jeune femme sans expression joyeuse.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux perdu dans ses pensé si profonde qu'il en oubliait l'heur qu'il était.

Michelangelo se leva de son lit et se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine pour manger quelque chose, car son estomac passe avant tous.

Il prit une brique de lait et avala des grosse gorgé de lait, puis il chercha des biscuits dans un meuble un peu plus haut.

Donatello se leva du lit aidant April à marcher jusqu'à la cuisine, elle voulait un peux sortir de cette chambre comprécente, beaucoup trop de souvenir y sont.

Il installa April sur le banc de la cuisine délicatement, et lui chercha des tartines et de la confiture, de quoi lui faire un bon petit déjeuner.

Elle se tartina une tartine de confiture, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil a Michelangelo qui se goinfrait de cochonneries.

« Et Mickey j'ai un truc à te dire ! »Dit-elle un sourire en coin.

Donatello était près de la machine à café.

Michelangelo s'avança près de la jeune femme à l'écoute de ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Vien approche ! »Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la main.

Il tendit l'oreille attentive.

April pris discrètement sa tartine et la donna au plus jeune en guise de déjeuner. Il s'effraya et la pris en la remerciant.

« Oh merci April tu n'étais pas obligé ! »Dit-il en croquant dedans.

Puis elle mit son doigt dans le pot et en mis sur le museau du plus jeune en rigolant pour s'amuser un peu.

Michelangelo rigola avec elle et fit pareille il prit de la confiture sur son doigt et lui en mis sur le nez, il s'avait que la vie d'April n'était pas rose en leurs compagnies, alors de tant en tant c'est bien de s'amuser.

Donatello observait la scène un sourire en coin en oubliant le café qui était déjà près depuis un bon moment.

April s'aperçut qu'elle était observée et regarda Donatello la confiture toujours sur le nez.

Michelangelo se leva et pris sa tartine avec lui, puis il retourna dans sa chambre a ses occupations.

Donatello pris les deux tasses et en apporta une a April, il s'installa a coter d'elle et avec un essuietouts il lui essuya le nez.

Son regard tellement attentif perturba la jeune femme, pourquoi il perdait son temps avec elle ? Pourquoi n'allait-il pas dans son laboratoire faire des expériences ?

Toute ses question perturbait April, elle se sentait bizarre dès que Donatello parlait du portail interrdimentionel, toujours un pincement au cœur.

April prit une gorger de café préparé soigneusement par son chère Donatello puis soupira.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »Demanda-t-il en finissant d'avaler sa gorger du liquide chaud.

« Non rien, c'est juste que je suis encore chamboulé. Tous est passés tellement vite ! »Répondis-t-elle en frottant ses mains entre ses jambes pour les réchauffé.

Elle ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts et elle sentait ses lèvres devenir toute froide comme si elle était dans un réfrigérateur.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait froid tous à coup ? »Dit-elle sen même laissé le temps à Donatello de répondre.

Donatello regarda la jeune femme toute tremblante et pâle, les lèvres bleu, cela l'inquiéta, son visage se décomposa en terreur a la réaction d'April.

« April tu te sen bien ? »Demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Euh, oui pourquoi ? J'ai juste un p-peu froid… »Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle perdit connaissance sans aucune raison.

« April ! »La jeune femme entendit son nom brouiller dans un sifflement.

Donatello prit April dans ses bras et la posa immédiatement sur le lit médical.

(oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo)

Donatello mouilla une serviette avec de l'eau tiède et la posa sur la plaie d'April, du sang s'imprégna dans l'objet comme une éponge.

La jeune femme ferma sa bouche le plus fort possible pour ne pas hurler de douleur, mais impossible des cris sorti du fond de sa gorge.

La couture de la plaie se détacher laissant une ouverture, April senti juste les fils craqué ouvrant la fine peau qui avait commencé à se refermer.

« Oh non ! » Cria le scientifique dans la rage des efforts gâché qu'April avait fait noueront servie a rien.

« Ne t'inquiète pas April je vais arranger ça ! »Dit-il en tremblant dans la panique, le stress et les émotions négatif l'envahisse qui fit monter les larmes au pauvre Donatello.

« Et Donnie ne tant fait pas pour moi ! Ça va aller ! »April tenta de rassurer le pauvre scientifique dans le stress.

Donatello du retiré tous les fils pour en remettre un nouveau, au moment où il enleva le dernier fils, de ses main tremblante la chaire se souleva averti dans cri de douleur d'April, Donatello n'avait pas fait exprès il ne voulait en aucun cas faire ça.

De la pourriture c'était installer sous le morceau de chaire mal fixé, April mis son poigné devant sa bouche pour ne pas vomir de dégout et de douleur.

« Tien bon April juste quelque seconde ! »Dit-il en se dépêchant le plus possible pour pas qu'April ne souffre davantage.

« April je voudrai bien te donner du chloroforme mais tu ne réagit pas au produit. »Dit-il en recousant la chaire dégoulinante de sang.

Donatello parvint enfin à recoudre toute la plaie et à calmer la jeune femme dans la douleur, le picotement et les morceaux manquant sur sa jambe, cela est juste insupportable pour April.

Donatello fini de nettoyer le sang sur la jambe d'April délicatement, puis il mit un chiffon mouiller chaud sur le front d'April pour la rassuré davantage.

« Ca va aller maintenant, tous ira bien. »Dit-il en regardant ce qu'il faisait.

April respirait rapidement en fronçant les sourcils la douleur l'emportant, elle tourna les yeux vers Donatello et le regarda comme il s'occupe bien d'elle s'en répit et avec amour.

Ça ne venait pas qu'il n'avait pas le choix au contraire, c'est avec son cœur qu'il s'occupe d'April aussi bien et tendrement en faisant attention de chaque détaille.

Elle leva sa main jusqu'à attendre son visage si beau, et la posa doucement, la chance qu'elle avait était impossible de trouver à la surface, si on ne trouve pas son bonheur en haut alors il faut chercher dans les égouts, vous trouverez certainement quelque chose d'intéressent.

« Donnie, je n'oublierais jamais tous ce que tu as fait pour moi. »Dit-elle d'une voix instable et grelotante encore dans la douleur.

Donatello regarda la jeune femme et posa sa mains sur la sienne, sa mai était tellement froide et tremblante, il la prit et l'embrassa doucement laissant une larme glisser sur sa joue.

Il pensait et savait au fond de lui que tout ça ne serait pas arrivé ci il aurait un peu réfléchie avant de sauter dans ce portail qui était voué à l'échec.

April s'aperçut que Donatello n'était pas bien en ce moment, qu'il se sentait coupable de son malheur. Mais la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns n'aimait pas voire son Donatello comme ça dans cette états, se rendre malade pour ce genre de situation.

« Il faut que tu te reposes un peu April, je reviens dans, dans pas longtemps. »Dit-il en posant la main de la jeune femme sur le lit et s'en alla.

April hocha la tête et regarda Donatello sortir de la chambre tristement aillant perdu son sourire dans sa peine.

Donatello ferma la porte derrière lui et soupira.

« Ca n'est pas facile la vie de couple, hein ?! »Dit une voix grave au fond de la pièce sombre, c'était sen aucun doute le grand Raphaël, les bras croiser sur son plastron un pied mis lever mâchouillant son curdent un sourire en coin.

Donatello s'arrêta et baisa la tête au sol un sourire mesquin sur son visage, il en avait marre que Raphaël se met en travers de son chemin.

« Parle pour toi Raph ! »Répondit Donatello en basculant sa tête vers lui d'un air fatigué.

Raphaël ricana et décroisa ses bras pour ensuite se diriger vers son frère en déambulant avec des pats lourds.

« Quoi tu veux jouer ? »Dit-il en ouvrant ses gros bras plein de muscles.

« Non, pas avec les gamin comme toi qui non rien dans la cervelle et tous dans les muscle ! »Répondit Donatello en essayant d'avancer pour ne pas causer d'ennui.

Mais son frère lui bloqua le passage avec son bras en regardant la porte derrière Donatello.

« Tu t'en va déjà ? Mais je n'ai pas encore fini ! »Dit-il en le poussant en arrière.

« Arrête Raph c'est vraiment pas le moment ! »Répondit le scientifique sur le point de faire quelque chose de regrettable.

« Quoi tu vas encore chialé ? »

Donatello senti une monter de colère l'électrocuter dans tous son corps aux mots sortant de la bouche de son plus jeune frère.

« Je vais te ! Non, il n'en vaut pas la peine. »Se dit calmement Donatello en fermant les yeux tentant de se calmer en faisant des mouvements avec ses mains.

« Bein quoi ! Quesque tu vas me faire ? Hein !? »Dit-il sur un ton provocateur.

« Tu es grotesque Raphaël, je n'ai pas envie de poursuivre cette discussion qui n'a absolument aucun sens à mon gout.

Donatello s'avança pour repartie à ses occupations lorsque son frère le coupa dans sa démarche.

« Et quelque tu compte faire quand April accouchera ?! Tu vas chialer aussi ?! »Cria-t-il pour être sûr que son frère la bien entendu.

Donatello se crispa dans la douleur des mots de son frère et se retourna vers lui.

« Tu crois te sentir plus fort que tout le monde mais en réalité tu es une vraie mauviette ! Tu es le plus faible de notre équipe ! Alors tu n'as certainement pas le droit de mettre April dans ce genre de problème elle n'a absolument rien à voir avec ça ! Tu es tellement faible que tu prends un sujet qui est endors du vrai problème, et tu veux savoir qu'elle est le vraie problème ? C'est toi ! »Répondit brusquement Donatello en tapant son index sur le plastron de Raphaël, qui lui resta sen mot.

Donatello se tourna dos à son frère pour pouvoir enfin repartir mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fini.

« Alors là tu as tous faux ! April est bien mêler de sa depuis ta petite expérience personnel avec elle ! »Dit-il d'un ton mesquin un sourire en coin.

Donatello se retourna et d'un pas rapide s'avança vers son frère la bouche ouverte le doigt pointer s'apprêtant à lui parler franchement, mais il n'en valait pas la peine de gâcher son énergie pour rien.

« Tu sais quoi laisse tomber ! »Répondit-il en repartant les bras levé inoffensif.

Donatello fini enfin à partir retourner dans son laboratoire en évitant le pire avec Raphaël, ce n'est pas son genre de chercher les ennuis avec ses frère, il est trop occuper à prendre soin d'April et ses expérience.

Donatello claqua la porte derrière lui et s'appuya sur son bureau en soupirant fortement, puis il ferma les yeux baissant la tête entre ses bras tendu.

Pui il posa sa main sur son visage énerver et bouleverser que son frère pouvait être aussi méchant envers lui, pourtant il ne lui avait rien fait ?!

Donatello repris ses esprits et commença un test pour un remède de sa chère April.

April soupira et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son lit tenant le bord de sa couverture le regard fixant le plafond plongé dans ses pensées.

Quelque heure se passa dans un silence de l'extrême dans le repère des quatre frères.

On pouvait entendre la musique de Raphaël qui était à l'étage d'au-dessus en train de faire sa musculation.

Michelangelo lui jouai de sa batterie dans sa chambre à coter de celle de Raphaël, et Léonardo lui était en entrainement avec son père Splinter dans la chambre du maître.

La porte du laboratoire de Donatello tomba au sol en un éclat de bruie laissant sortir un nuage de fumé noir qui se cola au plafond.

« S'a y est ! J'ai trouvé le remède ! »S'écriât le scientifique le visage noir et ses lunette lui cachant la vue.

Donatello couru vers la chambre d'April ne savant exactement où il se dirigeait, au passage il s'écrasa contre un poteau métallique qui n'était déjà pas stable.

Il s'arrêta, essuya ses lunette d'un coup de pousse, et tenant le poteau bancale menaçant de tomber et de renverser les autres poteaux de tomber.

Raphaël avait entendu le vacarme causé par son frère et le rejoignit en sautant de sa chambre.

« Quoi tu veux donner sa a April ?! Mais tu le fait exprès ou quoi ?! »Cria Raphaël en pointant la chambre de la jeune femme avec sa main.

« C'est le seul moyen pour que je puisse vraiment lui enlever le dernier clou ! »Répondit Donatello regardant le plafond ou les poteaux métallique menaces a tombé.

« Non tu ne donneras rien à April ! On ne sait même pas si il agira correctement ! »Dit-il en croisant ses bras transpirant sur son plastron.

« Raph il le faut ou April risquerai de perdre sa jambe pour toujours dans d'atroce douleur ! »Répondit Donatello son flacon a la main regardant son frère gardant ses main à coter du poteau tremblant.

« Oh non ! Tu rêves ! »Cria Raphaël le tapant sur le plastron avec son doigt.

« Si déjà c'est de ta faute si elle est dans cette états ! »Répondit Donatello oubliant le poteau encore bancale se calmant.

« Ah non ce n'est pas moi qui a foncé tête baissé dans un portail pensant qu'à son propre bien être ?! »Répondit Raphaël un sourire mesquin sur son visage regardant son frère de haut en bas.

Donatello senti de la colère mais ne voulait pas la monter, pas quand April était dans la pièce à coter, et surtout pas pour ce genre de chose.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi April reste avec toi ! Elle est tellement simple d'esprit qu'elle devient aveugle ! »Dit Raphaël dans un ton de dégout regardant son frère.

Donatello ne répondit pas tous de suite cherchant les bons mots pour ne pas s'énerver trop vite et perdre le contrôle de lui-même puis soupira.

« Tu sais quoi je vais répondre à toutes tes questions qui non au finale aucun but, mais je vais y répondre. Je ne pense en aucun cas qu'à mon propre bien être comme tu la si bien dit juste avant, je pense la plus part de mon peu de temps a April et à mes frères à qui j'y tient le plus, et au finale voilà quesque j'obtiens quand je m'occupe d'eux ?! Voilà comment toi tu me remercie après tous ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?! Mais passons cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi désormais, revenons à ce que tu as osé dire au sujet d'April… Ah oui ! Qu'elle était simple d'esprit ?! Mais tu tanten Raph ?! »Répondit Donatello regardant son frère dans l'incompréhension de ses mots.

Raphaël fixa son frère respirant fort dans la colère des mots juste de de son frère plus âgé.

« Et en plus de ça, comme si ce n'était pas assez il faut encore que tu emmêle April dans des affaire qui ne la regarde pas ? »Ajouta Donatello.

« April est plus impliquer que tu ne le crois ! Donnie ! »Répondit Raphaël en colère.

« Laisse April en dehors de sa ! Tu veux ! »Cria Donatello voulant absolument pas emmêler April dans ce genre d'affaire.

« April est le pont du problème Donnie ! »Répondit Raphaël s'approchant brusquement de son frère.

« Le vraie problème ici c'est toi pas April »Hurla de rage le scientifique.

Raphaël ne put retenir sa colère et frappa Donatello d'un coup de poing dans le ventre le faisant voler contre le mur.

Le bruit des poutres bougeant et grinçant attiraient leurs attention, ils levaient la tête et vit les poutres tomber une par une, Raphaëlle et Donatello tentiaire de les éviter, Donatello regardit son frère courir pour s'en échapper et vit qu'une poutre allait lui tomber dessus, alors il courut vers lui et le poussa hors de danger.

Raphaël vola en avant sur le sol dans la cuisine échappant a l'écrasement, il se retourna pensant voir son frère sain et sauf, mais… La seule chose qu'il vit de son frère était sa main sortant des décombres et ses lunettes à coter de son pied avec un verre brisé.

« Donnie ! »Cria Raphaël dans un étranglement de panique.

« Oh non Donnie ! »Recria-t-il soulevant des grosses pierres à coter de lui, il atteint enfin sa tête rempli de coupures et de poussière.

« Non Donnie ! Pardonne moi je tant supplie ! »Hurla Raphaël au corps inanimé de son frère.

Il prit sortie son frère de presque tous les débris et s'aperçut que son frère avait tous son matériel en miette écrasé sur sa carapace, il le retira laissant apparaitre une grosse fissure traversant toute sa carapace.

April c'était réveiller déjà depuis un moment réveiller par les éclats de voix et de l'explosion personne ne pouvait ne pas entendre ce bout camp.

Elle se leva de son lit pour aller voir et aperçut Raphaël essayant de soulever des grosses pierres au-dessus de…

« Donatello ! »Hurla April en courant sur une jambe laissant traîner sa jambe blessé.

Elle se baissa et souleva des pierres les balançant sur le coter, elle atteint enfin sa tête et la prit en douceur, elle sera la tête du pauvre Donatello contre sa poitrine, puis April baissa la tête pour voir si il y a avait une lueur de vie en lui encore en ce moment.

« D-Donnie ?! »Dit-elle une voix bégueillante étranglé dans des larmes.

April leva la tête au ciel fermant les yeux pleurant sa peine, puis elle rebaissa la tête et cachant les deux visages derrière ses cheveux elle l'embrassa.

Raphaël continuait à retirer les lourdes pierres encore sur le corps du scientifique.

Maître Splinter et Léonardo suivi de Michelangelo arrivèrent dans la pièce retrouvant April pleurant sur Donatello inanimé sur le sol.

« Raphaël que s'est-il passé ?! »Demanda Maître Splinter en panique touchant le front de son fils.

« Donnie !? »Cria Michelangelo s'asseillant à côté de la jeune femme, puis il se méta a pleuré lui aussi posant une main sur l'épaule tremblante de la belle brune.

« Je-je me suis disputer avec lui et-et tous c'est effondrer sur lui quand il a éssailler de me sauver des débris qui par ma faute son tomber. »Répondit le frère désespérer.

April tourna son regard sur Raphaël la pupie rétrécie un regard assassin et meurtrier.

Splinter se redressa et souffla par ses narines fortement.

« Amener le dans la salle médicale sur lit médiatement ! »Ordonna Splinter levant sa main au ciel.

Raphaël pris son frère dans ses bras et le souleva jusqu'à dans la pièce demander.

Il le posa délicatement sur le lit de coter pour éviter d'empirer la fissure de sa carapace.

April les rejoint aidé par Michelangelo jusqu'à la pièce ou était Donatello, elle se laissa tombé sur une chaise juste a coter du lit.

Raphaël, Léonardo et Michelangelo sorti de la chambre laissant Splinter et April dans la pièce.

Splinter s'approcha du fils et toucha son front, la température était très haute et inquiétante.

Donatello avait des coupures sur tous le corps et des petites plaies, il avait une grosse fissure qui partait sur son coter droit jusqu'en haut.

April avait ses mains entre ses jambe les épaule et les mains en avant attendent un signe.

Splinter prit une trousse médicale et sorti un désinfectant, il le posa sur le bord du lit.

Mais April se leva et se dirigea vers le rat courbé en avant de fatigue.

« Laissé moi faire Maître Splinter, je m'en occupe. »Dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule prenant le flacon et les lingettes.

« Tu es très aimable April, et nous tant remercierons toujours. »Répondit Splinter croisant ses bras derrière son dos en sen allant.

April regarda le rat sortir de la pièce, puis se retourna mis du désinfectant sur une lingette et taponna gentiment sur chaque petites blessures espérant que sa aiderait la situation de Donatello.

Elle soupirant lentement les yeux épuisé, puis elle vit au bord de sa carapace un morceau manquant de forme triangulaire.

La jeune femme tourna pour aller de l'autre coter du lit et inspecta chaque passerelle de sa carapace cherchant un autre problème.

Elle laissa glisser lentement sa main le long de sa carapace et passa plusieurs fois sur la fissure. La porte s'ouvrir lentement restant entre ouverte mais la jeune femme n'entendit pas un bruit tellement concentré dans sa recherche fines.

Raphaël observais la scène à travers l'interstice de la porte, il ne voulait pas que sa se passa comme en aucun cas.

Puis il reparti car il ne voulait pas déranger April.

April rangea tous les objets, puis s'installa sur sa chaise.

Le temps était long et ennuient pour April, les jambes croiser assise sur une chaise avec un coude posé jouant avec ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

April passait son temps à cuisine pour les frères et Donatello, mais elle ne pensait jamais à elle et à manger correctement.

On pouvait entendre les jeux vidéo de Michelangelo résonner jusque dans la cuisine, et les katana de Léonardo coupé le vent dans des mouvements fluides et rapides. Et le bruit des gants de boxe taper contre un sac de sable de Raphaël.

Raphaël tapant sa colère dans ce sac en face de lui comme si c'était lui-même qui se frappait, il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que ça, ça culpabilité.

Il c'était encore laissé emporter par sa colère incontrôlable, puis il se fit brusquement arrêter de ses pensées au touché de Splinter sur son épaule.

« Mon fils, tu dois apprendre à maitriser ta colère dans les conditions extrême de ce genre. »Dit sagement Splinter.

Raphaël se tourna vers son maître et le regarda.

« Mais maître, je n'y arrive pas je ne sais pas comment apprendre ce genre de maitrise ! »Dit Raphaël en se déplaçant de droite à gauche.

« Tu verras mon fils tu trouveras la maitrise de toi-même quand le moment te sera destiné. »Répondit le vieux rat croisant ses bras derrière son dos les mains dans ses manches.

April avait son pied sur le bord de la chaise son coude posé sur sa jambe et sa tête s'appuyant sur sa joue la bouche ouverte de travers avec un gros filet de bave.

Les yeux dorés de Donatello s'ouvrit lentement regardant la jeune femme dormir sur la chaise dans une position peu confortable, il avait du mal à tourner son regard ne sentant plus ses jambes.

Donatello était encore couché sur le coter et voulu se levé, il laissa glisser ses jambes et se mis assis. Il posa une main sur sa tête fermant les yeux ne se souvenant pas ce qu'il c'était passé ses dernière heurs.

Il se leva mais se rassis immédiatement car la douleur de sa carapace le tira en arrière.

Donatello souffla un moment et respira doucement, April se réveilla en entendant les bruits que Donatello avait fait en essayant de se lever.

« Donnie ! »Cria-t-elle en lui sautant dessus pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

Donatello la pris à la taille et l'embrassa à son tour content de la revoir et pouvoir la contemplé à nouveau.

« April ! Que s'est-il passé ?! »Demanda-t-il inquiet de ne plus se souvenir.

« Tu t'es disputer avec Raphaël, et toutes les poutres métallique ton écraser, puis on t'a amené ici car ta carapace est fissurer. »Dit-elle en baissant les yeux perdant son sourire.

Donatello posa une main sur la joue d'April pour la rassuré, la voyant triste lui faisait mal au cœur.

Ce n'est pas acceptable de la voire dans cette états pour lui, il devait faire quelque chose.

« Et ! April ne tant fait pas pour moi ça va aller ! »Dit-il lui caressant la joue la regardant dans ses yeux profond bleuté avec une touche de vert émeraude.

« J'ai eu très peur pour toi Donnie. »Dit-elle replongeant dans des larmes étrangler.

Donatello la pris dans ses bras lui caressant le bras, April senti contre sa joue le plastron de Donatello chaud bouger d'avant en arrière au rythme de sa respiration si berçante pour la jeune femme.

April calma ses pleurs et ferma les yeux toujours contre le plastron chaud de Donatello, elle passait son doigt sur tous le long de son plastron tout en s'endorment petite a petit.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement laissant entrer Casey dans des pats silencieux, il s'assit en face du couple sur une chaise.

Donatello avait ses bras tout autour d'April, ses deux bras l'entourait coller contre son plastron, April elle avait une jambe replié et les mains collé au plastron de Donatello qui faisait une barrière de protection avec ses bras.

« Alors, comment vous allez tous les deux ? J'ai entendu que toi et April vous avez eu des petits accidents ? Il s'est passé quoi exactement ? »Demanda l'homme ignorant.

« Un ninja foot lui a planté un Kanabo dans le mollet, et par surprise trois clous sont venu s'implanté dans son tibia. »Dit-il en chuchotant.

« Aï ! Sa doit faire mal !? Et toi qu'esse qui c'est passé ? »Demanda Casey grimaça dans la douleur qu'April a du ressentir.

« Moi je me suis simplement fait écraser par des poutre métallique et des décombre. »Répondit Donatello en caressant la tête de la jeune April.

« Et toi Casey, tu deviens quoi ? »Demanda le scientifique curieux.

« Euh moi ?! Ben ma femme et moi avons prévu de partir en lune de miel à Hawaï. »Dit-il croisant les jambes et méta ses mains derrière sa tête en position décontracté.

« A c'est bien ! Sa doit être romantique. »Répondit Donatello d'un air triste de ne pas pouvoir faire pareille avec April.

« Bon je vais te laisser faut que j'y aille ma femme matent, à la prochaine Donnie ! »Dit-il en se levant et sortant de la chambre.

Donatello fit un simple hauchement de tête et déposa un baiser sur la tête d'April.

Il était le plus heureux du monde, il ne pouvait jamais s'arrêter de penser qu'il a la plus belle vie du monde en vie et parfaite santé et passé sa vie avec la femme qu'il aime le plus au monde.

Donatello resserra un peu plus sa prise sur April et posa sa joue sur le haut de la tête de la belle brune.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormie doucement sous le poids de la fatigue son rêve l'emportant dans son subcontient.

La ville de New York était enfin endormie mais pas totalement silencieuse, le klaxon de taxis jaune de cette grande ville empêche tout le monde de dormirent en paix et dans un silence.

Raphaël se réveilla de son sommeil profond et se leva de son lit, il se frotta les yeux se dirigeant vers la cuisine tout en bayant.

Il ouvra le petit frigo et sortit une brique de lait qu'il but de trois gorger, quand tout à coup il entendit un bruit juste a coter de lui, il reposa la brique dans le frigo et ferma doucement le mini frigo.

Il marcha vers le bruit venant de derrière des cartons qui bougeait dans un rythme respecter, Raphaël posa sa main sur le carton qui vibrait très fort.

Il souleva tous vite le carton montrant un portable vibré sur le sol, Raphaël pris l'objet faisant vibre sa main et le retourna plusieurs fois pour savoir à qui il appartient.

Mais aucune personne ne lui vin à l'esprit, alors il le posa sur la table de la cuisine.

Raphaël remonta dans sa chambre et se recoucha dans son lit, il regarda le plafond perdu dans ces pensées et s'endormie.

Cette nuit était plutôt normal et apaisante pour les frères, mais cela l'était mon pour notre chère April.

Ca jambe n'avait pas arrêté de la brûler pendant toute la nuit, impossible de bien dormi dans ses condition.

Donatello se réveilla doucement réveiller par un gémissement de la jeune femme coller sur son plastron.

« April, tu dors ? »Chuchota-t-il.

« Mmm… ? »Répondit April dans un simple gémissement râleur.

Donatello souleva la femme endormie, se leva et la reposa sur le lit en douceur pour la laisser dormir un petit, moment.

Il se dirigeât vers la cuisine pour préparer un petit déjeuner pour sa chère April.

« Des petites tranches de pain, de la confiture, un café au lait, … »Marmonna Donatello pour être sûr de ne rien oublier.

Il prit le plateau et le déposa sur le lit d'April, puis il posa sa main sur son épaule pour la réveiller doucement.

« April ! Il faut se réveiller ! »Dit-il d'une voix tendre et sereine.

Pendant ce temps, Michelangelo était en pleine forme, il avait déjà son skate en main pour s'envoler dans les aires.

Mais tous à coup il entendit la voix de Donatello tentant de réveillé la belle brune.

Michelangelo descendit sur la pointe des pieds et ouvra tout doucement la porte, mais malheureusement un balai était posé contre la porte qui le fit tomber sur le sol dans un éclats de bruit aigu qui réveilla April en sursaut suivi d'un rire en voyant la tête de Donatello et Michelangelo.

Donatello était tourné vers son plus jeune frère les poings serré et le regard énerver, et Michelangelo avait la bouche fermé une tête en panique.

April posa sa main sur son ventre tellement qu'elle rigolait a la blague raté de Michelangelo qui c'est plutôt transformer en catastrophe pour lui.

Quand le balai était tombé au sol, il avait fait tomber dans sa chute le beau plateau garnie de Donatello avait préparé pour April.

« Mickey tes mort ! »Cria Donatello lui courant après esayant de l'attraper dans sa course.

Donatello c'était pris la tasse de café bouillant sur le plastron et les tranches de pain sur le visage.

April se leva pour mieux voire la course poursuite marante à son gout, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en secouant la tête de droite à gauche un sourire angélique sur son visage suivi de gémissement de rire a la tête de Mickey.

Mickey parvint à s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour éviter un Donatello colérique, le scientifique essouffler retourna prés de sa chère April encore morte de rire.

« Sacré course ?! »Dit-elle à son Donatello préférer souriant de la revoir heureuse un beau sourire illuminant son visage.

Donatello acquiesça en souriant puis il se mit à coter d'April observant Michelangelo sortir de sa chambre en discrétion.

Donatello mis sa main sur son visage en rigola dans le simple esprit de Michelangelo.

April se retourna pour aller nettoyer les dégâts du maladroit Michelangelo, sa lui faisait du bien de bouger un peu malgré sa douleur insupportable au quotidiens.

Donatello la rejoint et se mis a nettoyé lui aussi, quand ils eurent fini, Donatello ramena le plateau et les débris dans la cuisine pour refaire un café a April qui n'était encore totalement réveiller.

Il alluma la machine regardant la jeune femme s'installer à la table de la cuisine confortablement dans un soupire d'épanouissement.

Le café enfin fini Donatello le servie a April avec un petit biscuit servie sur une petite coupelle.

« Merci Donnie c'est très gentille de ta par ! »Dit-elle d'une petite voix fêle.

« Tu n'as pas bien dormi c'est ça ? »Demanda le scientifique analysant la réaction de la jeune femme devenu bien silencieuse tout à coup.

April souleva la tête en direction du petit frigo évitant le regard de Donatello, elle ne voulait pas le surmener de recherche à faire pour ces petites envies personnelles causer par la douleur de sa blessure.

« Si j'ai bien dormi. Et toi ? »Changea-t-elle le plus vite possible de sujet de conversation.

Donatello était surpris qu'April réagissait comme ça, elle n'avait pas l'aire d'être dans son assiette.

Donatello soupira et lui répondit gentiment en lui posant une main sur l'épaule dénudé de la jeune femme.

« April il faut que tu me le dise si il y a un problème ?! »Demanda-t-il cherchant le regard de la belle brune.

April leva les yeux vers son partenaire et le serra dans ses bras en mettant sa tête dans son coup cherchant de la chaleur et du réconfort.

Donatello la serra lui aussi mettant sa tête dans ses cheveux, il la sera fort contre son plastron.

April sentait le cœur de Donatello battre contre sa poitrine, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait ne voulant pas lui donner plus de panique et de stresse.

« Ça va aller Donnie ne t'inquiète pas. »Répondit-elle-en gardant sa tête dans son coup réchauffant.

Donatello soupira et resserra sa prise sur April enfonçant plus sa tête dans son coup ou son odeur parfument et enivrante l'inspirait.

Le couple se redressa et poursuivirent leur petit déjeune déjà un peu chambouler par Michelangelo.

Donatello pris la poubelle et la mise a coter de la table pour pouvoir jeter les miettes sur la table un peu plus tard leur déjeuner enfin fini.

Léonardo entra dans la cuisine portant un carton lourd contenant des livres, il le posa brusquement sur la table puis le fit glisser ce qui fit tomber dans la poubelle juste a coter le portable que Raphaël avait trouvé durant cette nuit.

April et Donatello se leva pour passer à autre chose durant la journée, ils débarrassèrent la table et nettoyaient les tasses.

Quand a Léonardo, il tria ses livres et en jeta quelque un dans la poubelle, certain abimé et d'autres qu'il n'aima plus.

April s'installa sur le canapé et zappa quelque chaînes ne savant pas trop quoi faire. Donatello vit qu'April ne se sentait pas bien en ce moment, alors il décida de sortir un peu avec elle.

« A-April sa te dirait qu'on aille se balader ensemble ? »Demanda Donatello timidement.

April tourna son regard vers Donatello et acquiesça en se levant, mais sa jambe tous à coup la brûla de douleur l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. April s'arrêta dans sa démarche fermant sa bouche très fort ne voulant pas gémir de douleur.

« April es ce que ça va ?! »Demanda Donatello en faisant un pas vers elle voyant qu'elle s'aidait des meubles à coter d'elle pour ne pas tomber.

« April tu a mal ?! »Demanda Donatello prenant son bras le passant autour de son coup pour la soulever.

Il l'amena à la salle médicale et la déposa sur le lit médical.

« Non Donnie ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! »Dit-elle essayant désespérément de le stopper dans ses recherches d'un flacon d'entie inflammation.

« April il faut que tu me dises quand tu as mal ou des problèmes si tu ne me le dit pas jamais je ne pourrais t'aider et jamais tu ne pourrais remarcher correctement. »Dit Donatello d'un ton calme et agacer en taponnant la plaie d'April. »Pardonne-moi Donnie. »Dit-elle baissant la tête dans la honte et sa stupidité.

« Et ne temps fait pas ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser April, je comprends que tu ne voulais pas me le dire, tu avais peur de men parler ?! »Répondit Donatello redressant la tête de la belle brune avec son index remplier lui souriant gentiment.

« J'avais peur que tu t'inquiètes pour moi d'avantage. »Dit-elle levant les yeux vers son partenaire.

« April c'est normale que je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est parce que je t'aime ! »Répondit le scientifique en rigolant doucement.

April lui sauta dessus pour lui faire un câlin pleurant dans son cout, Donatello lui caressa le dos gentiment.

« Chute… Ca va aller ! »Dit-il pour la rassurer posant ses mains sur ses joues pâles.

Donatello senti la tension qu'April ressentait en ce moment, elle était tout le temps crisper et tendue, il fallait qu'il l'aide à se détendre pour faire une pause dans toute ses journée stressante.

Donatello la mit assise sur la table et alla derrière elle, il posa doucement ses main sur ses omoplates et fit des petit cercles apaisant et doux.

April fermi les yeux se détendant complétement, ces pensé négatives avait disparue de sa tête.

Elle soupira lentement par la bouche souriant des massages agréable du scientifique aux mains habiles et tendre, malgré qu'il n'ait que trois doigts il a ses atouts.

Après quelque vingtaine de minutes April se retourna pour remercier son chère Donatello en l'embrassant amoureusement.

(oOoOoOoOoOoOo)

Donatello retourna dans son laboratoire pour finir son expérience qu'il avait commencé depuis un bon bout de temps.

« Alors je vais commencer par construire les turbine de rotation puis de coagulation »Se dit-il seule dans son laboratoire soudent des pièces de métale.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **La machine**

Donatello était tranquillement dans son laboratoire construisant une machine qui celons ses calculs va révolutionner le monde. La porte de son laboratoire était entre ouverte laissant de la lumière de son soudeur sans échapper avec un petit son de grésillement, le scientifique était perdu dans ses pensées mélanger de tristesse, de peur et d'inquiétude pour sa chère April.

Il avait passé toute la nuit sur son projet si important à ses yeux, pour lui c'est comme pour impressionner April de ses tallent de savent fou.

April arriva ses béquis la soutenant, elle poussa la porte et entra en silence ne voulant pas déranger son chère Donatello en pleine concentration.

Donatello avait son masque de soudure qu'il tenait d'une main, il sentie tout à coup un courandair entré dans la pièce ouvrant un peu porte grinçante.

« A-April ? »Dit-il en arrêtant son chalumeau retirant son masque de soudure.

« Bou ! »Cria-t-elle de derrière lui ses main sur ses épaules devenues tendu à la ferrailleur.

Donatello fit voler une clé dans les airs effrayé par la blague d'April, quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était qu'une blague il rigola avec elle entendant son rire si beau a ses oreilles.

« Donnie si tu aurai vu ta tête c'était trop choux ! »Cria de rire la jeune femme essoufflé de son rire incessant.

« C'est vrai que tu ma eu cette fois je dois le reconnaitre ! Mais gare à toit April car je vais me vengé ! »Dit il lui sautant dessus qui la fis tombé sur le matelas derrière elle posé sur le sol.

Il lui fit plein de bisou dans le cout secouant la tête, April ne pus retenir ses rires a chatouilles de Donatello qu'elle ne refusait pas.

April réussi à le faire basculer sur le coter et à se mettre sur ses anches sa poitrine collée à son plastron.

« Alors c'est qui qui fait le malin maintenant ? »Dit-elle pour le taquiner.

Donatello fit un regard vaincu qui fit craquer la jeune femme, elle n'hésita pas à l'embrasser sur le champ.

Le couple était déjà depuis plusieurs minutes allongées l'un sur l'autre s'embrassant dans un silence apaisant.

April enroula une jambe autour de celle de Donatello posant une main sur son plastron pour ne pas tomber. Donatello lui avait une main derrière la tête d'April et son autre main sur sa taille.

Ils ne pouvaient plus se détacher l'un de l'autre l'amour les emportant, Donatello lui fit à nouveau des baiser doux dans le cout les deux mains tenant sa tête pour la soutenir.

April ne résista pas à la tentation et se laissa emporter à la tentation des baiser de son partenaire.

Elle commença à retirer son gilet et le jeta sur le coter puis elle prit la tête de Donatello et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Donatello lui retira sa ceinture de son pantalon et pris April dans ses bras l'embrassant dans le coup.

Leurs nuit fut très mouvementer pour le couple à nouveau réunie après tous les accidents qui c'était passer ces temps-ci, ce fut bouleversant pour April de voire Donatello aussi inquiet pour elle.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle, qui souffrait, Donatello était même celui qui souffrait le plus entre eux traversant des périodes difficile avec sa bien aimé April.

Ce fut difficile pour April de ne pas comprendre certaine chose, pourquoi avant elle n'avait pas vue que Donatello était son âme sœur ? Ça se voyait pourtant ?

Donatello et April se rhabillaient après leur nuit plutôt mouvementer et romantique.

Donatello était assis avec sa main sur la hanche d'April qui dormait la tête sur ses jambes les mains jointes sou sa tête.

Donatello regarda la jeune femme dormir paisiblement sur ses jambes, il lui caressait les cheveux fasciné par la matière et les molécules qu'un cheveu pouvait contenir.

Michelangelo était dans la pièce centrale la radio allumer jouant sur un jeu vidéo,

Raphaël frappait dans un sac de box encore énerver contre lui-même regrettant se qu'il avait fait à son frère, la culpabilité est une âme qui détruit petit à petit le cœur de la personne affecter.

Donatello voulut se lever pour préparer à manger, car ses frères et April avait certainement faim.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine et chercha des livres de cuisines cherchant une recette facile à faire.

L'odeur enivrent de la cuisine de Donatello réveilla April, elle se leva et quand ou à coup son ventre cria famine.

« Tu fais quoi ? »Demanda la jeune femme affamé les mains derrière son dos.

« Je nous prépare des bon spaghetti bolognaise ! »Répondit-il soulevant le couvercle laissant s'échapper de la vapeur qui sentait bon les spaghettis.

La famille heureuse mangeait tous le délicieux repas de Donatello, quand tout à coup un grésillement leur cassait les timpants. Ils posaient tous leurs mains sur leurs têtes gênées du bruit atroce.

Dans une pièce à part un simple rayon de lumière sorite puis se reteigna laissant entré quelque chose, au plutôt quelqu'un cherchant à se vengé.

Les quatre tortue, Splinter et April ne se sont même pas aperçut que quelque chose venait de sorti du portail et de leur repère courant dans l'ombre.

Puis le grésillement cessa bizarrement laissant un silence derrière son passage, April avait les oreilles bouché troubler par se bruit assourdissent.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux cherchant à savoir se qui c'était passé exactement.

Quand tout à coup il se rappela du portail qu'il avait mis dans une pièce a part a coter de son laboratoire la porte entre ouverte.

« Donnie c'était quoi ça ?! »Demanda le leader de la bande se redressant de sa position instable.

Mais Donatello ne lui répondit pas perdu dans ses pensées, il se dirigea vers la pièce dont il pensa de ou venait la source de ses étranges phénomènes se marmonnant des choses insignifiantes aux yeux de ses frères qui ne compris aucun mots du scientifique.

Il ouvra la porte de la pièce et vit des traces de pas sur le sol qui avait passé par le portail inactif.

Donatello se baissa analysant ses trace de pas avec ses lunette scientifique, puis il posa sa main sur la porte en gémissant dans ses pensées.

« Que se passe-t-il Donnie ?! »Redemanda Léonardo lui posant une main sur son épaule.

« Et bien c'est un phénomène plutôt étrange ! Quelqu'un est passé par ce portail il n'y a pas longtemps. »Dit-il son index replier sou son menton réfléchissant a plusieurs théories.

« Comment s'est tu que ça ne fait pas depuis longtemps ? »Demanda Michelangelo du fond de la pièce.

« Premièrement parce qu'il y a des traces de pas sur le sol alors que personne n'est entré dans cette pièce depuis un bon moment, deuxièmement cette porte était fermé avant que nous mangions, et troisièmement ! Le portail est encore tous chaud. »Répondit le scientifique montrant les exemples a ses frères avec son doigt.

« Mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus c'est que le portail n'est pas alimenter en électricité et en rien d'autre ?! »

« Mais comment a-t-il us alors s'ouvrir si il n'est pas alimenter dans notre monde ? »Demanda April se mettant à coter du scientifique plein de question.

« Attend une seconde ! Donnie tu as bien créé un portail dans l'autre monde pour revenir dans ce monde naisse pas !? »Demanda-t-elle le prenant par le bras.

« Oui ! Tu as raison April ! Le portail doit être encore ouvert dans l'autre monde ! Mais comment esse possible ? Il aurait dû depuis longtemps se manifester et se transformer en trou noir ? »Se demanda Donatello ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait en ce moment.

« Peut-être que finalement il a du s'étendre après ton départ ? »Demanda April posant la question au hasard.

« Ou peut-être que l'autre Donatello a pu retourner dans son monde avant que l'autre portail se transforme en trou noir. »Dit-elle touchant le portail.

« Tu as certainement raison April ! »Dit Donatello ne savant pas vraiment qu'elle théories était la vraie.

« J'espère qu'il a pu retourner dans son monde, il n'avait pas une vie facile dans ce monde, cette April le détestait ! »April se tourna vers Donatello et baissa les yeux au sol perdu dans l'horreur de ce que son ami a dû surmonter ses six mois se poids lourds sur ses épaules à trimbaler avec lui partout où il allait.

« Il souffrait et sa se voyait dans son regard, il était détruit de l'intérieur et toute sa vie partie en miette. C'est difficile pour lui de lutter contre ça, il avait beau essayer la haire mais la colère était partie, il ne pouvait pas cesser de l'aimer au fond de lui. »Dit-elle tristement dégouter des actes de cette April.

« J'ai eu à faire avec cette April, et sa se voix qu'elle n'a pas souffert autant que toi. » Dit-il serrant sa bien aimé April dans ses bras collant son plastron contre sa poitrine.

« Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Pourquoi dans leur monde April déteste tellement Donatello ? Il ne lui a rien fait de mal ! »April haussa la voix dans l'énervement de ne pas comprendre.

« Je lui avais parlé a un certain moment, elle venait de nous avouer qu'elle était enceinte de Casey, je me rappelle je lui ai fait avouer quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû. » Lui répondit Donatello caressant le dos de la jeune femme.

« Donnie ! C'est peut-être Donatello de l'autre monde qui est venu dans ce monde pour une quelconque raison ! »Cria April sortant des bras du scientifique.

Mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'il faisait plus froid dehors des bras de son partenaire, alors elle se dépêcha de se remettre dans ses bras.

« Cela est impossible ! Ce n'est pas la même pointure que moi ! Ceci est une paire de 34, alors que moi je fais du 51 ! »Dit-il rectifiant la théorie de la belle brune.

« Ah oui il y a une très grande différence ! »Répondit-elle en ricanant un peu.

Donatello ris April dans ses bras la serrant fort contre lui en rigolant avec elle comme un vieux couple.

Donatello pris la main d'April et la tira vers son laboratoire lui faisant signe de la main.

« Vien April j'ai quelque chose à te montrer de fantastique ! »Cria-t-il prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras et le déposant dans son laboratoire devant une immense machine.

« Qu'esse que c'est Donnie ? »Demanda-t-elle touchant la machine prudemment.

« C'est une machine à transformer des objets en autre objets ! »Dit-il tapant sur les touches de son clavier surexciter.

« Cette machine va révolutionner le monde ! N'est pas fantastique ?! »Demanda-t-il les bras grand ouvert dans la joie de son travail.

« Donnie c'est fantastique ! Tu seras l'homme le plus connu du monde ! »Dit-elle lui prenant les mains dans la joie.

« Euh non April, ce ne sera pas moi qui la présentera aux scientifiques, mais toi. »Dit-il baissant la tête dans la honte de ne pas avoir le courage de se montrer au monde extérieur.

« Donnie si tu veux je t'accompagnerai si tu as peur ?! »Proposa la chère April.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il voie un mutant comme moi se présenter devant des scientifique qui n'ont jamais de contacte social.

« Et Donnie ! Personne ne te jugera mal ! Je suis sûr que tu t'entendras super bien avec eux. »Dit-elle posant sa main sur sa joue la caressant avec son pouce.

Donatello posa sa main par-dessus celle d'April et la caressa avec son pouce fixant le sol des larmes aux yeux, il était persuadé que ça n'ira pas.

« Ecoute c'est ton choix mais tu risques de louper une occasion ?! »

« April tu ne peux pas ressentir ma souffrance du regard des gens ! Toi t'a toujours été la parfaite fille model que tout le monde admirait ! »Donatello perdit son calme et laissa sa tête parler à la place de son cœur, ce qui fut la ca plus grosse erreur.

April recula d'un pas en arrière et senti les larmes monter à ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu au paravent.

« Tu ne s'est pas ce que tu dis Donnie ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai vécus avant que je vous ai rencontré. »Cria April dans la rage des pensé qui lui montaient à la tête, des mouvais souvenir se manifesta.

« A-April ce n'est pas ce que j-je voulais dire ! »Répondit Donatello se rendant comte de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

« Tous le monde se moquait de moi parce que mon père était un scientifique et moi une grosse tête ! Toujours plus intelligente que tout le monde. »Dit-elle tristement baissant la tête de honte dans ses souvenirent terrifiant.

« April je suis désolé ! » S'excusa Donatello posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Non ce n'est pas grave j'ai juste besoin de rester seule. »Dit-elle en se retournant s'essuyant ses larmes.

« A-April ! »Cria Donatello confus de ses mots blaisant.

April chercha quelque chose dans un carton qu'elle avait laissé dans un coin, et quand elle le trouva elle s'arrêta et pris un morceau de tissu rose déchirer avec un petit dessin dessus.

Elle s'installa sur son lit le morceau de tissu en main le regardant fixement, le regard vide et sans expression.

April se rappela de son premier jour d'école à l'école primaire…

Une petite fille tenant les bretelles de son sac à dos avec un joli foulard rose autour du coup, elle avait des lunettes ronde et violette claire un grand sourire sur sa petite bouche contente de son premier jour de class.

Des enfants en cri coururent dans la salle de classe bousculant maladroitement la jeune petite fille qui tomba au sol, trois autres petits se retournèrent la pointant du doigt tout en ricanant.

Elle les connaissait elle était déjà une année avec eux, il la détestait, mais elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

« Attention voilà la grosse tête ! »Cria un du trio en rigolant.

« Ta vue elle a tellement une grosse tête qu'elle ne tient même plus débous ! »Ajouta un autre du groupe en explosant de rire à ce qu'ils trouvaient marrant.

April sorti de ses souvenirs quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte timidement.

« Entrer. »Répondit-elle tristement.

« Salut April, je voulais te parler. »Demanda Donatello timidement.

« Je t'en pris asseye-toi ! »Demanda-t-elle tapant le lit à coter d'elle.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit avant je ne le pensai pas, je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu avais vécu auparavant. »S'excusa le scientifique crispé de ses erreurs.

« Ce n'est rien Donnie ! Je sais que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais dire. »Répondit la jeune femme en reniflant.

Donatello se tourna vers April et la sera dans ses bras tendrement, il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit à son sujet.

(oOoOoOoOoOoOo)

Donatello termina sa machine immense qui prenait toute la place de la pièce, alors il décida de la faire monter dans un entrepôt abandonner pour pouvoir l'activité dans de bonne condition.

Donatello brancha les câbles à plusieurs potos électrique pour prendre leur énergie générant de l'électricité bionique pouvant allumer cette machine si spéciale.

La machine s'alluma laissant beaucoup d'énergie et d'ondes se sentent a des kilomètre à la ronde.

Mais malheureusement encore une fois les clans des foots avaient détecté la puissance énergétique générée par le prodige du scientifique.

Une embuscade a à nouveau lieu et cette fois si aurons des effets secondaire, mais étrangement le clan des foots n'aurait pas pu savoir qu'ils se trouvaient ici car Donatello avait tout prévu il avait mis des brouilleur d'onde dans tous l'entrepôt.

« C'est étrange ! »Cria Donatello frappant un membre du clan des foots le faisant voler dans des cartons.

« Que se passe-t-il Donnie ! »Cria Raphaël combattant avec ses saïs aiguiser.

« Les foots ne peut pas nous détecter ! J'ai mis des brouilleurs partout ?! »Répondit le scientifique confus.

« La preuve que si ! »Répondit Michelangelo sautant sur un sbire.

« Quelqu'un a dû les prévenir de notre emplacement ! »Répondit April frappant un des ninjas avec une chaise à la tête.

« Quoi ?! Mais qui l'aurai dit ?! »Cria Raphaël repoussant un ninja foot.

« C'était moi ! »Répondit une grosse voie de derrière des ninjas foots.

Une silhouette se manifesta laissant apparaitre un corps musclé avec une armes spéciale en main.

April jeta un coup d'œil et se mobilisa son cœur battant de plus en plus fort elle se souvient de lui, jamais elle n'oublierait se ninja de sa vie.

« Attention c'est… ! »April tenta de les prévenir mais un ninja foot la frappa avec une poutre de bois et en essayant de se rattraper elle appuya sur des boutons de la machine et trébucha à l'intérieur.

« April ! »Cria Donatello se précipitant vers elle.

« Oh, comme c'est mignon ! Un mutant avec une humaine ! »Dit le ninja foot s'avancent vers les tortues.

« April esse que ça va ? »Demanda Donatello inquiet la belle brune dans ses bras.

April se redressa une main sur son front en gémissant une grimace de douleur sur son visage.

« Je suis opérationnel Donnie ! Aïe ! »Répondit-elle en souriant un peu encore dans la douleur.

« Quelqu'un a demandé un bol de soupe de tortue ?! »Demanda le leader des foots suivi des rires de son armer.

Raphaël les regarda un regard assassin mordant son curdent entre ses dents la rage montant en lui.

April se leva laissant une trainer de sang près de sa tempe, des ninjas foots s'approcha dangereusement des cinque victimes.

Les deux frères déjà en-avant recula repoussant quelqu'un, mais en vain, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la machine du scientifique qui s'alluma rayons de lumière et de bruits pas très net.

Des barreaux se fermèrent laissant aucune sortie de secours.

« Non ! »Cria Raphaël tenant les barreaux tentant de les ouvrirent.

« Donnie qu'esse ce qui va nous arriver ! »Demanda Léonardo aidant son frère a ouvrirent la porte celer.

« Je ne l'ai jamais testé sur des organismes vivent ! »Répondit Donatello tenant April pour qu'elle ne tombe pas dans les mouvements de la machine en marche.

Léonardo avala de travers s'attendant au pire de ce qu'ils pourraient leurs arriver. April pris les bras du scientifique dans la panique de ses souvenirs au sujet de l'étrange ninja.

« Donnie ! Se ninja est celui qui a tuer l'autre toi ! Il lui a tiré des balles dans les côtes et la balancer dans le trou noir ! »Chuchota April affolé.

« Quoi ? Mais je croyais que lui aussi était tombé dans le trou noir ?! »Répondit Donatello ne comprenant plus rien aux explications donné.

« Moi aussi je le croyait. »

« Très bien les tortues, que ce soit bien claire, au cas où vous réussissez a vous échapper de cette cage se qui soit improbable, je suis désormais le chef des ninjas foots, et quoi que vous ferrer, je vous retrouverais qu'el quand soit le prix à payer ! » Expliqua le ninja en s'approchant de la cage les mains dans le dos.

April s'avança brusquement et lui cracha au visage le regardant plein de dégout.

« Petite insolente ! »Cria-t-il retirant le gulaire de son masque avec ses doigts le jetant sur le sol d'un coup sec.

« Amener les au point de rendez-vous ! »Ordonna-t-il regardant un de ses sbires.

Il s'approcha du tableau de bords et tapa sur quelque touche activant des grésillements.

La machine se mis à trembler et à faire des bruits étrange, comme un disfonctionnement anormale.

« Oh oh ! »Ajouta Michelangelo à la situation déjà élevé.

Un éclaire de lumière venu les frappés et les électrocuter, des cris de douleur et de peur retentie dans l'entrepôt puis un silence total.

April ouvrit difficilement les yeux ne sentant plus son bas du corps. Des bruits de machine au reculons dans des bipes très embêtant à attendre retentie dans une immense pièce.

Quand elle réussit à ouvrir correctement les yeux elle voyait très flou et sentait une sensation bizard dans son dos, comme si quelque chose était collé ne pouvant pas s'enlever.

Elle glissa sa main et toucha quelque chose de rugueux prenant toute la place dans son dos.

''Quoi ?! '' Ce dit-elle dans sa tête choqué de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Donnie ! Donnie »Chuchota April plissant les yeux cherchant déséspérément son partenaire entre ses frère, puis tous a coup elle appercut sa veste jaune, elle la toucha et sentie que quelqu'un portait sa veste.

Quand tout a coup la personne se leva, malheureusement April ne vit pas qui c'était, mais sa n'était surement pas Donatello, pas aussi maigre et petit.

« April quesque tu veux ?! »Ronchonna la personne, elle se redressa et regarda la personne bizarement.

« Raph ?! Mais quesque tu fais ? »Demanda la personne inconnu.

« Raph ?! Mais ce n'est pas moi je suis April ?! »Répondit April.

« Quoi Raph désert ton bandeau ton serveau a du mal a être oxygéné. »Répondit le corps d'April.

« Donnie ?! »

« Mais oui tu veux que ce soit qui d'autre ?! »Répondit-elle.

« Euh excuse-moi tu es dans mon corps ! »April compris enfin qu'elle n'était pas dans son corps mais celui de Raphaël.

« Donnie on a du échanger nos corps ! Tu es dans mon corps et moi je suis dans celui de Raphaël ! »Dit-elle paniquer ne sachant pas trop comment étaisse possible.

« Quoi ? Mais qui est dans mon corps alors ? »Demanda-t-il. Ils regardèrent les autres encore dans au sol.

Léonardo se leva se osant une main sur la tête et regarda Raphaël et April.

« C'était trop cool ! J'ai adoré c'est quand qu'ont recomensse ? »Dit-il agitant ses bras.

« Mickey. »Répondit April blasé.

« Oh mais quese qui se passe je ne vois plus rien tous est si flou ! »Cria Donatello cherchant ses lunettes.

« A ça c'est Léo, dans mon corps !? »Cria April.

« Quoi quesque vous raconter ?! »Demanda Donatello.

« Ecoute Léo, à cause de cette machine nous avons échangé nos corps, donc ce qui veut dire que tu es dans mon corps moi dans celui d'April Mickey dans ton corps April dans celui de Raph et moi dans le corps d'April. »April via Donatello se dépêcha de finir sa phrase.

(oOoOoOoOoOoOo)

Ils s'échappèrent tous et se cachèrent derrière un mur observant des ninjas foots transporter des cartons avec des machines étrange.

« Bon Donnie ! C'est à toi d'ouvrir la marche ! »Ordonna le corps de Michelangelo.

« Quoi mais pourquoi ? »Demanda-t-il effrayer.

« Parce que c'est toi qui a le corps d'April ! »Répondit Léonardo.

April courut discrètement vers un autre mur et remonta son pantalon jusqu'à atteindre le haut de sa jambe, il la fit dépasser remuant doucement son pieds en sifflant.

Des ninjas foots se retourna et se dirigea vers l'étrange phénomène, leurs arme pointer sur la jambe.

Quand le corps de Raphaël et Donatello leurs sauta dessus.

« J'adore se job ! »Ajouta April.

Donatello redescendit sa manche de pantalon, quand il s'aperçut que c'était la jambe blaiser et senti une atroce douleur ce qui le fit lâcher un gémissement du fond de sa gorge.

« Ca va Donnie ? »Demanda April lui tenant le bras.

« Oui ça va aller April, je sais à présent ce que tu as ressenti ses temps si. »Répondit le scientifique grimaçant dans la douleur.

« Aller les gars on y va ! »Ordonna Léonardo dans le corps de Michelangelo.

L'équipe désordonner se déplaça à vitesse grand v en toute discrétion, sans se faire repérer par des ninjas foots armé.

Ne connaissant pas les lieus ils se retrouvèrent dans un immense bureau au se trouvait le ninja étrange portant avec lui toujours son niginata.

(oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo)

Donatello trouva un moyen de remettre la machine à zéro et remettre chaqu'un dans leurs corps habituelle.

Raphaël entra dans le laboratoire de Donatello et ferma la porte derrière lui il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

April se réveilla brusquement de sa sieste en attendant des éclats de voix dans la pièce à coter, c'était sens doute la voix de Donatello et de Raphaël, mais ça n'avait pas l'aire d'une conversation amicale.

Puis elle entendit une porte se claqua suivi d'une voix hurler, quelque minute après la porte se rouvrit et se re claqua dans un vacarme plus fort, des béchers du laboratoire du scientifique s'explosa sur le sol dans. La force du coup ouvrit légèrement la porte de chez la jeune femme exténué.

« Pourquoi tu la entrainer dans cette histoire ?! Elle ne devrait même pas te faire confiance, tu ne peux pas l'aimer si tu oses la laisser agoniser au danger ! »Cria Raphaël contre son frère.

« Oh change de sac Raph je t'ai déjà entendu me dire sa un million de fois, 23 fois pour être exacte dans toute ma vie ! »Répondit Donatello laissant son frère sans mots.

« C'est pour une bonne raison que je te le répète ! »

Raphaël sans alla dans sa chambre en deux trois sauts balançant plusieurs objets sur son passage.

Donatello soupira se pinçant le haut de se museau avec ses doigts énerver de ne pas comprendre son plus jeune frère.

Il entendit April éternuer dans sa chambre remplie de poussière, il ouvra la porte et vit sur le visage d'April une colère incontrôlable.

« A-April je vais t'expliquer ! »Bégueilla Donatello ayant peur de ce que April aller lui dire.

« Pourquoi Raph te parle comme ça ! Il n'a pas le droit de te parler de la sorte ! »Cria April en serrant les dents dans la rage.

« Moi j'ai confiance en toi Donnie ! Il ne sait pas dans quoi il vient de se lancer. »Dit-elle en regardant à nouveau devant elle un regard assassin.

« April qu'esse que tu as en tête, je n'aime pas ça. »Demanda Donatello inquiet.

« Raph na pas le droit de critiquer quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas. »Dit-elle en prenant une fourchette qui était posé sur le plateau.

Donatello soupira et se leva pour sortir.

« Je, je te laisse manger en paix. »Puis il sorti.

Donatello sortie de la chambre laissant la jeune femme tranquille, il ne voulait pas poursuivre cette discussion insensée.

Raphaël se comportait bizarrement ses temps si, mais Donatello ne voulait pas se mêlé dans ce genre de dispute et laisser couler.

Il entra dans la pièce ou était posé le portail inactif pour faire des recherches plus approfondir, et eut être percer le mystère qui s'y cache derrière.

Il passa quelque heure dessus et ne trouva toujours rien qui pourrait le faire avancer dans ses recherches intense.

Quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui, c'était une vis qui roulait à coter de lui, il la prit et la regarda, April était entré dans la pièce en sens le faire exprès choutter dans la vis.

Elle avait une tasse de café en main qu'elle avait apporté pour Donatello, il avait besoin de réconfort avec un bon café préparé par son bien aimé.

« Merci April. »Dit-il en prenant la tasse qu'April lui tendit un petit sourire cachant quelque chose.

« Que se passe-t-il April ? »Demanda le scientifique inquiet pour son April.

« J'ai peur Donnie ! J'ai peur pour son avenir ! »Cria April en panique de ses émotions qui se mélangeait.

Donatello se crispa aux mots d'April et posa la tasse a coter de lui sur le sol, il s'avait de qui elle parlait.

« Et April ne tant fait pas ça va aller ! »Lui répondit Donatello en posant ses mains sur les joues d'April.

« Donnie je ne suis pas prête pour ce genre de chose ! Il ne sera pas heureux avec moi ! »Cria April pleurant toutes ses larmes mettant sa tête dans ses mains dans la honte, impossible de s'arrêter de pleurer elle était lancer pour de bon.

« April, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Il sera le plus heureux de tous les enfants du monde en t'ayant toi comme mère ! »Répondit le scientifique pour rassurer la jeune April en panique.

« Donnie je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste ! »Pleura April dans le cou de Donatello.

« Et, April cette enfant a besoin de toi et tu as besoin de lui ! »Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras lui frottant le dos.

April se colla contre son plastron les mains sur son visage voulant cacher sa panique terrifié à l'idée de mettre un enfant au monde.

Donatello serra April dans ses bras espérant que ce jour-là se passera dans de bonne circonstance.

Michelangelo jouait dans la pièce centrale avec son skate bord, et son frère a peine plus grand lui avait une batte de baseball posé sur ses épaule les mains en appui et tombante, il marchait un peut en rond et attendait la passe de la balle de son frère.

April sorti de sa chambre ayant essuyé tout son chagrin de son visage suivi de Donatello, ils se dirigas vers la cuisine pour manger quelque chose pour oublier leurs peine.

Michelangelo s'aperçut que Donatello et April était enfin sorti de la chambre tirant une tête jusqu'au sol.

Donatello a pu savoir la douleur d'April, et peut bien comprendre ce qu'elle ressent maintenant, ce n'était pas facile pour elle mais elle a réussi à s'y faire et faire avec.

April fit un pas de coter pour se servir un café, mais mauvais choix elle le regretta immédiatement, sa jambe était comme un sentiment de maître son pieds dans une fourmilière, la douleur l'emportant encore.

Raphaël entendit les cris de détresse d'April et courut immédiatement vers elle pour venir à son secours.

Donatello avait posé une main sur le dos de la jeune femme pour la soutenir dans cette douleur affreux et pénible.

Raphaël fit de même et lança un regard de mort à Donatello, venait-il de faire quelque chose qui l'avait déplut ?

« Vien April assit-toi ! »Demanda gentiment le scientifique inquiet.

April s'asseya sur la chaise tout en soufflant dans la douleur qu'elle éprouvait, Donatello se redressa et Raphaël se mis face à lui les bras croiser les lèvres séré.

« Qu'esse ce que je disais ?! J'avais raison ! Encore une fois ! »Dit-il sur un ton énerver et agacer.

« Quoi de quoi il parle Donnie ?! »Demanda April encore plongé dans la douleur.

« Non ne tant fait pas c'est rien, juste Raphaël il a du mal a géré sa colère. »Répondit Donatello posant son regard d'April à Raphaël.

« Tu ne sais pas t'occuper d'elle ! Tu n'as aucun amour propre envers April ! »Dit-il séran son curdent entre ses dents.

April se leva brusquement et se mis devant Raphaël le pointant du doigt agressivement.

« Écoute-moi bien Raphaël ! Tu ne peux pas critiquer Donatello sur un sujet qui t'est complètement inconnu ! Et en plus de ça, qui tu es pour dire que Donatello ne savais pas s'occuper de moi ?! Il est le seule a savoir vraiment prendre soin de moi, et personne d'autre ne pourrait faire ce qu'il fait pour moi, il est le seule a avoir de la patience douce et il est le seule a vraiment m'aimer ! Alors la prochaine fois réfléchie un peu avant de dire de coneries ! »Cria April en colère oubliant sa douleur plongé dans ses tonnes d'exemples qu'elle avait maintenant oublié.

Raphaël perdit son curdent a la réponse qu'April lui cria au visage rouge comme une tomate, mais il garda sa position et reparti dans son coin en grognant.

Il sorti prendre l'aire pour calmer sa fureur qu'il avait au fond de lui, il s'asseya sur le bord d'un toi d'immeuble regardant le couché de soleil.

Il appréciait beaucoup April mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pouvait prendre la défensive de Donatello alors que lui-même ne sais pas se défendre.

« April tu n'avais pas à lui dire ça ! Ce n'était pas à toi de faire ça. C'est un problème de frère, ce n'est pas à toi de régler ce genre de situation. »Dit Donatello a April.

« Je te signal qu'il n'y a pas que toi dans la situation, moi je suis le centre du problème. »Dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

(oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo)

Donatello et April était à nouveau dans le laboratoire du scientifique encore en plein travail sur cette fameuse invention inovente mais pourtant aux yeux de Donatello ce n'était qu'un bout de métal sens avoir aucun sens et ni valeur.

April vit que Donatello avait du mal à continuer à travailler dans sa colère contre lui-même, cela le rendait fou de ne pas pouvoir avancer dans cette machine qu'il aimerai présenter à des scientifiques célèbre.

April posa une main sur l'épaule de Donatello le regardant dans ses yeux fixant ses vis qu'il vissait avec un tourne vis.

Elle le prit les épaule et le tourna vers elle, quand elle s'aperçut qu'il s'endormait petit à petit.

« Vien dormir un peu, tu dois te reposer. »Dit-elle doucement le soulevant un peu.

Donatello rouvrit ses yeux et se leva en s'aident avec les meubles a coter de lui.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre a couché suivi d'April, il se laissa tombé dans le lit épuiser de ne pas avoir pu beaucoup dormir ses temps si.

April lui mis la couverture au-dessus de lui et lui retira son équipement de sa carapace, puis elle ressortie et pris un soudeur soudent des câbles sur des pièce de métal pour enfin donner une maquet de la machine de Donatello.

Après une heure-et-demi, April parvint à finir sa maquet et rejoignit Donatello dans le lit pour se reposer elle aussi un peu.

Elle se cola a son plastron cherchant de la chaleur qui est la plus agréable au monde qui puisse exister.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

 **La machine**

Donatello était tranquillement dans son laboratoire construisant une machine qui celons ses calculs va révolutionner le monde. La porte de son laboratoire était entre ouverte laissant de la lumière de son soudeur sans échapper avec un petit son de grésillement, le scientifique était perdu dans ses pensées mélanger de tristesse, de peur et d'inquiétude pour sa chère April.

Il avait passé toute la nuit sur son projet si important à ses yeux, pour lui c'est comme pour impressionner April de ses tallent de savent fou.

April arriva ses béquis la soutenant, elle poussa la porte et entra en silence ne voulant pas déranger son chère Donatello en pleine concentration.

Donatello avait son masque de soudure qu'il tenait d'une main, il sentie tout à coup un courandair entré dans la pièce ouvrant un peu porte grinçante.

« A-April ? »Dit-il en arrêtant son chalumeau retirant son masque de soudure.

« Bou ! »Cria-t-elle de derrière lui ses main sur ses épaules devenues tendu à la ferrailleur.

Donatello fit voler une clé dans les airs effrayé par la blague d'April, quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était qu'une blague il rigola avec elle entendant son rire si beau a ses oreilles.

« Donnie si tu aurai vu ta tête c'était trop choux ! »Cria de rire la jeune femme essoufflé de son rire incessant.

« C'est vrai que tu ma eu cette fois je dois le reconnaitre ! Mais gare à toit April car je vais me vengé ! »Dit il lui sautant dessus qui la fis tombé sur le matelas derrière elle posé sur le sol.

Il lui fit plein de bisou dans le cout secouant la tête, April ne pus retenir ses rires a chatouilles de Donatello qu'elle ne refusait pas.

April réussi à le faire basculer sur le coter et à se mettre sur ses anches sa poitrine collée à son plastron.

« Alors c'est qui qui fait le malin maintenant ? »Dit-elle pour le taquiner.

Donatello fit un regard vaincu qui fit craquer la jeune femme, elle n'hésita pas à l'embrasser sur le champ.

Le couple était déjà depuis plusieurs minutes allongées l'un sur l'autre s'embrassant dans un silence apaisant.

April enroula une jambe autour de celle de Donatello posant une main sur son plastron pour ne pas tomber. Donatello lui avait une main derrière la tête d'April et son autre main sur sa taille.

Ils ne pouvaient plus se détacher l'un de l'autre l'amour les emportant, Donatello lui fit à nouveau des baiser doux dans le cout les deux mains tenant sa tête pour la soutenir.

April ne résista pas à la tentation et se laissa emporter à la tentation des baiser de son partenaire.

Elle commença à retirer son gilet et le jeta sur le coter puis elle prit la tête de Donatello et l'embrassa amoureusement.

Donatello lui retira sa ceinture de son pantalon et pris April dans ses bras l'embrassant dans le coup.

Leurs nuit fut très mouvementer pour le couple à nouveau réunie après tous les accidents qui c'était passer ces temps-ci, ce fut bouleversant pour April de voire Donatello aussi inquiet pour elle.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle, qui souffrait, Donatello était même celui qui souffrait le plus entre eux traversant des périodes difficile avec sa bien aimé April.

Ce fut difficile pour April de ne pas comprendre certaine chose, pourquoi avant elle n'avait pas vue que Donatello était son âme sœur ? Ça se voyait pourtant ?

Donatello et April se rhabillaient après leur nuit plutôt mouvementer et romantique.

Donatello était assis avec sa main sur la hanche d'April qui dormait la tête sur ses jambes les mains jointes sou sa tête.

Donatello regarda la jeune femme dormir paisiblement sur ses jambes, il lui caressait les cheveux fasciné par la matière et les molécules qu'un cheveu pouvait contenir.

Michelangelo était dans la pièce centrale la radio allumer jouant sur un jeu vidéo,

Raphaël frappait dans un sac de box encore énerver contre lui-même regrettant se qu'il avait fait à son frère, la culpabilité est une âme qui détruit petit à petit le cœur de la personne affecter.

Donatello voulut se lever pour préparer à manger, car ses frères et April avait certainement faim.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine et chercha des livres de cuisines cherchant une recette facile à faire.

L'odeur enivrent de la cuisine de Donatello réveilla April, elle se leva et quand ou à coup son ventre cria famine.

« Tu fais quoi ? »Demanda la jeune femme affamé les mains derrière son dos.

« Je nous prépare des bon spaghetti bolognaise ! »Répondit-il soulevant le couvercle laissant s'échapper de la vapeur qui sentait bon les spaghettis.

La famille heureuse mangeait tous le délicieux repas de Donatello, quand tout à coup un grésillement leur cassait les timpants. Ils posaient tous leurs mains sur leurs têtes gênées du bruit atroce.

Dans une pièce à part un simple rayon de lumière sorite puis se reteigna laissant entré quelque chose, au plutôt quelqu'un cherchant à se vengé.

Les quatre tortue, Splinter et April ne se sont même pas aperçut que quelque chose venait de sorti du portail et de leur repère courant dans l'ombre.

Puis le grésillement cessa bizarrement laissant un silence derrière son passage, April avait les oreilles bouché troubler par se bruit assourdissent.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux cherchant à savoir se qui c'était passé exactement.

Quand tout à coup il se rappela du portail qu'il avait mis dans une pièce a part a coter de son laboratoire la porte entre ouverte.

« Donnie c'était quoi ça ?! »Demanda le leader de la bande se redressant de sa position instable.

Mais Donatello ne lui répondit pas perdu dans ses pensées, il se dirigea vers la pièce dont il pensa de ou venait la source de ses étranges phénomènes se marmonnant des choses insignifiantes aux yeux de ses frères qui ne compris aucun mots du scientifique.

Il ouvra la porte de la pièce et vit des traces de pas sur le sol qui avait passé par le portail inactif.

Donatello se baissa analysant ses trace de pas avec ses lunette scientifique, puis il posa sa main sur la porte en gémissant dans ses pensées.

« Que se passe-t-il Donnie ?! »Redemanda Léonardo lui posant une main sur son épaule.

« Et bien c'est un phénomène plutôt étrange ! Quelqu'un est passé par ce portail il n'y a pas longtemps. »Dit-il son index replier sou son menton réfléchissant a plusieurs théories.

« Comment s'est tu que ça ne fait pas depuis longtemps ? »Demanda Michelangelo du fond de la pièce.

« Premièrement parce qu'il y a des traces de pas sur le sol alors que personne n'est entré dans cette pièce depuis un bon moment, deuxièmement cette porte était fermé avant que nous mangions, et troisièmement ! Le portail est encore tous chaud. »Répondit le scientifique montrant les exemples a ses frères avec son doigt.

« Mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus c'est que le portail n'est pas alimenter en électricité et en rien d'autre ?! »

« Mais comment a-t-il us alors s'ouvrir si il n'est pas alimenter dans notre monde ? »Demanda April se mettant à coter du scientifique plein de question.

« Attend une seconde ! Donnie tu as bien créé un portail dans l'autre monde pour revenir dans ce monde naisse pas !? »Demanda-t-elle le prenant par le bras.

« Oui ! Tu as raison April ! Le portail doit être encore ouvert dans l'autre monde ! Mais comment esse possible ? Il aurait dû depuis longtemps se manifester et se transformer en trou noir ? »Se demanda Donatello ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait en ce moment.

« Peut-être que finalement il a du s'étendre après ton départ ? »Demanda April posant la question au hasard.

« Ou peut-être que l'autre Donatello a pu retourner dans son monde avant que l'autre portail se transforme en trou noir. »Dit-elle touchant le portail.

« Tu as certainement raison April ! »Dit Donatello ne savant pas vraiment qu'elle théories était la vraie.

« J'espère qu'il a pu retourner dans son monde, il n'avait pas une vie facile dans ce monde, cette April le détestait ! »April se tourna vers Donatello et baissa les yeux au sol perdu dans l'horreur de ce que son ami a dû surmonter ses six mois se poids lourds sur ses épaules à trimbaler avec lui partout où il allait.

« Il souffrait et sa se voyait dans son regard, il était détruit de l'intérieur et toute sa vie partie en miette. C'est difficile pour lui de lutter contre ça, il avait beau essayer la haire mais la colère était partie, il ne pouvait pas cesser de l'aimer au fond de lui. »Dit-elle tristement dégouter des actes de cette April.

« J'ai eu à faire avec cette April, et sa se voix qu'elle n'a pas souffert autant que toi. » Dit-il serrant sa bien aimé April dans ses bras collant son plastron contre sa poitrine.

« Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Pourquoi dans leur monde April déteste tellement Donatello ? Il ne lui a rien fait de mal ! »April haussa la voix dans l'énervement de ne pas comprendre.

« Je lui avais parlé a un certain moment, elle venait de nous avouer qu'elle était enceinte de Casey, je me rappelle je lui ai fait avouer quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû. » Lui répondit Donatello caressant le dos de la jeune femme.

« Donnie ! C'est peut-être Donatello de l'autre monde qui est venu dans ce monde pour une quelconque raison ! »Cria April sortant des bras du scientifique.

Mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'il faisait plus froid dehors des bras de son partenaire, alors elle se dépêcha de se remettre dans ses bras.

« Cela est impossible ! Ce n'est pas la même pointure que moi ! Ceci est une paire de 34, alors que moi je fais du 51 ! »Dit-il rectifiant la théorie de la belle brune.

« Ah oui il y a une très grande différence ! »Répondit-elle en ricanant un peu.

Donatello ris April dans ses bras la serrant fort contre lui en rigolant avec elle comme un vieux couple.

Donatello pris la main d'April et la tira vers son laboratoire lui faisant signe de la main.

« Vien April j'ai quelque chose à te montrer de fantastique ! »Cria-t-il prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras et le déposant dans son laboratoire devant une immense machine.

« Qu'esse que c'est Donnie ? »Demanda-t-elle touchant la machine prudemment.

« C'est une machine à transformer des objets en autre objets ! »Dit-il tapant sur les touches de son clavier surexciter.

« Cette machine va révolutionner le monde ! N'est pas fantastique ?! »Demanda-t-il les bras grand ouvert dans la joie de son travail.

« Donnie c'est fantastique ! Tu seras l'homme le plus connu du monde ! »Dit-elle lui prenant les mains dans la joie.

« Euh non April, ce ne sera pas moi qui la présentera aux scientifiques, mais toi. »Dit-il baissant la tête dans la honte de ne pas avoir le courage de se montrer au monde extérieur.

« Donnie si tu veux je t'accompagnerai si tu as peur ?! »Proposa la chère April.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il voie un mutant comme moi se présenter devant des scientifique qui n'ont jamais de contacte social.

« Et Donnie ! Personne ne te jugera mal ! Je suis sûr que tu t'entendras super bien avec eux. »Dit-elle posant sa main sur sa joue la caressant avec son pouce.

Donatello posa sa main par-dessus celle d'April et la caressa avec son pouce fixant le sol des larmes aux yeux, il était persuadé que ça n'ira pas.

« Ecoute c'est ton choix mais tu risques de louper une occasion ?! »

« April tu ne peux pas ressentir ma souffrance du regard des gens ! Toi t'a toujours été la parfaite fille model que tout le monde admirait ! »Donatello perdit son calme et laissa sa tête parler à la place de son cœur, ce qui fut la ca plus grosse erreur.

April recula d'un pas en arrière et senti les larmes monter à ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'elle avait vécu au paravent.

« Tu ne s'est pas ce que tu dis Donnie ! Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai vécus avant que je vous ai rencontré. »Cria April dans la rage des pensé qui lui montaient à la tête, des mouvais souvenir se manifesta.

« A-April ce n'est pas ce que j-je voulais dire ! »Répondit Donatello se rendant comte de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre.

« Tous le monde se moquait de moi parce que mon père était un scientifique et moi une grosse tête ! Toujours plus intelligente que tout le monde. »Dit-elle tristement baissant la tête de honte dans ses souvenirent terrifiant.

« April je suis désolé ! » S'excusa Donatello posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Non ce n'est pas grave j'ai juste besoin de rester seule. »Dit-elle en se retournant s'essuyant ses larmes.

« A-April ! »Cria Donatello confus de ses mots blaisant.

April chercha quelque chose dans un carton qu'elle avait laissé dans un coin, et quand elle le trouva elle s'arrêta et pris un morceau de tissu rose déchirer avec un petit dessin dessus.

Elle s'installa sur son lit le morceau de tissu en main le regardant fixement, le regard vide et sans expression.

April se rappela de son premier jour d'école à l'école primaire…

Une petite fille tenant les bretelles de son sac à dos avec un joli foulard rose autour du coup, elle avait des lunettes ronde et violette claire un grand sourire sur sa petite bouche contente de son premier jour de class.

Des enfants en cri coururent dans la salle de classe bousculant maladroitement la jeune petite fille qui tomba au sol, trois autres petits se retournèrent la pointant du doigt tout en ricanant.

Elle les connaissait elle était déjà une année avec eux, il la détestait, mais elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

« Attention voilà la grosse tête ! »Cria un du trio en rigolant.

« Ta vue elle a tellement une grosse tête qu'elle ne tient même plus débous ! »Ajouta un autre du groupe en explosant de rire à ce qu'ils trouvaient marrant.

April sorti de ses souvenirs quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte timidement.

« Entrer. »Répondit-elle tristement.

« Salut April, je voulais te parler. »Demanda Donatello timidement.

« Je t'en pris asseye-toi ! »Demanda-t-elle tapant le lit à coter d'elle.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit avant je ne le pensai pas, je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu avais vécu auparavant. »S'excusa le scientifique crispé de ses erreurs.

« Ce n'est rien Donnie ! Je sais que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais dire. »Répondit la jeune femme en reniflant.

Donatello se tourna vers April et la sera dans ses bras tendrement, il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit à son sujet.

(oOoOoOoOoOoOo)

Donatello termina sa machine immense qui prenait toute la place de la pièce, alors il décida de la faire monter dans un entrepôt abandonner pour pouvoir l'activité dans de bonne condition.

Donatello brancha les câbles à plusieurs potos électrique pour prendre leur énergie générant de l'électricité bionique pouvant allumer cette machine si spéciale.

La machine s'alluma laissant beaucoup d'énergie et d'ondes se sentent a des kilomètre à la ronde.

Mais malheureusement encore une fois les clans des foots avaient détecté la puissance énergétique générée par le prodige du scientifique.

Une embuscade a à nouveau lieu et cette fois si aurons des effets secondaire, mais étrangement le clan des foots n'aurait pas pu savoir qu'ils se trouvaient ici car Donatello avait tout prévu il avait mis des brouilleur d'onde dans tous l'entrepôt.

« C'est étrange ! »Cria Donatello frappant un membre du clan des foots le faisant voler dans des cartons.

« Que se passe-t-il Donnie ! »Cria Raphaël combattant avec ses saïs aiguiser.

« Les foots ne peut pas nous détecter ! J'ai mis des brouilleurs partout ?! »Répondit le scientifique confus.

« La preuve que si ! »Répondit Michelangelo sautant sur un sbire.

« Quelqu'un a dû les prévenir de notre emplacement ! »Répondit April frappant un des ninjas avec une chaise à la tête.

« Quoi ?! Mais qui l'aurai dit ?! »Cria Raphaël repoussant un ninja foot.

« C'était moi ! »Répondit une grosse voie de derrière des ninjas foots.

Une silhouette se manifesta laissant apparaitre un corps musclé avec une armes spéciale en main.

April jeta un coup d'œil et se mobilisa son cœur battant de plus en plus fort elle se souvient de lui, jamais elle n'oublierait se ninja de sa vie.

« Attention c'est… ! »April tenta de les prévenir mais un ninja foot la frappa avec une poutre de bois et en essayant de se rattraper elle appuya sur des boutons de la machine et trébucha à l'intérieur.

« April ! »Cria Donatello se précipitant vers elle.

« Oh, comme c'est mignon ! Un mutant avec une humaine ! »Dit le ninja foot s'avancent vers les tortues.

« April esse que ça va ? »Demanda Donatello inquiet la belle brune dans ses bras.

April se redressa une main sur son front en gémissant une grimace de douleur sur son visage.

« Je suis opérationnel Donnie ! Aïe ! »Répondit-elle en souriant un peu encore dans la douleur.

« Quelqu'un a demandé un bol de soupe de tortue ?! »Demanda le leader des foots suivi des rires de son armer.

Raphaël les regarda un regard assassin mordant son curdent entre ses dents la rage montant en lui.

April se leva laissant une trainer de sang près de sa tempe, des ninjas foots s'approcha dangereusement des cinque victimes.

Les deux frères déjà en-avant recula repoussant quelqu'un, mais en vain, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la machine du scientifique qui s'alluma rayons de lumière et de bruits pas très net.

Des barreaux se fermèrent laissant aucune sortie de secours.

« Non ! »Cria Raphaël tenant les barreaux tentant de les ouvrirent.

« Donnie qu'esse ce qui va nous arriver ! »Demanda Léonardo aidant son frère a ouvrirent la porte celer.

« Je ne l'ai jamais testé sur des organismes vivent ! »Répondit Donatello tenant April pour qu'elle ne tombe pas dans les mouvements de la machine en marche.

Léonardo avala de travers s'attendant au pire de ce qu'ils pourraient leurs arriver. April pris les bras du scientifique dans la panique de ses souvenirs au sujet de l'étrange ninja.

« Donnie ! Se ninja est celui qui a tuer l'autre toi ! Il lui a tiré des balles dans les côtes et la balancer dans le trou noir ! »Chuchota April affolé.

« Quoi ? Mais je croyais que lui aussi était tombé dans le trou noir ?! »Répondit Donatello ne comprenant plus rien aux explications donné.

« Moi aussi je le croyait. »

« Très bien les tortues, que ce soit bien claire, au cas où vous réussissez a vous échapper de cette cage se qui soit improbable, je suis désormais le chef des ninjas foots, et quoi que vous ferrer, je vous retrouverais qu'el quand soit le prix à payer ! » Expliqua le ninja en s'approchant de la cage les mains dans le dos.

April s'avança brusquement et lui cracha au visage le regardant plein de dégout.

« Petite insolente ! »Cria-t-il retirant le gulaire de son masque avec ses doigts le jetant sur le sol d'un coup sec.

« Amener les au point de rendez-vous ! »Ordonna-t-il regardant un de ses sbires.

Il s'approcha du tableau de bords et tapa sur quelque touche activant des grésillements.

La machine se mis à trembler et à faire des bruits étrange, comme un disfonctionnement anormale.

« Oh oh ! »Ajouta Michelangelo à la situation déjà élevé.

Un éclaire de lumière venu les frappés et les électrocuter, des cris de douleur et de peur retentie dans l'entrepôt puis un silence total.

April ouvrit difficilement les yeux ne sentant plus son bas du corps. Des bruits de machine au reculons dans des bipes très embêtant à attendre retentie dans une immense pièce.

Quand elle réussit à ouvrir correctement les yeux elle voyait très flou et sentait une sensation bizard dans son dos, comme si quelque chose était collé ne pouvant pas s'enlever.

Elle glissa sa main et toucha quelque chose de rugueux prenant toute la place dans son dos.

''Quoi ?! '' Ce dit-elle dans sa tête choqué de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Donnie ! Donnie »Chuchota April plissant les yeux cherchant déséspérément son partenaire entre ses frère, puis tous a coup elle appercut sa veste jaune, elle la toucha et sentie que quelqu'un portait sa veste.

Quand tout a coup la personne se leva, malheureusement April ne vit pas qui c'était, mais sa n'était surement pas Donatello, pas aussi maigre et petit.

« April quesque tu veux ?! »Ronchonna la personne, elle se redressa et regarda la personne bizarement.

« Raph ?! Mais quesque tu fais ? »Demanda la personne inconnu.

« Raph ?! Mais ce n'est pas moi je suis April ?! »Répondit April.

« Quoi Raph désert ton bandeau ton serveau a du mal a être oxygéné. »Répondit le corps d'April.

« Donnie ?! »

« Mais oui tu veux que ce soit qui d'autre ?! »Répondit-elle.

« Euh excuse-moi tu es dans mon corps ! »April compris enfin qu'elle n'était pas dans son corps mais celui de Raphaël.

« Donnie on a du échanger nos corps ! Tu es dans mon corps et moi je suis dans celui de Raphaël ! »Dit-elle paniquer ne sachant pas trop comment étaisse possible.

« Quoi ? Mais qui est dans mon corps alors ? »Demanda-t-il. Ils regardèrent les autres encore dans au sol.

Léonardo se leva se osant une main sur la tête et regarda Raphaël et April.

« C'était trop cool ! J'ai adoré c'est quand qu'ont recomensse ? »Dit-il agitant ses bras.

« Mickey. »Répondit April blasé.

« Oh mais quese qui se passe je ne vois plus rien tous est si flou ! »Cria Donatello cherchant ses lunettes.

« A ça c'est Léo, dans mon corps !? »Cria April.

« Quoi quesque vous raconter ?! »Demanda Donatello.

« Ecoute Léo, à cause de cette machine nous avons échangé nos corps, donc ce qui veut dire que tu es dans mon corps moi dans celui d'April Mickey dans ton corps April dans celui de Raph et moi dans le corps d'April. »April via Donatello se dépêcha de finir sa phrase.

(oOoOoOoOoOoOo)

Ils s'échappèrent tous et se cachèrent derrière un mur observant des ninjas foots transporter des cartons avec des machines étrange.

« Bon Donnie ! C'est à toi d'ouvrir la marche ! »Ordonna le corps de Michelangelo.

« Quoi mais pourquoi ? »Demanda-t-il effrayer.

« Parce que c'est toi qui a le corps d'April ! »Répondit Léonardo.

April courut discrètement vers un autre mur et remonta son pantalon jusqu'à atteindre le haut de sa jambe, il la fit dépasser remuant doucement son pieds en sifflant.

Des ninjas foots se retourna et se dirigea vers l'étrange phénomène, leurs arme pointer sur la jambe.

Quand le corps de Raphaël et Donatello leurs sauta dessus.

« J'adore se job ! »Ajouta April.

Donatello redescendit sa manche de pantalon, quand il s'aperçut que c'était la jambe blaiser et senti une atroce douleur ce qui le fit lâcher un gémissement du fond de sa gorge.

« Ca va Donnie ? »Demanda April lui tenant le bras.

« Oui ça va aller April, je sais à présent ce que tu as ressenti ses temps si. »Répondit le scientifique grimaçant dans la douleur.

« Aller les gars on y va ! »Ordonna Léonardo dans le corps de Michelangelo.

L'équipe désordonner se déplaça à vitesse grand v en toute discrétion, sans se faire repérer par des ninjas foots armé.

Ne connaissant pas les lieus ils se retrouvèrent dans un immense bureau au se trouvait le ninja étrange portant avec lui toujours son niginata.

(oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo)

Donatello trouva un moyen de remettre la machine à zéro et remettre chaqu'un dans leurs corps habituelle.

Raphaël entra dans le laboratoire de Donatello et ferma la porte derrière lui il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

April se réveilla brusquement de sa sieste en attendant des éclats de voix dans la pièce à coter, c'était sens doute la voix de Donatello et de Raphaël, mais ça n'avait pas l'aire d'une conversation amicale.

Puis elle entendit une porte se claqua suivi d'une voix hurler, quelque minute après la porte se rouvrit et se re claqua dans un vacarme plus fort, des béchers du laboratoire du scientifique s'explosa sur le sol dans. La force du coup ouvrit légèrement la porte de chez la jeune femme exténué.

« Pourquoi tu la entrainer dans cette histoire ?! Elle ne devrait même pas te faire confiance, tu ne peux pas l'aimer si tu oses la laisser agoniser au danger ! »Cria Raphaël contre son frère.

« Oh change de sac Raph je t'ai déjà entendu me dire sa un million de fois, 23 fois pour être exacte dans toute ma vie ! »Répondit Donatello laissant son frère sans mots.

« C'est pour une bonne raison que je te le répète ! »

Raphaël sans alla dans sa chambre en deux trois sauts balançant plusieurs objets sur son passage.

Donatello soupira se pinçant le haut de se museau avec ses doigts énerver de ne pas comprendre son plus jeune frère.

Il entendit April éternuer dans sa chambre remplie de poussière, il ouvra la porte et vit sur le visage d'April une colère incontrôlable.

« A-April je vais t'expliquer ! »Bégueilla Donatello ayant peur de ce que April aller lui dire.

« Pourquoi Raph te parle comme ça ! Il n'a pas le droit de te parler de la sorte ! »Cria April en serrant les dents dans la rage.

« Moi j'ai confiance en toi Donnie ! Il ne sait pas dans quoi il vient de se lancer. »Dit-elle en regardant à nouveau devant elle un regard assassin.

« April qu'esse que tu as en tête, je n'aime pas ça. »Demanda Donatello inquiet.

« Raph na pas le droit de critiquer quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas. »Dit-elle en prenant une fourchette qui était posé sur le plateau.

Donatello soupira et se leva pour sortir.

« Je, je te laisse manger en paix. »Puis il sorti.

Donatello sortie de la chambre laissant la jeune femme tranquille, il ne voulait pas poursuivre cette discussion insensée.

Raphaël se comportait bizarrement ses temps si, mais Donatello ne voulait pas se mêlé dans ce genre de dispute et laisser couler.

Il entra dans la pièce ou était posé le portail inactif pour faire des recherches plus approfondir, et eut être percer le mystère qui s'y cache derrière.

Il passa quelque heure dessus et ne trouva toujours rien qui pourrait le faire avancer dans ses recherches intense.

Quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui, c'était une vis qui roulait à coter de lui, il la prit et la regarda, April était entré dans la pièce en sens le faire exprès choutter dans la vis.

Elle avait une tasse de café en main qu'elle avait apporté pour Donatello, il avait besoin de réconfort avec un bon café préparé par son bien aimé.

« Merci April. »Dit-il en prenant la tasse qu'April lui tendit un petit sourire cachant quelque chose.

« Que se passe-t-il April ? »Demanda le scientifique inquiet pour son April.

« J'ai peur Donnie ! J'ai peur pour son avenir ! »Cria April en panique de ses émotions qui se mélangeait.

Donatello se crispa aux mots d'April et posa la tasse a coter de lui sur le sol, il s'avait de qui elle parlait.

« Et April ne tant fait pas ça va aller ! »Lui répondit Donatello en posant ses mains sur les joues d'April.

« Donnie je ne suis pas prête pour ce genre de chose ! Il ne sera pas heureux avec moi ! »Cria April pleurant toutes ses larmes mettant sa tête dans ses mains dans la honte, impossible de s'arrêter de pleurer elle était lancer pour de bon.

« April, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Il sera le plus heureux de tous les enfants du monde en t'ayant toi comme mère ! »Répondit le scientifique pour rassurer la jeune April en panique.

« Donnie je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste ! »Pleura April dans le cou de Donatello.

« Et, April cette enfant a besoin de toi et tu as besoin de lui ! »Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras lui frottant le dos.

April se colla contre son plastron les mains sur son visage voulant cacher sa panique terrifié à l'idée de mettre un enfant au monde.

Donatello serra April dans ses bras espérant que ce jour-là se passera dans de bonne circonstance.

Michelangelo jouait dans la pièce centrale avec son skate bord, et son frère a peine plus grand lui avait une batte de baseball posé sur ses épaule les mains en appui et tombante, il marchait un peut en rond et attendait la passe de la balle de son frère.

April sorti de sa chambre ayant essuyé tout son chagrin de son visage suivi de Donatello, ils se dirigas vers la cuisine pour manger quelque chose pour oublier leurs peine.

Michelangelo s'aperçut que Donatello et April était enfin sorti de la chambre tirant une tête jusqu'au sol.

Donatello a pu savoir la douleur d'April, et peut bien comprendre ce qu'elle ressent maintenant, ce n'était pas facile pour elle mais elle a réussi à s'y faire et faire avec.

April fit un pas de coter pour se servir un café, mais mauvais choix elle le regretta immédiatement, sa jambe était comme un sentiment de maître son pieds dans une fourmilière, la douleur l'emportant encore.

Raphaël entendit les cris de détresse d'April et courut immédiatement vers elle pour venir à son secours.

Donatello avait posé une main sur le dos de la jeune femme pour la soutenir dans cette douleur affreux et pénible.

Raphaël fit de même et lança un regard de mort à Donatello, venait-il de faire quelque chose qui l'avait déplut ?

« Vien April assit-toi ! »Demanda gentiment le scientifique inquiet.

April s'asseya sur la chaise tout en soufflant dans la douleur qu'elle éprouvait, Donatello se redressa et Raphaël se mis face à lui les bras croiser les lèvres séré.

« Qu'esse ce que je disais ?! J'avais raison ! Encore une fois ! »Dit-il sur un ton énerver et agacer.

« Quoi de quoi il parle Donnie ?! »Demanda April encore plongé dans la douleur.

« Non ne tant fait pas c'est rien, juste Raphaël il a du mal a géré sa colère. »Répondit Donatello posant son regard d'April à Raphaël.

« Tu ne sais pas t'occuper d'elle ! Tu n'as aucun amour propre envers April ! »Dit-il séran son curdent entre ses dents.

April se leva brusquement et se mis devant Raphaël le pointant du doigt agressivement.

« Écoute-moi bien Raphaël ! Tu ne peux pas critiquer Donatello sur un sujet qui t'est complètement inconnu ! Et en plus de ça, qui tu es pour dire que Donatello ne savais pas s'occuper de moi ?! Il est le seule a savoir vraiment prendre soin de moi, et personne d'autre ne pourrait faire ce qu'il fait pour moi, il est le seule a avoir de la patience douce et il est le seule a vraiment m'aimer ! Alors la prochaine fois réfléchie un peu avant de dire de coneries ! »Cria April en colère oubliant sa douleur plongé dans ses tonnes d'exemples qu'elle avait maintenant oublié.

Raphaël perdit son curdent a la réponse qu'April lui cria au visage rouge comme une tomate, mais il garda sa position et reparti dans son coin en grognant.

Il sorti prendre l'aire pour calmer sa fureur qu'il avait au fond de lui, il s'asseya sur le bord d'un toi d'immeuble regardant le couché de soleil.

Il appréciait beaucoup April mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pouvait prendre la défensive de Donatello alors que lui-même ne sais pas se défendre.

« April tu n'avais pas à lui dire ça ! Ce n'était pas à toi de faire ça. C'est un problème de frère, ce n'est pas à toi de régler ce genre de situation. »Dit Donatello a April.

« Je te signal qu'il n'y a pas que toi dans la situation, moi je suis le centre du problème. »Dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

(oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo)

Donatello et April était à nouveau dans le laboratoire du scientifique encore en plein travail sur cette fameuse invention inovente mais pourtant aux yeux de Donatello ce n'était qu'un bout de métal sens avoir aucun sens et ni valeur.

April vit que Donatello avait du mal à continuer à travailler dans sa colère contre lui-même, cela le rendait fou de ne pas pouvoir avancer dans cette machine qu'il aimerai présenter à des scientifiques célèbre.

April posa une main sur l'épaule de Donatello le regardant dans ses yeux fixant ses vis qu'il vissait avec un tourne vis.

Elle le prit les épaule et le tourna vers elle, quand elle s'aperçut qu'il s'endormait petit à petit.

« Vien dormir un peu, tu dois te reposer. »Dit-elle doucement le soulevant un peu.

Donatello rouvrit ses yeux et se leva en s'aident avec les meubles a coter de lui.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre a couché suivi d'April, il se laissa tombé dans le lit épuiser de ne pas avoir pu beaucoup dormir ses temps si.

April lui mis la couverture au-dessus de lui et lui retira son équipement de sa carapace, puis elle ressortie et pris un soudeur soudent des câbles sur des pièce de métal pour enfin donner une maquet de la machine de Donatello.

Après une heure-et-demi, April parvint à finir sa maquet et rejoignit Donatello dans le lit pour se reposer elle aussi un peu.

Elle se cola a son plastron cherchant de la chaleur qui est la plus agréable au monde qui puisse exister.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

 **Le deuxième mutant**

Tout le monde dormait à cette heure si, il n'y avait plus un bruit, a par les ronflements de Michelangelo. Plongé dans son sommeil April perça son rêve en entendant un grognement au fond de la pièce. Elle ouvra les yeux et se redressa brusquement, elle regardât en face d'elle et n'aperçut rien.

''C'est étrange, j'étais pourtant sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose…'' Se dit-elle dans sa tête baissant les yeux au sol dans ses pensées.

Elle tourna la tête vers Donatello et le vis dormir paisiblement dans le lit plongé dans ses rêves, elle décida alors de se lever et de se désidrater un peu la gorge.

Quand elle marcha vers la cuisine elle passa devant la cellule de confinement ou était retenu le pauvre Donatello qui c'était transformer en double mutant, elle s'arrêta juste devant le regardant avec peine et pitié.

c'est un peu le crache teste se Donatello, se faire tirer dans une autre dimension, puis retourner dans son monde accompagné d'une balle dans les côtes, puis revenir dans l'autre dimension pour se transformer en double mutant et se retrouver coincé dans une cellule.

Il était aussi réveillé mais son apparence n'avait pas changé, il était toujours effrayant.

April ressenti un frison la parcourant tous le long de son corps la faisant tremblé.

Elle reparti vers son objectif ne quittant pas la cellule du regard, quelque chose lui disait de ne pas le quitté du regard mais quoi ? Aucune idée.

Quand elle voulut se recouché elle vit qu'il avait une griffe posé sur la vitre principale ou se trouvait une petite fissure.

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil, il était juste là a fixé April rentrant et sortant sa langue fourchue de sa bouche pleine de dents acérer.

April avala une grosse gorgé de salive difficilement tremblante comme une feuille prête à mourir.

''Elle n'était pas là cette fissure a-avant…'' Se répétât-t-elle dans sa tête en panique, elle ne sut pas quoi faire et décida de ne plus bouger.

Le mutant tapa sa griffe à plusieurs reprises sur la fissure sa patte appuyé sur la vitre faisant apparaitre de nouvelle fissure.

April recula lentement de quelque pas mais se fit arrêter par une table qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Le mutant se leva sur ses pattes arrière et posa sa deuxième patte avant sur la vitre faisant un poids plus important à faire résister.

La vitre se brisa plusieurs fois croisant d'autre fissure entre elle, tétaniser, April ne pouvait plus bouger, son cœur battait tellement vite qu'elle ne le sentait plus dans sa poitrine.

Quand toute les fissures s'arrêtèrent et ne fit plus de bruit, on pouvait lire un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage du mutant.

April se tourna sur le coter un bras cachant une partie de son visage.

Quand tout à coup la vitre explosa dans un bruit aigu et insupportable, le mutant c'était évader de sa cellule de confinement.

April c'était fait propulser en arrière lui laissant des marque, des bouts de verre était même implanté dans le mur tellement la pression était forte et puissante.

April était à terre inconsciente du coup brutale de l'explosion, du sang coulait sur son visage à cause des bouts de verre qui c'était implanté dans son visage et dans son corps.

La créature s'avança lentement à quatre pattes vers elle et la pris délicatement entre ses griffes.

Puis il partit faisant un trou dans un mur pour partir dans un autre tunnel.

Donatello arriva en courant son Bô en main encore en tenu de pyjama, il n'y avait personne sur les lieus, même pas April. Il mit ses lunettes de scientifique et examina chaque recoin de la pièce en piteuse états.

Quand il finit d'examiner les murs il examina le sol quand il vit… ''Du sang !'' Se dit-il dans sa tête sentant son cœur se serer de peur.

''Pitié que ce ne soit pas elle, pitié que ce ne soit pas elle !''Se répéta-t-il dans la tête priant fort dans sa tête.

''Analyse positive.'' Lui indiqua une voix sortant de ses électroniques.

Donatello tomba à genoux dans la défaite et la terreur, il respirait fort ne pouvant pas se clamer.

Ses frère arriva enfin et le rejoignit, Léonardo vit son frère a genoux sur le sol et craignait le pire.

« Que se passe-t-il Donnie ?! » Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Il-il, il la enlever. »Dit-il serrant ses dents dans la rage et la colère peu à peu le brulant.

Il se leva et tourna sa tête vers le trou dans le mur causé par l'imposante créature.

April sentait un balancement régulier la tenir et la transporter, elle ne savait pas où elle était et où elle allait.

Mais portant cette odeur lui semblait familier, c'était c'elle de…

''Donnie ?'' Dit-elle à travers un gémissement d'une voix endormie.

Tout à coup les balancements s'arrêta et ne bougea plus, elle senti quelque chose la poser sur du plastique.

Quelqu'un ou quelque chose prenait soin d'elle et lui retirait les morceaux de verre qu'elle avait encore dans la peau.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vis que du noire autour d'elle, elle ouvra enfin correctement les yeux et entendit un bruit (d'affaissement) a coter d'elle, c'était la créature qui s'était allongé pour se reposer.

Ils étaient assez loin du repère maintenant avec tous le trajet ou il la amener avec elle.

Elle prit d'abord peur se rappelant ce qui c'était passer auparavant, puis de l'inquiétude.

''Il faut que je retrouve Donatello mais comment ?''Se dit-elle.

Elle se leva en silence pour ne pas réveiller la créature et se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient rentré par en haut et que c'était la seule sortie.

''Comment je vais monter là-haut ? ''Se demanda-t-elle tapotant son menton avec son index.

Un ronflement l'interpela et sa peur resurgie à nouveau, la créature était en train de se réveiller.

April recula de quelque pas et observa la créature se redresser sur ses pattes arrière.

Il était plus grand qu'avant et plus imposant, il se cabra et retomba sur ses pattes avant en hurlant dans un crie animal terrifiant, April se baissa et se mit accroupi tenant sa tête avec ses bras.

La créature s'avança vers elle la regardant de haut à bas, il avança de quelque pas faisant reculer April.

Quand elle le regardât à nouveau dans les yeux elle vit de la haine en vers elle, mais surtout de la peur.

Il s'arrêta quand elle atteignit le bord de la fausse ou se trouvait l'eau des égouts qui circulait.

April le regardait sans inquiétude mais plutôt avec de la curiosité.

''Peut-être qu'il n'a pas complètement disparue ? Il est encore là.''

« Donatello ? »Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

La créature grogna mais ne bougea pas.

« Donnie esse ce que c'est toi ? »Retenta-t-elle.

La créature s'avança lentement vers elle et gonfla son poitrail, quand il dévia son regard à quelque chose venant de derrière April.

Donatello et ses frères n'était plus très loin du signal émis par la balise venant de cher April, il était tous près pour la bataille.

Ils arrivèrent du haut d'une fin d'un tunnel qui menait à d'autres tunnels, ils voyaient la créature face à April près à la dévorer.

Donatello examina la créature de haut avec ses lunettes, et senti une vague de colère l'inondé.

Ils descendirent dans le plus grand silence possible près à attaque, quand tout à coup la créature commença à hurler de rage en direction d'April.

« Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! »Dit la jeune femme à voix basse pour calmer le mutant.

Donatello suivi de Raphaël foncèrent sur le mutant mais aussi tôt les fit dévier de leur direction d'un simple coup de queue.

Raphaël et Donatello s'écrasa contre le mur d'en face, il se retourna hurlant de rage faisant trembler le sol.

Léonardo et Michelangelo sur son skate bord volant sautèrent eux aussi mais de (tunnel en tunnel) jusqu'à atteindre la tête.

Le mutant se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et frappa Léonardo au sol le coinçant sous ses longue griffes et Michelangelo évita les coups de queues et de pattes.

April elle prit des photos de chaque scène qui se passai, elle ne ratait pas une miette.

Donatello couru avec son Bô vers le mutant dans un cri de guerre et le frappa à la patte qui retenait Léonardo sous ses griffes.

Il cria et enleva sa patte laissant partir Léonardo, Donatello l'aida à se lever lui portant son bras sur l'épaule.

Il le posa dans un (tunnel) et reparti au combat, aucune des tortues n'atteignit April et tous se retrouvaient dans un sal états.

Mais Donatello n'abandonna pas et repris le combat malgré sa fatigue.

Il devait récupérer son April et continuer à la protéger.

La créature ne voulait plus se battre et ne voulait faire de mal à personne mais il n'avait pas le choix, il leva sa patte et dans un cri de défaite la baissa brutalement, au moment où il la baissa April se mis entre et se fit touché.

Donatello lui aussi se fit toucher et vola contre le mur brusquement, ses frère entendait le craquement de la carapace de Donatello qui se brisait contre le mur.

Léonardo Raphaël et Michelangelo courut vers Donatello et n'avait pas aperçut April qui était au sol la poussière recouvrant l'aire.

La créature pris April dans ses griffes et reparti, il n'avait pas vu qu'elle c'était mis à travers et n'avait pas fait attention qu'elle était blesser.

Il se dirigea vers une autre base au se trouvait du gravier sur le sol, il était aussi blesser, il c'était plusieurs fois fait transpercer part les Saïs et les Katanas de Léonardo et Raphaël.

Il posa April sur le sol et se coucha ne pouvant pas dormir, April se réveilla et vis qu'elle était dans un autre endroit, elle avait mal à la clavicule, sa la brulait énormément, elle passa sa main dessus et vis du sang.

Elle gémissa et pleura dans la peur, elle ne savait plus ce qui se passait et ce qui allait se passer, ne savant pas si Donatello allait bien ou pas.

La créature la regarda d'un air inquiet et plongé dans la douleur.

Elle se leva vers lui et posa une main sur une de ses blessures, il grogna et tourna brutalement la tête vers elle en signe de douleurs.

April retira sa main dans la peur puis la reposa doucement, il grogna a nouveau mains ne réagit plus.

April réfléchit quelque seconde et regarda autour d'elle, elle vit une (fleure), elle s'en approcha et vie le rayon du soleil entré par une grille d'aération et plusieurs fleures fit leur apparition.

Il y avait des plantations un peu partout, quelqu'un était allé ici et avait fait des plantations, certainement pour cultiver. Il y avait surtout du tabac en masse, c'était sens aucun doute un dileur de drogue.

April pris quelque fleur et un petit caillou et posa le tous sur une roche.

Elle commença à écraser les fleurs pour en donner de la bouille, et en pris dans sa main et en mis sur chaque blessures.

La créature posa sa tête sur ses pattes et la regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Donnie ! Donnie ! Esse que tu m'entent ?! »Cria Léonardo au corps inactif du scientifique.

Un petit gémissement sorti de sa gorge il toussa et se redressa en s'étouffant avec le sang qui était dans sa gorge.

« Donnie ! »Cria de joie Michelangelo lui sautant au coup.

Donatello fit un petit sourire et regarda immédiatement ses frère, ils étaient dans un sale état.

« Ou est April ?! »Demanda-t-il mort d'inquiétude.

« Il la amener. »Répondit simplement la grosse voix de Raphaël les bras croisé sur son plastron.

Il se redressa et senti une douleur dans son dos tout le long de sa carapace.

« Donnie esse ce que ça va ?! »Demanda Léonardo le retenant à se lever pour qu'il ne tombe pas à nouveau sur le sol en béton.

« Par où il la emmener mon April. »Demanda-t-il dans un ton meurtrier et assaini.

Personne n'a le droit de lui prendre son April, c'est l'erreur fatale qui ne vaut mieux pas faire si tu tien à ne pas mourir de douleur.

Michelangelo pointa du doigt une (sortie d'eau) par où il l'avait emmené.

Donatello essaya de sauter à plusieurs reprise sur plusieurs tuyaux endommagés mais glissa à cause de l'humidité et de l'eau qui coulait à perte de vue, d'autre tuyaux était cassé remplissant la pièce de quelque centimètre par minute.

« Donnie qu'esse ce qu'ont fait on a plus beaucoup temps ?! »Demanda Raphaël inquiet.

Donatello ne répondit pas cherchant une solution, puis une idée lui vin à l'esprit.

Il s'avança vers le mur regardant sa montre connecter, puis leva la tête en remonta ses lunettes sur son museau.

April était encore en train d'appliquer la pommade, elle venait tout juste de finir le pot.

Elle se mit en face de lui regardant dans ses yeux, elle leva sa main vers lui cherchant a le touché, il avança simplement sa tête.

April pouvait lire dans son regard beaucoup de chagrin et de peine, elle lui caressa sa grande joue un regard soucieux cherchant ce qui se passait quand tout à coup son ventre se mis à gargouiller, sa résonnait dans toute la pièce.

Il ouvrit brusquement et d'une pupie fine la fixait d'un air (Provocant), April pris peur et recula de quelque pas lentement en marmonnant des mots.

Il se redressa sur ses quatre patte et gonfla a nouveau son poitrail pour relâcher un cri de rage et de chasse.

Il c'était mis en chasse et comme il c'était transformer en un autre mutant c'était son instinct naturelle qui ressortait le plus, donc se qui voulait dire son instinct de chasse.

April hurla au moment au il tenta de la croquer avec ses dents aiguiser, puis il se mit sur ses deux patte arrière et tenta de l'attraper avec ses longue griffes.

Donatello entendit ses cris et se dépêcha de monter la corde qu'il avait pris de son sac de matériel et que Raphaël avait lancé en l'air qui s'accrocha à un (Tuyaux).

April évita chaque attaque mais difficilement, plus elle lui échappait plus il devenait impatient et colérique ce qui donnait les esquives plus difficile.

Donatello parvint enfin au sommet et aida un de ses frères à monter pour qu'ensuite il les aide.

Donatello traversa l'entré qui sépara les deux murs et sorti son Bô quand il vit son April venait de se faire capturer entre les griffes du mutant affamé.

Elle était sur le ventre inconscient, ne bougeant plus, ne parlant plus.

Donatello sauta sur la tête de la créature et lui tapa dans la tempe avec son Bô, l'animal tomba immédiatement a terre tombant dans les pommes.

Donatello courut vers April qui était en train de se relever en toussant très fort.

« April ! April ! »Cria-t-il en courant vers elle pour ensuite l'attraper dans ses bras.

« Donnie tu n'as rien ?! »Demanda-t-elle en panique lui tenant le visage ses mains posées sur ses joues.

Donatello pris les poignets d'April posant sa tête contre son front brulant.

« Tous va bien je suis là maintenant, ça va aller. »Dit-il des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

April pleura en se mordant la lèvre inférieure contente que tous cela était fini.

« Donnie ! Il est encore Donatello de l'autre dimension, son esprit est encore là ! »Dit-elle en s'approchant du mutant endormie sur le sol.

« Si comme tu me le dit, que son esprit est encore intacte, pourquoi il a cherché à t'enlever et à essayer de me tuer ? »Demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas le résonnement d'April.

« Et bien c'est très simple, j'ai pu un peu l'étudier quand jetait seule avec lui, comme il est un mutant qui a encore muter, il est possible que le mutagène a généré un instinct différent des tortues.

Il pense plus à manger, à protéger son territoire et à se reproduire.

La plupart du temps c'est son instinct qui joue le rôle principale, il se défend c'est tous, rien d'autre. Sinon il est très gentille et ne nous veut aucun mal. »Expliqua April en examinant la pupie du reptile.

« Mais pourquoi alors il ta emmener avec lui ? »Demanda Donatello intriguer par ce phénomène.

« Je ne peux t'expliquer je ne sais as. »

Donatello avait quand même une petite idée mais préféré en être persuadé pour le dire.

Ses frères arriva enfin jusque chez eux et les rejoignit.

« April esse ce que ça va tu n'as rien de cassé ?! »Demanda Raphaël soucieux de l'état d'April.

« Non j'ai ça va. Et vous vous n'avez rien ? »Demanda-t-elle les regardant un après l'autre.

Tous fit signe négatif de tête.

(oOoOoOoOooOoooO)

Les quatre tortues mutantes décidairent d'enfermer le mutant déchainé en attendant que Donatello trouve un moyen pour lui redonner son apparence normale.

April et Donatello se préparait a se mettre au lit pour passé une nuit paisible et seine, sa fessait longtemeps qu'il n'en n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit tranquille s'en empêchement.

April était assise sut le bord du lit en train de retirer son pantalon, quand Donatello entra dans la pièce April arrêta, mais il s'en aperçut.

« Qui a-t-il April ? »Demanda t'il avec sa seriviette en main s'esuyant les main, il venait de prendre une douche pour se changé les idées.

« Quoi dont ? »Demanda-t-elle tournant la tête vers lui.

« Je t'ai vu t'arrêter de te désabhiller quand je suis entrer. »Répondit-il se métant face a elle.

April tourna la tête et ne répondit pas, Donatello s'avanca et s'assaya a coté d'elle une main posé sur son épaule.

« Tu me cache quelque chose ? »Demanda-t-il gentiment ne cherchant pas a la forcé.

April ne le regardit pas et descendit son pantalon laissant apparaitre une hécimose d'une importante place sur la peau d'April.

Donatello se leva soudainement posa sa main sur sa bouche, le choc était trop important.

April se leva doucement pour rassurer Donatello mais il refusa qu'elle appuie sur sa jambe endommagé.

« April reste assise ! Surtout ne te lève plus ! »Ordonna-t-il en panique et dans le dégout.

« Depuis quand tu l'as remarqué ?! »Demanda-t-il la regardant dans ses yeux.

« Ça fait un moment. »Répondit-elle ne sachant pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça.

Donatello mis brusquement ses mains sur sa tête en reculant dans la défaite.

« April tu risque un grand danger. »Donatello n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase dans la peur, la peur de perdre April.

« Tu risques de perdre ta jambe April ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit tout de suite ! »Cria-t-il dans l'énervement.

April ne répondit pas immédiatement car elle avait peur de lui avouer la vérité.

« Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça. »Dit-elle simplement.

Donatello ne bougea plus pendant quelque secondes, puis s'avança doucement vers April, il se mit accroupit face à elle les larmes aux yeux, il posa sa main sur celle d'April et ne dit plus rien.

April pouvait sentir la chaleur remonter jusqu'à elle, il fumait encore de la sortie de la douche qu'il venait à peine de sortir.

Il avança légèrement sa tête vers celle d'April qui elle l'avança à son tour pour enfin se toucher l'un l'autre.

April et Donatello resta quel que secondes front contre front sens dire un mot, ils ne pouvaient plus rien dire pris dans leurs pensées.

April se rapprocha de Donatello et se mis à genoux face à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Quelque minutes plus tard Donatello se leva et souleva April pour l'emener dans l'infirmerie.

Il la posa sur la table d'opération et lui prépara un sédatif pour l'endormir.

« Qu'esse ce que tu fais ? »Demanda April s'inquiétant de plus en plus a chaque mouvement qu'il faisait.

« Je suis obligé April, il faut que je le sorte ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi. Ta morphologie n'est pas faite pour se genre d'expérience. »Dit-il en plantant la Sergine dans le bras d'April.

« Non Donnie ne fait pas s-sa…Zz.. »Dit-elle en se débâtant avant de s'endormit dans un sommeil forcer.

Il prépara ses outilles de préparation et pris son courage à deux mains, il devait le faire ou April allait mourir. C'est soit elle, soit lui.

Il prit le scalpeur et commença à découper délicatement la peau d'April, le sang dégoulinait doucement sur le bord de la table jusqu'à toucher le sol.

Donatello avais déjà mis la perfusion et la machine sur April, avec le sang coulait un liquide jaunâtre qui dégagea une odeur immonde presque insupportable.

Donatello détestait faire sa il en faisait même des cauchemars.

Il prit ensuite sa pince pour sortir ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début et qu'il aurait du sortir depuis le début. Le clou !

Il commença a tiré le clou de l'os du tibia d'April, il fit le plus attention possible pour ne pas abimer plus l'os.

Il parvint à le sortir légèrement, quand il s'aperçut qu'April commençait à perdre trop de sang, il se dépêcha de sortir l'intrus.

Puis il prit une aiguille et du fil pour recoudre la peau, enfin l'opération fini il ne restait plus qua désinfecter.

Il prit plusieurs produits qu'il avait empruntés dans un hôpital.

Quelque heure plus tard April venait de se réveiller avec un gros bandage enroulé autour de sa jambe qui saignait encore.

Donatello lui dormait sur le canapé juste à coter du lit d'April, il voulait être présent quand elle se réveille.

Elle ne dit pas un mot pour ne pas le réveiller, il a dû travailler toute la nuit pour faire ça.

Mais Donatello avait entendu son souffle s'élever, et le son de la machine qui s'amplifiait.

« April ? Oh tu es réveillé ! »Cria-t-il courant vers elle content de la voire en pleine forme, ou presque.

Elle avait des petits yeux fatigués et la douleur se lisait sur son visage. Elle non plus n'avait pas bien dormi.

Il s'avança vers elle pour la rassuré et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, pour ensuite l'embrasser.

April ne s'avait pas trop ce qui c'était passé, mais elle était heureuse de retrouver son Donatello qu'elle aime le plus profond d'elle.

Donatello lui annonça la bonne nouvelle et posa son front contre le sien.

Il la souleva et la posa dans leur lit pour qu'elle puisse se reposer tranquillement, quand à lui il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer un bon plat qui plaira a tout le monde.

Il prit du fromage, de la sauce tomate, de la pâte et forma une grande pizza prête à être enfourner.

L'odeur attira immédiatement Michelangelo qui dormait encore dans sa chambre le casque sur ses oreilles.

Il regardit la pizza avec envie et se demandai bien quel gout aurait-elle, mais son frère surveillait, mieux vaut être prudent quand Mickey est dans les parages.

April se leva doucement pour ne pas provoquer la douleur, mais impossible elle réapparue.

Elle laissa un cri étouffé de douleur au moment où elle posa sa jambe.

Donatello couru jusqu'à la chambre et vit April assise sur le sol ne pouvant plus se lever.

« April tous va bien ?! »Demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant devant elle une main posé sur son épaule.

April acquiesça et ne bougea quand même pas.

Donatello passa son bras sous ce d'April et son autre bras sous ses jambes pour ensuite la soulever et l'amener à la cuisine, elle avait enroulé ses bras autour du coup de Donnie pour ne pas tomber.

Il la posa sur une chaise et sorti la délicieuse pizza du four, il la découpa géométriquement et servie une grosse part pour tout le monde.

Ses frères était venus pour manger en famille, pour discuter amicalement.

(oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo)

« Les gars ! J'ai capté un signal venu d'une base secrète venez voir ! »Cria le scientifique perdu dans les son provenant de l'un de ses ordinateurs.

Ses frères vins en groupe pour entendre ce message crypter.

''Appel au comandant, appel au comandant…''Dit une voix grésillent à travers le hautparleur.

Les quatre frères se regardèrent sen dire un seule mot, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette situation.

''Oui je vous écoute.'' Répondit une voix plus grave difficile à identifier.

Ils étaient tous concentré sur chaque mot qui s'entendait à peine.

''Nous avons élaboré un plan pour la fameuse, pile a combustion que vous avez l'intention de faire passer par … notre p..nt sp..atiale…a..''Les grésillements coupèrent la fin de la phrase du message.

« Super ! Maintenant on ne s'est même pas ce qu'il a dit ! »Cria Raphaël en retrait les bras croisé sur son plastron.

« Chute ! »Dits ils à l'unisson.

Le message repris.

''Très bien, rejoignez moi à notre point de r..dez vous, et si ses tortue vous barre la route vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire.'' Puis le lien se coupa laissant un silence dans la pièce.

« C'est bizarres, je ne le connais même pas se gars et je ne l'aime déjà pas. »Dit Michelangelo croisant ses bras.

Donatello réfléchissait et repassa le massage pour entendre d'autre son.

« Donnie t'a une idée d'où sa pourrait être ? »Demanda le leader se mettant à côté de lui.

« Je vais essayer de réglé certains paramètre pour obtenir des informations que nous avions peut être pas entendu. »Dit-il concentrer dans ses ordinateurs changeant à chaque fois de place.

Quand tous ta coup la radio de Donatello s'alluma à nouveau, mais cette fois si la personne s'adressait a heu.

''…'' Il n'y avait que des grésillements qui cassait les tympans.

Donatello pris son casque d'écoute et le brancha sur la radio.

''Je suis à votre écoute.'' Dit-il les mains tremblantes qu'April pris pour le calmer.

''J'ai une proposition à vous faire les, Tortues !'' Dit la voix sur un ton agressif.

''Nous vous écoutons.''

''Vous m'avez mis assez de bâton dans les roues, alors, à mon tour.''

''Qui êtes-vous et que nous voulez-vous.'' Répondit Donatello tapant ses doigts nerveusement sur son bureau.

''L'enfant !''Donatello se crispa et sentie la main d'April le serer de plus en plus fort.

''D-de quel enf-fant parler vous ?!''Demanda Donatello en s'énervant de plus en plus.

'' Tu sais très bien du quel je parle Donatello,ne fais pas idiot !'' Puis les grésillement commençaient à devenir de plus en plus encombrant a entendre ses phrase.

''Qui êtes-vous ? '' Demanda-t-il intriguer et effrayer.

''Un vielle ami que vous avez banni de cette planète il y a un an... Oh non !'' Puis la communication se coupa.

Donatello jeta son casque et frappa le bureau avec ses poings, faisant voler ses documents.

« Donnie calme toi ! » Ordonna April lui tenant les bras, Donatello voyait qu'April était terrifier, sa l'énervait encore plus.

Donatello parti dans son laboratoire laissant les autres derrière lui sans mot.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi Léo ?! »Demanda Raphaël.

« On attend que Donnie trouve des réponse plus claire. »Répondit-il se dirigeant vers le laboratoire.

Léonardo frappa a la porte et entra, il voyait son frère sur son bureau en pleure la tête posé dans ses bras croisé sur le bureau, Léonardo posa sa main sur l'épaule de Donatello pour le rassuré.

Donatello se redressa au touché de son frère et le regarda avec un regard désespéré.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire Léo. »Dit-il malheureux.

« Je vais t'aider Donnie a trouvé les réponses qui se cache derrière chaque question.

Donatello acquiesça et ils se mirent tous les deux au travailles.

Il pleuvait beaucoup et la nuit commençait à tomber, les petite gouttes tombais sur le macadam provocant des petit son de clapotis.

April était couché dans son lit les bras croisé fixant le mur fissuré au-dessus d'elle, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passé et le craignait, le pire est à venir.

April décida de se lever et d'allé voir ce que Donatello et Léonardo faisait, s'inquiétant pour Donatello.

''Toc, toc, toc'' April frappa a la porte.

« Salut les gars vous vous enssorter ? »Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Léonardo et Donatello se tournèrent vers elle, content de la voire un peu mieux que avant.

« Ouai, merci April de venir nous voir. »Dit amicalement Léonardo.

April souri gentiment et vit Donatello se retourner face à son ordinateur, elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Donatello se tourna immédiatement la serrant dans ses bras.

April n'avait jamais vue Donatello dans cette état, en tous cas pas quand elle était éveiller.

« Donnie, esse se que ça va ? »Demanda-t-elle.

Donatello lui pris la main et lui fit un sourire amicale.

« April nous avons enfin découvert ou se trouvait cette homme qui nous parlait, il avait dû comprendre par un moyen que j'ignore que nous l'écoutions lors de son premier appel. »Expliqua-t-il calmement.

« Donc ça veut dire qu'il en a contre nous. »Répondit April en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Oui exacte. »Répondit Donatello en appuyant sur un bouton activant l'écoute enregistré par le scientifique.

''C'est moi…''

''Je suis a votre écoute.''

''J'ai une proposition à vous faire les, Tortues !''

''Nous vous écoutons.''

''Vous m'avez mis assez de bâton dans les roues, alors, à mon tour.''

''Qui êtes-vous et que nous voulez-vous.''

''L'enfant !''

''D-de quel enf-fant parler vous ?!''

'' Tu sais très bien du quel je parle Donatello, ne fais pas l'idiot.''

''Qui êtes-vous ? ''

''Un vielle ami que vous avez banni de cette planète il y a un an.''

''Comandant nous somme attaquer par des mutants déchainé !''

Donatello soupira déçus de ne pas avoir pus trouvé plus d'information sur cette cassette.

« Mais nous avons trouvé des informations plus importante sur l'autre cassette ! »Dit-il avec plus d'hantousiasme.

''Appel au comandant, appel au comandant !''

''Oui je vous écoute.''

''Nous avons élaboré un plan pour la fameuse pile a combustion que vous avez l'intention de faire passer par notre pont spatiale que moi et mes hommes avons fabriqué sous votre commandement.''

'Nous nous somme fait repérer par les tortues !''

''Je m'en occupe monsieur, je vais aller à leurs rencontre et les détruire pour vous ramener leurs tête !''

''Faite dont.''

''Ils vous ont déjà humilié comme ça.''

''Allé dont montrer à ses tortues qui est le plus puissant des clans !''

« Voilà c'est tous ce que nous avons trouvé et pus récupérer. »Dit tristement Donatello.

« Vous avez fait du bon boulot les gars ! Maintenant il ne manque plus a réunire les éléments trouvé et finir se puzzle infernale. »Dit April intriguer par ce que cherche ses hommes.

« April a raison, ne perdons pas de temps. April sais-tu ou son Raphaël et Michelangelo ? »Demanda-t-il curieux.

April fit un signe négatif d'un simple mouvement de tête.

Léonardo soupira de désespérance se demanda ou ils étaient encore.

« Et Raph ! Tu voix quelque chose ?! »Demanda Michelangelo en chuchotant fortement.

« Chute ! T'est toi on va nous entendre ! »Répondit-il posant son doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'il se t'aise.

Ils étaient dans un conduit d'aération espionnant un innocent livreur de pizza.

« Alors Raph qu'esse ce que t'en dis ?! »Dit Michelangelo réjouit d'avance.

« On n'y va ! »Ordona t'il.

« Attend ! Regarde ! »Stops Michelangelo pointant du doigt plusieurs hommes armé.

« Le clan des foots !? Mais qu'esse ce qui vienne faire ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais ils ne vont pas y rester longtemps. »Dit-il en se préparent à descendre.

« Non attend ! Observe. »Demanda Michelangelo.

« Observe quoi ? Il va se faire dégommé se petit gars ! »

« Chute ! »

« Donne nous la boite ! »Ordonna un ninja foot le pointant de son arme.

« Et ben dis donc ! Ils ont vraiment envie de pizza les ninjas foots! »Ricana Michelangelo.

« Vous la voulez ? Venez la cherchez ! »Répondit cette étrange personnage se mettant dans une position de combat qui paraissait familier aux frères tortues.

Les ninjas foots pris chaqu'un leurs armes destiné et attaquèrent après leur position de combat des arts martiaux.

A chaque coup métriser des ninjas le livreur de pizza les évitas dans une précision et un métrise parfais.

« Waouwou ! Ta vue Raph ?! Mais c'est qui se gars-là ? »Cria Michelangelo dans l'excitation.

Puis le livreur sorti un sabre de sa boite à pizza et attaqua un ninja qui se dirigea vers elle.

Il garda toujours la pizza dans une main et dans l'autre son sabre.

Son casque de scooter sur la tête empêchait de donner son identité à Raphaël et Michelangelo qui était une vue de haut.

Quand tous à coup un ninja foot la pris par le coup et lui retira son casque, il fit quelque rebond et tous ne bougea plus.

« C'est une fille ! Le livreur de pizza est une livreuse de pizza ! »Cria Michelangelo avant de se faire prendre la bouche par son frère pour qu'il se t'aise.

Elle tourna brutalement la tête vers eux et repris le combat.

« Donnie j'ai capté un nouveau signale, sa viens de la quarante-sept IIème rue en plein centre de New York.

''Sensei, j'ai repéré les tortues, ils ne sont que deux. Je vais les détruire pour vous.''

''Fait.'' Répondit cette voix de l'autre côté du fil.

Donatello et Léonardo se regarda sachant de qu'elle tortues elle parlait.

« Mickey et Raph ! »Dits ils a l'unisson.

Ils prirent leurs armes et courut jusqu'au cordonné laissa April derrière eux seule.

La livreuse de pizza était sen doute un kunoyché, elle avait de grand tallent et quand elle parvint à vaincre tous les ninjas foots elle tourna son regard vers le conduit d'aération ou se trouvait les deux frères.

Elle lança plusieurs shurikens persan la plaque de tôle.

« Bon maintenant sa sufi ! »Dit-il en sortant pour aller lui mettre une bonne raclé.

Il sorti ses saïs et l'affronta, elle avait des très bon esquives, se qui énervait Raphaël plus que tous, puis il réussit à lui donner un coup de poing dans le visage la faisant volé au sol, elle s'appuya sur un coude et essuya la trainer de sang au bord de ses lèvre rouge.

Raphaël la regardait bien et aperçut qu'il y avait quelque chose de blizzard chez cette humaine.

Il la fixa se relever, elle marcha droit vers lui un sourire en coin un regard provocateur quand tout à coup elle cligna ses yeux les faisant viré au violet claire lumineux.

Elle lança des shurikens par millier, puis se jeta sur le ninja au bandeau rouge.

Quand Raphaël s'aperçut que son frère n'était pas à ses côtés, il regarda vite fais autour de lui, et aperçut dans l'un des interstices que le shuriken avait fait du sang dégoulinait.

Le dur cœur de Raphaël se sera et perdit le contrôle du combat.

Elle le frappa à son tour au visage, puis elle pris sa tête et voulut la frapper au sol, mais quelque chose la transperça. Elle ne bougea plus et sa voix se mis à bégueiller dans un son robotique.

Du liquide vers sorti de sa bouche ses yeux toujours lumineux, c'était le katana de Léonardo.

Il l'avait jeté sur elle pour qu'elle lâche se pauvre Raphaël en panique.

Donatello l'aida à se relever et analysa l'état de Raphaël, il était transpercer par quelque shuriken dans le bras.

« Ou est Mickey ! »Demanda sévèrement Léonardo n'apercevant pas son frère dans les parages.

Raphaël tremblait et pointa du doigt le conduit d'aération d'où dégoulinait du sang.

Léonardo se crispa comme Donatello et courut pour aller voir.

Ils rentrèrent dans le conduit d'aération et aperçut Michelangelo couché sur le côté une main posé sur ses cotes.

Il gémissait de douleur et ne bougea pas.

Ses frères le pris doucement et le descendis en faisant le plus attention possible, puis il le posa au sol pour voire dans qu'elle états était-il.

April attendait patiemment dans le bureau de Donatello, elle regardait se qu'il y avait puis posa son coude sur le bureau.

Quand tous a coup la radio s'alluma.

''Toi !... Va-t'en loin de moi je ne veux plus jamais te voir !''April sursauta et mis le casque audio, elle appuya sur le bouton enregistrement.

''Ton enfant… est déjà a… moi…e..t..o tu mou..a…''Les grésillements coupa a nouveau la conversation.

April resta sans voix et senti des larmes de peur venir.

« Pourquoi toi fais sa Raph !? Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit au vous étiez ! »Cria Léonardo sur les nerfs.

« Je-je… On voulait simplement vous faire une surprise comme c'était tendu, alors on a suivi une livreuse de pizza, mais ce n'était pas une humaine. Je n'ai pas surveillé Mickey un instant j'étais trop occupé à me battre. Je suis désolé les gars j'ai foiré. »Dit-il dans la honte la tête baissé.

« Il faut que tu apprenne à communiqué ! »Cria Léonardo la boule au ventre.

« Les gars ce n'est pas le moment de vous crier dessus il y a des choses plus important en ce moment ! »Cria Donatello agenouiller à cotée de son frère souffrant.

Michelangelo ouvra les yeux serrant les dents dans la douleur, puis commença à ricaner à travers ses gémissements de douleur.

Léonardo et Raphaël s'approcha pour savoir pourquoi rigolait-il.

« Tous sa pour une pizza. »Dit-il en souriant avant de tomber dans les vapes.

« Il faut qu'on le ramène au repère. »Ordonna Léonardo énervé.

Les trois frères porta le plus jeune jusqu'au repère dans un silence pesant.

Enfin arriver à destination il le posa sur la table médicale, April arriva et dans le choc elle posa ses mains sur sa bouche.

Il avait encore le shuriken implanté dans ses cotes, Donatello passa un scanne et vis par chance que l'arme n'avait pas fait trop de dégâts.

Donatello retira prudemment le shuriken et mis immédiatement un morceau de tissu sur la plaie.

Quand tous ta coup la radio s'alluma, mais aucune voix ne sorti, a pare une respiration et les grésillements.

April attendit que Donatello hue fini pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait entendu.

« Quoi ?! April tu en es sure ? »Demanda-t-il surpris.

« Oui. »Dit-elle perdant son sang-froid, ses joues perlait de larmes, terrifier la jeune femme ne bougea plus.

Donatello s'avança vers elle et la sera dans ses bras pleurant lui aussi, ils étaient débordant d'émotions le stresse les emportant loin de leur corps.

La radio s'alluma à nouveau dans des petits grésillements, April regarda la radio du coin de l'œil ayant peur de savoir va parler et quel seront ses mots.

''…Rendez le nous immédiatement, ou nous ferons sauté votre repère.'' Dit une voix plus grasse.

Donatello pris le casque d'écoute et répondit.

''Que voulez-vous que nous vous rendions ? »Demanda le scientifique.

''...Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, du fujutoïde. ''

''Le fujutoïde ? Mais c'est quoi, une sorte de balise ?''Donatello ne voyait pas à quoi il faisait illusion.

''Non c'est un robot scientifique ! Et rendez le nous ou nous détruirons votre planète tout entière !'' Puis l'appel se coupa.

Donatello resta sens voix ne sachant pas exactement se qui venait de se passé.

April n'avait pas bougé depuis avant figé par la terreur, Donatello se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce centrale pour rejoindre ses frères pour faire un point sur les informations obtenues.

Michelangelo cria de douleur et tentant de se débattre sur le lit, il faisait probablement un mouvait rêve.

Donatello courut vers lui et le calma, April se mis à coté de Donatello et pris une serviette tiède qu'elle posa sur le front du pauvre Michelangelo.

« Sa va aller Michelangelo ne t'inquiète pas. »Dit-elle le regardant avec un sourire sur ses lèvres.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 **Te souviens-tu ?**

La pluie ne cessait toujours pas arrêter, et l'état de Michelangelo se dégradait. Donatello avait tous essayer pour qu'il aye mieux mais rien à faire.

Raphaël et Léonardo passait le reste du temps à se crier dessus, a sa battre ou à rester silencieux quand l'un avait le dernier mot.

Splinter restait dans sa chambre à méditer pour son fils le cherchant dans sa pensé.

April restait à côté de la plus jeune tortue pour veuillez à ce qu'il a besoin de rien.

La plupart du temps le repère était silencieux, et personne n'ausait dire un mot, Les trois tortues et April ne mangeait plus depuis cette accident.

C'était plus un traumatise que autre chose, Maître Splinter n'ausait même plus sortir de sa chambre pour voir son fils dans un sal état.

Quand tous à coup il senti une envie de vengeance, il était en position de méditation les yeux fermé quand il eut une pensé meurtrière.

« Personne ne sens prend à mes fils, ou c'est moi qui m'en prends a vous. »Dit-il d'une voix vengeresse en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

« Il faut que je sorte prendre l'aire. »Dit Léonardo d'une voix faible et fatiguer.

Il sorti et pris un raccourci pour sortir a l'extérieur, il grimpa sur un immeuble ou il s'asseya.

Il se questionna lui-même ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait en ce moment. Il s'inquiétait pour Michelangelo et de son état, plus les jours passait plus son état se dégradait, malgré les efforts de Donatello Michelangelo ne se réveillait plus et fi plusieurs crise dans ses rêves.

Puis tout ta coup il senti une main se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna et aperçut son maître, il n'était pas comme d'habitude depuis l'accident.

« Je sais très bien ce que tu as derrière la tête mon fils, moi aussi je l'ai ressenti. Mieux vaut avoir plus d'information sur l'ennemi pour le contrer. »Dit-il d'une voix de sagesse.

Léonardo acquiesça et vit son père repartir dans l'ombre.

Il réfléchissa un moment et se releva pour rentrer au repère, quand tous à coup il se fit entourer de ninjas foots.

Tous avaient leur arme pointée sur lui voulant à tout prix l'anéantir, quatre ninjas regroupés s'écartèrent laissant passer une femme ninja tenant un sabre.

Elle avait un peu d'armure sur elle et un masque qui recouvrait sa bouche.

Elle s'approcha de Léonardo et sorti son sabre pour lui trancher la gorge.

« Maître Shreder sera ravi d'apprendre que je t'est tué ! »Dit-elle dans une folie.

Elle se fit arrêter par une main plus forte qu'elle et se fit jeter en arrière.

C'était la livreuse de pizza ! Elle était là pour tuer qui ? Léonardo ? Ou le clan des foots ?

« Je vous tuerait tous ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! »Dit-elle d'une voix robotique.

« Ce n'est pas vrai encore cette invention de se stupide Stocman ! »Cria Karaï.

« Stocman ? »Léonardo ne compris plus rien à ce qui se passait, Stocman avait disparue, pareil pour Karaï mais en fin de conte ils sont encore vivant. Et on dirait qu'ils font la concurrence.

« Toi ! Dégage de là ! »Cria la femme ninja.

« Apprend à parler et on verra ! »Répondit la machine au visage de métal.

Un combat sen répits se déclara entre deux personnages différents.

« Je recherche le professeur Mirbimon, le fujutoïd, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et toi ? »Demanda Karaï la repoussant avec son sabre.

« Non ? Qui est le fujutoïd ? »Demanda la femme ninja robotique.

« Le fujutoïd est un professeur scientifique contenant des informations pour créer un pont spatiale, mais pourquoi je perds mon temps à t'expliquer ça !? »Cria Karaï en fonçant sur l'invention de Stocman.

Elle lui transperça son sabre dans l'abdomen du robot qui dégoulinait d'un liquide vert sorti de sa bouche crachant sur la femme ninja qui elle repartie avec son peu de ninja foots qui était en état.

Quand tous à coup un camion survenu et s'arrêta devant le corps du robot, Léonardo c'était cacher derrière un mur.

Un homme d'une peau foncé avec un n'eut papillon sorti du camion et se dirigea vers le robot.

« Quel gâchis de technologie. »Dit-il avant de le trainer sur le sol et le balancer dans l'arrière du camion.

Léonardo n'avait pas pu voir son visage il faisait beaucoup trop noir, il retourna au repère en prenant plus grande précaution.

« Donnie ! Je suis sorti dehors et je me suis fait attaquer par le clan des foots, puis il y avait une certaine femme ninja qui s'appelle Karaï, on l'avait déjà combattu il y a un an. Puis il y a eu un certain Stocman ce qui me rappelle quelqu'un mais j'ignore qui. »Explique-t-il essouffler de sa course.

« Si d'après ce que tu viens de me dire c'est que Baxter Stocman serai de retour ? »Demanda Donatello.

« Euh oui je croix. »Répondit-il incertain.

Donatello se tourna vers son frère mourant d'un regard triste puis il se dirigea vers son laboratoire ou se trouvait un ordinateur allumé.

« Nous avons déjà combattu Baxter Stocman, c'était le scientifique de Shreder qui a mis on route le pont spatial. »Dit-il ayant peur des prochaine heures à venir, le pire reste à venir. »

April était à coter de Michelangelo assise sur une chaise à l'envers le dossier contre sa poitrine et son ventre, elle avait ses bras croisé.

« Tien bon Mickey, Donnie va réussir à te sortir de là. »Dit-elle passant sa main retournée sur son front plein d'écailles.

April souri tendrement et entendit Donatello suivi de son frère entrer dans la pièce, Donatello posa une main sur son épaule et la réconforta.

Léonardo resta près de son petit frère pour remplacer April pour qu'elle se repose un peu, elle avait passé plus de toute la nuit a resté assise sen rien faire.

Donatello et April s'installa dans le lit pour se reposer un bon moment, April avait ca tête posé sur le plastron de Donatello qui lui, la tenait avec ses bras enroulé autour des siens.

« Te rappelle tu des soirs que nous avons passé ensemble en cachète ? »Demanda Donatello la regardant.

« Oui c'était de magnifique moments passé à tes côtés, jamais je ne les oublierais. »Dit-elle en souriant se rappellent d'un de ses fameux moment.

Un soir comme les autres April et Donatello se retrouvèrent à chaque fois à cette même heure si, ils se retrouvaient à la fenêtre d'April à son appartement.

Puis il montait jusqu'au toi pour observer les étoiles et s'allongeait pour passer la nuit entière à discuter ou à observer.

Donatello et April était coucher sur le macadam encore un peu chaud de la journée ensoleillé, les jambes pendent dans le vide côte à côte, elle tourna la tête vers Donatello et s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose mais trop timide elle laissa tombé et bascula sur un autre sujet.

« Dit moi Donnie, une étoile vie combien de temps environ ? »Demanda-t-elle le regardant avec des yeux pétillant.

Donatello rougit content de savoir qu'April s'intéresse à son talent de savoir.

« Et bien tous dépend de la taille de l'étoile et à quel distance se trouve t'elle, si par exemple une étoile éloigné de nous meure nous le verrons beaucoup plus tard, tout au contraire pour une étoile plus près on la verra mourir quelque jours, mois ou années.» Dit-il en simplifiant son explication, sinon April se serait endormi.

April souri, heureuse que Donatello se prenait la peine de tous lui expliquer, cela la rendait joyeuse et de bonne humeur. Ce qui la rendait le plus heureuse, c'est de voire Donatello heureux à ses côtés.

« Donnie ? »Dit-elle d'une petite voix tremblante.

Donatello tourna sa tête vers elle et l'écouta attentivement.

« Je suis une étoile perdu sens toi. »Elle entendit Donatello avalé sa salive de travers dans sa gorge, puis il toussa.

April rigola à la réaction de Donatello puis elle lui sourit, il fit de même puis tous deux tournèrent la tête face au plafond étoilé bleu foncé noir.

C'était l'un des soirs qu'April se souvenait le plus, et se fut l'un des plus beaux, aussi.

« April te souviens-tu la fois ou nous nous sommes rencontrées sur le toit pour un diner surprise que je t'avais soigneusement préparé qui a tourner au cauchemar ? »Demanda Donatello frottant sa joue sur la sienne.

April sourit suivi d'un petit rire se souvenant de cette fameuse histoire intrépide.

Donatello avait tous préparer, il n'y avait pas un seule bémol, Donatello tous cracher. April était venu comme tous les soirs à sa rencontre sur le toit pour passer de bon moment ensemble pour peut-être un jour allé plus loin.

April monta les escaliers et ouvra la porte laissant apparaitre de tout-éclat une belle table pour un diner pour deux avec trois chandelles.

Ça sentait bon la pizza, mais pas n'importe la qu'elle !

« Voilà April, j'ai pensé qu'un petit repas te plairais ? »Dit-il nerveusement regardant la tête baisser le visage d'April à travers ses lunettes.

April était tellement contente qu'il avait pensé à faire ça pour elle, c'est certainement la chose la plus adorable qu'elle a eu dans sa vie après le décès de son père.

« Oh Donnie ! J'adore ton idée du petit repas à la belle étoile ! C'est si, romantique. »Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Donatello rougit et remonta ses lunettes sur son museau transpirant, l'atmosphère trop pesante à porter.

April remarqua que Donatello était pas très bien, on aurait dit qu'il allait s'évanouir.

« Donnie ? Esse ce que tout va bien ? Tu veux t'assoir ? »Demanda-t-elle lui prenant les poignets en cas où il tomberait.

Donatello n'avait jamais ressenti une t'elle émotion en étant au côté d'April, il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude tous était si flou.

« Oui oui ! Ça va ! »Dit-il en panique, il sentait son cœur battre a mille a l'heure voulant à tous prix sortir de son plastron.

April plissa les yeux se demandant ce qu'il avait, peut être le fait qu'elle portait une belle robe bleu foncé avec un décolleté dentelle, ou son charme empoisonneur.

Pour tout dire Donatello avait peur d'April, peur de savoir qu'il est amoureux d'elle, car il sera la réponse. Alors il tenta d'oublier et de passer cette fameuse soirée.

Donatello repris ses esprits et son courage à deux mains et invita April à s'assoir.

Enfin bien installer il apporta l'apéritif, un bon vers de champagne pour fêter un jour particulier.

Donatello avait remarqué qu'April n'était pas très en forme se matin à cause de ce jour.

« Que fête tons ? »Demanda-t-elle jouant l'ignorante pensant que Donatello fêtait autre chose.

« C'est l'anniversaire de O'Niel Kirby, sa lui fera maintenant 47ans aujourd'hui. »Dit-il en levant son verre.

April leva son verre elle aussi et trinqua avec son plus cher ami.

« J'ai même fait une lettre pour lui. »Dit-il en déroulant une feuille qui était enroulé avec un petit neux rouge.

« Veut-tu que je le lise ? »Demanda Donatello doutant à présent de son idée de faire une lettre.

« Oui bien sûr ! »Dit-elle joyeuse, les larmes venant.

Il se racla la gorge et commença.

« Cher O'Neil Kirby, je tenais à vous écrire cette lettre pour votre 47ième anniversaire.

J'aurai beaucoup aimé a vous rencontrer et savoir ce que vous savez sur la science et la chimie des atomes.

D'après la description de votre charmante fille, vous étiez un homme bien d'une âme seine.

Je pense que vous seriez très heureux, et vous l'êtes certainement, de voire que votre fille est devenu quelqu'un de formidable.

Et je tenais aussi à vous dire que j'ai de la chance d'avoir pu la rencontré, on peut vraiment dire que j'ai de la chance de cette fabuleuse rencontre.

L'honneur est quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas toujours avoir, mais vous, vous avez fait preuve de grande sagesse en vous sacrifiant pour empêcher la mort de millier de gens et de votre fille.

C'est une âme remplie de sagesse et d'exploits qui repose en paix au royaume des morts. »Fini-t-il, il regarda April et vie son visage en pleur.

Elle souriait laissant coulé des larmes, la lettre de Donatello lui avait fait chaud au cœur et la laissa sens voix.

« Oh Donnie, c'était vraiment magnifique ! Tu sais, toi au moins écrire de belle lettres, alors que moi je n'ai même pas eu le courage dans écrire. »Dit-elle tristement essuyant ses larmes.

« April, tu n'as pas besoin d'écrire de lettre pour ton père, il c'est que tu l'aime et que c'est dure pour toi. »Dit-il en posa sa main sur celle d'April pour la rassurer.

April lui sourit gentiment remplie de joie des mots de Donatello son ami le plus chère.

Quand ils voulurent passer au repas une éclaire frappa dans le ciel de New York, et la pluie vint hélas.

April et Donatello furent trempés et décidaient de rentrer au repère.

« C'était l'une des plus belle soirée que tu m'avait préparé, mais il y en avait d'autre que j'ai apprécié. »Dit-elle en s'appuyant plus sur le plastron de Donatello.

« Et oui on a vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble. »Dit-il plonger dans ses pensées.

(oOoOoOoOoOoOo)

Donatello entra dans la pièce sombre debout, devant son frère allongé sur ce simple lit fait avec des morceaux de métal.

''Pourquoi je n'arrive toujours pas à le soigné, j'arrive toujours a le soigné'' Donatello fut interrompu de ses pensé par des cris venant de la salle de musculation.

Donatello alla voir ce qui se passait, et vit Raphaël faire sa muscule et Léonardo lui crier dessus sens cesse.

« C'est toujours de ta faute ! Tu voulais toujours le chef le meilleur ! Alors que au fond te le plus nul de tous ! »Cria Léonardo sur Raphaël en tournant en rond.

« Quoi tu veux dire que c'est ma faute ?! »Répondit Raphaël en se levant face à son frère.

« Tu as été toujours le plus égoïste de nous quatre tu penses qu'à toi ! Le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi Raph ! »Dit Léonardo toujours aussi en colère.

Raphaël le regarda méchamment ne restant pas en place.

« Et toi Léo tu ment bien à tes propre frère ! Et tu n'a aucune confiance en nous tous, tu croies toujours que c'est toi le meilleur dans tous les domaines, alors que tu sais que c'est faux.» Répondit-il.

« Je n'ai même plus l'envie de t'appeler mon frère. »Répondit Léonardo en repartant voulant éviter que sa dégénère.

Raphaël n'y croyait pas à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Léonardo entendit des pas rapide et lourd se diriger vers lui rapidement, il se retourna et vit Raphaël lui foncé dessus la rage au ventre, Donatello lui observait la scène depuis derrière des câbles pendouillant.

Les deux frères se bâtèrent violament sans répit, ils se battaient pour de vraie, ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter et vraiment se mettre chacun leurs raclé de leur vie.

Donatello décida de se mettre entre les deux et s'imposa, ses deux mains devant les deux colériques.

« Stop ! Vous arrêtez maintenant ! Sa s'aire à rien de se battre surtout pas en ce moment, pas quand Mickey va mal. Contrôler votre colère et défouler plutôt sur les vrais méchants ! »Cria Donatello.

Les deux frères s'arrêta et se regarda essoufflé la colère se lisant dans leurs yeux.

Donatello se retourna pour rejoindre April avec son Bo en main, mais il entendit ses deux frères se donner des coups de poings.

Il passa son Bo sous son bras et avec son tazeur au bout il leur envoya une décharge électrique qui les mit K.O.

Puis il reparti et retrouva April dans la cuisine, elle était en train de faire a manger. Donatello se mis derrière elle et lui embrassa le coup ses mains lui enroula son ventre.

April était triste en ce moment, tellement de chose c'était produite en l'instant de quelque heures.

Donatello vit qu'April n'allait pas bien en ce moment, elle avait du mal à cuisiner et à découper les morceaux de pommes de terre.

Donatello lui pis le couteau et cuisina voulant qu'elle se repose un peu.

April alla s'allongée sur le petit canapé bleu troué laissant Donatello s'occuper de faire a mangé.

Donatello découpa les pommes de terre en cube, plongé dans ses pensées, un certain souvenir trotta dans sa tête lui donnant envie de pleurer.

« Regarde tu prends le coteau dans ta main comme sa puis tu coupe, tu voies sa pas difficile ! »Dit la tendre voie d'April à son chère Donatello.

C'était un samedi après-midi, et April ne travaillait pas, elle apprenait a Donatello comment faire une bonne ratatouille.

Donatello aimait beaucoup quand April passait du temps ensemble.

(oOoOoOoOoOoOo)

Donatello remonta ses lunettes sur son museau et fit bouillir les ingrédients et prépara une bonne sauce.

April c'était endormis sur le canapé sa capuche de gilet sur la tête, Donatello s'approcha d'elle et pris une couverture pour la lui mettre dessus.

Il alla voire ensuite Mickey, il avait avec lui un bol de ratatouille qu'il avait fait pour lui, il s'asseya sur le bord du lit et lui ouvra la bouche pour remplir son estomac vide depuis deux jours.

Pui sil regarda ses signes vitaux, qui allaient un peu mieux que la dernière fois qu'il était allé voir.

Raphaël et Léonardo entra dans la pièce en silence, Donatello ne les avait pas encore entendu, les deux frères aperçut Donatello pleurer au-dessus du corps de leurs petit frères.

Léonardo s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

« Ça va aller Donnie. »Dit-il calmement.

Mais Donatello ne répondit pas et se leva pour sortir, mais Raphaël l'en empêcha de sortir pour lui dire quelque chose.

« Il va un jour se réveiller ? »Demanda Raphaël peur d'entendre une réponse brisante.

Donatello le regarda méchamment et répondit.

« Non. »Puis il tourna le dos à ses frères.

Raphaël fit un pas en arrière fixant le sol.

« Tout est de ma faute. »Dit-il fermant les yeux.

« Non Raph, tu n'as pas décidé que cela arrive. »Répondit Léonardo en posant une main sur son épaule plus haut que sa tête.

Donatello entra dans la pièce principale et alla à la cuisine pour continuer sa cuisine, il tourna la tête pour voir si April dormait toujours mais elle n'était plus là.

Il pensa alors qu'elle était partie aux toilettes ou dans la chambre, alors il alla voire en fouillant toute les pièces du repère mais ne la trouva point.

« Les gars vous n'avez pas vue April ?! »Demanda-t-il en panique.

Ses frères vint dans la pièce et fit tous les deux le même signe négatif de tête.

Donatello décida alors de l'appeler sur son portable, ils entendaient un vibreur dans la pièce, ils cherchèrent et aperçut le téléphone jaune d'April sous le canapé bleu la vitre brisée.

Donatello senti une grosse pression lui tombé dessus et la peur se mêlé à son esprit.

« April ! »Cria-t-il la peur le poursuivant, ils cherchèrent partout pour trouver des indices, quand Raphaël trouva un mot sur le sol.

« Donnie j'ai trouvé ça ! »Alerta Raphaël.

Donatello courut vers lui puis pris le mot et le lue a voie haute.

« Je vous avait prévenu. » Ecrit avec un ordinateur.

Donatello laissa tomber le mot sur le sol figé, réfléchissant des scénarios qui pourrait se produire de plus horrible qu'il soit.

Donatello courut a son ordinateur et regarda les caméras thermique qu'il y a dans tout le repère et vit quelque chose d'inexplicable, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vue au-paravent, le portail de téléportation de Baxter Stocman !

Donatello avala bruyamment sa salive et senti ses mains a tremblées.

« Il faut qu'on la retrouve ! Vite ! Ou elle mourra. »Dit-il en se levant le plus vite se dirigeant vers la sortie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

April se réveilla sur un sol froid et vibrant, elle se redressa et se mise assis et regarda autour d'elle. Ce paysage était inconu pour elle, des murs de métal inconnu avec des lumière violete inconnu, April se perdai dans tous cette inconnu.

Quand elle voulut se relever elle entendit comme le son d'un chargement et les lumières commença à clignoter et à devenir de plus en plus intense jusqu'à qu'un coup électrique frappa April et la mit K.O. Puis un gaz se dispersa dans la pièce confiné.

April ferma les yeux et tomba sur le sol, à nouveau dans la même position qu'avant, puis elle s'endormit avec le choc.

« Aller viens April ! »Cria une voix dans sa tête, c'était celle de Donatello, il avait l'air tellement heureux…

C'était sa première sorti au muséum d'histoire naturel, les caméras étaient sur pause et il devait faire pas plus de minuit. April avait promis a Donatello une petite sortie éducative qui lui plaie a ravie.

« Regarde ! Un aiment Mauss costo 2.0 ! »Cria-t-il en allant de droite à gauche.

April sourit a là l'excitation de Donatello, se pauvre scientifique était perdu dans toute ses informations qu'il en oubliait presque que le soleil allait bientôt se lever.

« Donnie il faut qu'on rentre ! »Cria April a l'autre bout du musé immense.

« Oui oui j'arrive ! »Dit-il en prenant quelque photo.

Donatello suivi April dans les égouts qui se trouvait à l'entrée du musée, ils discutaient en marchant lentement.

« Et toi April tu aurait voulu des frères ? »Demanda curieux Donatello.

April sourit quand elle hue une idée.

« Si tu aurais été mon frère, je serais la sœur la plus heureuse du monde. »Dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue puis en ricanant bêtement.

Donatello senti son cœur faire un bon sous son plastron puis s'arrêter, il s'arrêta un moment faisant un tour du monde dans sa tête quand April l'interrompu dans ses pensées.

« Sa va Donnie ? »Demanda-t-elle se mettant face à lui.

« Euh… Oui ! »Dit-il en s'effrayant.

Puis ils continuairent leur marche jusqu'au repère.

Quand toua a coup April entendit dans son sommeil quelqu'un frapper contre la porte dans un bruit infernale.

Donatello courut vers la pièce ou April était enfermer, elle était sur le sol endormie par un gaz qui remplissait la salle.

Donatello la pris dans sa bras et sortie au plus vite, il lui mit un masque à gaz pour qu'elle ne soie d'avantage exposer au produit.

Les frères suivie tirant a vue de nez les soldats Kraangs qui leur courait après. Enfin arrivé à la sortie ils coururent tous vers le camion poubelle et sortie de cette embuscade.

« Va s'y fonce Léo ! »Cria Raphaël à l'arrière du camion.

Ils rentrèrent au repère et déposa April sur la table et commenca a lui mettre une perfusion.

« Esse se qu'elle va sen sortire ? »Demanda Michelangelo se cachant derrière ses mains.

Donatello le regarda bêtement et lui répondit.

« Mickey ? Elle est juste endormie. »

« Ah, ouf. »Dit-il soulager en s'essuyant le front.

Donatello secoua la tête puis se reconcentre sur April, il prit un éventail et l'agita au-dessus de son visage.

«Est-ce-que … Je peux la voir ?»

La gorge de Donatello se serra violemment et il faillit s'étouffer dans le choc. Est-ce qu'elle venait simplement de lui demander de voir sa queue ?! Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas ou qu'il n'aimerait pas le faire, c'est juste si improbable.

Mais voyant qu'elle ne se moquait pas de lui, il donna un rapide signe de tête dans l'accord et se redressa en desserrant sa ceinture avec des doigts tremblants. April se mordit l'intérieur de la joue puis décida qu'il avait besoin d'aide dans sa manœuvre, alors elle se redressa à genoux et lui donna un coup de main.

Il était trop nerveux pour même la remercier alors il se tourna de dos puis enleva son pantalon pour dévoiler un boxer noir qui s'accrochait parfaitement à ses jambes musclées.

April découvrit pour la première fois Donatello, le mutant qu'elle avait aimé depuis toujours au fond d'elle. Son cœur battait la chamade alors que ses yeux bleus ciel parcouraient la carapace de Donnie et les nombreux motifs dessus. Il était une œuvre d'art à lui tout seul.

Ses yeux baissèrent pour finalement tomber sur l'appendice en plus qu'il avait gardé de la tortue. Il semblerait qu'il pouvait la rétracter sous sa carapace comme il le voulait. April trouvait cela vraiment adorable !

Donatello se tenait raide, les yeux fermés hermétiquement derrière ses lunettes, la bouche entre-ouverte. Il attendait l'examen d'April sur son physique anormal … Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ?! Était-elle dégouter ? Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se mette à rire mais le bruit ne vint jamais.

Curieux, il tourna suffisamment la tête pour la regarder par-dessus son épaule. Contre toute attente, il vit le visage d'April qui contenait tout sauf du dégout.

Elle se leva du lit, ses yeux ne quittant jamais la forme du mutant à quelques pas d'elle. Puis d'un mouvement rapide, elle se positionna devant lui et le serra très fort contre elle, sa joue posée contre son plastron.

«Ça ne te dérange pas ?» Bégaya-t-il, encore complètement dans la surprise et incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

April se souvenait de ce soir-là, jamais elle pourrait l'oublier.

« Tien bon April ! Aller maintenant faut que tu te réveilles ! Ne me fait pas le même coup que la dernière fois ! »Cria Donatello tenant la main pale d'April ses yeux fixé sens arrête sur son visage et l'ordinateur ou était inscrit les informations vitaux d'April.

«Est ce que ça va ?» Chuchota Donatello d'un air inquiet, une lueur incertaine luisante dans ses yeux.

April dégluti silencieusement puis en levant les yeux vers ceux de Donnie, elle esquissa un petit sourire et hocha la tête.

«Oui.»

Il glissa alors sa main derrière sa tête et l'embrassa avec passion, mettant tout son amour dans ce baiser. Elle gémit doucement dans son baiser tout en enroulant ses doigts derrière la nuque de son mutant.

« April revient près de moi j'ai besoin de toi ! »Cria une voix difficile à entendre.

April s'avait maintenant qu'elle était contiente mais elle n'ouvra pas les yeux et écouta attentivement.

Donatello avait pris April sur ses jambes tenant la nuque avec une main et une autre tenant une de ses mains.

« April il faut que tu reviennes auprès de nous je tem supplie, on a besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de toi. »Dit-il en baissant la tête.

« Tu penses vraiment tout ça ? »Dit une faible voix.

« April ?! »Donatello releva la tête et vis le sourire sur le visage d'April.

« Oh April ! »Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras les yeux fermé.

April posa ses mains sur les joues de Donatello et l'embrassa partout sur le visage qui fit rire Donatello.

Puis elle s'arrêta en gardant ses mains sur ses joues et aperçut les lunettes de Donatello glissé alors d'un doigt elle les remonta sur son adorable museau.

Donatello arrêta de rire un grand sourire sur ses lèvres et embrassa April amoureusement, tellement heureux de l'avoir retrouvé entière et en vie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était 14h 38, et April était sorti pour aller à sa banque chercher de l'argent qu'elle avait mis de coter.

Elle s'avait que Donatello n'avait pas la continence tranquille, il était sur les nerfs en ce moment peur pour son April et ses frères.

Deux heures plus tard, April sortie de la banque et décida d'aller faire le tour des magasins et demandé si il ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle employeuse.

Elle entra en premier magasin, juste à coter de la banque qui s'appelait la petite épicerie des BD, Elle fit un petit tour et pris plusieurs BD qu'elle savait que Michelangelo voulait tellement.

La caissière avait l'aire déprimer, toujours habiller en noire avec des picings sur les sourcilles et la langue. Elle avait aussi les yeux entourés de noire un visage très blanc.

April demanda donc le patron pour faire sa demande.

« Bonjours, se serait pour voire le patron s'il vous plaît. »Demanda-t-elle.

« C'est moi. Qu'esse ce que je peux faire pour vous ?. ? »Demanda-t-elle en mâchouillant son chwingum d'une façon mal polie.

« Se serai pour vous donner mon CV, car je serai intéressée de travailler dans votre magasin. »

« Je verrais repasser dans environ une ou deux heures. »

« Très bien merci ! »Dit-elle en repartant avec son sachet de course.

April sorti tranquillement du magasin et se dirigea vers un magasin un peu plus loin.

Elle demanda à nouveau et cette fois si la réponse fut négative, alors elle sorti les mains vide, puis elle alla voire dans un magasin de luxe, d'habille et de beauté pour riches, elle franchi la porte son courage a deux mains et demanda.

« Nous n'acceptons pas les, les filles de trottoirs mademoiselle. »Répondu un monsieur avec un ne papillon a la demande d'April.

April perdit son sourire et sortie d'un pas rapide sens répondre à ce cher charlatan hypocrite.

Quand April sortie elle senti des larmes venir, mais elle se frotta les yeux et ne perdit pas son courage.

Elle alla dans une cafétéria en face et pris tranquillement un café avec une pâtisserie.

Juste en face d'elle il y avait deux hommes qui la regardait sens arrêt d'un aire louche, mais April n'y fit pas attention.

La tête dans les nuages un souvenir lui vint à l'esprit.

« April viens dépêche-toi ! Vite ! »Cria Donatello dans la panique en tendant la main à sa chère April.

April pris la main de Donatello et courut derrière lui toujours la main dans sa main.

Ils étaient dans un immeuble qui s'effondrait, des débris tombaient du plafond comme une pluie de météorites.

« Donnie ! Ralentie… S'il te plaît … »Demanda April à bout de force ne pouvant plus avancer.

Donatello s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle en posant ses main sur ses épaule, April était assise au sol tombé dans sa course.

« April tien bon je vais te sortir de là ! »Dit-il en se mettant au-dessus d'elle éviter que des débris ne tombent sur elle.

April cria dans la peur mettant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Donatello se fit frapper par plusieurs pierres tombées du ciel en plein sur sa carapace.

« Vien April on se déplace en même tant pour éviter les débris ! »Dit-il en s'avançant lentement.

April et Donatello parvint enfin à atteindre un endroit sûr en toute protection, l'une des tours T.G.R.I venait de s'effondrer.

Donatello et April se regardèrent en respirant très fortement et rapidement essoufflé.

« Et ben on a eu chaud ! »Dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

April le regarda avec des grands yeux puis rigola avec lui.

Enfin arriver au repère ils arrivèrent l'aire de rien tranquillement et s'installa a coter des autres.

« Alors c'était comment se feu d'artifice ? »Demanda Léonardo en lisant un bouquin.

Donatello leva le doigt au ciel en ouvrant la bouche pour révéler tous mais se fit couper immédiatement par la main d'April qui vint se poser sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Explosif ! »Dit-elle nerveusement.

April souri la tête pointer vers les nuages, sa joie l'amplifiait, il n'y avait presque que sa dans sa vie depuis qu'elle est avec les tortues et surtout depuis qu'elle est avec Donatello.

Elle prit ses affaires et se leva pour partir, elle déposa deux trois pièce puis s'en alla.

Il commençait à se faire tard alors elle se dépêcha d'aller au petit magasin ou son contrat d'emploi est peut-être accepter ?

Enfin arriver elle entra prête à entendre la réponse.

« Alors j'ai tous feuilleter, sa ma l'aire bon. Je t'enverrais le contra dès demain. »Dit cette étrange femme.

« Je pourrais commencer quand ? »Demanda April.

« Dès la semaine prochaine. »

« Très bien alors à la semaine prochaine ! »Répondit April toute joyeuse en sortant du magasin.

Au repère…

« Je ne le sens pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »Répéta Donatello en tournant en rond.

« Calme toi Donnie, elle va bientôt rentrée. »Dit Léonardo toujours lisant son livre.

« Il faut que j'aille la voire ! »Affirma Donatello en se dirigeant en courant vers la sortie.

Dans la rue…

April marchait tranquillement dans la rue regardant un peux autour d'elle, il n'y avait pas un chat. La rue était très mal éclairé et certaines lumières grésillait et clignotait.

April entendit des bruits derrière elle, alors aussitôt elle se retourna brusquement et aperçut un chat courir traversant la route en prenant ses jambes à son coup.

Elle se retourna moins effrayer quand tout à coup elle sortit un cri étouffé voyant la tête d'un des hommes qu'il y avait à la cafétéria la fixant du regard.

April senti un main la prendre par derrière et l'amener dans la petite ruelle a coter, l'un des deux hommes la bloqua contre le mur lui tenant la bouche, et l'autre passa ses mains rugueuse et sale sous son t-shirt.

April cria de toute ses force mais impossible personne ne l'entendait. L'homme mis ses mains sur la poitrine de la pauvre April en détresse.

Cette affreux mis sa tête dans son coup et commença à l'embrasser, April ne senti plus que les larmes et la douleur de l'avant-bras de l'homme qui la tenait.

April impuissante tenta de mordre la main de l'homme plus maigre et faible.

« Petite p*** ! »Cria l'un d'eux et d'un seul coup de main frappa la tête de la jeune femme contre le mur l'assourdissant.

Donatello entendit des sourds cris dans les parages, il souleva la plaque d'égout et regarda de droite à gauche, il ne vit d'abord rien.

April réussit à se libéré et commença à s'échapper, elle courut le plus vite possible se cachant derrière une grosse poubelle d'débordant de déchet.

Les deux hommes lui courut tous de suite après et la trouva, il la pris par les poignets et la jeta contre le mur brutalement.

April hurla de toute ses forces le seul prénom qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Donatello ! »Hurla-t-elle défrois avant que l'un d'eux lui frappa a nouveau la tête contre le mur, mais cette fois si April ne résista pas et tomba au sol a moitier assommer.

Donatello entendit les cris de sa chère April, il senti son cœur se tordre de douleur en entendant ses cris de douleurs.

« April ! »Cria Donatello en faisant voler la plaque dégouts en l'aire en sortant du tunnel.

Il courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait quand il atteint enfin cette fameuse ruelle mal éclairer, il vit ses deux affreux hommes touché inapproprié son April.

La chose à ne jamais faire se déclara, Donatello senti un ne se former dans son ventre et la rage l'envahir.

Il sorti son Bo et avança la tête basse le regard absent une lame sorti de son Bo touchant bruyamment le sol, Donatello s'avança toujours vers eux, les deux hommes ne l'avait toujours pas vue.

Dans un cri de rage Donatello courut vers eux le frappa a la tête et dans un mouvement fluide et bien calculer il frappa le plus gros a la tête le faisant volé de l'autre côté de quelque poubelles.

L'autre homme qui tenait April regarda la scène et lâcha April la faisant tomber au sol.

Il frappa son poing dans sa main en ricanant sarcastiquement en s'approchant du ninja au bandeau violet.

Il rentra sa lame et frappa au ventre son ennemi, lui coupant la respiration brutalement quelque seconde le mettant K.O, mais pas pour longtemps.

Donatello regarda April, allongée sur le sol, elle toucha sa tête et regarda ses doigts qui étaient plein de sang.

Le plus costaud se leva et courut vers le ninja déchainé en hurlant de rage.

Donatello fit un simple pas en arrière laissant passer l'homme en lui frappant le dos avec son Bo et en lui faisant un croche pied l'homme fit immédiatement à terre.

Le plus maigre pris son pistolet et tira a vue de nez sur le mutant qui lui évita les balles, mais quelque une se sont introduit dans sa chaire, mais cela n'empêcha pas Donatello. Il continua d'avancer toujours son regard assoiffé de vengeance.

Il l'attrapa par la gorge et le souleva, l'homme étouffa peut a peu et Donatello n'arrivait plus à se maitriser.

Léonardo avait suivi Donatello pour s'asurer que tous allait bien et qu'il avait trouver April, mais il entendit des cris et des pleures alors il se dépêcha et couru vers la source deu bruit et apercut enfin Donatello.

April se leva et pris le visage de Donatello pour qu'il lâche cette individu.

« Donnie lache le ! Ou on va avoir des problèmes ! »Ordonna April en lui tirant le bras pour le faire bouger, mais il ne regarda pas une seule fois April et ne lâcha pas l'homme qui ne respirait plus. Il poussa brutalement April avec son bras qui la fit tomber au sol.

Donatello serait de plus en plus fort la gorge de l'homme qu'il appel monstre.

Quand tous à coup il senti un bras lui entourer la gorge et le faire voler en arrière, c'était l'homme qui c'était relever il était prêt à se venger.

Léonardo observa Donatello vue d'un toit attendent le bon moment pour intervenir, si c'était nécessaire, il n'avait pas encore vue le comportement étrange de Donatello.

Donatello le frappa plusieurs fois dans le ventre gardant toujours se même regard et cette même démarche, il se déplassai comme un zombie dans les rue de New York.

Léonardo trouvait que son frère habituellement faible et calme, ressemblai plus a Raphaël niveau comportement et combat alors il décida de descendre.

Et au moment où Léonardo posa les pieds au sol, Donatello avec son Bo il frappa dans le ventre de l'homme et sorti sa lame qui transperça son ventre comme un gâteau d'anniversaire.

« Donnie ! »Cria Léonardo en courant vers lui pour l'arrêter, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Donatello ne bougea plus et resta sur place son Bo ensanglanté en main, les yeux ouvert.

April se leva et courut vers Donatello, elle posa ses main sur ses joues et le secoua, mais il ne bougea pas.

« Donnie ! Donnie ! Donnie ! Donnie ! »Répéta-t-elle en boucle, mais le scientifique ne bougea pas comme une statue.

« Léo il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! »Cria April en larmes son t-shirt à moitié déchirer.

Léonardo terrorisé ne dit pas un mot et ne bougea plus fixant ses corps.

« Léo ! »

« Donnie s'il te plaire regarde-moi ! Il faut que tu me regarde ! Tous est fini il n'y a plus de méchant du les a tous battu je suis sauvé ! »Dit-elle en panique ne sachant plus quoi faire.

Donatello ferma les yeux et lâcha son arme au sol, puis il tomba à genoux sa main sur sa tête.

Léonardo s'approcha de Donatello et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Esse ce que ça va ? »Demanda-t-il.

« Oh… Ma tête ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? »Demanda le pauvre scientifique perdu dans ses pensées.

Léonardo et April se regarda dans la confusion ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait.

Ils ramenèrent tous les deux Donatello au repère et le fit s'assoir sur le canapé du salon.

April lui chercha des glassons et lui posa sur la tête, Donatello regarda April et se leva brutalement.

« April ! Pourquoi tes habilles son dans cette état ?! Et pourquoi tu saigne ?! C'est moi qui ta fait ça ? »Demanda-t-il d'une voie blessante.

April en larme ne répondit pas; encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voire.

Donatello baissa les yeux au sol et regarda ses mains, elle était couverte de sang. Donatello fit un bon dans le canapé et se leva brutalement.

Il cria bruyamment comme si il venait de voire un fantôme.

« Donnie ! Calme-toi ! »Ordonna Léonardo en tentant de le faire se rassoir.

April ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur sa tête ne relevant pas la tête.

Un souvenir lui vint, un souvenir marquant qu'elle n'oubliera jamais.

« C'est toujours la même chose avec toi Donnie ! Il faut que tu apprennes a communiqué au lieu de rester coller à tes ordinateurs ! »Cria Léonardo sur le scientifique faisant une expérience.

« Je te rappel que si je n'aurais pas ''La tête coller dans mes ordinateurs'' comme tu le dits si bien, on n'aurait pas tous se matériel ! »Répondit Donatello avec ses lunettes de scientifique sur le museau ne jetant aucun regard à son frère.

Léonardo croisa ses bras sur son plastron en soufflant bruyamment.

« Tu voulais autre chose ? »Demanda Donatello.

« Non c'est bon ! »Répondit Léonardo en sortant de la pièce.

April voulut entrer dans la pièce et croisa Léonardo en sortir d'un pas lourd et rapide, elle avait remarqué qu'il était mécontent.

Elle voulut ouvrir la porte mais entendit Donatello parler dans son laboratoire, alors elle écouta.

« C'est toujours moi qui passe pour l'imbécile dans cette famille ! Comme toujours, le plus intelligent, mais le plus faible. On m'a toujours traité inti ! Et bien sûr ça ne pourra jamais être moi qui gagne le cœur de la jolie fille mais les plus beau et les plus fort, et surtout pas une tortue mutante comme moi. »Cria-t-il dans son laboratoire.

April pris la poigné etfrappa a la porte.

« Non Léo je n'ai pas le temps ! »Cria-t-il.

April ouvrit la porte doucement et vit Donatello en pleure au fond de la pièce dos a elle assis sur le sol froid et humide des égouts.

« J'ai dit que je n'avais pas le temps Léo ! »Répéta-t-il en criant.

April posa sa main sur l'épaule du scientifique en peine.

« Que se passe-t-il Donatello ? »Demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme et apaisante.

Donatello sursauta quand il s'aperçut que c'était cette chère April.

« Oh… ! April ! C'est toi ?! »Dit-il en se levant brutalement.

« Je ne t'avait pas entendu entrer. »Dit-il nerveusement en se dépêchant d'essuyer ses larmes.

« Donnie, ça ne va pas, je l'ai vue dans tes yeux. Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »Demanda April en posant une main sur son épaule.

Donatello réfléchi un petit moment et d'un sourire acquiesça.

April et Donatello s'installa chacun sur une chaise et commença à parler de certain problèmes que Donatello avait avec ses frère.

« Mes frères ont toujours préféré a passé leur temps à se battre et à faire des compétitions. Alors que moi je passais la plus part du temps à faire des calculs ou a créé des objets. »Expliqua-t-il.

« Un jour, alors que les autres se battait pour s'entrainer Raphaël c'est énerver contre Léonardo pour un sujet dont je ne l'avais pas entendu, ils ont commencé à se battre violament, je ne voulais pas qu'il y a de blessé alors je me suis interposer.

Nous étions encore petit, ont avait peut-être 14 ans ? Raphaël me fonça dedans pour ne pas que je m'impose.

Je ne s'ait pas vraiment ce qui m'était arrivé mais je me rappelle de ce que mes frères m'avait raconté après. »Donatello s'arrêta en mettant sa tête dans sa main sa respiration devenant plus rapide.

« Donatello ?! Esse ce que ça va ? »Demanda April en commençant à avoir peur.

« J'ai… J'ai faille tuer mes frères ce jour-là… Et depuis je préfère passer mon temps à me calmer dans mon laboratoire en m'enfermant, ou jusqu'au jour je ne pourrais plus me contrôler et le drame se produira par ma faute… J'ai déjà essayé de faire des sérums pour calmer cette colère meurtrière, mais aucun ne marcha. »Donatello ne releva pas la tête et continua ayant peur du regard d'April, la fille ou il aurait peur de décevoir.

« J'avais pris mon Bo et j'ai foncé droit sur Raphaël un regard vide et je lui aie frappé la tête, c'est pour ça que Raphaël porte un bandeau qui recouvre sa tête, puis j'ai attaqué Léonardo je l'ai fait tomber en arrière avec mon Bo et je voulu le frapper, mais Maître Splinter était là et avait pris mon Bo.

Je n'étais toujours pas calmer, je me mis en position de combat face à lui, toujours se même regard. Je lui fonçai dessus et évita tous les coups du Maître et le frappa au visage.

Mais très vite il me métrisait m'immobilisa, il s'avait que quelque chose était cacher au fond de moi. »Dit-il en pleurant, il releva la tête et regarda April.

« Il y a quelque chose au fond de moi qui ne va pas, une sorte de molécule qui me fait cette effet-là, je l'avais déjà remarqué il y a quelque temps de ça. J'avais pris une goutte de mon sang et je l'ai comparé avec une de chacun de mes frères, mais avec en aucun cas elle correspondait avec les molécules de mes frères. »

« Alors sa voudrait dire que tu as une molécule inconnu dans ton corps qui te fait dérailler ? »Récapitula April.

« Oui. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Donnie je suis là. »Réconforta April en posant sa main sur celle de Donatello en lui souriant gentiment.

Raphaël entra dans la pièce et vit un bazar incompréhensible.

« Léo ! Il s'est réveillé ! »Cria Raphaël a l'autre bout de la pièce, quand tout à coup il vit les mains de Donatello ensanglanter.

Raphaël se dirigea vers Léonardo et l'aida à calmer Donatello.

Michelangelo se leva de son lit un bandage autour de sa taille, il se dirigea vers la pièce centrale et vit tous le bordel et le vacarme.

« Euh… J'ai loupé un épisode ? »


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

 **Un fracas dans nos vies**

« April ! Non ! »Cria Donatello en tendant ses mains plein de sang vers elle.

April se leva brutalement en lévitant, elle le contourna en passant derrière un canapé, puis elle courut vers sa chambre.

« Non April n'est pas peur !... »Dit-il en pleurant.

« Sa a recommencer ! »Dit Léonardo à Raphaël qui était à coter de lui.

« Donnie calme toi et assis toi ! S'il te plaît ! »Dit ses deux frères doucement et calmement.

« Non pourquoi moi ! »Cria Donatello les yeux fermer ses mains sur sa tête dans la colère du mal qui s'acharne sur lui.

Maître Splinter entra et vit son fils hurler de rage dans le centre de la pièce avec ses deux frères qui tentait de le calmer.

« Il est entré dans sa tête à nouveau. »Dit Maître Splinter la peur s'accrochant au cœur.

« Qui sa Maître ? »Demanda Léonardo.

« Je ne le c'est pas encore. Tené les et calmer le au plus vite. »

Léonardo et Raphaël le tenu et l'asseyat sur le canapé.

April était dans la chambre ses bras croisé sur ses jambes replié et sa tête enfouille dans ses bras.

Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper mais ne répondit pas.

La porte s'ouvrit et Maître Splinter entra dans la pièce sombre.

« Ma chère April, puis-je entrer ? »Demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras dans son dos.

April leva la tête et regarda Splinter.

« Euh… Oui bien sûr. »Dit-elle en se décalant laissant de la place pour qu'il s'asseye.

« April tu es la seule en qui Donatello a le plus confiance, il a besoin de toi April, je pense qu'il ta déjà raconter la fois où il a attaqué des ouvrier qui travaillait sur des rails de trains ? »Demanda Splinter.

« Non ? »Répondit April intrigué par l'histoire.

« Certainement pars ce qu'il ne s'en souvient pas, il avait fait des recherche sur ce phénomène qui provoque ses comment dire, ses crises. Mains il n'a jamais compris a quoi sa était mêler. »

« Donatello et ses frères était en simple exploration des sous-sols, je leurs avait dit qu'il avait le droit de faire un petit tour simplement.

Mais quand tous à coup les ouvriers les repéras et commença à les traiter de monstre et a erreur de la nature. Donatello ne put se retenir et fonça sur eux le Bo en main les frappant violament jusqu'à les maitre K.O.

Puis il s'approcha d'eux et sorti sa lame de son Bo et avant qu'il l'enfonce dans son ventre ses frères le retenu de toute leurs forces.

Donatello ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait se battu contres ses frères dans un violent combat, mais ce n'était pas Donatello, quelqu'un le contrôlait par son esprit, et Donatello en vain le combattait dans sa tête.

C'est compliquer a expliquer mais, celui qui était dans sa tête prenait les images de ses frères et à la place il les remplaçait comme sa propre image alors Donatello ne sachant pas cela il combattu son ennemi depuis toujours, lui-même. »Termina son explication Maître Splinter.

April choqué de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ne dit pas un mot le regard fixe toujours dans la même position.

Maître Splinter sorti de la pièce laissant derrière lui April avec plein de questions en tête.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

April fini par s'endormir dans le lit, il n'y avait pas un bruit, mais ce qui venait de se passer et ce que Maître Splinter lui avait raconté la hantait.

Elle se sentait seule dans la chambre, et de ne pas sentir le corps de Donatello contre elle lui manquait. Elle se réveilla et se leva de son lit, les yeux encore à moitié fermer.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et regarda le salon, Donatello dormait sur le canapé avec une simple couverture, elle l'entendait faire un cauchemar. Voulant y allé des souvenir lui vint et elle fit un pas en arrière.

Elle referma la porte et s'asseye sur son lit réfléchissant et réfléchissant.

Donatello gémissait vivant l'un de ses pires cauchemars, il transpirait et pleurait.

April entendait sens sèsse Donatello et lui brisait le cœur l'entendre dans cette situation impuissante contre sa.

Alors elle décida d'aller le voir.

Elle se leva et sorti de la chambre elle s'accroupi devant lui et d'une main tremblante elle posa sa main sur son font.

Mais rien ne changea et il continua ses gémissement de peur et de douleur, ses pleures glaçait le sang d'April.

« Chute… Ça va aller je suis là Donnie… »Dit-elle en chuchotant.

La respiration de Donatello se ralentissa et ses gémissement cessa, mais ses pleures en continu ne cessa point.

« Donnie je suis là pour toi… Je te protège contre lui… »Dit-elle tentant de le calmer pour qu'il dort en paix.

Donatello entendit la voix d'April dans son rêve en plein combat contre lui-même.

Il ouvra lentement les yeux et aperçut April sa main poser sur son front et son autre main poser sur son bras.

« A-April… ? »Dit-il les yeux encore à moitié fermer, il ne bougea pas et respira fortement.

« Il est anesthésié. »Dit Léonardo au fond de la pièce, les bras croisé contre un mur.

« Vous l'avers droguer ? »Dit April d'un ton plus énervé.

« Il devenait trop dangereux April revient à la raison, il pourrait tous nous tuer pendant notre sommeil, tu as bien entendu Maître Splinter ?! »Répondit Léonardo en s'approchant d'April.

« Ce n'est pas une raison, c'est un manque de respect envers votre frère ! »Répondit April en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« April il est dangereux ! Il pourrait te tuer aussi ! »Dit Léonardo en haussant la voix changeant de ton.

« Non pas moi ! S'il le voulait il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps. »Dit-elle.

Leurs discutions continua chacun d'un avis différent, Donatello se leva du matelas et les regarda.

Léonardo et April regarda Donatello, il avait la tête penché de coter et ne bougea pas.

« Comment esse possible ? Il est anesthésié ?! »Cria Léonardo en se mettant en position de combat.

Donatello se mis devant April une main protectrice devant elle face à Léonardo un regard noire le fixant.

« Ne touche pas à mon April. »Dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

« Calme-toi Donnie ! »Demanda Léonardo en faisant des pas en arrière, ses mains en devant son corps.

Donatello s'avança vers Léonardo des pas lent et répétitif.

« Tu n'as pas à dire que je suis dangereux pour April quand tu n'en sait rien. »Dit-il en le poussant brutalement contre le mur son bras appuyé sur son plastron.

« Donnie clame toi. »Dit Léonardo en essayant de se démêlé de son emprise.

« Pourquoi j'aurais envie de me calmer ?! »Dit-il d'une voix de plus en plus agacer.

April s'avança vers Donatello et posa une main sur son bras.

« Donnie, lâche-le. »Dit-elle.

Donatello ne réagit point et ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil à April.

« Donatello tu le lâche. »Redemanda-t-elle avec plus d'insistance.

Donatello la regarda et le lâcha.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

April et Donatello était assis sur le canapé, et Donatello était encore dans son état pas normale.

« Donnie, ce n'est pas toi, c'est juste ton pire cauchemar qui est dans ta tête, il te manipule et tu dois le combattre dans ta tête pas en utilisant tes frères. »Dit April en posant ses mains sur ses joues.

Les yeux de Donatello étaient plus clairs que d'habitude, et il respirait très rapidement, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était en pleine hallucination.

Il voyait d'autre gens à la place de ses frères, ce qui l'effrayait et le poussait à attaquer.

« Et, chute… Calme toi je suis là maintenant… »Dit-elle d'une voix douce qui rassurait le scientifique enrager, April est la seule à pouvoir le calmer.

Donatello la regarda un instant, puis ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

« Ah, ma tête, mais que s'est-il passé ? Oh non ne me dite pas que ça a recommencer ?! »Dit-il en panique en relevant la tête.

Il regarda April qui lui sourit gentiment, elle s'approcha de lui et le sera dans ses bras, Donatello enfouille son museau dans le cout d'April. Quand tous à coup il vit Léonardo entrer très mécontent.

April était heureuse de retrouver son Donatello, même si cette histoire semblait dégénérée de jour en jour.

« Léo ? Esse ce que ça va ? »Demanda-t-il en s'approchent de lui.

Léonardo recula de deux pas, et croisa ses bras sur son plastron.

« Donnie, il faut que tu apprenne à te contrôler, ça va finir en catastrophe tout ça ! »Cria Léonardo en quittant la pièce pour aller méditer auprès du Maître.

Donatello baissa la tête réfléchissant pour trouver une solution.

« Donnie, je… ! »Dit April pour le réconforter, mais il partit dans son laboratoire.

Donatello entra dans son laboratoire et ferma la porte à clé, il s'avait que le problème allait s'empiré, mais pas aussi rapidement, pourquoi ça venait aussi vite ?

« Aller réfléchi ! Qu'esse ce qui pourrait provoquer sa chez moi ? »Dit-il à voix haute.

April était sur le canapé en train de réfléchir dans le canapé.

« Si sa venait d'une molécule que personne ne connait, la personne qui le c'est d'où elle vient c'est… Léo ! »April appela Léonardo.

« Léo, Léo ! Léo ! »Cria-t-elle dans toute les pièces.

« Que se passe-t-il April ? Il a recommencé ?! »Demanda-t-il.

« Non ! Je c'est ce qui faut faire pour trouver un remède au problème de Donatello ! »Dit-elle en panique.

« C'est quoi ?! »Demanda-t-il impatient.

« Sax ! »Dit-elle contente d'avoir trouvé la solution.

Léonardo la regarda avec incompréhension ne sachant pas ce que Eric Sax avait a voire là-dedans.

« Sax ! Il a fait le projet renaissance avec mon père ! Et comme il on modifier leur andéenne il on du certainement rajouté ou créé une molécule ! »

« Il faut trouver Sax ! »Dit-il.

Il appela Raphaël et Michelangelo pour aller capturer Sax.

April frappa à la porte du laboratoire de Donatello et lui dit de les rejoindre.

« Donnie, c'est moi, il faut que tu vienne avec nous, s'il te plait. »Demanda April d'une voix angélique.

Donatello était contre la porte sa main posé écoutant April, puis il se tourna la carapace contre la porte puis se laissa glisser jusqu'à toucher le sol.

April colla son oreille sur la porte et entendit des pleures désespérer.

« Donnie laisse-moi entré, s'il te plait. »Dit-elle à voix basse.

« Je ne serais pas d'une grande utilité avec vous, je pourrais faire des blesser. Je suis… Dangereux. »Dit-il en reniflant de l'autre coter de la porte.

« Si tu changes d'avis, ont recherche Sax, peut-être qu'il nous donnera des informations à propos de ta molécule. »Dit-elle en soupirant, puis elle se retourna et rejoignit les autres.

Donatello mis sa tête dans ses mains ne voulant plus bouger.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Donatello c'était endormis quelque minutes, mais après son réveille, il n'était plus… comme avant.

Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose avait pris pocession de son esprit, et avais quelque chose de précis en tête. Et ce qui se métra en travers de son chemin il détruira.

« April tu es sur qu'il viendra a cette endroit ? »Demanda le leader de la bande.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas, avec le détecteur de Donatello j'ai capté le signal d'un appel du téléphone de Sax qu'il se trouvera à cette endroit précis à cette heure-là. »Dit-elle en montra la fameuse machine ingénieuse.

« Tu es sur que c'est aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas. »

Michelangelo et Raphaël était derrière eux à se chamailler à nouveau.

Michelangelo fit quelque pas en arrière pour éviter les coups de Raphaël, quand tous ta coup il senti quelque chose le frôler de peux.

« Et les gars ? Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose ? »Dit-il d'une voix apeurer.

« Mais non tu dis n'importe quoi ! Il y a personne ! »Dit Raphaël les bras croiser sur son plastron.

« Là regarder ! »Dit Léonardo pointant du doigt Sax.

« On voit que Donnie est passé par là, il lui a défoncé le nez ! »Cria Michelangelo en ricanant, April le regarda et souri.

« On n'y va, on capture Sax et on prend le chemin le plus long pour juste au cas ou on serai suivi, April tu fera diverssion puis tu rntre dans les égouts cherchez Donatello. Mikey, Raph, vous savez se qui vous reste a faire ! »Ordonna Léonardo en sautant furtivement du toit en toute discrétion, en mode ninja.

April décendit et alla derrière Sax, elle lui tapa simplement l'épaule et l'interompu dans sa discution avec quelqu'un au téléphone.

« Excuser moi, on se connait je crois ? Non ? »Dit-elle d'une magnière espiègle.

Il se retourna et laissa tomber son portable au sol.

« A-April ?! Comme on se retrouve, je suppose que tes petit homme verts son avec toi ? Se son comme des petit chiens qui te suive a la laisse. »Dit-il en regardant nerveusement autour de lui.

« Mes chiens ? »Demanda April en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Des petit chiwawa ! »Dit-il en se moquant d'April.

« Hypocrite, si je pouvais je tourrait déjà exploser ton reste de nez, si on peut appeler ça un nez. »Répondis-t-elle en se moquant.

« Pourquoi, ta peur de me frapper ? »

« Non je dois juste pas abimer la marchandise. Rien d'autre, parce 'que je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps. »

« La marchandise ? »Demanda-t-il avant d'avoir un sac sur la tête et se faire ligoter d'une corde.

« L'art de l'invisibilité ! »Dit Léonardo heureux de l'avoir attraper.

April sourit et regarda le toit d'un immeuble qui se trouvait juste a coter ayant cru avoir vue quelque chose, mais rien.

« Faite le détour moi je fini le plan. »Dit-elle.

Elle prit une petite ruelle et regarda autour d'elle espérant ne voire personne.

April descendit dans l'égout et courut jusqu'au repère.

« Donnie ouvre moi ! Donnie ! »Dit-elle en frappant a la porte, quand elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte la poigné tomba et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement énervant, April mis ses mains devants sa bouche sentant son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

Choqué April avança doucement dans la pièce gardant ses mains sur sa bouche, des craquements de verre craqua sous son pieds, April recula d'un pas et regarda au sol, c'était l'un de ses bécher fumant encore d'un liquide qui était à l'intérieur.

« Non c'est impossible… Que s'est-il passé ? »Dit-elle à voix haute.

Des papiers volait au sol attirer par le courant d'aire de la porte qu'April avait ouvert, April ramassa des feuilles au sol et les regarda, c'était tous les calculs scientifique de Donatello, soit froisser, ou gribouiller.

« Donnie, qu'esse ce que tu as fait… »Dit-elle choqué, la salle était dans un piteux désordre, on ne savait même plus ou on se trouvait tellement que c'était le bordel.

April continua d'avancer quand tous à coup la porte se claqua derrière elle, April sursauta et se retourna, mais personne n'était derrière elle.

« Qui est là !? »Cria-t-elle dans la pièce en regardant autour d'elle nerveusement.

Les lumières commencèrent à clignoter suivi de bruit d'électricité, il y avait un néon qui se balançait tenu d'un simple câble électrique. April regarda derrière le néon qui se balançait et vie une ombre, mais l'ombre ne bougeait pas, alors elle s'approcha et tous à coup le néon tomba au sol éteignant toute les autres lumières.

April cria de peur puis pris son portable pour utiliser la lumière intégré, elle éclaira autour d'elle et vis toujours se même décor mais cette fois si sous un autre angle, c'était plus morbide et effrayant.

Elle marcha vers la porte pour sortir mais quelque chose la retenait, elle se retourna et vit un petit crochet accrocher à sa veste en imitation cuire jaune, elle suivi le fils qui la retenait et sa la mena a un rideau, elle ouvra le rideau et vis plein de photo de Donatello et elle déchirée, April lâcha la lampe au sol et mis ses mains sur sa bouche laissant un petit cri de peur.

Puis elle senti un souffle dans son coup, elle tourna lentement la tête, et vis Donatello les yeux fermer ne bougeant plus.

April le regarda et se tourna face à lui, la lumière au sol éclairait peu la pièce.

« Donnie ? »Dit-elle a voix bace d'une voix hésitante.

Donatello ouvrit les yeux, mais ses pupies n'était pas comme d'habitude, elle était fine et horizontale, comme un prédateur en chasse.

April lâcha un souffle de peur bruyant en reculant d'un pas marchant sur du verre, il aprocha sa tête vers celle d'April en la reniflant suivi d'un grognement, mais April connaissait se grognement, c'était celuis de…

« Oh non ! Donnie mais qu'esse se qui tarive ? »Dit-elle en le regardant tristement.

April avança doucement ses mains vers le visage de Donatello et les posa doucement sur ses joues.

« Et Donnie, je suis là, c'est moi April… »Dit-elle tendrement en lui souriant.

Donatello se redressa et souffla, il gonfla sa poitrine et rugissa pas trop fort.

April recula de plusieurs pas jusqu'à toucher le mur, elle s'aplatissa contre le mur pour éviter la mâchoire du mutant qui avait complètement changé son apparence.

April compris quelque chose, Donatello venait d'avoir le même problème que le Donatello de l'autre dimension. Esse ce que tous était liée ? April ne le savais pas encore, mais elle ne tardera pas à le s'avoir.

« Tu es pris au piège maintenant, tu ne peux même pas t'enfuir ! »Dit le leader de la bande les bras croiser sur son plastron tout en fierté.

« Qu'esse ce que vous voulez de moi ! »Cria Eric Sax prisonnier dans des cordes attache à une chaise.

« Dit-nous ce que tu as mis dans le sang de notre frère ! »Répondit Léonardo en se penchant vers leur ennemi.

« Il y a plein de chose que nous avons mis dans votre sangs, soit un peu plus précis. Et pourquoi je vous aiderais ? »Demanda Sax d'un regard agaçant un sourire en coin.

« Sinon je lui ordonne de te dévorer dans d'atroce souffrance pour rechercher l'information qu'il nous faut. »Dit d'une voix barbare April au fond de la pièce avec Donatello derrière elle en mode bestiale.

Sax avala sa salive bruyamment puis d'un regard interrogateur dévisageant le mutant.

« April ?! C'est…C'est Donnie ?! »Demanda Léonardo sous le choc.

« Oui, pour l'instant ça l'est encore. »Dit-elle en menaçant du regard Sax qui se faisait tous petit.

« Dit-nous tous sur le projet renaissance ! »Ordonna April en s'avancent vers Sax ses mains poser sur la chaise, le regardant de près un regard qui tue.

« Détacher-moi et je vous dirais. »Demanda-t-il.

« D'accord. »Répondit April.

Léonardo et Raphaël détacha Sax et resta à coter de lui au cas où il essayerait de sens fuir.

« Je peux l'approcher de plus près, j'aimerais voir ce que nos années de recherche avec ton père on donner. »Demanda-t-il en la regardant, April acquiesça pour lui donner son accord.

« Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? »Demanda Léonardo en chuchotant.

« Il lui ferra déjà comprendre quand il en aura mare. »Dit-elle en souriant.

« C'est impressionnant comme la gêne sauvage c'est bien implanter, elle a complètement pris possession de son corps. Et regarder ! Le fait que se gêne a implanter sa place, il transforme le corps aussi. C'est certainement le mutagène qui fait cette raison. »Dit-il impressionner.

« La quoi ? »Demanda April ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait.

« La gêne sauvage, c'est une molécule qui on pourrait dire donner un instinct sauvage et prédateur chez un être vivant qui n'a pas forcément se besoin.

On n'avait mis se gêne dans tous les sujets car c'était pour qu'ils sont plus résistant contre nos expérience. »Expliqua Sax en détaille.

April regarda Donatello et senti comme de l'inquiétude au fond d'elle.

« Mais vous avez dit que vous l'avez mis dans les cinque sujets ? »Demanda-t-elle perdu dans le doute.

« Oui certes, j'ai plusieurs hypothèses a se sujet. Les gênes qui ont été injecté dans chacun des animaux du laboratoire était la même, comme une copie.

Ma première hypothèse. Cette fameuse gêne a du probablement s'auto détruire dans leur corps ne pouvant pas se développer ou aussi se faire détruire par les cellules qui protège notre corps.

Mon autre hypothèse qui me semble la moins possible est que chez les autres elle c'est très bien développer et est toujours au fond de leurs corps à attendre le bon moment pour faire son effets.

Mais celle qui est le la plus probable est que l'esprit de cette tortue est plus faible que celle des autre, donc se qui voudrait dire que la gêne peux plus facilement prendre procession de l'esprit de cette tortue. »Expliqua Sax en essayant de se rappeler du prénom de la tortue.

« Donatello. »Dit April pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

« C'est ça ! Donatello. On pouvait dire que tu avais du gout en prénom quand tu étais plus jeune ma chère April. »Dit-il.

April tourna la tête vers Donatello et vis dans ses yeux de la douleur et de la peur, son esprit était encore là, mais plus pour longtemps, il allait bientôt exploser de rage son instinct de prédateur de la gêne intégré ressortir et tuera tous sur son passage, et Donatello serra perdu pour toujours.

« Comment peut-on empêcher le malheur ?! »Cria April sur Sax.

« Vous croyez que j'ai envie de vous aider ? Vous avez tous fait saboter mon plan ! »Répondit Sax les bras croiser sur son torse.

« Tu as plutôt intérêt ou c'est lui que te mangera en premier. »Répondit April d'un air menaçant et meurtrière de quelque centimètre de lui.

Sax gloussa de peur à l'approche rapide de la femme en colère, puis il excepta.

« Très bien je vais vous aider. »Dit-il.

Donatello regarda Sax d'un aire affamé de la bave coulant de sa bouche qui c'était transformer en un long museau avec des dents asséré prête à croquer.

« Vous pouvez le sortir, il me fou les chtons. »Demanda Sax en s'appuyant avec ses bras sur une table.

April s'approcha doucement prêt de Donatello et lui pris la main pour l'amener dans la pièce à coter, elle le fit s'assoir et s'asseya à coter de lui, elle posa sa tête contre son bras lui tenant toujours la main.

« Ne t'inquiète pas on va trouver un moyen pour que tu sois de-nouveau toi. »Dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

''Contrôle toi Donnie ! Reprend toi ! Pourquoi je me transforme ? Et ses réactions, d'où elle vienne ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire, April doit le savoir.'' Se dit Donatello dans sa tête, il tourna la tête vers April et la regarda dormir, elle avait l'aire tellement fatiguer.

''Elle est si belle quand elle dort, je n'aime pas la voir dans cette états, il faut que je fasse quelque chose !''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

« April ! J'ai eu une idée ! Et si nous, on n'entrera dans l'esprit de Donatello pour l'aider à combattre cette fameuse gêne ? »Demanda Léonardo a April.

« Je ne sais pas Léo, je n'aie jamais entendu cette pratique ? Mais je vous fais confiance, profiter qu'il dort. »Dit-elle en les encouragent.

Les trois frères s'asseya les jambes en tailleur les yeux fermés, chacun se concentra et entra dans un monde différent.

Ils entrèrent tous dans l'esprit de Donatello et April s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

Vont-ils réussir à sauver leur frère ? C'est la question qu'April avait en tête, ça faisait déjà une heure qu'ils était poser-là ne bougeant plus, et April ne savais pas ce qui se passait, aucune réactions et aucun changement n'avait apparue.

Ce qu'April trouvait étrange c'était que Sax n'avait même pas essayé de s'enfuir.

« Vous n'essayez même pas de vous enfuir ? »Demanda April à voix basse.

Sax la regarda les bras croiser sur son torse et ne dit pas un mot avant un certain moment.

« Je ve voire ce qui va se passer, ça faisait si longtemps que ton père et moi attendions se moment, voire ne sujets d'expérience grandir et peut-être un jour créé l'antidote. »Répondit-il.

« Comment mon père a découvert que vous étiez un escroc ? »Demanda curieuse April.

« Euh bien, il m'a entendu avec mon maître et il a entendu mes projets qui était fabuleux ! »

April fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers Donatello, il avait repris son apparence normal et gémissait de douleur et de peur, il dégoulinait comme une cascade et respirait très rapidement.

« Donnie ?! Tu es là ? »Demanda April en lui tenant la tête couché sur elle.

Donatello ouvra les yeux et regarda April, son visage si doux était plié de paniquer et de crainte. Il était tellement heureux qu'elle soit là en bonne santé.

« Je suis content que tu sois là, April. »Dit-il en souriant sa main glissant sur son visage.

Les autres se réveillèrent dans la défaite et le dégout de leur échec.

« J'en était sûr que vous y arriver ! »Dit-elle en joie, mais Léonardo lui coupa sa joie.

« Non April, nous… nous avons échoué. Nous n'avons pas trouvé le problème de se gêne. Enfin s'il existe. »Dit-il méchamment en regardent Sax.

« Mais il s'est réveiller, il est lui ! »April tenta de trouver du bon dans le mal mais rien à faire.

« Sa ne va pas durer, l'effet du gêne va ressortir, au moins nous avons réussi à le faire changer physiquement. »Répondit Léonardo.

April baissa la tête vers Donatello qui lui gémissait encore de douleur les yeux fermés.

April lui caressai la tête et ferma les yeux, laissant la tristesse l'emmener loin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas April, on va trouvez un moyen. »Rassura Léonardo en posant sa main sur son épaule.

April regarda Donatello et posa une serviette humide sur son front que Michelangelo lui donna à l' instant.

« Tous va bientôt s'arranger April ! Ne t'en fait pas, il sera comme avant ! »Dit Michelangelo pour lui remonter le morale.

Les trois frères s'avait comment April était quand elle voyait Donatello souffrir, elle était comme un zombie, les yeux vide et ne rigole a plus aucune blague de Michelangelo.

April ferma les yeux et s'endormi repensant a toute cette histoire elle avait du mal à s'endormir.

« Bonjours tout le monde je suis rentré ! »Cria April joyeuse d'être rentré chez elle.

Les quatre tortue et Maître Splinter devais dormir chez April, car le clan des foots les chassait el avait trouvez leur maison, alors en attendant ils dormaient chez April.

April posa ses courses emballé dans un sachet brun sur le comptoir et commença a les déballer, elle prit une barquette de viande et ouvra le frigo pour la rangée.

« Ahh ! »Cria April en s'effraya en voyant un faux serpent a l'intérieur du frigo.

« Ca c'est Michelangelo. »Dit-elle en rigolant, elle le prit et l'enroula autour de son coup.

Puis elle prit des légumes et voulut les posez sur un autre comptoir spéciale pour les légumes, mais gênez par les objets de musculation qui encombrait toute le comptoir.

« Raphaël. »Dit-elle en souriant, elle voulut les soulevez mais c'était beaucoup trop lourd, alors elle les prix a deux main et les posa dans un bouquant sur le sol.

Puis elle rangea tranquillement ses légume, elle prit des journaux et s'avança vers la petite table en face de son canapé en imitation cuire jaune.

Mais toujours quelque chose dans son chemin, des livres désordonné remplissait la petite table basse.

« Sens aucun doute Léonardo. »Dit-elle en regardant passionnément les livre, tous se qu'il fallait s'avoir sur l'histoire des katanas.

Elle prit les livres et les rangea dans une armoire, puis, April posa ses magazines tous joliment.

Ensuite elle se dirigea vers son sac de course et rangea le reste, elle prit des sets de table et voulut les poser sur la table de la salle à manger, mais gêner par les objets mécanique et électronique de Donatello elle ne pouvait pas poser ses petit set de table beige.

« Donatello, sens hésitation. »Dit-elle en rougissant. Elle prit les matériaux et les posa sur une autre table.

« Au moins, le plus propre de tous c'est le rat ! »Dit-elle d'un air impressionner.

Elle entendit des bruits rapides venant de l'escalier et trois têtes de tortues apparurent.

« Salut April ! »Cria Michelangelo.

« Salut les garçons ! »Répondit-elle en préparent la table.

« Attend April je vais t'aider ! »Cria Donatello en prenant les fourchettes et les couteaux.

Raphaël lui descendit, son curdent entre ses dents les bras croiser sur son plastron, Michelangelo n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter a le poussé du coude.

Raphaël posa sa main sur son visage et le poussa en arrière en grognant et en roulant des yeux.

« Alors Donnie, a tu réussis ton expérience ? »Demanda April.

« Oh pitié pas de la science ! »Se plaigna Michelangelo en faisant s'amblant de s'évanouir sur Raphaël.

« Et bien pas tout à fait ! »Dit-il nerveusement en rougissant.

« Ne t'en fait pas tu y arriveras avec beaucoup d'efforts, et de… et d'échec ! »Dit-elle pour lui remonter le moral.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvra le four, une odeur sens échappa et intrigua Michelangelo.

« Qui veut une bonne pizza ! »Demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

« Tu viens de parler mon langage ! »Dit-il en s'asseya a table déjà près à manger.

Ils passèrent tous un bon repas tranquillement entre bon amis.

C'était le temps ou les cauchemars ne hantaient pas encore leur vie…

« April réveille-toi ! »Demanda Léonardo en la secouant par l'épaule.

« Il est partie ! »Dit-il en panique.

« Quoi ? Q-qui est partie ? »Demanda April les yeux encore à moitié fermer.

« Donnie ! »Cria Michelangelo cherchant dans toutes les pièces du repère.

« Donnie ?! »Dit-elle en se levant rapidement.

« Vous-êtes pas sérieux les gars ?! »Demanda April en sentant la panique la prendre.

« Il a dû partir quand on dormait. »Dit Léonardo en réfléchissant pour un plant.

April prit la porte de derrière et commença ses recherche en appelant désespérément Donatello qui lui c'était cacher.

« Mais où est passé April ? »Demanda Michelangelo en regardant autour de lui.

« April ?! »Appela Raphaël en regardant autour.

« Elle a dû sortir pour chercher Donatello ! »Répondit Léonardo en s'avancent vers la porte de secourt qu'il y avait derrière.

April était dans un tunnel sombre et humide, de l'eau sale coulait le long des mur, et cette odeur puant la suivant partout.

« Donnie ! Donatello ! »Cria April en perdant espoir.

« Mais où est tu ?... »Dit-elle en laissant couler des larmes sur ses joues.

Elle s'asseya dans un autre tunnel et posa sa tête dans ses bras poser sur ses genoux replier.

April pleura bruyamment dans la peur et l'inquiétude, elle c'était perdu et ne trouvait plus son Donatello.

Léonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo partirent à leur recherche, ils avaient perdu Donatello et maintenant April.

« April ! Donnie ! »Cria les frères ne sachant pas ou se diriger.

April pleurait encore se lamentant sur sa vie pansant que tout est de sa faute.

« Tout est de ma faute… J-je n'aurais jamais du… Venir… « Dit-elle en pleure.

« Non April, ce n'est pas de ta faute. »Dit une voix derrière elle.

April se retourna et vie Donatello au fond du tunnel.

« Donnie ? »Dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

April s'avança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« Donnie ! Tu es là ! »Dit-elle heureuse de le voir en vie.

« Pourquoi tu es partie ? »Demanda April.

« Je le devais, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal lors de ma prochaine transformation, je pourrais te tuer April ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à tel point ça me terrifie. »Dit-il tristement.

« Donnie, jamais tu pourrais me faire du mal, je le sais du plus profond de moi. »Dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Donatello lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa, mais cette histoire était loin d'être terminé…

Donatello gémit brusquement de douleur et se leva, il posa ses mains sur sa tête en hurlant de douleur les yeux fermé, il tomba à genoux en hurlant pris au piège.

« Donnie ?! »Cria April en courant vers lui, elle posa une main sur son épaule, et vis son regard menaçant la fixé.

Il était déjà trop tard, le gêne l'emporta et le transforma, ses yeux était lumineux au reflet des lumières, ses dents était devenu pointu et ses mains se transforma en patte a quatre doigts avec des griffe coupant comme des rasoirs.

« Donnie reprend toi ! C'est moi April, tu as besoin de moi et j'ai besoin de toi. »Dit-elle en respirant rapidement dans la peur.

Il s'arrêta de bouger et avança doucement sa tête vers elle, il la renifla et grogna.

Léonardo et ses deux frères avait entendu les cris d'April et d'une créature non identifiable.

Ils coururent tous pour rejoindre April et croisa le chemin ou ils se trouvaient tous les deux.

« April ! Donnie ! »Cria Léonardo, puis ils continuaient a courir.

Ils arrivèrent devant la cage ou était enfermer le Donatello de l'autre dimension, les planches qu'ils avaient bien fixé étaient exploser.

« Là-bas ! C'est April ! »Cria Michelangelo en pointant du doigt April qui elle était face au grand Donatello qu'il avait nom, que Michelangelo avait nommé l'alpha.

« Regarder ! Le bêta est juste là-bas, devant April ! »

« Tès sérieux Mickey ? »Commenta Raphaël.

« Ben quoi ? Faut bien lui donné un prénom ou on va s'emmêler avec tous ses Donatello ?! »Dit-il en croisant ses bras sur son plastron.

« On dirait qu'il la protège tous les deux de quelque chose ? »Dit Léonardo n'écoutant pas la conversation de ses frères.

« Je croix qu'ils, qu'ils se la dispute pour la protégé ? »Dit Léonardo cherchant un plan.

« Mickey ! Toi tu vas faire diversion ! »Commanda Léonardo à Michelangelo.

« C'est ma spécialité ! »Dit-il en tapant avec son pied sur son skate bord pour le faire volé dans sa main en faisant un clin d'œil pointant son pouce vers lui.

« Raph tu viens avec moi, on va les entourer avec ses corde pour les faire tomber. »Dit-il à Raphaël en montrant les cordes.

April était contre le mur derrière les deux Donatello en rage se battant l'un contre l'autre, l'alpha rugissa sur le bêta pour montrer sa férocité et sa puissance.

L'alpha leva sa patte et frappa le bêta contre le mur, le bêta ne se releva pas immédiatement mais il ne bougeait plus.

L'alpha aprocha sa tête près d'April a quelque centimètre d'elle et la reniffla a son tour, quand il senti ses pupies devint fine et il se redressa et rugissa, il leva la patte pour frapper April mais il se fit interrompre.

« Maintenant Mickey! »Cria Leonardo.

« Cowabunga ! »Cria Michelangelo avec son skate bord volant sur les murs humide, l'alpha le suivi du regard et ses pupies se rétraissi a nouveau laissant résonner un grognement dans sa gorge.

Raphaël et Léonardo courut autour des pattes arrières de l'alpha les corde en mains pour lui ligoter les pattes.

Sax courut jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait la baston, il observa la scène depuis le tunnel encore avec des morceaux de bois, il était en heuteur en sécurité parfait pour espionner.

« C'est incroyable, on dirait que l'alpha sen toute les odeurs qui se trouve ici. Il a dû sentir l'odeur qu'April dégageait, celle du bêta, ce qui doit le rendre fou de rage. »Dit-il en s'accroupissant.

Sax prenait des notes et dessina l'alpha et le bêta qui c'était relever près pour le combat.

Le bêta s'approcha de l'alpha et l'électrocuta a plusieur endroit du système nerveux.

Sax observait chacun des movement des deux adversaire, quand tous a coup il remarqua quelque chose.

Il se leva et plissa les yeux.

« Attend, comment le bêta a pu prendre cette forme si les frères avait réussi a retiré se gêne ? A moins que, se n'est pas la vraie tortue ! »Dit-il en se levant pour mieu voire.

Léonardo et Raphaël serra de toute leur forces la corde qu'ils avaient enrouleé autour des pattes de l'Alpha, mais il parvint a retirer les corde et a fair volé les frères contre le mur.

Fou de rage il se tourna pour se mettre face a Michelangelo qu'il frappa lui aussi contre le mur, en se tournant il bougea sa queu et frappa April qui elle aussi vola en arrière, elle cria dans la peur réveillant quelque chose au fond du bêta.

April se redressa en gémissant de douleur et se mit assis encore sonner du coup qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Le bêta fonça sur l'alpha et lui pris la tête pour venir la fracasser contre le mur, il glissa et tomba de peu écraser Raphaël qui lui sauta sur le coter.

« Attention ! » Cria Léonardo en courant vers April la soulevant et la mise à l' abri.

« Et ! Les tortues ! »Cria Sax en hauteur.

Léonardo le regarda et alla le voir le plus vite possible.

« Quoi ?! »

« Le vrai Donatello n'est pas ici ! Il doit être caché quelque part ailleurs ! »Dit-il en pointant du doigt un des tunnels.

« Quoi ? Mais comment c'est possible ?! »Dit-il.

« Ne perdez pas de temps et allé le retrouver avant qu'ici se transforme en morgue ! »Cria Sax pour le faire réagir.

Léonardo descendit et demanda a Michelangelo d'accompagner April et Sax chercher Donatello dans les tunnels.

Michelangelo pris April dans ses bras et retrouva Sax en hauteur.

« Il faut qu'on aille trouver le vraie Donatello, il doit être quelque part dans les égouts. »Demanda Sax.

April était complètement sonner encore dans les bras de Donatello.

« April dit nous ou tu as trouvé Donatello avant de venir ici ! »Demanda Sax devenu nerveux.

April ouvra légèrement les yeux et commença à délirer.

Elle sauta des bras de Michelangelo en criant de peur se collant contre le mur.

« April c'est moi, Mickey ? »Dit-il doucement en tentant de la rassurer avec des signes de mains amicaux.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi ! »Cria-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

« Et April qu'esse ce qui t'arrive ? »Demanda Michelangelo.

Sax s'approcha d'elle doucement et lui souleva la paupière, il vit qu'elle était sous l'effet d'un médicament non identifier.

« Qu'esse ce qu'elle a ? »Demanda-t-il.

« Elle s'est fait injectée un médicament dans le sang qui donne des hallucinations. Elle nous voix sous un autre angle, elle nous voix comme ses pire cauchemar, c'est comme de la drogue mais terrifiante. »Répondit Sax.

« Comment on va faire ? On ne s'est pas ou elle là trouvé ? »Demanda Michelangelo regardant la bataille en bas.

« Dépêchez-vous ! On ne va pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps ! »Cria Léonardo en retenant un câble qui tenait le bêta.

« Il faut qu'on l'asome. »Dit-il en cherchant un cailloux au sol.

« Quoi ?! Mais tès complètement malade ?! »Cria Michelangelo en se metant devans elle.

« Ne tinquiète pas je ne vais pas la frapper fort, elle nous gidera dans son someil, fait moi confiance. »Demanda Sax avec sinsériter.

« D'accord mais c'est moi qui va le faire. »Répondit Michelangelo.

« Tu risque d la blessé si tu ne tape pas au bon endroit ! »

« Alors dit moi au il faut que je tape ! »

« D'accord, tape au-dessus de la tampe pas trop fort, sinon tu risque de lui cassé le crane. »Explique Sax.

Michelangelo leva le caillou et s'élanca, mais April cria et se décala sur le côté en se couvrant la tête avec ses mains.

Michelangelo frappa le mur et fit un impact.

« Ta vue si elle ne se serait pas décaler tu lui aurais fracassé le crane ! »Cria Sax fou d'hystérie.

« Je savais qu'elle allait se déplacer, je ne voulais pas lui aimé son crane de canon ! »Dit-il pour essayer de se rattraper.

« Donne-moi ça ! »Dit Sax en lui prenant le caillou des mains.

Il frapa pas trop fort April l'endormant dans un someil a courte durée.

Michelangelo pris April dans ses bras et commença à avancer dans le tunnel accompagner de Sax.

« April ou se trouve Donatello ?! »Demanda Sax face à April.

La main tremblante d'April se leva et pointa vers un tunnel.

« Par-là ! »Dit Sax.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tunnel fermé au fond, April les yeux fermer se leva des bras de Michelangelo et rentra dans le tunnel, elle poussa le fond et le fit tourner.

« April ! »Cria Sax et Michelangelo à l'unisson.

« Il faut la chercher ! »Cria Michelangelo en entrant dans le tunnel, il se retourna et dit a Sax de rester là pour surveillé.

« Ce n'est pas vrai je suis la roue de secours ?! »Cria Sax en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Michelangelo poussa la porte et tomba dans une pièce au des bougies était allumé, April était assise à côté de lui toujours les yeux fermés.

« April, April réveille-toi ! »Chuchota Michelangelo en la secouant.

Mais il arrêta quand il vit Donatello ligoter sur une planche de savant fou, il y avait des câbles brancher sur sa tête relier a un homme, ou plutôt ce qui restait d'un homme, il était mis homme mis machine.

Donatello avait l'aire de souffrir à cause de ses câbles brancher sur lui, il y avait un peu de sang qui goutait sur le sol et le bruit des machines qui surchauffait.

Michelangelo resta accroupi à coter d'April qui elle gémissait de peur, il voulut avancer mais il aperçut un homme comandant les machines et le système.

Il était habillé en noire avec une cravate et un simple haut blanc.

Il bougeait dans tous les sens et appuyait sur plusieurs boutons de droite à gauche.

« Hahaha (rire sarcastique) Je vais enfin pouvoir t'éliminé docteur Bechop ! Il ne te reste plus que quelque heure à vivre, et encore si mon plant n'a pas de bâton dans les roues mon chariot t'écrasera ! Hahaha ! »Dit l'homme en riant sarcastiquement.

Michelangelo recula et pris April dans ses bras pour l'éloigner mais par peur elle se débattu et choutta dans une bouteille métallique qui tomba en attirant tous l'attention sur eux, la bouteille était du gaz toxique et vola dans tous les sens en touchant plein de machine.

« Quoi ?! »Cria l'homme en se retournant.

« Des intrus ? Mais j'aurais dû me douté ! Quoi ?! Les tortues ?! Pas encore ! »Cria-t-il en prenant son blaster le pointant sur Michelangelo.

« Quoi ? Saxter Bocman ? »Répondit Michelangelo en voyant le visage du scientifique.

« Non c'est Baxter Stocam ! »Répondit-il fou de rage en tirant sur la tortue évitant les balles.

Michelangelo se tourna April dans ses bras pour éviter les balles, les balles rebondit et se dirigea vers le scientifique.

Une des balles toucha la main du scientifique qui lâcha son arme à terre.

Le ninja au bandeau orange posa la jeune journaliste et récupéra l'arme la pointant sur le scientifique.

Michelangelo ligota le scientifique a une chaise avec des cordes et le pointa toujours avec le pistolet chargé, il le questionna et de temps en temps jeta un coup d'œil nerveux a son frère et a April qui pleurait sur le sol.

« Pourquoi faite vous ça ? Quel est l'intérêt de ses expériences ? »Demanda-t-il.

« Pourquoi je te le dirais sa te regarde même pas ! »Répondit Stocman en lui crachant devant le pied.

« Quand tu t'en prends à mes frérots tu t'en prends a moi aussi dans ce cas sa me regarde, alors si tu tien vraiment à ta petite vie de minable tu aurais plutôt intérêt à répondre. »Menaça Michelangelo en s'avançant brusquement du visage de Stocman un regard assassin le pistolet contra sa poitrine.

« Très bien, mon ami et moi faisons des recherches pour faire des mutations entre deux corps sens les fusionner, et sa a donner un magnifique travaille ! »Répondit Stocman en s'enthousiasment.

« Dans quel but ?! »Demanda Michelangelo toujours dans le même regard.

Stocman réussi à appuié sur un bouton qui se trouvait juste derrière lui sans que le ninja ne sens aperçoive.

« Et bien pour détruire Bechop ! »Répondit Stocman en souriant d'un air diabolique.

« Qui est Bechop ? »Demanda Michelangelo.

« Attention derrière toi ! »Cria April terrorisé.

Mais Michelangelo nu le temps de se retourné et se fit assommé par l'homme a moitié de chaire a moitié de fer.

« Mickey ! »Cria April les yeux toujours endormie par le sédatif qui lui a été injecté.

L'homme pris Michelangelo et l'attacha sur une planche comme Donatello, juste à côté de lui.

Puis il se dirigea vers April qui elle cria de peur se cachant dans un coin ou il ne pouvait l'atteindre.

« Attrape là ! »Ordonna Stocman.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 **Ne joue pas avec le feu**

« Léo ! Regarde ! »Cria Raphaël a son frère en pointant le bêta qui lui tomba au sol et ne se relevait plus.

Ils coururent tous les deux vers lui et l'examina, il ne bougeait plus mais respirait.

L'alpha se tourna vers eux et voulu les écraser avec sa patte, mais Léonardo et Raphaël l'affronta et lui dériva sa patte sur le coter, juste à quelque centimètre du bêta qui se releva.

« Oh ma tête… »Dit-il en se redressant sa patte sur sa tête.

« Donnie ?! »Dit Raphaël en se tournant vers le bêta qui avais la même voix que Donatello.

« Les gars ?... »Dit-il en se levant, il regarda ses pattes avec des griffes et se tourna vers ses frères.

« Venez ! Suivez-moi ! »Dit-il en faisant des bon de trois mètres jusqu'à arriver à l'entrée de la cage.

« Ecoutez-moi j'ai très peu de temps avant qu'il revienne. April et Michelangelo son a danger, en grave danger. Ils se trouvent au 256ième tunnel vous entrer dans ce tunnel et poussé le fond vous arriverez au laboratoire. Faite vite ! Pendant se temps je vais l'occuper ! »Dit-il en sautant sur l'alpha.

Léonardo et Raphaël courut vers le tunnel 256 et entra, il poussa doucement et entra dans le laboratoire, ils entendaient les cris d'April à répétition.

Il chercha du regard ou elle se trouvait et l'aperçut se faire pourchasser par un homme musclé de grande taille lui courir après.

« Il faut qu'on aille sauver April ! »Chuchota Raphaël en passant devant pour aller la sauvé, mais Léonardo le retenu.

« Attend ! Regarde. »Dit-il en pointant du doigt Stocman qui était sur ses ordinateurs, on voyait tous ce que le bêta faisait.

« Remet-toi en place il devient trop faible ! Il faut que tu le détruises ! »Ordonna Stocman.

L'homme se remis sur la planche et brancha les câbles sur sa tête, il entra donc en connexion.

Il prenait possession du corps du bêta qui était une fausse copie de Donatello, seule l'esprit de Donatello était enfermer dans le corps du bêta.

« Attend, ou est Sax ? »Demanda Léonardo en chuchotant.

« Il n'était pas censé être devant les tunnel ? »Répondit Raphaël.

« J'espère qu'il ne va pas faire quelque chose de regrettable. »Espéra Léonardo.

Les deux frères appercut Donatello, Michelangelo et April dans la pièce, ils élaborent un plan et passa a l'action.

Léonardo sauta derrière Stocman son katana contre sa gorge.

« Relache les tous ! »Ordonna Léonardo d'un ton menaçant.

« Oh ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils sont combien ?! Amène le ici et détruit une bonne fois pour toute ses tortues ! »Ordonna Stocman a l'homme qui l'entendait branché sur sa machine.

« Oh non tu ne vas ramener personne ! »Dit Léonardo.

Pendant se temps Raphaël chercha April dans un coin inaccessible.

« April vien c'est moi Raphaël, il faut rentré maintenant ! »Dit-il a voix basse.

April fit un signe négatife de la tête et senfonca plus loin, Raphaël trouvait sa étrange qu'April réagissait les yeux fermées.

« April, fait sa pour Donatello ! »Retanta le grand Raphaël.

April réfléchissa un instant puis s'avanca vers lui et lui pris la main.

« Attention derrière toi ! »Cria April en pointant du doigt derrière Raphaël.

Raphaël posa April sur le sol et mis ses saï devant lui pour se protégé.

Le bêta avait les katana de Léonardo dans ses pattes et les avait croisées sur les saïs de Raphaël.

Le bêta arriva a retirer les saïs de Raphaël mais ses katana partie avec.

Alors il prit un bureau métallique et le lança sur Raphaël qui l'assomma.

Raphaël tomba au sol et se fit ligother, tous comme son frère Léonardo qui c'était fait assommé.

« Et maintenant c'est l'heure de voir comment ête vous fait de l'interrieur.

Il n'y avait plus d'espoire pour les tortues désormait, le bêta était a coter de Stocman regardant la scène, Stocman avait une scie circulaire en main s'aprochant du plastron de Léonardo.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma jolie se sera bientôt ton tour ! »Dit-il en scien le plastron du leader.

Le bruit de la scie circulaire contre le plastron était trop à supporter pour April, ne pouvais retenir ses larmes, enfermer dans une cage comme un oiseau arracher de sa liberté.

Les larmes d'April touchaient le sol, malgré qu'elle ne voie rien elle pouvait s'imaginer ce qui se passait, et ses images qui tournait dans sa tête, la tourmentait.

« Pardonnez-moi… »Répéta-t-elle sens arrêt.

« Arrête de pleurnicher tu me déconcentre ! »Cria Stocman en arrêtant sa scie.

April entendait les gouttes de sangs tombé sur le sol, l'atmosphère pesante sur ses épaule April se réveilla enfin, n'ayant aucun souvenir elle se mit à genoux et tenu les barreaux. Elle aperçut Stocman avec sa scies circulaire scient le plastron de Léonardo.

« Et ! »Cria April d'un coup sec.

Stocman se retourna et s'avança vers elle en grognant.

« Laisse le tranquille ! »Ordonna April en hurlant.

« Tu devrais plutôt faire attention avec ses barreau, car il serait regrettable que tu te casse un ongle. Alors à ta place, je me la fermerai ! »Dit Stocman en hurlant à la fin de sa phrase.

April le regarda méchamment et lui cracha au visage, Stocman tourna la tête sur le coter puis la regarda serrant la mâchoire.

« Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire. »Dit-il d'un ton froid.

April senti un sentiment de regret quand il pris une télécomande en main, il apuya sur le bouton rouge et de l'électricité se transmis dans les barreaux ou April avait ses mains.

April hurla de douleur sentant l'électricité entrer dans son corps et ressortir que au bout de cinque secondes, pour vous cinque seconde n'est rien, mais quand c'est toi qui te prend la décharge tu peux le dire que tu le sans passé le temps.

April retira enfin ces mains et frotta son pouce dans le creu de sa main qui était bruler, elle regarda Stocman froidement qui lui rigolait sarcastiquement de satisfaction. Le bêta tourna brusquement la tête vers la scène et rugissa de colère. Il s'avança brusquement vers Stocman et le souleva par la chemise en grognant un regard tueur.

« Mais qu'esse ce que tu fais ?! Pose-moi par terre ! »Ordonna Stocman en remuant dans la prise du bêta.

« Je n'arrive plus à le maitriser ?! »L'homme mis machine mis humain.

« Il a pris possession du mutant ! »Cria Stocman.

Le bêta pris à deux mains le scientifique et lui fit un coup de boule qui l'assomma. L'homme se leva de la planche et voulut frapper le mutant, mais plus malin que lui il se baissa laissant le poing de l'homme cassé un tuyau de vapeur bouillante, l'homme se fit automatiquement bruler. Il se retourna en hurlant puis courut vers le bêta avec un coteau qu'il avait sorti de sa main métallique.

Mais April sorti sa jambe de la cage et fit trébucher l'homme au sol, il se releva et se mis devant la cage en grognant. April rentra immédiatement sa jambe et se mis au fond de la cage en regardant méchamment l'homme qui s'approchait d'elle son couteau à la main. Mais le bêta pris l'homme et le balança contre le mur, il s'approcha d'April et ouvrit la cage laissant April sortir.

« Va détacher les autres. »Dit-il à voix basse.

« Donnie ? »Dit-elle en entendant la voix de Donatello.

Puis elle alla détacher les autres, elle les réveilla puis ils se mirent en position de combat, sauf Léonardo et Donatello, tous deux blessé.

« Léo réveille-toi ! »Dit-elle en posant sa main sur son plastron plein de sang.

Il y avait une grande entaille dans son plastron et du sang en sortait.

« Du sang sort en petite quantité de l'entaille, donc sa voudrait dire que la plaie n'est pas trop profonde. »

April pris un chiffon et le mis sur le plastron de Léonardo, Donatello à côté d'elle avait plusieurs entaille dans les bras et sur le plastron, d'où venait le bruit des gouttes qui tombait sur le sol.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Donnie je viens m'occuper de toi ! »Dit-elle en panique ne savant plus quoi faire.

Raphaël et Michelangelo ne savais plus qui attaquer, car le bêta changeait tous le temps de camp, il frappait quelque fois le méchant et Raphaël. L'homme mis machine mis chaire était encore brancher une espèce de machine accroché dans son dos, c'est ce qui contrôlait le bêta.

Donatello faisait de son mieux pour maitriser ses poings dans le corps du béta, mais l'homme simple d'esprit était plus fort et Donatello perdit le contrôle. Le bêta frappa Raphaël a la nuque et le mis à terre, il posa son pied et appuya fort faisant craquer la carapace de Raphaël.

Michelangelo fonça sur le bêta ses nunchakus tournoyant, il fit tomber le bêta au sol et trébucha sur lui. Le bêta souleva Michelangelo et le balança contre un mur violament.

Il s'approcha de Raphaël pour mettre fin à ses jours, mais April n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle lui balança une chaise sur la tête pour faire diversion.

Le bêta se tourna vers April et avança vers elle méchamment sortant ses griffes, il leva la patte pour la frapper mais quelque chose le retenu de l'intérieur, sa patte resta en l'aire sens bouger.

Mais, tout à coup, le sol se mis a tremblée, a vibrer et à se fissurer, les petits cailloux au sol sautait à chaque vibration (oOoOoOo). April, l'homme et le bêta tomba au sol tellement que les tremblements était fort, c'était comme des pas qui s'approchait vers eux en chaque seconde.

Léonardo ouvrit les yeux et voyait flou, il sentait une douleur soudaine arrivé de son plastron, il regarda et vit un chiffon recouvert de son sur son plastron.

April avança vers lui et le détacha en appelant Raphaël, Raphaël pris le bras de Léonardo qu'il posa sur son épaule pour l'aider à marcher. Mais Donatello lui était toujours endormie accrocher a cette planche son esprit dans le corps du bêta.

April regarda autour d'elle et vis une porte en bois au fond de la pièce, elle se dirigea vers cette porte et colla son oreille contre et frappant, puis elle essaya de l'ouvrir, mais impossible, elle était verrouiller.

April retourna près de la planche et se mit derrière elle regarda là où était fixé la planche.

Elle aperçut des roulettes pour transporter la planche d'observation scientifique. April poussa la planche pour la faire avancer jusqu'à la porte, il y avait un rebord devant la planche qui maintenait les pieds.

April poussa de toutes ses forces le chariot et fonça dans la porte qui explosa au fracas. Le bêta se retourna et vis April se sauver par la porte, il hurla et voulut la poursuivre, mais Donatello l'élément clé fit perdre la connexion avec le bêta qui tomba au sol.

« Venez les gars suivez-moi ! »Cria April en se retournant vers eux.

Raphaël qui portait Léonardo et Michelangelo suivie April pour se sauver et se cacher pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils réussirent à se cacher et a les semé, April respira un bon coup et se mis en face de Donatello.

« Il faut m'aider à lui retirer ses cordes. »Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches tout en réfléchissant.

Raphaël posa Léonardo au sol pour le laisser respirer calmement, Raphaël s'accroupi en face de lui et pris le chiffon pour retirer le sang coaguler.

« J'ai tout foiré les gars, je suis désoler… »S'excusa Léonardo perdant son sang-froid, désorienté par la peur et l'angoisse.

Michelangelo se mis à côté d'April et l'aida a retirés les cordes sur Donatello, elles étaient tellement séré que le sang ne passait pas bien.

« Donnie,… Donnie ! Réveille-toi ! »Cria April en claquant des doigts au-dessus de lui.

Donatello ouvrit les yeux et ne voyait quasiment rien, l'un de ses verres de lunettes était brisé avec toute les actions qui c'était passées.

« A-April… ? »Dit-il d'une voix très basse qu'April n'entendit pas tout de suite.

« Donnie ? Tu vas bien ? »Répondit April en posant ses mains sur ses joues.

Donatello fit un signe de tête positif pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas pour lui.

« Regarde ses blessures, tu es dans un salle état… »Dit-elle sur le bord des larmes.

« Et tous sa par ma faute, je n'ai rien pu faire… »Dit-elle en s'effondrant en larmes.

Donatello ne voyait rein que des formes flous autour de lui et n'entendait qu'April, il ne pouvait sentir que les larmes d'April toucher sa peau malgré la douleur intense qu'il ressentait.

« Non April, ce n'est pas de ta faute. »Répondit Donatello cherchant la cause de ses pleurs.

« April il faut qu'on se dépêche ! Ils vont arriver ! »Dit Michelangelo en regardant sens arrêt derrière eux.

« Donnie, il faut que tu te lèves, on doit partir. »Dit-elle d'une voix douce et apeuré.

Donatello se leva une main sur sa tête quand tout à coup un rugissement sentendit derrière eux, ils se retournèrent et aperçut l'Alpha essayer de rentrer dans les égouts, mais sa taille trop imposante, il ne passa pas.

« C'est l'Alpha ! Il revient ! »Cria Raphaël.

« On ne peut plus rien faire, nous sommes pris au piège, la seule sortie qui nous restait est derrière l'Alpha, et l'autre solution était derrière le scientifique fou.

April regarda autour d'elle cherchant une autre issu, mais il n'y avait rien, l'Alpha se rapprochait de seconde en seconde, et Stocman avec un laser. April regarda Donatello qui lui respirait très rapidement, puis il tourna son regard vers elle et vie des larmes coulées sur ses joues, il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« Peut-être qu'on va mourir ici et maintenant, mais on mourra ensemble… »Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante et faible.

Donatello ferma les yeux et serra fort April s'attendant a la mort les recueillre, mais rien ne se passa, L'alpha s'écroula devant eux, et Stocman était à terre. Ils ouvrirent les yeux et aperçut le clan des foots, ils avaient arrêté Stocman par derrière et l'Alpha.

Sax apparut de derrière quelque ninja foots les mains croisées dans le dos.

« Sax ?! »Dit Michelangelo perdu.

« Pourquoi tu nous a sauvé ?! »Demanda Léonardo ne comprenant pas la situation.

(oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo)

Donatello dormait sur le lit pour récupérer de l'énergie, après ces journées mouvementées il devait bien s'accorder un instant de repos.

April entra dans la pièce et aperçut Donatello, elle s'approcha de lui et se glissa dans le lit et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Elle avait sa tête emmitouflé dans son coup respirant son odeur qui lui avait t'en manqué.

 _April ouvrât les yeux difficilement mais ne voyait que du flou et du désordre dans son regard, elle avait tellement mal qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'était plus entière, elle sentait une main sur son ventre la réconforter et prendre soin d'elle._

 _C'était sur a cent pour cet que c'était Donatello, elle posa sa main sur celle qui était poser sur son ventre et toucha trois doigts._

 _Elle comprit alors que c'était Donatello mais elle entendit des pleurs, du chagrin était aussi présent dans la pièce. April ouvra la bouche pour parler mais aucun mot ne sorti, seule un gémissement de douleur._

 _Donatello lui pris la main dans les siennes et pleura, April ne savait pas ce qui se passait et voulait bien savoir. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce et s'approcha de Donatello, April ne voyait que la forme de la personne._

 _« Donnie, c'est l'heure… il faut la laissée partir… »Dit l'ombre derrière Donatello._

 _April ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, Donatello laissa coulé des larmes sur ses joues qui tomba sur la main d'April qui elle ne comprenait rien._

 _Donatello se leva et pris un objet qu'April ne pouvait définir, mais cette douleur était si insupportable. Donatello planta l'objet dans la perfusion d'April laissant un liquide en contacte avec l'interrieur d'April._

 _April senti se liquide entrer en elle et la détruire de l'interrieur, ses os fondait a l'interrieur et sa chaire se faisait grignoter par un acide mortel. Elle hurla de douleur, ses dernière force était ces cris assourdissant a brisé le cœur._

« Non ! Pitié ! Je vous en supplie ! Aider moi ! »Cria April endormi dans son cauchemar.

« April ! April réveille-toi ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! »Cria Donatello pour la réveiller. Elle se débâtit dans tous les sens ne se réveillant toujours pas, Donatello la retenu pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal.

« April je suis là ne t'inquiète pas je suis là ! »Cria Donatello fasse a la réaction d'April.

April ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit Donatello la tenir par les poigné au-dessus d'elle.

« Donnie ? Mais qu'esse ce qui se passe ? »Demanda-t-elle en le voyant sur elle.

« April, a tu fais un cauchemar ? »Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, pourquoi ? Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Tu as crié dans ton sommeil et tu débattait. »

April baissa la tête avouant son cauchemar à Donatello. April se redressa et sera Donatello le cœur battant rapidement contre le plastron du scientifique.

Michelangelo était dans la cuisine en train de manger une pizza en regardant un de ses BD. Raphaël entra dans la pièce et ouvrit le frigo pour se chercher quelque chose a se mettre sous la dent. Michelangelo se retourna et voulut lui faire une blague, il se leva discrètement et lui posa sur la carapace un morceau de chaurizzo.

« Raph ! Ta un cafare sur toi ! »Cria Michelangelo en pointant du doigt sa carapace.

« Ou sa ?! Enlève-le-moi ! »Cria Raphaël en paniquen tournant sur lui-même pour le retirer.

« Là il est juste là ! »Cria-t-il en ricanant.

« Ha ! Mais attend ? C'est, c'est du chorizzo ?! »Cria Raphaël fou de rage en regardant son frère.

« Ho, Raph, si t'aurait vu ta tête c'était trop marrant ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »Michelangelo explosa de rire en voyant la tête de Raphaël.

« Ou toi je vais te ! »Cria Raphaël en lui courant après.

« Vien ici tout de suite ! Mickey ! »Hurla Raphaël.

April et Donatello entra dans la pièce se dirigeant vers, la cuisine quand Donatello s'aperçut de la situation. Donatello prit son Bo court, et quand ils passèrent devant eux il appuya sur le bouton agrandissent son Bo, les deux frères se retrouva par terre, sonner.

April explosa de rire à la tête de Raphaël et Michelangelo par terre l'un sur l'autre, Michelangelo commença à rire de la cascade qu'ils venaient de faire. Quand tout à coup le silence s'imposa dans la pièce, il se tut tous regarda Léonardo entrer un bandage autour de son plastron gravement blesser.

April s'approcha de Léonardo pour vérifier si il ne fallait pas changer le bandage, car il fallait le changer tous les jours, et quelque fois plusieurs fois par jour, cela dépendait du mouvement qu'il faisait.

« Sa va aller ? »Demanda-April, inquiète pour lui.

« Ne bouge pas, tu t'assois là et je reviens, je vais chercher un autre bandage. »Dit-elle en le faisant s'assoir sur une chaise pendant qu'elle aille chercher le matériel de soin.

Raphaël et Michelangelo se releva et alla voir Léonardo pour discuter.

« Alors grand frère ? Ça va mieux ? » Demanda Michelangelo poussant Raphaël.

« Bouge Mickey ! »Cria Raphaël en le poussant sa main sur son visage.

Léonardo sourit aux réactions de ses frères qui à peine lever se chamaillait déjà, Donatello s'approcha de Léonardo et l'examina avec ses lunettes scientifiques pour faire un diagnostic sur son états.

April revint avec un visage inquiet, elle avait en main un court bandage, elle courut vers Donatello et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Je viens avec toi. »Dit-il.

« Donnie tu ne peux pas, il fait jour. »Chuchota April pour ne pas affoler tout le monde.

« April tu te rappel la dernière fois que tu es sorti ? Ça c'est mal passé. »Dit-il en montrant de la main Léonardo. April réfléchissa un instant puis haucha la tête vers Donatello.

« Alors tu me suivra en restant dans l'ombre. »Dit-elle en le pointant du doigt.

April pris sa veste jaune et son sac puis ils sortirent à l'extérieur, April se dirigea vers une pharmacie, Donatello lui passa par les conduits d'aérations et fixa April avec ses lunettes scientifiques en mode infrarouge.

April chercha dans les rayons des rouleaux de bandage stérile avec des désinfectant, elle prit tout le nécessaire, quand tout à coup elle passa devant le rayon enfant, elle regarda les nukisse et en pris un en main et le regarda longtemps.

Elle se dirigea vers la fille pour faire la qu'eu quand tous à coup un homme barbue avec une veste en cuir et un dragon violet dessiner sur le bras la poussa la faisant faire tomber toute ses affaire au sol, elle le regarda d'un aire méchant et se racla la gorge.

« Euh, excuser-moi mais vous venez de me faire renverser mes affaire et en plus de sa vous me dépasser ?! »Dit-elle d'un ton nerveux.

Donatello senti ses poings prendre feu voulant frapper se mal honnête, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il grille sa couverture.

« Désoler ma mignonne mais c'est comme ça ! »Dit-il en approchant sa tête vers elle.

April toussa fortement agitant sa main devant elle les yeux plisser.

« Excuser moi mais si vous voulez il y a du dentifrice là-bas ! Vous en aurez besoin ! »Dit-elle en continuant à s'étouffé.

« Tu cherches les embrouilles ?! »Dit-il en s'avançant plus vers elle.

April toussa encore plus fort et se baissa pour tousser elle avait même les larmes aux yeux de l'odeur de la bouche de ce monsieur. Il grogna et commença a la poussé brutalement en arrière.

« Ne fait pas ça ! Ne recommencez pas ou vous aller le regretter ! »Dit-elle avec son doigt face à elle, les gens s'éloigna pour ne pas se faire taper.

« Quoi ? Ca ! »Dit-il en continuant a la poussé.

« Attendez ! Vous voyez ses bandages par terre ? Et bien c'est pour un mec que mon ami à tabasser l'autre soir ! »Dit-elle pour le prévenir.

« Il cogne très fort. »Dit-elle en souriant.

(L'homme hurla et pris son élan pour lui sauter dessus mais le plafond craqua et Donatello tomba devant l'homme son Bo en main. L'homme farina et ne bougea plus bouche bée.

« C'est quoi ce truc ?! »Dit-il.

« Ce truc ? »Répondit Donatello en souriant.

« Ton pire cauchemar ! »Cria April.

Donatello se mis devant April et se mis décaler face a l'homme, il avait son Bo dans une main et avec son autre main lui fit signe d'attaquer. L'homme n'hésita pas un moment et lui fonça dessus en hurlant.

Donatello pris la main d'April et la décala pour que l'homme fonça dans le mur juste derrière, des gens commença à rire a la bêtise de l'homme, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui en respirant de colère.

« Arrêter de rire ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous moqué d'un dragon pourpre ! »Cria l'homme.

« Un dragon pourpre ? »Demanda Donatello.

« Tu connais ses gars-là ? »Demanda April.

« Ils sont recherché pour kidnapping et meurtre. » Répondit Donatello dans un grognement.

April fronça les sourcils fixant l'homme qui rigolait au milieu de la pièce, Donatello resserra sa prise sur son Bo et attaqua le dragon pourpre. Il le fit voler quand tous à coup les girofar de la police retentie et des policiers entrèrent leurs armes pointées sur eux.

« On ne bouge plus ! »Cria l'un des policiers.

April et Donatello levèrent les mains au ciel et le dragon pourpre s'enfuiya par la porte de derrière, mais des policiers lui courut après et le rattrapa.

Ils furent tous amené au poste de commiceria, le capitaine Vincent entra et posa un dossier sur la table, April et Donatello était assis à la table et répondit aux questions.

« Nous avons casse, agression et violence. Pourquoi toute cette pagaille ? »Demanda l'inspecteur Vincent.

« Car cette homme m'a agressé alors que je ne lui es rien fait ! »Répondit April en se baissant sur la table.)

(oOoOoOoOo)

April senti un souffle chaud dans son coup la réchauffé et lui donner des frissons, elle senti une odeur qu'elle connaissait depuis bien longtemps maintenant, cela fera presque 27 mois que Donatello et elle se connaisse, et maintenant ça fera 3 mois qu'April a découvert les vrais sentiments du fond de son cœur et qui lui a montré de quoi ils sont capable, prêt à tous et à n'importe quoi pour elle.

April tourna légèrement la tête pour y découvrir le visage endormie de Donatello ses bras enroulé autour de sa taille, sa tête fourré dans son coup caché par ses cheveux brun.

Elle se tourna doucement jusqu'à être sur le dos face au plafond, elle posa ses mains croisé sur son ventre réfléchissant profondément, tout à coup elle senti la main de Donatello glissé jusqu'à son ventre lui tenant les mains, April tourna la tête et regarda Donatello qui dormait encore.

April sourit tendrement le regardant dormir quand tout à coup elle entendit un pleur dans la pièce centrale suivi de reniflement, April se leva sens réveillé Donatello et regarda à travers l'interstice de la porte, il y avait des bougies allumer dans la pièce, April n'aperçut qu'une personne assise de dos pleurant son chagrin.

Elle s'avança doucement et regardit l'homme toujours de dos, il se redressa en reniflant et commenca a ricaner.

« Je me souviens encore, le jour où, il ma adopter. Je n'étais qu'un simple enfant étranger dans un pays que je ne connaissais même pas, délaissé par mon père.

Mais se sensei local ma accueilli dans ses ailes grande ouverte, mais notre père avait eu un jour des problèmes au Japon, et il se fit bannie. C'est pourquoi il dû venir a New York.

Il avait fait de grave érreur il en était contient, mais une fois que tu fait le pas dans le mal, il est impossible de reculer. »Expliqua Sax toujours dos a April qui l'écoutait attentivement.

« Vien donc t'assoir ma chère April ! »Dit-il en lui faisant signe de la main, April s'asseilla en face de lui sur une chaise et l'écouta.

« Je vais te parler de ton père, nous nous somme rencontrer dans a l'école des scientifique surdoué, là ou il est quasiment impossible d'y entré, mais on était les deux premier de notre classe, des meilleur amis. Un jour notre professeur nous donna une lettre rare, c'était pour rentrer dans une école de haut prestige.

Alors un peu plus tard nous rentrons dans cette école et quelque chose avait changé chez ton père, il était beaucoup plus abscent et discrèt, je le voiyait beaucoup trainer avec une fille aux cheveux court et brun, elle s'appelait Izabella Witacan.

Je ne savais pas grand-chose sur elle mais, je savais que ton père en savait beaucoup sur elle depuis longtemps.

Nos années d'étude en porter leur fruit, nous avons créé le mutagène. De base pour faire un antidote, mais ton père découvra mes plan et brula dans les flammes en tentant de détruire mes projets. Il y parvint, mais jusqu'au jour où tu me l'apporte sur un plateau d'or, l'antidote contre mon poison qui fera rainer la peur et la désolation, un plan parfait que toi et tes amis détruisez.

Mais vous m'avez fait apprendre quelque chose. »Dit-il laissant du suspense.

« Et c'est quoi ? »Demanda April intriguer de s'avoir.

Donatello avais entendu tous ce qu'ils avaient discuté ensemble, il était à la porte de sa chambre écoutant. Sax c'était lever et marchai nerveusement la pièce était très sombre et on ne voyait que les flammes des bougies.

« Votre cachète que vous venez de nous montrer. »Dit-il en souriant.

« Quoi ?! »Dit-elle d'un ton fort, quand tout à coup un ninja foot lui enroula une fissele autour de la gorge pour l'étouffé.

April suffoqua bruyamment ne pouvant plus respirer tirant de toutes ses forces sur la fissele pour se délivrer mais en vain.

« April ! »Cria Donatello courant vers elle la rage et la peur s'accrochant à lui.

Donatello courut vers elle mais de ninjas foots l'électrocuta avec leur bâtons tazer, le système nerveux de Donatello était paralysé. Tout à coup les lumières s'alluma et la pièce fut remplie de ninjas foots, certains se dispersa dans tout le repère cherchant les autres. Maître Splinter se fit enchainer et amener de force a se maître a genou devant Sax.

« Mon père ne va pas tarder à venir, et il sera heureux de vous retrouver mort sur son trône. »Dit Sax sarcastiquement un regard de dégout.

April retenu sa respiration le plus qu'elle pouvait et se leva donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes du ninja la tenant, il lâcha prise et April se retourna brusquement quand un ninja lui fonça dessus, elle lui mit un coup de poing en pleine face qui le fit tomber au sol.

Les ninjas foots enchaînèrent les quatre frères les tazzent toujours encore. April senti son cœur se brisé les voyant souffrir de la sorte par un simple homme.

« Je te l'avais dit April, une fois que tu fais le pas dans le mal, il est impossible de faire un pas en arrière. »Dit Sax marchant autour des prisonnier ligoter les mains croisé dans le dos.

« Impossible n'existe pas Sax, vous pouvez toujours revenir en arrière et âtre riche en faisant le bien pour de vraie ! »April tenta de résonner Sax avec tous ce qu'il lui avait raconté.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre April tu ne connais pas encore ce genre de chose, tu ne s'est même pas ce qu'il signifie. »Répondit Sax.

« Essayer pour voir ! »Dit-elle.

« S'ait tu ce qu'est la jalousie ? Ma chère April O'Neil ? »Demanda-t-il en regarder des ninjas foots derrières elle leur faisant signe.

« Oui, précisément. »

« Mais tu ne s'est pas les influences qu'il peut infliger, la souffrant et la déstabilisation. »Dit-il d'un ton sombre.

« Il y a toujours du bon dans le mal, sa dépend seulement la façon qu'on regarde le mal. »Dit-elle laissant ligoter par des ninjas la tenant à main ferme.

Sax regarda April du coin de l'œil se faisant amener par les ninjas dans le camion, Léonardo, Michelangelo, Raphaël, Donatello et April se firent amener dans le camion.

Ils furent très silencieux un certain moment, surement choqué de c'être fait pris aussi facilement, Sax était avec eux ainsi que des ninjas foots, ils les surveillaient de très près.

Léonardo réfléchisse pour élaborer un plan de secours pour se délivrer de ses main de discord, cela pourrait être difficile mais il y parviendrait, car c'est un chef, le chef de son équipe et de son sensei.

« Vous aller enfin compléter mon plan que j'ai préparé depuis le départ de Schreider. »Dit Sax diaboliquement un sourire méchant sur ses lèvres.

« Et c'est quoi ton plan de génie ?! »Demanda April sarcastiquement un regard de tueur.

« Et bien je vois que tu veux découvrir vite ta mort ma chère April. »Répondit Sax en ricanant.

April respira fortement serrant la mâchoire se retenant d'hurler après lui, elle souffla fortement par les narines et gonfla sa poitrine.

« On commencera par Splinter, le rat, on extraira tous son sang jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien, puis les autres on les utilisera pour faire de tests en laboratoire et toi, on va voir quel effet sa ta fait d'être aussi longtemps avec des tortue mutante. »Dit-il finissant par un rire diabolique.

April soupira et baissa la tête ne savant pas quoi répondre à la menace de Sax, Donatello regarda April tristement puis regarda Sax méchamment.

« À quoi ça vous servira de la tuer ! Elle n'a absolument rien à voir là-dedans. »Dit Donatello en gonflant son plastron ayant peur pour April qui est gravement en danger en étant enceinte de lui.

« Et une seule tortue ne vous suffit donc pas pour vos recherches ?! »Demanda Donatello en énervant.

« Pourquoi tu veux te sacrifier pour eux ? »Demanda Sax un visage ennuyer.

Donatello baissa la tête un court moment et lui répondit droit dans les yeux.

« Oui. »Répondit le ninja au bandeau violet.

« Que c'est pathétique, mais j'accepte ton offre. Ils seront relâchés après ta mort. »Dit Sax en souriant d'un aire provocateur.

« Non, maintenant, je n'ai aucune confiance en vous. »Répondit Donatello trop intelligent pour les pièges de Sax.

« Très bien. »Répondit-il, Sax frappa sur le camion en ordonnant de relâcher les prisonniers sauf Donatello.

Les ninjas foots les sorti du camion les balançant au sol comme de vulgaire chaussettes les mains et les pieds encore ligoter.

« Donnie ne fait pas sa je temps supplie ! »Cria April en pleurant de peur ses lèvres tremblantes son front contre le sien.

« Il faut que je le fasse pour vous sauver, n'oublie pas April, je t'aime. »Dit Donatello les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Puis un ninja la prie et la balança du camion là où les autres se trouvaient, elle se releva et s'avança rapidement vers le camion en hurlant de défaite, mais, il était trop tard le camion partie à toute vitesse continuant leur chemin.

April tomba à genoux la tête basse pleurant son chagrin ne disant plus un mot. Raphaël et Michelangelo s'avança vers elle pour la rassurée mais April ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas exploser de pleure regardant les phares rouges s'éloigné rapidement.

« Sensei tous va bien ? »Demanda Léonardo en allant voir Splinter qui était encore au sol.

« Oui mon fils ne t'en fait pas, mais il faut agir vite cette fois, il faut sauver votre frère.

« Mais maître je-je n'ai pas de plan de secours sensei. »Répondit Léonardo baissant la tête de honte les yeux fermé.

« Moi si. »Répondit April en se relevant.

« Donatello a toujours sur lui le signale il devrait l'avoir sur lui et nous le faire localiser, mais Sax nous a implanter des puces électroniques. »Expliqua April.

« C'est bizard moi ça ne me gratte pas encore et vous ? »Demanda Michelangelo.

« Mais non tête d'œuf, des puces électronique pour nous trouver ! Il s'est ou on est ! Ta de la chance que je peux pas te frapper. »Dit Raphaël.

« Les enfants concentrez-vous. »Demanda Splinter.

« Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour retirer la puce et la mettre dans un avion au plus vite, car Sax va envoyer des ninjas foots à notre poursuite pour nous détruire. »Dit April.

Raphaël sorti un coteau qu'il avait caché derrière sa carapace, là où les ninjas foots n'iront jamais chercher.

Il coupa les cordes et se délivra, il coupa celle des autres et chacun exécuta leur devoir du plan qu'April avait prévu.

Donatello avait la tête basse les yeux fermé pleurant en silence ne voulant pas attiré l'attention sur lui, Sax le regardait d'un air menaçant et moqueur.

« J'ai placé un micro sur Donatello, mais son micro est tombé pendant le voyage, donc on entent tous ce qui se passe au côté de Donatello. »Expliqua April en mettant sur sa tête un casque d'écoute avec un petit micro devant sa bouche, elle était prête a tous pour Donatello.

April pris le couteau de Raphaël et passa lentement la pointe le long de ses veine jusqu'à toucher un endroit un peu dur, elle le toucha plusieurs fois et souffla fortement.

« Là je l'ai trouvé. »Dit-elle regardant son bras.

« Ah les petits malins, ils sont mis la puce entre le Brachio-rafial et le fléchisseur radial du carpe. Un endroit très sensible aux douleurs. »Dit-elle en montrant les zones concerner avec la pointe du couteau.

April enfonça brusquement la lame dans sa chaire pas trop profond mais assez pour sentir la douleur l'envahir, elle remonta vite la lame et sorti une petite puce de sous sa peau en laissant sorti un cri de douleur.

« Et voilà ! »Dit-elle en tournant de l'œil, Raphaël et Michelangelo se regarda dans le dégout et la peur avalant en même temps leur salive bruyamment.

« A qui le tour ? »Demanda April son couteau à la main plein de sang regardant Raphaël et Michelangelo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

 **Un royaume de discord**

Donatello sera les poings de frustration ne repensant qu'a une seule chose, qu'ils venaient de se faire trahir, qu'April et ses frères venait de se faire jeter d'un camion de un mètre de haut et ses frères ainsi que maître Splinter, mais le pire n'était pas là, ses jour vont bientôt être réduit. Il ne servira plus qu'à être un sujet d'expérience de laboratoire par leur ancien allié, il n'aura plus la chance de contemplé le visage d'April qu'il aime temps…

Donatello ferma les yeux et laissa tombé sur ses mains la peur et le stresse s'en prenant à son esprit et son morale.

« Maintenant il faut qu'on suive le signale de Donatello et attendre le bon moment pour intervenir et le sauvé pour enfin pouvoir anéantir le clan des foots. »Expliqua Léonardo confiant.

April avait un appareil en main qui montrait le signale de Donatello qui se déplaçait rapidement toujours encore dans le camion.

« Nous sommes a mis chemin avec le sujet, préparer la machine a extraction. »Ordonna Sax dans un tokiwolkie.

« A quoi tout ça va vous servir ?! »Demanda Donatello en relevant la tête brutalement.

« A faire reigner la peur dans votre petite ville chérie, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. »Répondit banalement Sax.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faite, vous n'avez aucune confiance en vous, sa se voie. »Répondit Donatello.

« Et toi sa se voix que tu ne sais pas ce que sa veux dire abandonné. »Répondit Sax en prenant un tazer en main un visage contrarier.

« Stop les gars ! »Cria April en matant sa main devant le plastron de Raphaël.

« Qu'esse ce qui se passe April ? »Demanda Michelangelo derrière elle.

« J'ai perdu le signale de Donatello, je crois qu'il… »Dit-elle en perdant sa voix n'ausant pas prononcer ce mot.

« Non April, je pense simplement que son signale a été brouiller a cause qu'il a du se faire anesthésier, car les puces électronique de ce genre émet un signale seulement quand on est éveiller. »Répondit Léonardo en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'April.

« Et on fait quoi maintenant qu'on a plus son signale ? »Demanda Michelangelo.

April réfléchit un moment ne sachant plus quoi faire, mais une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Je vais écouter l'enregistrement du micro que j'ai réussie à capter. »Dit-elle en prenant son casque écoute.

« A quoi tout ça va vous servir ?! »

« A faire reigné la peur sur votre petite ville chérie, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. »

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faite, vous n'avez aucune confiance en vous, sa se voie. »

« Et toi sa se voie que tu ne sais pas ce que sa veux dire abandonné. »

April entendit des hurlements de douleur venant de Donatello qui lui glaçait le sang, elle posa sa main sur sa bouche en pleurant de peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Donatello. Léonardo posa une main sur l'épaule d'April pour la rassuré, April se retourna et se colla contre le plastron de Léonardo en pleurant. Léonardo gainer de cet instant tapota doucement le dos d'April hésitant, c'était la première fois qu'il est aussi prêt d'April.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tous va aller, on va retrouver Donatello en pleine santé je te le promets. »Rassura Léonardo en donnant une accolade amicale à April.

« Il faut qu'on le retrouve, et au plus vite. »Dit-elle en séchant ses larmes se redressant en essayant de bidouiller le capteur. April parvint enfin a capté à nouveau le signale de Donatello et se mis tout de suite en marche.

« Il faut qu'on aille plus vite, il faut qu'on trouve un camion. »Dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

« J'ai une idée ! »Dit Michelangelo.

« Et si on demandait au camion de venir jusqu'à nous ? »Dit-il avec un sourire taquineur sur son visage.

« C'est pas le moment Mickey ! »Cria Léonardo.

« Mais non mais je déconne as ?! »Dit Michelangelo en perdant son sourire.

Il appuya sur un bouton d'une télécommande qui était accroché à un trouceaux de clé avec accroché un porte clé en forme de par de pizza. Dans la minute le camion Tartarugua apparut devant leurs yeux.

« Bravo Mickey ! »Félicita Léonardo en grimpant dans le camion poubelle.

Donatello ouvrit doucement les yeux regardant autour de lui les lumières blanches l'aveuglas, il voyait flou autour de lui car il n'avait plus ses lunettes.

« Très bien, par quoi commencé il y a t'en de chose à faire que je ne sais même pas, Hou tous sa est si… excitant ! »Dit une voix féminine.

Donatello ne voyait qu'une forme de corps féminine avec une blouse blanche qui s'avança vers lui glissant ses doigt sur la table d'opération à moitié debout ou il était ligoter, elle ricana et se coucha sur lui pour le taquiner. Elle avait des cheveux rouge tiré vers le rose et un maquillage très sombre de la même couleur que ses cheveux, et elle avait une petite crois attacher autour de son coup.

« Et bien mon chère jeune homme, je pourrais dire que tu as déjà ta propre expérience avec une certaine femme. »Dit-elle en ricanant.

« Qui êtes-vous ?! Et que me voulez-vous ?! »Demanda Donatello d'une voix forte.

« Mais pourquoi me demandez si c'est toi qui a demandez à être ici ? »Dit-elle d'un ton hautin. Donatello ne répondit pas sachant de quoi elle parlait. Elle se retira et pris une petite scie circulaire en main ne le regardant pas.

« Qu'esse ce qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? »Demanda-il aillant peur pour son avenir.

« Je ne sais pas encore je vais voire. »Répondit la femme gothique en reposant la scie, elle glissa lentement ses doigts sur les objets de découpe quand tout à coup un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, elle avait trouvé l'objet parfait pour sa première expérience.

Elle prit l'objet et le tapa dans sa main, elle passa son regard vers lui et souri diaboliquement quand son idée lui vint à l'esprit. Tous à coup la porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra, il s'avança vers la jeune femme et regarda Donatello.

« Alors, qu'a tu décidé ? »Demanda-il.

« Je vais tester sa résistance et je trouverais bien un moyen de le faire parler. »Répondit-elle.

« Très bien, je vais te laisser travailler, mais ne l'abime pas trop quand même. »Dit l'homme avant de repartir.

« Nous somme seule à présent, et tous seule ne veux jamais dire vraiment seule. Ecoute moi attentivement, je n'aime pas ne laisser aucune chance à celui que je dois tuer, alors je vais t'en laisser une, soit intelligent et tu trouveras la solution. »Dit-elle en posant un coteau près de sa main a trois doigts.

« Mais attention ! Une seule erreur te coutera la vie, deux homme vont venir pour me surveillé, et c'est deux nouveaux, alors j'aimerais leur maitre la pression, dès qu'ils entreront c'est là que tu t'enfuiras. »

Donatello pris le couteau et coupa une de ses sangles le plus vite possible.

Deux hommes entra dans la pièce, c'était deux garde du corps, ils se mirent de chaque coter de la porte et ne bougea plus. La femme a la blouse blanche s'approcha d'eux son objet toujours en main jouant dangereusement avec.

« Regarder moi ça ! Ils ne m'ont pas donné de la camelote, c'est du vraie ! »Dit-elle en touchant les bras musclé d'un des garde du corps.

Donatello était de dos au gardes du corps, donc il ne pouvait pas le voir, il parvint a coupé trois corde, seule une lui restait. La femme s'éloigna et se dirigea vers son plateau d'ustensile de torture, elle sourit avec toujours son coteau en main.

« Vous savez moi aussi j'avais peur quand j'étais nouvelle dans la T.C.R.I, mais on s'y fait vite. Vous trouverez aussi le feeling dans cette entreprise ne vous enfaite pas ! »Dit-elle en clignant de l'œil.

Donatello parvint enfin à détacher toute les cordes, il prit discrètement ses lunettes et sauta de la planche se retrouvant au sol en position de ninja, puis il courut vers la sortie évitant les garde.

La femme lança son coteau visant de très près Donatello, le coteau transperssa le mur et coupa un morceau du bandeau du ninja, la femme sourit méléfiquement, le coteau était planté juste au-dessus de la tête de l'un des grades.

« Ne le laisser pas s'enfuir ! Rattraper le ! Enfin ! »Dit-elle en se moquant d'eux.

Donatello courut jusqu'à un couloir remplie de porte toute pareil, Donatello en prie une au hasar et tomba dans une pièce remplie de porte comme dans le couloire, il prie un porte au hasar et tomba dans un couloir avec une seule porte, il prie cette porte qui ouvra a nouveau dans le même couloire que au début.

Mais Donatello ne fit pas attention a ses arrière et se fit capturé par un garde, il le ramena dans le laboratoire ou se trouvait la femme qui attendait se couteaut toujours a la main.

Elle le regarda avec un sourire et s'approcha de lui, elle pointa son coteau sur son menton et le regarda de près.

« Je t'avais prévenu, tu viens de grillé ta chance. Donc tu viens de me prouver que tu es intelligent. »Dit-elle d'un regard insistant.

« Metter le-là, et enchainé-le. »Ordonna-t-elle en pointant du couteau les chaines qui avaient encore un peu de sang dessus.

« Tu méscusera, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de les nettoyer. »Dit-elle en reposant son coteau.

Donatello regarda les chaine et avala sa salive fortement, sa seule chance de partir de cette endroit terrorisant venait d'être fini, son arrêt de mort venait d'être signer.

« Oh, j'ai faille oublier, metter lui un bandeau dans la bouche pour éviter qu'il ne cri trop fort, sa risquerait de me déconcentrer. »Dit-elle au garde pendant qu'ils menotte Donatello, il avait une grosse chaine autour du coup qui était la principale relier a deux autres chaines séré autour de ses mains devant son plastron, et ses pieds était menotté le tout attaché au plafond.

La femme s'approcha de lui avec une chaine et l'accrocha sur la chaine principale autour de son cout. Elle le prit en ricanant comme une folle en cavale promenant son vulgaire chien. Donatello pleura en silence dans la peur et la colère de ce qu'elle allait faire de lui dans ses expériences de torture.

« Et bien mon chère Donatello je dirais que tu n'es pas très résistant, je parie que ton frère Raphaël ou Léonardo son plus tenace, j'ai appris que tu étais le plus faible de tes frères malgré que tu sois le deuxième plus âgé. »Dit-elle en se moquant de son sort déjà insupportable.

Elle le tira brutalement le faisant se mettre à genoux devant elle, Donatello gémit de douleur du coup brutale sur ses genoux s'éclatent contre le sol.

« Assis ! »Ordonna-t-elle en pointant la table d'opération d'un doigt droit comme un piquet.

Mais Donatello ne bougea pas d'un poil la tête baissé les yeux fermé repanssant à April.

« Très bien tu refuseras sera ton sort de te faire électrocuté. »Dit-elle en prenant un tazer en main l'allumant éclairant son visage…

oOoOoOoOoOo

« Les gars son signale il a arrêté de bouger ! Je vais écouter pour essayer de trouver l'endroit où il se trouve.

 _« Je vais tester toute tes résistance, et une par une je vais les notés, jusqu'à que tu me diras ce que je veux. »Dit une voix féminine dans le micro._

« Il y a une femme avec lui, elle veut faire des expériences sur lui, testé sa résistance avec différente tortures... Il faut qu'on aille le sauvé au plus vite ! »Cria April en voulant foncer dans le tas, mais Léonardo la retenu.

« April il ne faut pas foncer tête baissé, il faut qu'on trouve un plan. »Expliqua Léonardo la tenant par les épaules.

« Mais quelque chose au fond de moi me dit de ne pas réfléchir et de foncé pour le retrouver au plus vite ! »Dit April d'un air certain se cachant derrière une grosse caisse.

« April fait attention, certain pressentiment sont meurtrière et peut nous amener à la désorientation. »Dit Léonardo.

April regarde de droite à gauche et avança en faisant des pirouettes jusqu'à atterrie derrière un contenaire. Elle fit signe de voix libre mais quand tous à coup un ninja foot la pris par derrière un laceau dans sa bouche.

« April ! »Cria Léonardo.

April se débâtit et donna un coup de coude brutale dans les côtes du ninja, il se tordit de douleur et April en profita pour lui mettre un coup de poing dans le nez qui le mis à terre. Elle regarda les frères et donna le feu vert. Les trois frères s'avança furtivement et rejoignit April derrière le contenaire.

Donatello était sur la table opératoire toujours avec ce foulard dans la bouche, la femme s'approcha de lui un briquet a la main.

« Et si j'essayerais de te bruler la bouche avec ce briquet et se foulard ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire maléfique. Donatello ne bougea pas terroriser par cette femme au maquillage macabre.

April entendit la conversation dans son casque d'écoute et localisa la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Elle se mis devant la porte et vis un chariot de grenade elle en prie une et la posa devant la porte, elle se mis de dos et se boucha les oreil avant qu'elle explose. Léonardo se mis immédiatement derrière April pour la protéger des débrits.

La porte tomba au sol attirant toute l'attention sur eux, April entra dans la pièce rapidement suivi des frères.

« Lâche-le immédiatement ! »Ordonna April une grenade a la main.

« Un pas de plus et je le fait bruler vif ! »Cria la femme un sourire aux lèvres avec un chalumeau allumer a quelque centimètre de Donatello. April vit Donatello enchainer d'une façon d'esclavage, elle fronça les sourcils et ne bougea plus.

« Nous sommes dans une impasse à présent, à genoux si tu veux sauver ton petit ami ! « Dit-elle en ricanant.

April se mis à genoux ainsi que les trois frères, mais il manquait quelqu'un, personne ne l'avait encore pas remarqué pour le moment.

« Un, deux, trois et… Mais où est le cinquième mutant ? »Demanda la folle en perdant son sourire, elle se retourna et Maître Splinter la frappa avec une plaque chauffant en plein dans le visage.

Elle hurla et tomba sur le coter, des gardes entra dans la pièce suivi de ninjas foots. Léonardo, Raphaël, Michelangelo, April et Splinter se battaient contre le camp ennemi pour protéger Donatello. April se retourna et alla vers Donatello.

« Donnie ça va aller je suis là ! Je vais te sortir de là ! »Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux de le voir dans cette état, pendant qu'April le détacha Donatello laissa une larme de joie en voyant April volé à son secours.

Mais la femme qui était au sol se releva et pris April par derrière pointant son couteau sur sa gorge. April ne bougea plus et regarda autour d'elle.

« Que personne ne bouge ! Ou je l'égorge comme un porc ! »Cria la femme le visage à moitié bruler.

Plus aucun ninja ne bougea plus ne voulant pas voire une scène de crime de leur ami.

« April surtout ne bouge plus ! »Cria Léonardo en levant ses bras en signe d'otage, il posa ses armes au sol pour montrer l'exemple aux autre de lâcher leur armes.

Les trois frères lâcha leur arme au sol et se mis à genoux comme demander par la femme menaçante.

« Attacher les ! »Ordonna la femme enfonçant son couteau dans la gorge d'April.

Les ninjas foots attachèrent les mutants d'une corde reliée dans un mécanisme complexe. Ils étaient tous à genoux devant la folle qui lança April pour qu'on l'attache aussi enchainer avec la même corde que Raphaël.

« Très bien les enfants ! Maintenant que vous êtes tous à votre place je vais pouvoir commencer le cours que vous attendez depuis des lustres ! »Dit-elle en prenant une mini scie circulaire la faisant vibrer devant Donatello.

Raphaël arrivera à retirer le bandeau et se leva en tirant de toutes ses forces s'avançant vers elle en hurlant.

« Relâcher nous immédiatement ! »Cria Raphaël.

« Sinon quoi ? »Demanda-t-elle en appuyant sur un bouton qui ouvra une trappe derrière April qui était à quelque centimètre du mur.

« Le système est très simple, tu avances votre chère April recule et se fait broyer dans cette trappe remplie de scie. »Dit-elle.

Raphaël regarda derrière lui voyant April qui se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber dans la trappe à cause que Raphaël tirait de toutes ses forces. Il grogna et recula laissant April se redresser.

« Nous allons peut être commencé par une simple direction en découpant se magnifique plastron de cinque centimètre ? »Dit-elle en glissant son index le long du plastron de Donatello jusqu'à atteindre le pantalon de Donatello. Donatello se débâtit de toutes ses forces retenues par ses menottes métalliques.

« Calme toi ou c'est elle qui payera tes bêtises. »Dit-elle ne le regardant pas occuper à préparer ses matérielles.

Donatello réussi a enlever le bandeau et pris la parole.

« Et eux ? Vous ne leur donner pas une deuxième chance ? »Demanda Donatello esoufflé.

Elle se retourna face a lui et le regarda longtemps.

« Non. »Puis elle continua à préparer ses matériaux.

« Pourquoi ? Vous m'en avez bien donné une ? »

« Non je n'ai pas envie pour retarder ta dissection. »

« Alors faite le pendant ma dissection ?! »

« Pour qu'ils sabote mon plan ?! Non merci. »Puis elle remit son bandeau sur la bouche, trop occuper April en profita pour couper la corde avec le couteau de Raphaël qu'elle avait gardé dans sa manche.

La femme prit un casque relier a un grand ordinateur supper avancer, elle le posa sur la tête de Donatello et lui attacha fermant. Donatello avait les yeux couvert par le masque qui était trop grand.

La femme apuya sur un bouton a son ordinateur et observa Donatello, un grand écrant s'alluma derrière lui et montrait tous se que Donatello avait vue dans sa vie, on voyait quand il était petit et beaucoup de calculs de tecnologies…

Splinter ferma les yeux et entra en contact avec l'esprit de Donatello.

 _« Maître Splinter je vous en suplie aider moi ! »_ Cria Donaello dans sa tête lui faisant tellement mal.

 _« Je suis là mon fils ne t'en fait pas , je vais t'aider. Concentre toi que sur un seule et unique chose. »_ Expliqua Splinter lui montrant la voix.

Donatello hurla de douleur causer par le casque mais il avait compris se que Maître Splinter voulait lui dire.

April tira de toutes ses forces sur la corde pour essayer de le délivrer criant a travers son bandeau, elle pleura tellement fort que Donatello avait le cœur brisé d'entendre April pleurer.

Les images qui passait avait remonté jusqu'à la rencontre de cette nuit inoubliable des simple images rapides passait de cette soirée et de ses moments t'en passé avec April que Donatello n'oubliera j'aimais.

Mais Donatello se concentra tellement fort que les circuits de la machine explosa, et le trou noir. Les images avait disparues et une fumer noir sortait du casque, la femme s'approcha et retira le casque une tête surprise, son rire avait disparue ?

April réussit à se délivrer avec le couteau et retira son bandeau, elle s'avança doucement vers la femme se cachant derrière ses plateaux d'expérience, mais quand April s'apprêta à lui bondir déçus le couteau à la main, la femme l'attrapa par le bras en appuyant sur le trou ou April c'était retirer la puce électronique.

« En plein dans le mille ! »Dit la femme en souriant diaboliquement.

April lâcha le couteau au sol et se mis à terre en hurlant de douleur, du sang coulait le long de son bras jusqu'à tomber au sol.

La femme pris une aiguille et l'enfonça dans le coup d'April, April sentie le liquide entrer dans son sang jusqu'à que ses muscles endormie et ses yeux se ferme.

Raphaël tira sur la corde mais se fit immédiatement recadrer avec un coup d'électricité. Léonardo était attaché avec Maître Splinter qui eux ne bougea pas terrifier cherchant une solution.

« Bon, j'en étais ou ? »Dit-elle en se redirigeant vers Donatello qui avait les larmes dégoulinant sur ses joues. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux ne voulant pas voire April couché sur le sol ne bougeant plus.

 _Esse ce qu'elle est encore vivante ? Je vous en supplie dite-moi si elle est vivante… Je ne pourrais pas supporter de la perdre…_ Se dit Donatello dans sa tête ne rouvrant plus les yeux la peur le freinant.

La femme s'approcha d'April et pris son pout pour vérifier si elle était encore vivante, elle s'accroupit et mis ses doigts sur son coup.

« Mmm… Parfait ! Déjà un problème en moins ! »Dit-elle en se relevant tapant une fois dans ses mains la joie diabolique l'entrainant.

Donatello entendit ses mot et senti au fond de lui comme un ouragan le cassé en deux, il ouvra les yeux en même temps qu'il redressa sa tête, le regard de démon poser sur la femme qui venait de tuer son April. La femme se retourna et pris son tazer quand elle vit Donatello se lever.

« Reste assis ! »Ordonna la femme en avançant le tazer pour l'électrocuté, mais Donatello l'évita en se décalant se mettant derrière elle et lui entourer la chaine autour de son coup.

Donatello ne se contrôlait plus, la rage et la vengeance venait de s'implanter dans son sang, il serait de toutes ses forces la chaine de ses menottes contre la gorge de la femme qui elle prit le tazer et l'enfonça dans les côtes de Donatello qui l'électrocuta, il lâcha prise et tomba à genoux se tenant le ventre de l'électricité lui traversant ses muscles.

La femme recula de quelque pat jusqu'à toucher son bureau, elle se tenu la gorge et respira très fort dans la douleur des chaine étranglant.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

 **Reste prêt de moi**

Donatello se tordit les doigts nerveusement face au regard d'April posé sur lui, il avala sa salive et baissa son regard le stresse trop imposant.

« April ça va faire presque un mois que tu est tombé dans le coma par ma faute… Je ne supportais plus avoir l'idée que tu es emprisonnée dans un sommeil. La folle t'avait injecté du mutagène qu'elle avait pris de mon sang, mais par mal chance, j'ai dû te retiré plus de la moitié de ton sang pour pouvoir te sauvé, car le mutagène aurait pu te tuer en détruisant tout tes système neurologique.

Mais à cause de moi tu aurais bien pu ne plus jamais te réveillée, je m'en veux tellement April, alors j'ai décidé de partir pour que tu vie ta vie sens qu'un problème te traine dans les pieds. »Expliqua Donatello les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

« Donnie ? J'aimais je ne pourrais te dire sa ou même t'en vouloir pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas commise. Tu ma sauver la vie plus d'une fois et je sais que au fond de moi ce n'est que toi que je veux.» Répondit April en lui tenant les mains plus fortes le regardant dans les yeux par peur qu'il parte loin d'elle.

« Je serais en danger sens toi que avec toi, car tu es loin de là d'être un danger pour moi au contraire, tu es ma seul chance de vie, si tu n'aurais pas été là je serais morte depuis bien longtemps. »Dit April en lui souriant tendrement.

Donatello sourit en entendant les paroles d'April lui fonçant droit au cœur, elle s'avait comment réconforter Donatello quand il se sentait pas dans sa peau ou hors de lui, ils sont définitivement fait l'un pour l'autre. Donatello avait besoin d'April comme April a besoin de lui, les séparer était de dire que la terre était plate, donc impossible. S'ils en venaient d'être séparé ils ne le restaient jamais longtemps.

April se leva et sera Donatello dans ses bras pour le réconforter, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche et se rassit en face de lui, Donatello rougi et fit apparaitre un sourire timide, April adorait se sourire tendre sur le visage de Donatello quand il était en larme.

« April je veux que tu sache que je serais toujours là pour te protégé et je viendrais quoi qu'il arrive à ton secours quand tu seras en danger, peu importe les conditions. »Dit-il en la regardant amoureux plus que jamais.

April sourit et continua de manger son délicieux repas préparé par Donatello, April l'observa un visage concentré sur ses mots touchant. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que d'entendre des paroles aussi tendre et rassurant venu tout droit de la bouche de Donatello.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

April mis une écharpe, un bonnet et tous ce qu'il faut pour sortir dehors dans se froid hivernal faire un bonhomme de neige avec les frères.

April sorti enfin de la maison et respira longuement l'odeur fraiche des montagnes du Nevada, un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de la femme comblé. Donatello la suivie et se mit à coter d'elle observant les trois frères joué dans la neige se courant après.

« Sa doit être nouveau pour vous de touché la neige de montagne, non ? »Demanda April à Donatello.

« Oui c'est la première fois que nous pouvons en toucher un sol de neige et jouer dedans, c'est une aventure fabuleuse ! A New York quand nous étions dans les égouts, on ne prenait que la neige qui était à notre porté devant notre plaque d'égout. »Dit-il avec un grand sourire mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon pour hiver.

« Un de ses quatre je vous emainerait toucher du sable du vrai sable, tu verras c'est doux et chaud le sable, on ira à la plage, au bord de mer, se sera fabuleux et de bon souvenir. »Dit-elle.

« La plage ? J'en ai vaguement entendu parler à la télé, c'était toujours des cocktails et tout le monde en maillot de bain, je ne s'est pas trop à quoi sa serre. »Répondit Donatello.

« Les maillots de bain qui sont des vêtements petit qui sert à aller dans l'eau, c'est une matière qui tien a l'eau et qui ne détint pas, j'en es un au repère je te le montrerais si tu veux comme sa tu pourras découvrir une nouvelle matière. »Dit April en se collant contre Donatello.

« A oui se serait chouette ! »Répondit-il en s'inquiétant pour April, peur que la santé ne s'affaiblisse à cause du froid.

« Dit moi Donnie ? Tu as encore le caméscope que j'avais dans mon grand carton ? »Demanda April en se tournant face à lui.

« Ehu… Oui ! Ne bouge pas ! »Dit-il en rentrant.

April sourit et regarda les garcons jouer comme des fous, elle s'accroupissa et pris de la neiges, elle en fis une boule de neige et la lanca en plein sur le bras de Michelangelo qui se retourna.

« April ! »Cria-il en ouvrant grand les bras content de la voir debout.

« Vien April ! »Cria Raphaël en lui faisant signe de main. April rigola et fit signe qu'elle avait froid en tramblant exagérament.

« Mais si vien t'amuser ! »Cria Léonardo en lui lancant une boulle de neige sur ses jambes.

« Allez vien ! »Demanda Michelangelo en continuant de courire, Raphaël et Léonardo continua leur cousse poursuit avec Michelngelo en se lancant des boules de neiges.

April rigola et souffla dans ses mains pour un peux se réchauffé.

« April vien maider ! »Cria Michelangelo en s'arrêtant, mais Léonardo et Raphaël ne s'arrêta pas et fonca dans Michelangelo, il étaint en-dessous de ses frères.

« April explosa de rire a la chute aussi violente du pauvre Michelanglo, elle s'aprocha d'eux et leur lanca des boules de neiges dessus.

Quand tout à coup Léonardo et Raphaël lui couru apprèt en lui lancant des boules de neiges, April pris ses jambes a son coup et se cacha derrière un bonome de neiges lancant des boules de neiges sur les trois frères qui la courssait.

Donatello redécendit et aperçut la scène, il rigola doucement et commença a filmé, le bonheur était bien présent, April explosait des fou rire suivi de ses frères.

Donatello lança une boule de neige toujours en filment et la lança sur April qui elle fesait la morte au sol, elle se la prit en pleine tête, April se redressa et vit Donatello exploser de rire.

« Oh attend tu va voire ! »Dit-elle en prenant de la neige dans ses mains, elle lanca sa boule de neige en plein sur les lunettes de Donatello.

Il s'arrête de rire et repris de la neige, et une bataille fut lancer, Donatello courut après April qui elle se cacha derrière le bonhomme de neige de Léonardo.

Cette hiver fut long pour la famille réunit, les frères continuait leur entrainement durement tous les matins et soirs. April les regardait toujours s'entrainer a l'extérieur, mais la ville leur manquait un peu. April c'était remis de son état critique, et plus les jours passait plus elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, mais April avait une promesse à tenir et elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'oublier.

 _Un mois plus tard…_

La température extérieur était plutôt agréable et le soleil réchauffait la carapace des quatre frères qui s'entrainait leur bandeau sur les yeux tenant des bâtons de bambou. Ils devaient se concentrer avec leur ouï et ne faire qu'un avec le son avenir, Maître Splinter les observa et les guida en leur apprenant à se concentrer, il avait les mains croisés dans le dos et le museau haut.

April sortie avec un plateau de boisson fraiche en mains, elle en donna a Maître Splinter avec un grand souri.

« Oh merci April ! Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de t'embêter pour nous, surtout dans ton état ma chère. »Dit-il en bougeant son verre vers le ventre d'April qui avait déjà grossi depuis la dernière fois.

« Oui je sais Maître Splinter mais ça me tue de ne rien faire, alors je vous est préparé un bon cocktail ! »Dit-elle en souriant.

Michelangelo avait son bandana sur le front et jouait à la console en s'appuyant sur son bâton complètement concentré par son jeu.

Maître Splinter grogna et avec sa que prit le bâton de Michelangelo le faisant tombé sur ses frère qui eux tomba tous au sol. Donatello et Raphaël se releva leur bandeau sur la tête en regardant Michelangelo d'un œil énerver.

April rigola de la dispute qui venait de se déclarer entre les trois frères, Léonardo qui était toujours dans sa position précédente ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais il était très sérieux et ne fit pas attention.

« Et les garçons vous avez soif ?! »Demanda April en leur montrant le plateau.

« A OUAI ! »Cria Michelangelo complètement assoiffé.

« Alors travailler mieux que ça ! »Dit-elle pour les narguer.

Michelangelo perdit son sourire et souffla fort en remettant son bandeau pour cacher ses yeux et finir l'exercice. Maître Splinter ricana doucement et sourit grandement en montant le museau.

April posa le plateau sur une petite table de jardin du balcon et s'aseyia sur une chaise difficilement une main poser sur le bas de son dos. Elle souffla dès qu'elle fut assise et observa toujours les garçons, Maître Splinter s'aseya en face d'elle et trinqua dans le verre d'April en souriant, ils burent tous le deux et s'hydrata en savourant le délicieux cocktail d'April pendant que les frères s'entrainait durement en plein soleil d'une chaleur épouvantable.

 _Le soir même…_

Après le bon repas du soir préparé par Léonardo, la famille se retrouva dans le salon pour un jeu de société inconnu pour April.

« Alors, ma chère April je vais t'expliquer les règles. »Dit Michelangelo en lui montrant les cartes.

Il lui expliqua très précisément et lui montra un exemple, enfin les règles compris la famille put jouer, ce fut une soirée très marrante pour tout le monde. De temps en temps Donatello et April s'envoiya der regard amoureux avec un sourire sur leurs lèvres.

« Très bien ! Nous allons faire les équipes ! »Dit Michelangelo en se levant.

« Deux par deux suffira, alors Maître Splinter et Léonardo sa vous va ? »Demanda-t-il.

« Oui c'est parfais. »Répondit Maître Splinter.

« Raphaël avec Donatello et April avec moi bien évidement. »Dit-il en clignant de l'œil à April.

« Euh… Mickey je pense que se sera mieux April et Donatello. »Répondit Raphaël.

«Bon d'accord ! Alors Raph tu viens avec moi ! »Dit-il.

Maintenant les équipes faite je vais vous distribuer chacun des cartes et vont en retirer deux qui sont trop compliquer. »Expliqua le plus jeune frère.

La famille joua dans une joie et une ambiance apaisante pour chacun, a pare les tricheries de Michelangelo l'harmonie était bien là, et elle ne se cachait pas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soleil s'installa enfin sur la plaine du Nevada, ensoleillant la vielle maison grinçante, les rayons du soleil illuminèrent le visage d'April qui dormait encore. Donatello lui ne dormait plus déjà depuis un moment se préparent pour son entrainement intense.

Il regarda April et pris l'appareil photo et photographia le visage d'April, il regarda la photo et sourit voyant le beau résultat.

Donatello descendit et vis ses frères a la cuisine prenant leur petit déjeuner les yeux a moitié fermer encore endormie.

Donatello se dirigea vers la machine à café et se servie une boisson chaude, il s'installa à table et but en silence.

Leur entrainement allait commencer, Maître Splinter les attendait dehors regardant le soleil se lever à travers les montagnes et les arbres. Il reniflait la bonne aire des montagnes qui soufflait doucement et entendait les rivières s'écouler pas loin de lui.

Les quatre frères sortirent et s'accroupissa tousse derrière leur sensei les mains jointes l'esprit concentrer.

Splinter se mit face à eu et les salua pour enfin commencer l'exercice matinale.

Pendant que Maître Splinter entrainait ses fils, April en profita pour faire briller la vielle maison en pagaille, elle commença à jeter toutes les boites de pizza vides dans un grand sachet poubelle.

April se sentait plus forte depuis un mois, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle pouvait enfin faire ce qu'elle voulait, ou presque.

Après avoir terminé avec les déchets, April commença à désinfecter la cuisine…

Deux heures plus tard la maison brillait de partout plus une seule saleté n'était apparente.

Quand tout à coup les trois frères rentrèrent enfin des sachets plein à craquer dans leur bras musclé.

« Vous êtes allé au magasin ? »Demanda April en posant ses points sur ses hanches ne sachant pas.

« On a l'intention de tout !... »S'arrêta brutalement Michelangelo dans sa phrase.

« L'intention de quoi ? »Demanda April en regardent ce qu'il y a dans les sachets.

« On avait l'intention de nettoyer la maison. »Répondit Léonardo avec désevence.

« Mais sait cool sa sen super bon April tu as fait du super boulot ! Mais tu la fait quand tous se ménage trop dur pour toi ? »Demanda Michelangelo en posant son sachet.

« Cette nuit pendant que vous dormez ! »Dit-elle.

« Quoi ?! Cette nuit ? »Cria Michelangelo.

« Mains non mickey je plaisante ! Je l'ai fait pendant votre entrainement matinal. »Répondit-April en rigolant.

« Ah je comprends mieux maintenant. »

« Bon qu'esse ce que vous avez envie de manger ? »Demanda-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

« Cette fois c'est nous qui va s'occuper, tu en as déjà fait beaucoup trop pour aujourd'hui. »Répondit Léonardo.

« Mais où est Donatello et Maître Splinter ? »Demanda April en regardant derrière eux.

« Ils sont en train de faire un exercice très important et minutieux, mieux vaut pas les déranger. »Dit-il très rapidement comme si il cachait quelque chose.

April jeta un dernier coup d'œil mais n'aperçut rien, les trois frères se dirigea vers la cuisine et posa les affaire. En Quelque minutes tout était rangé dans les placardes.

En attendant que les garçons se décidait a trouvé la recette qu'ils allaient faire, April alla dans sa chambre pour faire un peu de rangement, elle sorti un carton pour ranger d'autre affaire et vue une feuille plier en quatre elle la prit et la regarda. Un sourire apparut sur son visage c'était un dessin que Donatello avait fait pour elle mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui montré par timidité, à l'époque il ne se connaissait pas aussi bien et se voyait moins souvent, mais maintenant c'est l'harmonie parfait entre eux.

April colla se dessin contre sa poitrine en souriant les yeux fermés, son esprit était parti dans des souvenir extraordinaire et heureux.

Quand tout à coup quelqu'un frappa a la porte, April se dépêcha de ranger le dessin dans le carton et de ranger le carton, elle se leva face à ses vêtement pour faire genre qu'elle rangeait.

« Entrée ! »Dit-elle.

« Salut April excuse-moi de te déranger mais, on a un petit souci ! »Dit Michelangelo en tenant la porte.

« J'arrive tout de suite ! »Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Michelangelo ferma la porte derrière lui et descendit les marches, April sorti elle aussi et alla voire à la cuisine ce qui se passait.

« April c'est vraiment le cauchemar en cuisine ! »Cria Michelangelo de panique, il a voulu faire à manger seule mais il ne sent sortait pas.

April vit que Michelangelo était en détresse alors elle voulut l'aider mais quand tout à coup Léonardo et Raphaël vint et demanda a April de remonter le temps qu'ils s'occupent de faire à manger. April remonta dans sa chambre et écouta à la porte.

« Mickey tu sais très bien que c'est une surprise il ne faut pas qu'elle voie tout ça ! »Cria Raphaël.

« Je te signale que Donatello a un plan pour ce soir ! »Chuchota-t-il.

April fit un pas en arrière et s'asseya sur son lit pliant des vêtements quand elle entendit des pas monter les escaliers.

 _Toc, Toc, Toc…_

La porte s'ouvra doucement et Léonardo entra dans la chambre.

« Salut April je peux te parler une minute ? »Demanda-t-il nerveusement.

« Oui bien sûr ! »Répondit April en le regardant.

« Alors voilà, Donnie ne rentrera pas tout de suite encore, car son entrainement dura plus longtemps que prévu, surtout ne t'inquiète pas il va revenir. »Dit-il calmement.

« Et s'il te plait reste dans ta chambre parce qu'on doit ranger le bordel de Mickey ! »Dit-il en réfléchissant.

April répondit par un simple hauchement de tête en regardant Léonardo sortir de la chambre.

« Mmm… Etrange, qu'esse se qu'ils préparent ? »Se demanda April.

April regarda le carton en réfléchissant et se dirigea vers lui elle sorti tous les objets. Elle prit son caméscope et regarda les vidéos en tant petite du laboratoire de son père.

Quand tout à coup elle s'aperçut d'un petit détail, au moment où April demanda à Eric Sax ce qu'ils essayaient de faire, quelqu'un était derrière lui, elle avait déjà vu se visage quelque part.

April entendit tous à coup la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et la voix de Donatello résonnait dans la maison, il avait l'air très énerver contre ses frères.

« Vous m'expliquer se foutoir dans la maison ?! »Cria-t-il.

« Mais ta dit que c'était se soir ? »Demanda Michelangelo.

« Non Mickey ! Ne vous mêlé pas de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ! »Hurla fou de rage Donatello.

« Donnie calme toi, on voulait juste te donner un coup de pouce, on savait que tu étais stressé alors on s'est dit que… »Léonardo nu même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Donatello était déjà en train d'hurler de fureur.

« Non ! Ficher moi la paix ! »Dit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise sa tête dans ses mains.

« Ce n'est rien mes fils il est juste un peu… Sumergé de ses émotions a l'idé de la réaction d'April. Il faut lui laisser le temps de se calmer seule. » Dit Maître Splinter en emmenant ses enfants a l'extérieur laissant Donatello respirer.

April avait entendu toute la conversation et ne savais pas de quoi il parlait et en venait le stresse, étaisse a quoi Maître Splinter faisait ilusion ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment au fond d'elle, April se retira de la porte et s'asseya sur son lit regardant par le fenêtre Maître Splinter avec ses fils, ils discutainet entre heux d'un sujet qui avait l'air d'être très important. April ouvra discrètement la fenêtre et les écouta.

« Maître Splinter ? Pourquoi Donatello se mais dans tous ses état juste a cause de ça ? »Demanda Michelangelo naïvement.

« Mes fils, il y a des passages dans la vie qui nous fait réagir étrangement et c'est pendant des moments important du cas de Donatello que nous perdons le control de nous-même, on se sent triste, énerver, heureux ou même contrarier. Il faut savoir une chose, c'est que Donatello est beaucoup stressé en ce moment et il a parfois… »Maître Splinter s'arrêta de parler pendant un moment eyant entendu un bruit dans la forêt.

« Maître ? »Dit Léonardo.

« Parfois il vaut mieux se réfugier dans son esprit et se calmer. Je sais que vous ne reconnaissez pas Donatello en ce moment mais il est surpasser par cette évènement qui pourrait chambouler toute sa vie et celle d'April. »Continua Splinter.

Quand tout à coup des oiseaux s'envola d'un arbre dans la direction de Splinter, Léonardo et ses frères se mirent devant lui et sorti leur armes.

« Qui est là ! »Cria Léonardo.

« Utiliser la machine de Donatello a reconnaissance thermique. »Ordonna Splinter.

Léonardo pris la machine qui était accroché à sa ceinture et scanna les environs.

« Il n'y a personne maître ? »Dit Léonardo.

« J'ai cru que… Rentrons. »Dit Splinter avançant vers la maison jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui une oreille vers derrière.

Les trois frères se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer avec un sentiment étrange, ne se sentant pas en sécurité.

Donatello monta les escaliers lentement en marmonnant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entra pour se rafraîchir le visage, il se regarda dans le miroir et s'effraya en voyant April derrière lui ne s'attendent pas à la voir.

« A-April ?! Ça va ? »Demanda-t-il nerveusement s'étant retourné vers elle.

« C'est plutôt à toi de me dire si ça va ? Je t'ai entendu te disputer avec tes frères ? Qu'esse se qui se passe ici ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas être au courant de tout ?! »Dit-elle d'une voix de plus en plus énerver.

« Euh… Oui enfin non tous va bien ce n'est rien. »Répondit-il, mais April le connaissait trop bien et savais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Donnie, c'est quoi toute cette histoire ? Je n'arrête pas d'entendre que tu es beaucoup stressé ce soir, qu'esse ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es malade ? »Demanda April inquiète pour son Donatello.

« Non non ! Ne temps fait pas je vais bien, c'est juste que en ce moment je suis… tendu ! Mais ça va passer ne t'inquiète pas. »Répondit-il plus nerveux que jamais.

« Donnie, je suis très inquiète en ce moment à ton sujet, je te trouve distant avec moi. »Dit-elle lui caressant la joue.

« Distant ? »Dit-il.

« Oui, c'est pour ça que tu es dans tous ses états ? »Demanda April en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coter.

« Non c'est juste que j'ai peur qu'ils vous arrivent quelque chose à tous les deux, ça peut être à cause de ça que je suis un peu plus ailleurs, je m'assure qu'il n'y a personne aux environs. »Dit-il.

« April, je sais que tu te demande encore se que je fait en se moment mais je… je veux te montrer quelque chose dehors, viens suis moi ! »Dit-il en lui prenant la main.

April et Donatello marcha vers la forêt ou le soleil se couchait peut a peu, ils s'arrêtèrent un moment et aperçut des lucioles s'instiller et voler doucement a quelque centimètre d'eux.

Il y avait un tapi de fleure blanche et les arbres recouvrait le ciel maintenant étoiler, April, émerveiller par ses belle chose, avait la tête vers le haut regardant les lucioles se lever dans les aires quand tout à coup…

« April O'Neil, veux-tu passer ta vie auprès de la mienne jusqu'à ce que la mort nous s'épare ? »Demanda Donatello un genou à terre ouvrant une petite boite ou une bague en fonte avec des diamants incruster dedans s'instillant dans les yeux de la belle brune.

April le regarda son visage se transforment en émerveillement en pleure de joie, elle lui sauta au coup un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Oui ! Jusqu'à la mort ! »Dit-elle en le regardant, puis elle l'embrassa amoureusement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après avoir passé du temps couché dans ses belle fleures, April et Donatello se redirigea vers la maison pour rentrer et se reposer avec toutes ses émotions, se tenant la main, ils s'asseyèrent sur un petit banc suspendu au plafond.

April se sera contre Donatello pour sentir sa respiration et sa chaleur sur ce petit banc en suspens, elle lui sera le bras et souffla fort la tête tourné vers les étoiles scintillantes.

Donatello lui pris la main et l'embrassa en souriant, April sourit et senti un courant d'air qui la fit trembler de froid, Donatello passa son bras autour d'elle pour la réchauffé et posa sa tête contre la sienne.

Quand tout à coup une étoile filante passa dans le ciel noir en faisant un magnifique arc de cercle, Donatello leva la tête et l'observa avec ses lunettes scientifiques. April ferma les yeux et fit un vœu, puis elle rouvrit les yeux et l'étoile avait disparu.

« Alors tu as fait ton vœu ? »Demanda Donatello.

April haucha la tête avec un petit sourire et reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Donatello observant le ciel qui était toujours noir.

« J'ai fait le veut que jamais nous ne serons séparer. »Dit-elle heureuse le cœur serré.

April regarda sa bague de fonte en souriant son cœur s'axélérant dans sa poitrine la joie tellement forte. Puis April se souvenu d'un souvenir que Donatello et elle avait vécu autre fois.

« Donnie ? Ça fait combien de temps que toi et tes frères vous pratiquer les arts martiaux ? »Demanda April curieuse.

« Sa fait depuis que nous avons hue nos dix ans quand Maître Splinter avait trouvé le livre. »Répondit Donatello en souriant.

« Et ça fait combien de temps que tu es tombé amoureux de moi ? »Demanda-t-elle en le regardant d'un aire envouté.

« Tu sais April, je suis tombé amoureux de toi progressivement, je ne le savais pas encore au fond de moi mais je savais que quelque chose était différent dès que j'ai commencé à te connaitre. »Répondit Donatello en posant sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme.

« Donnie, je ne me sen pas encore vraiment prête pour ce moment. »Dit-elle en baissant la tête ayant perdu son sourire.

Donatello se redressa et la regarda, la tête basse et les mains tremblantes.

« Et ! Ne t'en fait pas tout va bien se passé, car c'est moi qui va s'occupé de toi tu n'as rien à craindre ! »Dit-il en s'agenouillant devant elle pour voir son visage triste.

« Je savais que c'était une bêtise de faire ça. »Dit-elle en partant en larme.

« Non April ce n'est pas une bêtise, c'est juste que nous nous ne sommes pas encore préparer à sa c'est tous ! »Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Par ma faute tous sera gâcher comme je le fait si bien. »Dit-elle pleurant ses larmes.

« April tu dis n'importe quoi, tu seras parfaite et cette enfant sera contant de voir qu'il a une mère comme toi. »Dit Donatello pour tenter de la réconforter.

« On ne s'est même pas à quoi il ressemble et qu'esse ce qu'il pensera de moi. Il le sent déjà que je ne suis pas à la hauteur. »Dit-elle en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Non April c'est faux, tu seras la mère parfaite que personne ne peut avoir de mieux, mes frère te prenne comme une maman déjà. »Dit Donatello en la séran plus fort.

« Fait-moi confiance tu seras parfaite, il t'aime déjà. »Dit-il en fermant les yeux un visage triste.

Michelangelo les regardait de derrière le mur de la maison depuis un moment écoutant leur conversation, il se mit contre le mur un visage triste pour April ne sachant pas quoi faire, quand tous à coup il eux une idée.

Il se leva avec un petit sourire malicieux et rentra par la porte de derrière. Quand tout à coup il se mit à pleuvoir des petites gouttes d'eau suivi par un vent faible. April s'était calmer et avait repris sa confiance en elle.

« Vien April il faut qu'on rentre une tempête se prépare. »Demanda Donatello mettant son bras autour d'elle pour la protégée du froid avec le poncho qu'il lui avait mis sur elle pour pas qu'elle n'ait froid. Donatello et April rentra à l'intérieur et alla dans leur chambre pour se coucher.

April se mis devant la fenêtre observant la pluie tombé créant des flaques d'eau sur le sol d'herbe, la température avait baissé et des courants d'air frais s'infiltrait sous la porte faisant frissonner April qui avait déjà froid comme ça.

Donatello était juste dans la pièce à côté et se brossait les dents dans la petite salle de bain coller à la chambre, une fois fini il éteignia les lumières et en sorti, il s'appuya contre la cloison de la porte les bras croisé sur son plastron et observa April d'un aire inquiet.

« La pluie n'a pas l'aire de vouloir s'arrêter. »Dit-elle ne bougeant pas de sa place.

« C'est normal, un cumulonimbus se prépare au-dessus de nous. »Répondit Donatello en s'approchant d'elle.

Il glissa ses mains autour de la taille d'April et posa ses mains au-dessus de son ventre déjà bien développé, mais April pris ses mains et les descendit jusqu'au milieu de son ventre, Donatello avait ses mains sur son ventre pour la première fois depuis qu'April était réveiller.

Il ne savait pas encore comment réagir a sa, une nouvelle expérience se produisait et Donatello était le plus heureux du monde, il se tourna pour venir face à April, les mains dans son dos et son plastron contre son ventre il la regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa avec son accord.

Tous les deux ferma les yeux profitant du moment, quand tout à coup un orage frappa et April s'effraya, elle cria et mis sa tête dans le coup de Donatello. Mais Donatello lui carraissa la tête pour la rassuré en lui disant des mots apaisant et rassurant.

« Chutte… N'est pas peur je suis là, tout va bien… »Chuchota-t-il tout en lui cariassent la tête.

April leva la tête et regarda Donatello, quand tout a coup elle s'écarta de lui une main poser sur son ventre et un visage paniquer.

« April ?! »Dit Donatello inquiet.

April s'asseya sur le lit les yeux fermés, elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda Donatello qui était mort de panique, elle sourit légèrement sens dire un mot en faisant une drôle de tête, elle prit doucement la main de Donatello et la posa sur son ventre.

Le visage de Donatello se transforma en imense sourit impressioner de se phénomène, le petit bougeait dans le ventre de sa mère et Donatello pouveait tout ressentir dans sa main.

April commença à rire de surprise un grand sourire sur son visage en touchant son ventre et quand elle voyait le visage de Donatello elle crue un instant que les yeux de Donatello allait lui sortir de la tête tellement qu'il était impressioner.

« Tu vois il t'aime déjà ! »Dit-April en passa sa main sur la joue de Donatello.

Donatello sourit et embrassa April amoureusement fou de joie à l'intérieur de lui, il la regarda un instant et continua de l'embrasser glissant ses mains derrière la nuque d'April.

Donatello la regarda et posa sa main sur le visage d'April en glissant son pouce sur sa joue. April se leva et se mis dans le lit suivi de Donatello qui lui aussi se mis à coter d'elle la serrant dans ses bras musclé en signe de protection et d'afection.

April mis sa tête dans le coup de Donatello et s'endormit lentement, quand a Donatello lui regardait la fenêtre face à lui observant les gouttes de pluies collé le long de la vitre. Quelque chose au fond de lui le tracassait et lui faisait peur, mais lui-même ne le savait.

Se soir-là Donatello eu du mal à dormir, l'orage faisant rage dans le ciel, la pluie ne s'arrêtant pas créant des rivières d'eau sal détruisant tout sur leur passage, tout ça effrayait Donatello, mais il y a avait quelque chose ou il avait beaucoup plus peur, c'est de l'avenir de sa famille, et de la famille qu'il vient de créer avec la femme qu'il aime

Mais ce soir-là, Donatello se questionna sur une chose, esse ce qu'après c'être enfuit de New York, les méchants continueront a les poursuivent ? Ou s'arrêterons-t-ils un jour comme cette pluie interminable ?

Donatello senti ses paupières se fermer peut a peut et le sommeil l'emporter, April et Donatello s'endormit enfin paisiblement sens problème depuis deux mois, c'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient dormir en paix.

A l'extérieur se passait quelque chose de presque impossible a voir, seule un esprit concentré et serin pouvait voir cette unique chose, c'est le cas de Maître Splinter, un rat de laboratoire devenu mutant.

Splinter était dehors sur le banc en suspend regardant la pleine lune éclairer leur maison d'une manière différente de New York, cette fois il n'y avait pas un bruit, seule le silence et les grillons grésillent. C'est bien la première fois que Maître Splinter pouvait être dans le silence, ou presque, on pouvait entendre les ronflements de Michelangelo sortir de sa fenêtre ouverte, alors Splinter décida de se promener seul dans la forêt.

Il arriva dans une petite clairière bien illuminé par les rayons de la lune ronde, ses rayons illuminait jusqu'à toucher le sol. Il y avait un petit tronc en plein milieu, Splinter prit place et entra dans une zone dans son esprit ou personne sauf lui y peut pénétrer.

Les yeux fermés, les muscles détendus, l'esprit concentré et la respiration silencieuse. Quand tout à coup une branche craqua dans les bois devenu sombre derrière Maître Splinter, il se retourna et analysa autour de lui, mais il n'y avait personne, ses yeux pouvaient le trahir mais pas son odorat, quelqu'un était bien là à le tourmenter. Il se leva ses pattes dans ses manche à chercher son odeur, cette odeur lui était familière… très familière.

« Léonardo ? Esse toi mon fils ? »Demanda-t-il d'un aire hésitant.

Mais personne ne répondit par la demande du Maître, Splinter se tourna face au nouveau bruit quand il s'aperçut qu'il était dans une autre réalité, une réalité presque impossible a voire, et cette impossibilité est pourtant une réalité qui peut monter des choses que nous ne voulons pas forcément voir et entendre.

« Je sais que tu es là mon fils, montre toi. »Dit-il en fermant les yeux contrôlant la situation du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Je ne suis pas ton fils. »Répondit une voix en écot traversant le bois à plusieurs endroits, ce qui déstabilisait Splinter, mais un esprit aussi concentrer ne peut pas être déstabilisé davantage.

« Cela est de ton choix. »Répondit calmement Maître Splinter.

« Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là, n'esse pas ? »Dit-il.

« Non. Mais il y a certainement une raison à ca Léonardo. »Répondit Maître Splinter ne bougeant toujours pas les yeux fermé.

« Tu n'es pas mon père encore moins celui de mes frères. »

« Cela est de leur choix, pas le tien. Tu devrais le savoir en tant que leader de la bande. »

« Je ne suis pas leur leader, et tu l'est encore moins. »Dit Léonardo se mettant enfin face à Splinter.

« A c'est mieux en te voyant. N'oublie pas Léonardo, que tu le veuille ou non je serais toujours votre père, je vous ai donné tous mon amour et mon attention pour que vous ne manquez de rien.» Dit-il en ouvrant les yeux fixant son fils.

« Manquer de rien ?! Tu nous as interdit de sortir à l'extérieur ! »Dit-il en commençant à être nerveux.

« Face aux humain. »Répondit simplement Splinter.

Léonardo se tu pendant un moment ne sachant plus quoi lui répondre.

« J'aimerais mieux que vous n'existez pas, au moins on ne serait peut-être accepter dans le monde des humains. »Dit-il d'un ton provocateur.

« Acer ! Je ne suis pas là pour toi, je suis venu pour voir autre chose qu'un esprit dérivant. »Répondit Maître Splinter fermant les yeux en donnant un coup avec sa main dans le vide.

L'esprit errant disparut immédiatement à la demande du Maître essoufflé, rester dans une dimension demande de l'entrainement et un mentale fort. Quand tout à coup Splinter senti que quelque chose ou quelqu'un était encore là, à le surveiller depuis un moment.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »Demanda-t-il gardant les yeux fermé.

La brume venait de se lever et des vents glacials ont erré dans les pattes de Splinter, il senti une main se poser sur son épaule qui était froide et touffu de poils doux.

Maître Splinter ne se retourna pas immédiatement mais ouvra les yeux et vit des yeux brillant les observer, la main était toujours poser sur son épaule et ne bougeait pas encore.

« Je me nome, Alopex. Et je suis là pour vous mettre en garde d'un grand danger. »Dit une voix féminine douce.

Splinter ne se retourna toujours pas mais tourna ses oreille a différent endroit pour savoir où se trouvait cette mystérieuse personne.

« De quel danger ? »Demanda Splinter.

« Moi. »

Splinter se retourna et vit des yeux orange le regarder de près avec une corpulence souple et poilue dans la brume.

La personne en face ne bougea pas mais le regarda longtemps avant de disparaitre à nouveau dans la brume courant autour de Splinter.

Quand tout à coup elle s'arrêta en face de lui dans l'ombre, on ne voyait qu'un symbole rouge japonais qui était sur sa tête.

Splinter se mis en position de combat face à elle et se concentra le plus possible, un nouveau danger se présenta a eu encore une fois la tranquilité s'éloignant de nouveau.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

 **Premier contact**

La forêt était éclairé par la pleine lune et Splinter était seule, ou presque. Quelqu'un était là avec lui et ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille. En position de combat les yeux fermé, Splinter anticipa les attaques de son adversaire et les évita.

Ce n'était pas un humain mais un animale, lequel ? Splinter n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

« Léo sa fait déjà bien trop longtemps qu'il est dehors tous seule, il faudrait peut être allé voire non tu ne crois pas ? »Demanda Raphaël.

« Si tu as raison allons voir. »Ordonna Léonardo.

Splinter se pris un coup de patte dans le museau et tomba en arrière, il vit l'ombre s'approcher de lui avec ce masque sur la tête avec des symboles rouge, elle avait des longue griffes ou dégoulinait du sang, mais le sang de qui ?

« Tu es le contraire d'une personne, mais de qu'elle personne ?! »Demanda Splinter.

La personne en face de lui s'arrêta et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et disparut.

Splinter senti quelque chose le secouer brutalement et crier son nom, c'était Léonardo qui tentait de le réveiller de son esprit.

« Maître Splinter ! Maître Splinter ! Esse ce que tout va bien ?! »Cria Léonardo en panique.

Maître Splinter rouvrit les yeux sortant de son esprit et aperçut Léonardo face à lui et des cris de Raphaël derrière lui.

Splinter se leva une patte poser sur sa tête et regarda Raphaël, il tenait une femme renard polaire avec une capuche sur la tête.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'étier en train de faire a notre Maître !? »Cria Raphaël l'étranglant avec son saï.

Mais la renarde ne répondit pas trop étrangler par son saï.

« Lâche la Raphaël ! »Ordonna Maître Splinter.

« Elle voulait vous tuer sensei ! »Répondit Raphaël ne la lâchent pas.

« C'est un ordre pas une suggestion. »Répondit Splinter.

Raphaël retira son saï avec un grognement, la femme renarde tomba a terre se tenant la gorge l'aire entrant à nouveau dans ses poumons.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »Demanda Léonardo sur ses gardes.

« Je m'appelle Alopex. »Répondit-elle simplement en roulant ses yeux jaunes au ciel.

« Alopex ? Qui vous a appris à faire ça ? »Demanda Maître Splinter étonner par ses talents.

« Mon Maître qui voulez-vous d'autre !? »Dit-elle d'un ton agacer les pattes croisées sur son gilet noir un peu déchiré.

« Qui est votre maître ? »Demanda Splinter.

« Vous devriez certainement le connaitre ! »Répondit-elle.

« Nous connaissons beaucoup de méchant. »Dit Raphaël avec ses bras croisé sur son plastron.

April se réveilla brusquement en sursaut dans son sommeil, Donatello ayant entendu le cri d'effroi d'April c'était aussi réveiller.

« Quoi qu'esse qu'il y a ?! Je suis là April !»Cria Donatello en panique à moitié endormie.

« Non ce n'est rien redore-toi. »Dit-elle en s'apercevant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

« Que s'est-il passé April ? »Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Non ce n'est rien j'ai dû faire un cauchemar ne temps fait pas. »Répondit April en lui faisant un bisou sur le front pour qu'il se rendorme.

Donatello se recoucha coller contre April ses bras autour d'elle pour la protéger de ses cauchemars. Mais April n'arrivais pas à avoir la conscience tranquille, elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre un petit moment, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine elle aperçut des ombres bouger entre les arbres qui semblai se déplacer furtivement.

« Donnie ! Donnie ! »Cria April à voix basse en secouant Donatello.

« J'suis réveillé ! J'suis réveillé ! »Cria Donatello en sursautant dans son lit.

« Donnie il y a des gens dehors qui encercle la maison ! »Dit-elle en panique.

Donatello vit son regard affoler et se leva immédiatement en prenant ses lunettes. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et aperçut des ninjas foot qui encerclait la maison.

« April ! Il faut que tu te caches ou ils vont te trouver, met toi ici. »Dit-il paniquer en la poussant doucement dans l'armoire.

« Et toi Donnie ?! »Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux aillant peur pour lui.

« Ne temps fait pas je vais trouver un moyen, écoute moi bien si tu vois qu'ils s'approchent dangereusement de toi tu tires sur ce levier d'accord ? Un bon coup sec ! »Expliqua Donatello.

« Donnie je t'en-supplie cache toi je ne veux pas qu'ils t'attrapent ! »Dit-elle en pleur paniquer pour Donatello.

« Ne t'inquiète pas April ça va aller. »Dit-il en refermant l'armoire.

April entendit les ninjas foots entrer dans la maison et monter les escaliers, ils étaient très nombreux et dangereusement armer.

April posa une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit les larmes aux yeux, un ninja foot était juste devant elle regardant l'armoire. April pris le levier en main prête a tiré.

Le ninja approcha sa main de la poigné quand tout à coup April tira sur le levier faisant un peu de bruit. Le ninja ouvra la porte brusquement et n'aperçut que des vêtements et des boites à chaussures. Mais il avait compris que quelque chose était derrière en voyant un vêtement bouger. Il poussa les vêtements et vit une trappe, il l'ouvrit quand tout à coup Donatello lui sauta dessus et l'assomma.

Mais malheureusement des ninjas foots avaient entendu Donatello, et son Bo était dans la cuisine. Des ninjas foots lui sautèrent dessus et l'attacha avec des cordes a un poteau.

Quand tout à coup un ninja foot trouva April derrière la trappe, il la prit brusquement par le bras et la tira dehors, quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était enceinte.

Il l'attacha elle aussi à un poteau avec des cordes, quand tout à coup April cracha sur l'un d'eux un regard menaçant.

Le ninja foot la regarda avec rage et la frappa au visage faisant voler de coter la tête d'April, Donatello fou de rage tira de toute ses forces sur ses cordes en hurlant.

« Ferme là où tu peux lui dire adieu. »Menaça un ninja foot pointant son arme sur elle.

Donatello senti de la rage et de la panique ne sachant plus quoi faire, April regarda le ninja avec méprit et colère.

« Attendez ! »Dit maître Splinter en reniflant l'aire.

« Que se passe-t-il Maître ? »Demanda Léonardo.

« Je sens plusieurs odeur qui m'annonce rien de bon en direction de la maison ! »Dit-il en continuant de renifler l'aire.

« April et Donatello ! »Cria Raphaël se rendant compte du problème.

La femme renarde prit la fuite et lança une grenade vers eux en ricanant disparaissant dans la forêt.

« Non ! C'était une diversion ! »Cria Raphaël.

« Grenade ! »Hurla Léonardo en prenant la fuite avec Splinter et Raphaël.

La grenade explosa détruisant une grosse partie de la forêt, Splinter, Léonardo et Raphaël arriva enfin devant la maison et se cacha derrière des buissons observant les ninjas foots monter la garde leur armes en main.

Quand tout à coup ils virent la femme renarde s'approcher d'un ninja et lui parler, puis quelque minute plus tard elle entra dans la maison.

« Regarder ! April et Donatello ! »Dit Léonardo en pointant du doigt une fenêtre.

« Il faut qu'on aille les sauver ! »Cria Raphaël.

« Non attend il faut un plan ! »Dit Léonardo stoppant Raphaël.

« Prenez les bidon d'essence on va faire flambé la maison ! »Ordonna Alopex en ressortant de la maison.

April et Donatello était toujours ligoter aux poteaux un foulard dans la bouche, Donatello regarda April et senti son cœur se brisé en voyant le regard de panique d'April.

April et Donatello senti de la chaleur monter jusqu'à leur pieds qui semblait venir du sous-sol, ils se regardèrent et senti des larmes leur monter aux yeux, ne sachant plus quoi faire ils se regardèrent une dernière fois et ferma les yeux.

La fumer monta au plafond et bloqua l'oxygène, April toussa et toussa et toussa… Jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tousser. La seule image qui lui restait en tête était celle de Donatello. Raphaël et Léonardo entra dans la maison qui prenait feu et les ramena à l'extérieur.

« Ou est Mickey ?! »Cria Raphaël à Léonardo cherchant partout du regard le quatrième frère.

« Mickey ! »Cria Léonardo l'appelant désespérément.

Quand tout à coup ils entendirent une petite tout venant de la cuisine suivie d'un cri.

« Au secours ! A l'aide ! »Cria une voix qu'on ne pouvait pas très bien identifier à cause des poutres qui grinçait et s'effondrait rongé par le feu.

Raphaël et Léonardo courut vers la maison avec de l'espoir que Michelangelo était encore en vie.

« Mickey ! »Cria Les deux frères en panique.

« Raph ! Je suis là !... »Cria faiblement une voix a travers les flammes de l'enfer.

« Il est là je le vois ! »Répondit Raphaël en courant vers lui pour le faire sortir.

« A l'aide !... »Cria une autre voix dans l'une des chambre.

Léonardo monta les marches et alla voir, il aperçut Alopex attacher à un poteau entourer de flamme.

Léonardo hésita un instant me se dirigea vers elle et la détacha, il la mit sur son épaule car elle avait perdu connaissance neyant plus assez d'oxygène.

Léonardo et Raphaël sorti de la maison avec eux Michelangelo et Alopex.

« Maître que faisons-nous maintenant ? »Demanda Léonardo.

« April et Donatello ne se réveille pas ?! »Dit Raphaël en prenant le pout d'April.

« Mickey non plus ! »

« Il va falloir trouver un nouvelle endroit ou se cacher. »Dit Maître Splinter en regardant tristement la maison brulante.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

April ouvrit doucement les yeux et se fit ébouille par une lumière blanche directe, elle sentait que quelqu'un lui tenait la main mais pour le moment elle ne voyait que la lumière blanche et entendait un sifflement dans ses oreilles.

« Donnie ? Esse ce que c'est toi ? »Demanda-t-elle.

« April tu est enfin réveiller ! »Répondit-il avec folle joie.

« Donnie ou somme nous ? »Demanda-t-elle en retrouvant enfin la vue, ils étaient seule dans une salle qu'ils leurs semblai inconnue pour le moment.

« Je ne sais pas je viens aussi de me réveiller. »Répondit-il.

April se redressa sur son lit se mettant assise, elle regarda autour d'elle cherchant un indice pour leur dire au était-t-ils.

« On est mort ? »Demanda-t-elle n'étant pas sure de bien comprendre.

« Non ce n'est pas possible, car nous somme pas seule ! »Dit-il avec agacement en montrant avec son pouce Alopex qui était couché à côté.

« Qui esse ? »Demanda April en la regardant.

« Je ne sais pas encore, mais ont va pas tarder à le savoir. »Dit Donatello en se levant se dirigeant vers elle.

Il posa doucement ca main sur elle quand tout à coup il se fit tiré dans un souvenir au premier contact.

Il n'y avait que des images que Donatello ne connaissait pas encore, il voyait un masque blanc avec des symboles rouge dessus qui apparaissait souvent.

Puis le visage d'une femme au visage blanc qui se transformait en monstre avec les mêmes symboles que le masque.

Quand Donatello revint au présent il ne pouvait pas bouger et était sur place, quand tout à coup la femme renarde se réveilla et sauta sur Donatello lui mordant le bras jusqu'au sang.

April sauta du lit et frappa la renarde a la tête avec la chaise qui était à coter de son lit, la renarde se tourna vers April brusquement la gueule grande ouverte courant après April voulant se venger.

Mais Donatello attrapa la patte arrière d'Alopex la retenant a quelque centimètre d'April.

Elle claqua plusieurs fois sa mâchoire devant April la pupie fine, April ferma les yeux par peur mais quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était retenue elle rouvrit les yeux, April la regarda dans les yeux et vit de la rage et surtout de la peur et de la tristesse dans son regard fou.

Quand tout à coup April approcha doucement sa main prêt d'elle et la posa sur sa tête pendant qu'elle grognait de rage le babine levé, Alopex descendit ses babines et ses pupies revint à la normale.

Son esprit était revenu à la normale, elle s'aperçut que Donatello qui était au sol était en train d'agoniser son bras en sang lui lâchant la patte et April en face d'elle terrifié.

Alopex s'avança lentement vers son lit et se coucha se tournant dos à eu, elle ne c'était pas rendu compte de se qu'elle venait de faire, son instinct bien encore là se dévoilant un peut trop.

« Donnie je suis là ne t'inquiète pas ! »Dit April en se mettant a genou prêt de Donatello regardant sa blessure.

Donatello retira sa main de sa blessure pour la montrer à April, on pouvait bien voir les marques de dents enfoncer dans la chaire.

« Pourquoi tu la mordu ?! »Cria April en se levant les bras droit contre son corps et les sourcils froncé.

« Personne ne vous a demandez de me toucher. »Répondit-elle ne se tournant pas.

« Je t'est demande pourquoi ! »

« T'est sur de savoir pourquoi ?! »Cria la renarde en se retournant face a elle assise sur son lit.

Alopex dépassait de aux moins trois têtes April ce qui intimidait beaucoup April.

«Dit le moi il y a certainement une raison à ce que tu as fait ! »Cria April en s'énervant de plus en plus.

« April ça va aller je vais bien… Aïe ! »Dit Donatello ne voulant pas que l'atmosphère s'empire.

« Non Donnie ça ne va pas aller ! Tu vois bien que tu vas mal ! Elle doit s'excuser ! »Dit-elle.

« Wow wow wow ! Moi m'excuser ?! Non mais ça va pas la tête ta vue a qui tu parles ma petite ?! »

« Silence ! »Cria maître Splinter en ouvrant la porte.

La pièce devint calme et silencieuse quand le maître haussa la voix.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le vent soufflait doucement dans les branches d'arbres et faisait voler les déchets sur le sol de béton vieillie, un hôpital abandonné était le meilleur cachet que la famille aurais pu trouver, les environs était habité mais personne ne viendrait ici, c'est ce que maître Splinter disait.

Donatello était debout son bras enrouler dans du tissu tenant la main d'April qui elle était couchée sur un lit médicale dans une pièce à part.

Alopex passait justement devant la porte elle s'arrêta et les observa par l'écart de la porte, ses yeux doré se baissa au sol dans le regret de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle continua son chemin dans le couloir la tête baissé regardant ses mains tremblantes, quand tout à coup sens le faire expert elle fonça dans quelqu'un. Ils tombaient au sol et étourdit ne se regarda pas, Raphaël se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever en s'excusant.

« Regarde ou tu marches la prochaine fois ! »Cria-t-elle en posant sa main sur sa tête.

Raphaël grogna et lui tira le bras pour l'aider à se relever mais la renarde trop sûre d'elle en grognant se leva et retira son bras de la prise de Raphaël ne voulant pas qu'il la touche. Elle continua à avancer dans le couloir ses bras croisé et la tête basse.

April était dans sa chambre les bras croisé sur sa poitrine en regardant par la fenêtre, elle n'avait pas l'aire contente de ce qu'Alopex avait fait a Donatello.

« April réveille-toi, il faut que tu te lèves ! »Dit une voix sourde venu de nul par.

April ouvra les yeux et vis Donatello a coter d'elle sa main poser sur son épaule pour la réveiller, il avait un plateau de déjeuner en main avec des fleurs jaune dans un verre.

« Quoi ? Donnie ? Ton bras ?! »Dit-elle toute étourdit ne sachant pas se qui c'était passé.

« Mon bras ? Mais tous va bien April ne t'en fait pas ! »Dit-il en souriant.

« Mais tu t'est fait mordre le bras par Alopex ? »Demanda-t-elle.

« Alopex ? Qui est Alopex April ? »Demanda Donatello ne sachant pas se de qui parlait-elle, April venait de perdre la tête ?

« Mais la mutante renarde ? Tu ne te souviens pas ? »Dit-elle en se demandant si elle n'était pas devenu folle.

« April mon seule souvenir c'est que hier soir tu t'es endormie dans mes bras et qu'il y avait une tempête dehors. »Dit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit posant le plateau sur la petite table à coter.

« Mais tout avait l'aire si vrai… »Dit-elle en se redressant dans le lit son regard perdu regardant le mur en face d'elle.

Donatello posa sa main sur le front d'April pour prendre sa température puis la scanna avec ses lunettes de scientifique.

« April tu as de la fièvre. »Dit-il un visage sérieux.

April ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux en se raclant la gorge.

« Tu as mal à la gorge ? »Demanda Donatello en s'inquiétants.

April acquiesça n'ouvrant toujours pas les yeux.

« Ne bouge pas je vais te chercher un médicament, en attendant repose toi un peux et mange quelque chose. »Dit-il en se levant.

April ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec douleur. Elle regarda a coter d'elle le plateau qu'il lui avait préparé et senti du dégout de voir de la nourriture, elle avait mal au ventre et ne se sentait pas très bien. Le rêve d'April n'avait absolument rien à voir avec son ressentiment de ce matin, mais la température extérieure avait chuté par a port a hier matin.

April s'enfonça plus dans son lit et ferma les yeux espérant que ça ira mieux quand elle prendra le médicament que Donatello va lui apporter. Donatello descendit les escaliers à pat rapide et sorti de la maison, il y croisa ses frères Léonardo et Raphaël qui s'entrainait sans armes.

« Et Donnie ! Ou tu vas ? »Demanda Raphaël en le regardant.

« Je dois aller chercher un médicament pour April ! »Dit-il sens se retourner beaucoup trop préoccuper par la santé d'April.

« Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? »Demanda Léonardo.

« Non merci ! »Dit-il en courant un peux.

« Sa, sa veux dire qu'il veut de l'aide. »Dit Raphaël en roulant ses yeux aux ciels un sourire en coin.

Ils prirent leurs armes et le suivi, Donatello chercha le camion Tartaruga et le mis en route en branchant quelque câble mal branché.

Léonardo et Raphaël entra dans le camion a poubelle et s'installa, ils bouclèrent leurs ceintures et ne fit plus de bruit, Donatello ne s'était pas encore aperçut que ses frères l'avait suivi.

Donatello avait enfin réussit son réglage et pris les clés, quand tout à coup il tourna la tête et s'effraya en voyant ses frères.

April n'arrivant pas à s'endormir toussa beaucoup en tenant sa gorge, Michelangelo qui était resté à la maison entendit la tous d'April et alla voir quelque chose en main. Il frappa à la porte et entra.

« Salut April ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! »Dit-il nerveusement.

April se redressa dans son lit et sourit, mais Michelangelo savait qu'April n'allait pas du tout bien.

« Je l'ai fabriqué hier soir pour le futur petit ! C'est un jouet pour le futur bébé que j'ai fabriqué avec des branches et des morceaux de tuyaux ! Je les aie piqués à Donnie, mais surtout ne dits rien ! »Dit-il en lui montrant le jouet un sourire sur ses lèvres.

April sourit et pris le jouet.

« Merci beaucoup Mickey c'est très jolie ! Je suis sûr qu'il va beaucoup l'aimer ! »Dit-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Content que ça te plaise ! Dit moi tu n'aurais pas vue les autres ? Je les aie cherchés partout mais je ne les retrouve plus ? »Demanda Michelangelo a April qui elle regardait toujours le jouet fabriqué.

« Je crois que Donatello est parti en ville et Raphaël et Léonardo ont dû le suivre je suppose. »Dit-elle.

«D'accord… April tu n'as qua m'appeler si tu as besoin de moi ! »Dit-il.

Michelangelo déssendit a la cuisine et attendit, April elle regardait le jouet avec un sourire, sa la touchait beaucoup se qu'il avait fait pour elle.

April se leva de son lit et descendit les escaliers quand elle entendit une explosion à l'extérieur.

« Que se passe-t-il Mickey ? »Demanda-t-elle en panique.

Quand tout à coup elle s'aperçut que c'était une voiture semi-remorque qui faisait un bruit d'explosion à cause du pot d'échappement. Elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de voir qui c'était mais de la fumé commença a sortir du capo de la voiture bleu.

« Oh c'est pas vrai ! Encore ?! »Cria un homme en sortant de sa voiture et oussant.

April s'approcha pour aller voir quand tout à coup !

« Casey Jones ?! »Dit-elle ne s'attendent pas à cette rencontre.

« Je ne m'attendait pas à cette visite ?! »Dit-elle en souriant.

« Ah ! April comme ça fait longtemps ! »Dit-il en ouvrant grand ses bras vers la jeune femme épuiser.

Il lui fit une accolade amicale en lui tapotant doucement le dos.

« Alors April comment ça va ? »Demanda-il, la fumé commença a descendre et Casey s'aperçut qu'il n'allait pas être au bout de ses surprises.

« Je vois que ça se passe bien avec Donatello ! Hé hé ! »Dit-il en se grattent l'arrière de la tête.

« Tu es venu seule ? »Demanda April en regardant la voiture.

« Non non ma famille est là ! »Dit-il en ouvrant la porte de sa voiture, une femme à la peau claire des cheveux brun attaché et des yeux vert sorti de la voiture tenant un enfant dans ses bras.

« Je te présente ma femme Joanna Jones et mon fils Grégoire ! Et là ses Marra et Érika ! Tous les trois des jumeaux. » Dit-il en prenant ses deux jumelles dans ses bras.

« Bonjour ! Enchanté Joanna de faire votre connaissance ! »Dit April en serrant la main à la femme de Casey.

« Enchanté, Casey ma beaucoup parler de vous. »Dit-elle d'un ton plutôt froid aux points de vue.

« C'est vrais ? Contente de l'apprendre. »Dit-elle en souriant.

Quand tout à coup Michelangelo se montra pour dire bonjour aux nouveaux arrivants.

« Casey ? Qu'esse ce que c'est ?! »Cria de panique la femme en voyant Mickey.

« Bien de bonjours ! Je m'appelle Michelangelo et bienvenu au repère ! »Dit-il en tendant la main amicalement.

« Euh Mickey ?! Que je ne lui ai pas encore parlé de toutes ses histoires ! »Dit Casey en reposant ses filles.

« Je crois que tu devrais mieux t'assoir chérie ! »Dit Casey en se grattant l'arrière de la tête un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant que Casey raconta la passionnante histoire des quatre tortues et de Maître Splinter Donatello était enfin à la ville et trouva une pharmacie, le seule problème c'est comment y entrer ?

« Donnie comment on va faire ? »Demanda Raphaël.

« Réfléchit un peut Raph ! »Dit-il en montrant les conduis d'aération.

Raphaël souffla en se rappelant ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois qu'il est allé dans un conduit d'aération.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

« April ! Ils sont là ! »Cria Michelangelo en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Ah super ! »Dit-elle en joie de pouvoir enfin les revoir.

Donatello, Léonardo et Raphaël rencontrèrent enfin la femme de Casey et leurs trois triplées pour raconter d'histoires passionnantes et ennuyeuses.

April fini par s'endormir après avoir pu enfin prendre le médicament que Donatello lui avait rapporté, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et pouvait enfin se reposer comme il faut.

En voyant April s'endormir Donatello la pris dans ses bras et la posa dans le lit pour qu'elle ne soit pas gêner par le bruit, on pouvait dire qu'April vivait une vie exceptionnelle entourer de ses mutants.

Quand Donatello redescendit pour continuer la discussion entre ami quand tous à coup il se fit interpelé par Joanna.

« Dit moi Donatello, April et toi vous savez de puis quand que vous-vous aimer ? »Demanda-t-elle un sourcil lever.

« Euh… Hé hé ! »Répondit nerveusement Donatello, il était très mal à l'aise quand quelqu'un abordais le sujet, car April et Donatello le découvrit pendant leur nuit inoubliable.

« C'était pendant euh… Quand April avait décidé de passer un peu plus de temps avec nous… »Répondit-il simplement.

« Et comment vous vous avez déclaré votre amour ? »Demanda la Joanna en se hâtent de l'entendre.

« Euh… Nous l'avons su du premier regard ! »Dit-il en paniquant, son espace intime avec April venait d'être cambrioler.

« Comme sa doit être romantique… Oh ! Pardons je ne devrais pas vous posez toutes ses questions idiotes on vient de se rencontrer ! »Dit-elle en ricanant nerveusement.

« Joanna adore écouter les histoires d'amour, c'est un peu son métier. »Dit-Casey en mettant son bras autour de sa taille assis sur le canapé.

« Oh c'est normale tout le monde aime écouter les histoires d'amour ! »Dit Donatello quand tout à coup ils s'effrayèrent par un bruit percé leurs discussions.

« BEURK ! »

Ils se retournèrent et vit Michelangelo dans la cuisine en fermant la porte du frigo ses bras remplie de pot de glace.

« Vous me dégouter avec vos histoires d'amour ! Il y en ici qui n'ont pas forcément envie d'entendre ses bêtises, ce qui aime tous ce qui est romantique se sont les faibles les sensibles, mmm… un peu comme Donatello en fait ! »Dit-il sur un ton moqueur en se dirigeant vers la pièce d'à coter ou se trouvait Raphaël qui regardait un film.

Donatello se retourna vers Casey et Joanna et soupira de désespérassions.

Casey et Joanna regarda Michelangelo repartir en ricanant et fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Sa il va falloir s'y habituer avec Michelangelo, il rajoute toujours son grain de sel là où il ne faut pas. »Dit Léonardo assis à coter de Donatello.

« Alors sa c'est Michelangelo ? Il n'a pas l'aire très… »

« Intelligent ?! »Dit Casey avec le regard faussement désespérer.

« Non au contraire ! Il est… il est très… euh… C'est quelqu'un de… hum…»Joanna ne pouvait pas répondre a sa, elle n'était pas qualifié pour juger ce genre d'attitude.

« Il n'est pas totalement développer ! Voilà c'est ça que je voulais dire, il lui manque encore de l'expérience dans sa vie ! »Dit Joanna en trouvent enfin les mots exacte de sa pensé.

Les heures s'écoulait comme des minute pour les amis mais c'était l'heure de dormir à présent, Casey et Joanna monta au troisième étage et alla dormir avec leurs trois triplés.

Léonardo alla méditer avant de se coucher et Donatello continua de réparer une de ses machines puis il se coucha au prêt d'April.

Mais Michelangelo et Raphaël était tellement absorber par leur série de dessin animé qu'il ne ferma pas l'œil de toute la nuit.

Un mois en arrière…

La neige n'avait pas l'aire de vouloir s'arrêter, et son long tissu blanc recouvrait toute la surface d'herbe et de terre de la forêt, les arbres avaient des feuilles gelées et un manteau de neige.

April était installer sur une chaise a l'extérieur et observait la nature, sous le toit grinçant et sur le porche grésillent, la vielle maison avait l'aire de tomber en morceau mais elle tenait le coup, elle avait bien vécu des choses et ne se laisserait pas tomber de fatigue.

Peut-être que le bois était vieux et usé mais son âme était bien là, elle réchauffait le cœur de ses habitant et les protège contre les intempéré.

La jeune femme aux cheveux brun ondulé et aux lèvres roses regardait passionnément la nature vivre une journée comme d'habitude, ou presque. C'était un jour très particulier et Donatello avait l'air très très stressé, mais April ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

On lui avait demandé de rester à l'extérieur de la maison en attendent quelque chose, elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi et quand elle pourra enfin rentrer se réchauffé.

Quand enfin elle se senti en communication avec la nature et le froid Donatello la rejoignit a l'extérieur, il lui donna une tasse de tisane bien chaude et enroula ses bras autour d'elle sent dire un seul mot en posant sa tête contre la sienne en signe de protection.

« Tous va bien ? »Demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec des yeux brillant à cause du froid.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Essai juste de ne pas trop t'approcher de mes frères en ce moment, d'accord ? »Demanda Donatello nerveusement.

« Mais que se passe-t-il Donnie ? »

« C'est juste que tu fais beaucoup d'effets sur mes frères ses temps si et… »Dit-il en ne terminant pas sa phrase.

« Ah, je vois ! ... »Dit-elle en regardant de nouveau face à elle.

« Mais ça va allez pour tes frères ? »Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas ils commencent à avoir l'habitude depuis que tu es arrivée dans nos vie, il faut bien si faire un jour ou l'autre ! »Dit-il en ricanant nerveusement, ne ressentent plus se ressentiment depuis… cette nuit inoubliable. Maintenant le seul ressentiment que Donatello a envers April est de l'amour et de la surprotection, la seule chose en quoi Donatello pense est de la sécurité d'April et de sa santé ainsi que de leur futur enfant.

Après quelque minutes passé auprès d'April Donatello se leva et demanda de le suivre, ils montèrent au deuxième étage et se retrouva seul dans une chambre ou se trouvait la salle médicale, il y avait là la machine que Donatello avait fabriqué pour April il y a déjà un moment, cette machine qui permettait de voir le petit nouveau de la bande en route.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

April et Donatello avait passé une longue journée à préparer les meubles et la chambre du futur bébé, t pour fêter la finition ils décidaient d'appeler le reste de la famille. Léonardo, Raphaël, Michelangelo et Maître Splinter les rejoignent à l'étage supérieur ou se trouvait au paravent la machine de Donatello.

Les frères regarda autour d'eux et vit le travail et le temps qu'ils ont passé à faire chaque d'détails et chaque détails était vérifier et revérifier pour être sûr que ça ne peut pas nuire la santé du petit.

« Alors là, je suis impressionné du travail que ça a du maitre pour faire tout ça ! »Dit Raphaël en regardant autour de lui.

Donatello et April sourit en voyant la joie sur leurs visages, émerveillé par cette chambre, on pouvait même croire que Michelangelo était jaloux.

Il y avait même des étoiles lumineuse accroché au plafond qui briaillent dans la nuit sombre, quand tout a coup April appuya sur un interrupteur qui étein toute les lumières et ferma les volets, ils se retrouvaient dans le noir quand tout a coup les étoiles brillaient de mille feu éclairant la pièce, ce qui activa d'autre lumières et fit un spectacle de lumière.

« Wawou ! »Dit Michelangelo en perdant ses mots.

« Attendez ! »Dit-Léonardo en écoutant.

« Quoi ? Qu'esse se qu'il y a ? »Demanda Michelangelo en le regardant.

« Vous n'entendez pas ? »Dit-il un visage de plus en plus paniqué.

« Il y a des gens dehors ! »Dit Maître Splinter en écoutant les vibrations a l'extérieur.

Léonardo regarda entre des lamelles du volet et aperçut des grosses voitures noir d'où sortait des hommes armés, il y avait aussi cette folle qui sorti de la voiture et regarda autour d'elle, sa blouse blanche et ses cheveux blanc donnait la chair de poule.

« C'est la folle, elle est de-nouveau là. »Dit-il en s'enlevant du volet face à ses frères.

« Comment on va faire ils ont encerclé la maison ? »Dit Michelangelo en regardant lui aussi par le volet un peu plus loin.

« April il faut que tu te réveilles au plus vite on a besoin de toi ! »Cria une voix tout à coup dans la tête d'April, April regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne lui parler, mais qui c'était ?

« Quoi qu'esse ce que vous dites ? »Demanda April en regardant chacun des frères.

Quand tout à coup April senti une main chaude se poser sur sa main, quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était que dans un rêve, elle ouvra les yeux et vit Donatello qui lui tenait la main assis sur le bord de son lit.

« Donnie ? »Dit-elle étonné de le voir là.

« April tu est réveillé ! »Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras complétement anéanti.

« Mais qu'esse ce qui se passe Donnie ? Je ne comprends plus rien ? »Demanda April en sentent son cœur battre de plus en plus fort.

Donatello recula avec un regard sombre et un sourire en coin, ce n'était pas Donatello… Mais qui alors ?

« Mais tu comprendras bientôt ma chère April O'Neil ! »Dit l'image de Donatello d'aune vois robotique.

« Quoi ? »Dit-elle en reculant lentement la tête.

Quand tout a coup l'image en face d'elle disparut et April se retrouva dans une pièce entièrement blanche, il n'y avait qu'elle coucher sur le sol portant un casque d'une forme étrange sur sa tête qui était relier a des câbles accroché au plafond.

April se senti étrange et senti son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, au moment même April entendit un applaudissement suivi d'un rire rempli de sarcasme s'approcher d'elle lentement.

April se leva et plissa légèrement les yeux pour essayer de voir qui sa pouvait bien être, une silhouette apparut tout à coup dans se blanc uni.

« Donatello ? »


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

 **Ne te fit pas aux apparences**

Mais qui ça pouvait bien être ? Et où se trouvait April ? Elle-même ne le savait pas vraiment, elle tentait de savoir si elle était réveillée ou faisait elle encore un de ses cauchemars interminables ?

« Donatello c'est toi ? »Demanda April en faisant un pas en avant.

Mais cette silhouette s'arrêta et un ricanement étouffé retenti dans la salle vide. April fit encore un pas en avant et tenta de découvrir cette personne si mystérieuse au loin.

Quand tout à coup Donatello apparut dans la pièce il s'avança vers April et lui pris les mains un sourire aux lèvres.

Mais April savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, elle lâcha les mains de Donatello et perdit son sourire, elle recula de deux pas la panique et la peur s'installent dans son cœur.

Que se passait-il ?

« Non, tu n'es pas Donatello… »Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Et bien je vois que tu es très observatrice ! »Dit l'holoforme qui disparut aussitôt.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »Demanda April en suivant du regard des particules noir voler d'un endroit à l'autre.

Quand tout à coup ces particules se posa et se transforma en une femme portant une blouse blanche d'alchimiste.

« Vous ?! Vous êtes la folle qui nous a enlevé ? »Dit April la pointant du doigt un regard menacent.

« Moi ? La folle ? Mais qui est la plus folle de nous deux ? Je suis tous a fait normale alors que toi tu parles depuis avant a quelque chose dont tu ne connais l'existence. »

« A-alors d'où viens-tu ? »Demanda April en se remettant plus droite.

« Je suis apparut lors d'un fracassement d'une zone très sensible d'un organisme vivant, mais je suppose que sa non plus tu ne comprends pas. Alors je vais faire plus simple, le jour lumière je serais et nuit ténèbres tu seras. »Dit la femme avant de disparaitre en particules noir et réapparaitre plus loin.

« Quoi ? »

Mais cette femme n'était pas la même, elle avait un maquillage plus foncé et un regard plus agressif.

« Non c'est vous la folle qui nous a enlever et torturer, vous devriez vous faire soigner. »Cria April folle de rage.

« Me faire soigner ? Tu t'es regardé ?! »Répondit la femme la regardant de travers.

April fronça les sourcils et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? »

« Le nom ne dit rien sur pas la personne. »Répondit la femme en faisant apparaitre un couteau dans sa main en un mouvement de poigner.

« Toi commence en première, qui est tu vraiment ? »Demanda-t-elle en la regardant.

April ne savait quoi répondre.

« Tu es April O'Neil fille de Kirby O'Neil journaliste au quotidien mais en congé particulière ? Mais dit moi April qu'elle genre de congé particulière ? »Demanda la femme en se tournent face à April.

April fronça les sourcils et ne répondit pas.

« Très bien, je vais me présenter. On m'appel Professeur Shellbee, comme mon nom l'indique je suis un professeur, et quel est mon métier et bien c'est simple j'étudie les réactions humaine quand leur esprit est brouiller, endommager ou même absent. »

« Et qu'elle sont vos conclusions ? »Demanda April voulant plus comprendre.

« Et bien vue que tu es mon premier sujet, tu réagis bien pour certain traitement et pour d'autre sa se dégrade. »

« Commença ? Comment savez-vous tous sa ont est a des milliers de kilomètre de votre laboratoire ? »

« Mon laboratoire ? Mais partir ou ? »

« Mais dans la maison sa fait un mois… »April se perdit dans ses pensé ne sachant plus de quoi il était questions.

« Mais tu n'es jamais sorti de mon laboratoires ? Ni toi ni les autres ? Vous êtes tous là dans la même salle en ce moment même, seulement vous ne vous voyez pas car votre casque ne vous fait voir seulement ce qu'il veut que tu vois. »

April recula de quelques pas et se cogna aux murs son cœur battant dans sa poitrine bouleverser.

La femme en face d'elle disparut en particule noir laissant April sans réponses, April baissa les yeux et se laissa glisser le long du mur ses mains fermées contre son cœur. Rester loin de Donatello la déstabilisait, ne sachant pas ou elle se trouvait vraiment dans ce monde, que se passait-il ? Pourquoi tout était différent de sa vie d'avant. Tout était différent et n'avait aucun sens, les pont interdimensionels, des créatures venant de nul par, des univers parallèle… Ca n'avait aucun sens pour April.

« Tout ça n'a aucun sens… »Dit-elle les yeux gorger de larmes.

Peut-être que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve ? Ou le fruit de son imagination ? Cette nuit-là April réfléchi beaucoup n'entendant que son ventre crier famine de plus en plus fort à chaque heure.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A quoi sers la vie quand on ne peut pas vraiment vivre ce que notre destin nous dit ? Voici la question dont tout le monde se pose. April perdu dans ses pleurs et ses questions insensés ne s'aperçut même pas d'un indice que cette mystérieuse femme venait de lui laisser.

« Le casque nous contrôle ?... »Dit April à voix basse réfléchissant ou voulait-elle venir.

« Il nous fait voir seulement se qu'il veut qu'on voit ! »April réalisa enfin de quoi voulait-elle dire.

April se leva et toucha autour d'elle les murs, quand elle leva la tête regardant le câble elle vit qu'elle que chose descendre et la regarder, a pas lent une créature lui sauta dessus, mais bien évidement ce n'était qu'une image.

« Il faut que je trouve qui control l'ordinateur. »Dit-elle en reprenant son courage.

« Je vois que tu es enfin réveiller ! Et bien nous pouvons enfin commencer ! »Dit une vois dans la salle.

« Tu vas me dire si les choses que je te montre son vrai ou fausse. »

Quand tout à coup la pièce était éclairée montrant Donatello au sol ensanglanté étouffant dans son sang.

April courut vers lui et lui pris la main en le regardant, quand tout à coup il disparut, encore une simple image.

« D'accord… »Dit April ayant compris.

Quand tout à coup une explosion perça le mur derrière April fessant volé des débris.

Mais tout cela n'était qu'une machination pour la tourmenter et la déstabiliser. April ne bougea pas fixa le point lumineux qui était face à elle, comme si qu'el qu'un l'observait au loin.

April s'avança lentement vers cette lumière et posa sa main sur la vitre regardant se point lumineux, quand tout à coup April senti un tremblement au sol mais séparer il y avait comme un rythme. Et il y avait une voix qui lui parlait au loin suivi de cri assourdissant, un grésillement et des sons indentifiable.

Quand tout à coup April ressenti comme une monter d'énergie au fond d'elle. Jusqu'au moment où April entendit les sons nettement et tout devin noir autour d'elle.

« Qu'esse ce qui se passe ?! »Cria-t-elle en se retenant sur le mur une main poser sur son ventre.

Jusqu'à que tout s'arrêta brutalement laissant April dans le noir complait, mais quand tout à coup April senti qu'elle était allongé dans un lit et qu'elle avait une perfusion dans la main. Ses sensation désagréable qu'elle avait la mettait mal a l'aise et ses bruits qui n'arrêtait pas grésillent a coter d'elle.

April ouvrit les yeux lentement et clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour enlever cette vision flou, et quand elle reprit la vue April était dans une salle d'opération dans un hôpital entourer de médecin.

« Savez-vous comment vous appeler vous ? »Demanda l'un des médecins allumant une petite lumière devant ses yeux claquant des doigts devant elle pour la réveiller.

« Savez-vous ou nous somme ? »Demanda-t-il.

April ne réalisa pas tout de suite mais Casey était dans la pièce au fond de la pièce la regardant les larmes aux yeux.

Un des médecins pris une aiguie et la planta dans le bras d'April, April ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui se passait retomba dans un sommeil profond.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

April se réveilla après quelque heure de sommeil, elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond en face d'elle sentent une douleur soudaine venant de sa tête.

April posa sa main sur son front en se relevant la bouche entre ouvert de douleur, elle se mit assise réfléchissant à ce qui aurais bien pu se passé avant qu'elle n'apparaisse mystérieusement dans cette pièce.

« Salut April. »Dit une voix aux font de la pièce en reniflant.

« Casey ? »

Casey Johns était bien au fond de la pièce a veiller sur elle.

« Mais qu'esse ce que je fais ici ?! »Demanda-t-elle le regardant.

Mais Casey avait l'aire étrange, il avait les yeux rouge comme si il avait pleuré nuit et jour.

« Tu es dans l'hôpital de New York, par ma faut… »Murmura-t-il en s'étranglant dans sa salive.

« Mais qu'esse ce qui s'est passé ? »Demanda-t-elle.

« Je-je, on était en train de-de faire, enfin moi j'étais en train de m'entraine au hockey et toi tu étais en train de faire je ne sais quoi tu parlais avec Donatello et j'étais énerver ce jour-là contre Donatello, la veuille on c'était engeuler lui et moi sur un sujet débile, et je l'ai visé. J'ai-j'ai tiré de toute mes forces et.

J'étais tellement énerver que je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, mais au moment où le caillou s'élança dans les aires il s'est baissé et tu étais derrière.

Le caillou frappa la vieille poutre et tout l'étage de la grange s'effondra sur toi te faisant perdre connaissance. On n'avait pas le choix de t'emmener a l'hôpital ou sa saurais dégrader. »Expliqua Casey.

« Mais ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici alors ? » Demanda April apprêt un petit temps de réflexion.

« Après qu'ont a amené ici, les médecins on dit que tu es tombé dans le coma. »Mais Casey n'ausa pas continuer.

April regarda autour d'elle et vit pleins de bouquet de fleur fané et encore en plein de vie avec à chaque fois des petits mots accroché.

Quand April voulut continuer de lui poser des questions quelqu'un frappa a la porte silencieusement,


End file.
